Un Ángel y Un Demonio
by Tays1994
Summary: Sasha, un ángel del Mundo Espiritual con un oscuro pasado,se une al Reikai Tantei para controlar y eliminar a una peligrosa organización que se basa en el tráfico de seres espirituales con el propósito de lucrar. Siente cierta atracción por el youkai de fuego, Hiei, quien oculta sus sentimientos detrás de esa coraza de orgullo. ¿Puede un Ángel dominar el frío corazón de un Demonio?
1. Extraños Sucesos

"Un Ángel y un Demonio"

Capítulo 1: "Extraños sucesos"

La batalla había comenzado hace rato en el Makai. Los detectives combatían fuertemente con el enemigo; un demonio de contextura robusta, de apariencia humana, con grandes y saltones ojos verdes, cabellera corta color castaña, vestía un traje bastante ajustado al cuerpo. Soberbio y prepotente, simplemente ellos no pudieron con él.

Era demasiado. Yusuke y Kuwabara recibían golpes de parte de este tipo, por otro lado, Hiei y Kurama estaban bastante malheridos, no sólo eso, tenían cortes en sus cuerpos. El tipejo era fuerte, rápido y mantenía la mirada puesta en derrotar a los cuatro chicos.

Una y otra vez, Yusuke se preguntaba por qué Koenma los envió a esta misión, si el tipo era bastante difícil. Una mezcla entre Toguro y Sensui. Ellos necesitaban un entrenamiento previo, pero el príncipe del Reino Espiritual no lo predijo.

El demonio lanzó su último ataque gritando "Akuma no hi" (Fuego Demoníaco). Y simplemente desapareció entre el humo. Los muchachos malheridos se rindieron ante ese poder, no podían más; habían atacado a ese tipo, pero mucho era para cuatro personas. Si, extremadamente fuerte.

\- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Yusuke con preocupación.

\- Se ha ido. Es mejor que todos regresemos al Templo de Genkai así nos recuperamos- dijo Kurama y todos asintieron.

Regresando al Templo de Genkai, se la podía ver a Yukina a lo lejos, estaba limpiando el hermoso jardín que la maestra tenía. Genkai por su parte, estaba tomando el té dentro.

\- ¡Maestra, Maestra!- gritó la pequeña. La anciana salió y verificó que las personas que venían caminando en muy mal estado eran los detectives.

\- Yukina, prepara vendas, estos chicos necesitan atención urgente- dijo Genkai.

\- Si, Maestra- y rápidamente fue en busca de las cosas que le pidió.

Kuwabara estaba recargado en la espalda de Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama venían detrás, tampoco se los veía muy bien que digamos. Cortes y sangre por todos lados. Fueron atendidos. Yukina y Genkai utilizaron su poder espiritual para curar sus heridas. Pero aún así necesitaban descansar un poco, así que Yusuke y Kuwabara se quedaron a reposar en el Templo, Hiei desapareció en cuanto sus heridas fueron curadas.

\- Debo irme- dijo el pelirrojo- Mi madre debe estar preocupada, no la he visto desde anoche y creo que se va a comenzar a enfurecer sino me ve en casa ahora-

\- Está bien, Kurama, yo hablaré con Koenma acerca de esta misión. Luego te aviso- Dijo Yusuke.

\- Adiós, chicos- Se despidió y se dirigió a su casa.

Unos minutos después, apareció Botan en el Templo. Estaba muy preocupada por los detectives. Habló con Yusuke, éste le explicó que no pudieron hacer nada para detener los ataques del demonio y que simplemente desapareció en una niebla de humo. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con su jefe para decirle con detalles lo sucedido para poder solucionar ese problema.

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Espiritual...

\- Koenma, necesito hablar urgente con usted- dijo Botan.

\- Ahora no puedo, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo el niño del chupón mientras devoraba una exquisita hamburguesa con papas.

\- Pero señor es urgente. Yusuke y los demás están heridos en el Templo de Genkai-

\- ¿Qué pasó, Botan?- tirando su comida al aire.

\- Ellos no pudieron hacer nada contra Dainishi- El nombre que mencionó Botan, es del demonio fuerte y poderoso que desapareció- Casi los mata, están recuperandose con la Maestra-

\- Debo hablar con ellos, en cuanto se recuperen enviámelos, necesito que hagan algo- dijo Koenma con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- Esta bien, señor- tomó su remo y se fue.

Apoyado sobre una rama de un árbol en el Ningekai, se encontraba un demonio de fuego, Hiei, quien estaba gravemente herido. Simplemente no quiso estar rodeado de personas y desapareció del Templo. Apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, estaba algo mareado y herido por los golpes que recibió de su oponente; es muy terco como para admitir que necesitaba ayuda, mientras escuchaba ruido debajo de él. Miró con asombro, cuando de repente se asoma un niño y le dice:

\- ¿Estás bien?, tienes tu brazo rojo- señalando la sangre que tenía en sus vendas, si, se estaba desangrando-

\- ¿Hn?- Hiei miró su brazo, estaba muy mareado como para responderle al niño, tampoco lo iba a hacer de todas formas. De repente se cayó del árbol, se desmayó. El niño se asustó bastante y corrió hacia adentro del lugar, parecía una escuela primaria o algo similar.

\- ¡Señorita, señorita!- gritó- hay un hombre que está mal- De adentro del salón, salió una persona. Hiei ya estaba en el quinto sueño.

Donde quiera que se encontrara...

El demonio de fuego despertó. Era de noche. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrandose en un lugar raro, una cama desconocida, nunca había estado ahí. Se sorprendió al ver que no era la casa de Kurama o de Yusuke, tampoco el Templo de Genkai. Se preguntó que pasaba y como había llegado ahí. Estaba con una remera negra puesta, no era de él. Estaba sin pantalones pero con ropa interior dentro de la cama, tapado con una sábana y una colcha de fino espesor. Se sentía raro, incómodo. Una casa desconocida.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una silueta, era una chica. Hiei estaba muy mareado pero podía notar que no era nadie que él conociera, nunca la había visto.

La chica se acercó al demonio con una bandeja y éste instantáneamente tomó su katana que por cierto la tenía a un costado de dónde se encontraba.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó con un tono y una mirada asesina-

\- Por favor, baja eso, sólo vine a traerte un poco de comida. Me llamo Sasha. Ayer te golpeaste muy fuerte- dijo la chica, su tono de voz era muy amable; pelo castaño hasta debajo de los hombros, un poco, no mucho más alta que él, con unos hermosos ojos marrones y una sonrisa encantadora- Cambié tu vendaje, estaba todo ensangrentado, ¿qué te ocurrió?-

Hiei sólo dijo su típico "Hn" y la miraba seriamente.

\- Está bien, no hace falta que me expliques, pero baja esa espada, no te voy a hacer daño- se le escapó una pequeña risita-

\- ¿Qué hago aquí y por qué estoy así?- preguntó el pelinegro señalando que estaba con otra ropa.

\- Te traje anoche a mi casa, estabas muy malherido y te desmayaste. Kay me avisó. Lavé tu ropa porque estaba toda ensangrentada y te presté algo mío- dijo la joven-

\- No necesito tu compasión. ¿Kay es el niño?- bajó su katana, no quería sonar interesado.

\- No es compasión, es hospitalidad, además lo necesitabas, estabas peor que ahora. Si, él estudia ahí, trabajo en ese instituto, doy clases de matemáticas a niños de primaria- contestó- Es un niño muy reservado, pocas veces habla y siempre está con cara triste.

\- Hn...- Silencio incómodo, luego retomó- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

\- Pensé que estarías mejor que en un hospital, no creo que seas del tipo de persona que le encante estar rodeado de gente- una pausa y continuó- ¿Hiei, cierto?. Encontré esto en tu bolsillo-señalando una pequeña carta que Botan les había hecho llegar a cada uno de los miembros del equipo para reunirse con Koenma antes de comenzar la misión. Él sólo asintió. No paraba de mirarla con seriedad y desconfianza. Por supuesto, él era el ser más desconfiado que existe y practicamente de pocos amigos. Intentó pararse pero una de sus heridas comenzó a sangrar poco a poco.

\- Será mejor que descanses, Hiei, luego cambiaré tus vendas. Te traje un poco de comida por si tenías hambre- apoyando la bandeja en el escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama. Sin más, se marchó cerrró la puerta y se dispuso a acomodar un poco su departamento. Hiei comió, miró a su alrededor y lo venció el sueño, estaba muy débil.

En la casa de Kurama esa misma tarde...

El pelirrojo abre la puerta con mucho cuidado para no alarmar a su madre. Pero de repente...

\- ¡Shuichi!. ¿Dónde estabas?- gritó la mujer.

\- Ma...mamá, siento llegar a esta hora, pero...m...me...me quedé estudiando en la casa de Yusuke, y...no te avisé...l..l...lo siento- dijo el muchacho asustado por la mirada atónita de su madre.

\- No te preocupes, hijo, si es por los estudios está bien. ¿Pero qué te pasó en la cara?- mientras tomaba su barbilla para ver que tenía su hijo-

\- N...na...nada, mamá...s...sólo me choqué...con un poste de la luz...si, eso pasó. No lo vi y me lo choqué- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

\- Pero que tonto, hijo, debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez-

\- Si...la próxima trataré de no chocarme con los postes- dijo y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación. Se dio un baño, se cambio y bajó.

Shiori estaba preparando la cena-

\- Por cierto, hijo, ¿dónde está tu amigo?- preguntó la señora.

-...¿Hiei?- dijo el pelirrojo, su madre asintió- No lo se, hace unos días que no lo veo, probablemente debe estar...¡estudiando!- Claramente Kurama no le había dicho a Shiori toda la verdad, sólo le explicó que ese amigo que lo visitaba de vez en cuando, era un compañero del instituto. No le podía decir que era un ladrón muy famoso del Makai, el Demonio de Fuego más fuerte o el compañero de batalla.

\- Ahhh...-dijo su madre- ¿Tienes hambre?-

\- Si...haré mis deberes y luego bajaré- se marchó a su habitación-

En la casa de Sasha...

La mañana cayó. La joven se había despertado. Subió a su habitación para verificar si Hiei todavía seguía allí dentro. El demonio seguía dormido, debe haber sido producto del cansancio de la lucha que tuvo horas atrás. La chica pensó en darse un baño, asi que sigilosamente, buscó su ropa, tratando de no despertar al chico dormido en su cama, y se dispuso a entrar al baño.

Salió con unos jeans azules puestos y una remera con mangas blancas con un dibujo de un adorable gatito en la parte delantera, en sus pies, unas zapatillas. Se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, cuando siente que un joven a su espalda comienza a despertarse y trata de levantarse de la cama.

\- ¡No, no te muevas!- gritó la chica.

\- ¡Suéltame, no soy un niño!- dijo Hiei y trató de sacarse de encima al a muchacha. Todos sabemos el caracter un tanto "difícil" que tiene.

\- Pues actúas como uno. Estás herido, quédate quieto ¿o tengo que atarte?- Sasha por impulso tomó su mano tratando de que Hiei se tranquilizara, al parecer estaba funcionando porque logró que el demonio se quedara en la cama.

Hiei se sorprendió al ver que la chica curaba sus heridas de sus brazos con poder espiritual, tal y como Yukina hacía con él cuando estaba herido. Sabía que no era una ningen cualquiera, pero qué rayos era esa chica.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó bastante molesto.

\- Soy Sasha, ya te lo dije-

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿quién eres?, no pareces ser una estúpida ningen- volvió a preguntar un poco más molesto que la última vez.

\- Gracias por el halado, es sólo un poco de energía espiritual nada del otro mundo- contestó con sarcasmo. Se alejó de él y lo miró, suspiró y le dijo- Sólo soy un Ángel- con tono bajo y con un poco de decepción-

\- ¿Un Ángel?- pregunto el Jaganshi.

\- Si, no quiero hablar de eso ahora- Se dispuso a curar sus otras heridas- Oye, le avisaré a Koenma que estás aquí-

\- ¿De dónde conoces a Koenma?- dijo sorprendido.

\- Larga historia, no tengo tiempo para contarte.Sólo te diré que me debe varios favores. Te traeré el desayuno-

\- Hn...-

Sasha bajó las escaleras, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para ella y para Hiei, cuando ya tenía la bandeja lista para el demonio, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y ésta se encontraba vacía. Era obvio; Hiei huyó.

\- "Tonto, huye como cobarde"...- pensó Sasha con media sonrisa en la cara.

Por otra parte, Hiei huyó, corriendo y saltando de árbol en árbol, a toda velocidad, al parecer se sentía mucho mejor, gracias a la ayuda que no iba a admitir de esa chica. Se dirigía al Templo de Genkai para ver si sus compañeros estaban ahí. De pura suerte, estaban todos reunidos, tomando té. Hablaban acerca de ir con Koenma para que éste conteste a todas sus preguntas y para solucionar el problemilla que había con el fuerte demonio.

\- Hiei, veo que te encuentras mejor- dijo Yusuke girando para ver al joven.

\- Hn...- su típica respuesta con desinterés.

\- Ya que estamos todos marchemos hacia dónde se encuentra Koenma- dijo Kurama, todos asintieron. Éste observó que las heridas de Hiei estaban cicatrizando rapidamente y que tenía vendajes nuevos en su cuerpo, se acercó al demonio y le preguntó- Hiei, ¿en dónde estuviste?-

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Zorro- lo miró molesto.

En el Reino Espiritual...

Los detectives habían llegado con la esperanza de poder solucionar el problema con el tipo ese llamado Dainishi. Estaban en el escritorio de Koenma. Prestando suma atención a lo que el bebé estaba por decir.

\- Detectives, quiero explicarles lo que pasó ayer- dijo Koenma es pose de serio- Ese demonio con quien tuvieron una fuerte batalla, ha estado rondando por los tres mundos durante mucho tiempo. Sus delitos son bastante graves y me temo que seguirán sino se le detiene a tiempo. Estamos en un pequeño problemita...-dijo el bebé sarcásticamente.

\- ¿"Pequeño problemita"?- preguntó Kuwabara- Ese infelíz casi nos mata y tu ahí diciendo "pequeño problemita"- voz de enojado.

\- Si, lo se, lo se. Desde aquí estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo, rastreándolo, todavía no hemos detectado nada maligno que haya hecho en estas horas, pero en cuanto tengamos algo no dudaré en avisarles- Todos asintieron- ¡Ah!, una cosa más-

\- ¿Y ahora qué Koenma?- dijo Yusuke fastidiado.

\- Tendrán que pasar por duro entrenamiento en el Templo de Genkai, serán unas pocas semanas, debido a que no pudieron cumplir con su misión, no me queda otra alternativa que enviarlos a entrenar- dijo Koenma.

\- ¿Nos estás diciendo débiles?- gritó Kuwabara.

\- Te vendría bien entrenar un poco, deforme, eres el más débil- dijo Hiei haciendo enfurecer al pelinaranja.

\- ¡Tú callate enano!- gritó éste enfadado

\- Está bien, Koenma, pero...¿qué delitos ha cometido éste demonio?- preguntó interesado Kurama intentando disimular la pequeña discusión entre los detectives.

\- Demasiados, atrocidades innombrables, de hecho, está siendo buscado por torturar, vender y casi matar a un familiar. Es perverso. Mantuvo cautiva a esa persona, y hasta el día de la fecha no pude encontrarla, creo que ya murió- dijo Koenma tristemente.

\- Debemos aceptar ese entrenamiento, nos vendría bien estar capacitados para vencerle- dijo Kurama.

\- ¡Es cierto!- asintió Yusuke.

\- En cuanto tenga noticias, hablaremos- Con ésto último, los detectives se dirigieron al templo de Genkai. Allí los estaba esperando la anciana junto con una visita algo inesperada.

Templo de Genkai...

\- Muchachos, espero que estén listos para su entrenamiento. Les quiero presentar a una compañera que se va a unir al caso. Ella es Sasha- al decir esto todos la miraron con cara de sorpresa, era una chica, si, una chica entrenando con ellos. No era una chica extremadamente fuerte a simple vista, ni tampoco despedía belleza eterna, pero era bonita y llamativa-

\- ¡Hola!- saludó animada la joven. Hiei la miró, ya la había conocido, por supuesto que no iba a decir ni una palabra de lo sucedido. Sasha lo miró y le hizo una media sonrisa el cuál esquivó mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Genkai...crées que esta chica podrá con el demonio?...Es decir, es una chica...- dijo Yusuke nervioso.

\- No me subestimes- dijo muy segura Sasha.

\- ¡No te dejes llevar por la apariencia, tonto!. Ella no peleará, esta aquí para ayudarlos con sus curaciones y encaminarlos en la misión- le recriminó Genkai- Pongansé cómodos, comenzaremos a entrenar en una hora- con esto se retiró dentro del Templo.

Kurama, Kuwabara y Yusuke entraron al templo. Pusieron sus cosas dentro de la habitación y comenzaron a entablar una conversación.

\- ¿No créen que es bonita?- preguntó el pelinaranja. Yusuke le dió una tunda en la nuca.

\- No seas idiota Kuwabara. Aquí tienes a Yukina- dijo el detective.

\- No lo se, de algo estoy seguro- dijo Kurama.

\- ¿De qué?- preguntó Yusuke interesado en el tema.

\- No se por qué sentí que no es una persona común, una humana o algo similar. No pude sentir su Ki, lo cual me da inseguridad- dijo Kurama.

\- Es cierto, no hay que engañarse, puede que nos llevemos una sorpresa- dijo el chico de los ojos avellanas.

\- Aún así sigue siendo bonita- dijo el pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto afuera en la rama de un árbol, Hiei se ponía cómodo. Al menos esa era su teoría de comodidad. Sasha se acercó al árbol. Él se sorprendió al verla allí abajo.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntó la muchacha.

\- Hn...- su más larga respuesta.

\- Acostúmbrate, me asignaron como compañera. No es que quiera entrometerme pero... ¿cómo están tus heridas?- le pregunto nerviosa.

\- Estúpida niña...- susurró.

\- Supongo que esa es tu forma de agradecerme. ¡De nada!...- al parecer había escuchado el "halago" por parte del pelinegro.

\- Hn...Soy un Youkai, mis heridas cicatrizan rápido- contestó el chico de ojos rojos, estaba "muy" fastidiado.

\- ¿No te alegra saber que seré tu niñera en todo este entrenamiento?- preguntó irónicamente.

\- Si, me emociona demasiado- contestó con sarcasmo.

\- No te preocupes, no te regañaré mucho- guiñándole un ojo.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del Templo. Genkai los llamó para que salieran. Había un bosque, bastante frondozo. Allí comenzarían el entrenamiento. Yukina y Sasha estaban sentadas en el verde pasto, tomando té y disfrutando del entretenimiento con los detectives.

La maestra comenzó a enseñarles técnicas a los muchachos; puños y patadas volaban por el lugar. Les enseñaba técnicas con energía espiritual similares al Rei Gun de Yusuke, o el Reiko Hadoken de la mujer.

La noche cayó y los muchachos estaban cansados en la sala del Templo. La maestra llamó a Sasha y a Yukina para que hicieran lo suyo. Eliminar todas las heridas y curarlos para que estén listos para lo que seguía. Un poco más del duro entrenamiento.

Los días pasaron, el grupo conformado por Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama, estaban exhaustos pero se los veia más fuertes. Sasha de su casa al trabajo, del trabajo al Templo y del Templo a su casa. Hoy le tocaba a ella entrenar.

Los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos con la desición de Genkai; hoy era el día en que Sasha tenía que prepararse para lucha contra algunos de los muchachos.

\- En éste jarrón, hay papeles con cada uno de sus nombres, el nombre que sale peleará con Sasha- dijo la maestra.

Se dispuso a sacar un papel. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente; nadie conocía el poder de la chica, ni de lo que era capaz. Genkai abrió el papel, y posó una mirada en cada uno de los jóvenes- Hiei- gritó la anciana.

Sasha estaba sorprendida pero nada asustada, sin embargo se la veia segura de si misma. Parecía que era con quien quería luchar.

\- ¡Oye enano no te pases!, es una chica, trátala con cuidado- gritó Kuwabara.

\- Cállate, deforme. "Dudo que sea una chica convencional"- pensó el pelinegro.

\- Espero que no te tiemblen las piernas, Hiei- le dijo Sasha.

\- La soberbia apesta- le dijo.

\- No es soberbia, es seguridad- y le sonrió incitándolo a pelear.

Ambos estaban en el medio del bosque, rodeados de árboles y los chicos expectantes a un lado. Se miraban fijamente, esperando que el otro de el primer paso.

\- ¿Qué esperas?- le dijo la castaña.

\- Estoy descifrando si sales huyendo o te rindes- le gritó el chico de ojos rojos.

Hiei atacó, corrió rápidamente hacia la chica, desenvainó su katana, dispuesto a todo. La joven sólo hizo un movimiento de brazos y de repente todos miraron con asombro la escena. En su espalda aparecieron un par de grandes alas blancas. Él simplemente se sorprendió y continuó su ataque. Ella lo esquivó rápidamente, como si esas cosas plumosas le dieran velocidad.

\- Es un ángel...- suspiró Kurama.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosa es, maestra?- preguntó Yusuke.

\- Es un Enjeru (Ángel), tienen un amplio rango de poder. Su deber es asistir a Dios, servir y proteger. Por eso Sasha tiene la habilidad de sanar heridas. Son muy protectores sobretodo con su entorno. Por alguna razón ella no supo de sus poderes hasta hace poco. Cuando se abrió el agujero del mal, ella entró. Es algo extraño y no es el momento para contarlo porque todavía está experimentando con su poder, ella no sabe de lo que es capaz- respondió Genkai. Ellos seguían mirando atentos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Genkai?- preguntó Kurama.

\- Sasha entró al mundo humano cuando se abrío el agujero hace ya unos años; no sabe quién es, ni de dónde viene. Tiene vagos recuerdos de su antigua vida; su conciencia está dormida aún- dijo la anciana.

Sasha atacó. Comenzaron a darse puños, patadas, esquivaban los ataques del otro, a simple vista era imposible mirar todos sus movimientos. Concordaban bastante bien.

Hiei alcanzó a pegarle y la joven salió volando por el piso del bosque. Se secaba la sangre de sus labios, mientras se posicionaba y le decía:

\- Nada mal, me sorprendes-

\- ¡Cállate y pelea!- gritó y volvió a atacarla. Ella simplemente esquivó sus ataques y con el puño cerrado le pegó tras la nuca dejando a un Hiei tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿No qué querías que atacara- dijo la joven divertida.

\- No me hiciste ni cosquillas- le balbuceó Hiei.

Volvieron a acercarse. Sasha lanzó una bola de fuego llamada "Ten-No-Hi" (Fuego Celestial), Hiei esquivó el ataque y Sasha cayó inconciente al suelo.

Todos miraban muy rara la situación. El demonio se acercó y la observó, no le había tocado un solo pelo, ¿por qué se tumbó?; yacía dormida en el suelo con la respiración agitada. La sostuvo en su espalda y la llevó hacia el Templo.

\- Es hora de descansar- dijo la maestra- Hiei gana la pelea-

La chica de ojos avellanados despertó; se encontraba con un rostro familiar.

\- Disculpa no debí haberte despertado- dijo la joven Yukina mientras buscaba ropa en su armario.

\- No te preocupes- sonrió- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- se levantaba de la cama para sentarse.

\- Un par de horas...- dijo sonriendo y salió del cuarto.

\- La cabeza me da vueltas- En ese instante, Genkai se acerca y le explica a la chica.

\- Estás recuperando tu poder, Sasha. Tu cuerpo no olvida los movimientos-

\- ¿Pero por qué caí?- preguntó

\- Llevas mucho tiempo sin utilizar tus poderes...- dijo la anciana.

\- ¡Toc, toc!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasha?- preguntó.

\- Si, Kurama, estoy mejor, sólo con dolor de cabeza-

\- Me alegra saberlo. Maestra, necesito ir casa, debo ver a mi madre para decirle que estoy bien, vuelvo en la mañana-

\- Esta bien. Sasha, tú descansa...-

\- No es necesario. Kurama te acompaño, yo también debo hacer unas cosas- dijo nerviosa la joven-

\- Hn...- una no muy convincente Genkai.

En el camino se encontraban dos personas. Sasha y Kurama caminando hacia sus hogares. Estaban conversando de cosas sobre el instituto y sobre el trabajo de la muchacha.

\- Oye, Kurama...- pregunto la joven.

\- ¿Mmh?-

\- ¿De dónde se conocen tú y Hiei?-

Un zorro sorprendido contestó- Es una larga historia, pero en resúmen, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, eramos compañeros de equipo. Cometimos muchas equivocaciones juntos...- dijo el chico.

\- Ah, y...¿él cómo es?- preguntó intrigada.

\- Es una persona difícil aunque sacando su caracter es muy fuerte. Cambió en éste último tiempo...¿Por qué tan interesada en saber?-

\- Ah...es...es que...- risa nerviosa- la verdad no lo se...sólo pretendo conocer un poco más al esquipo...-dijo nerviosa- Oh, ahí está mi casa, gracias por acompañarme, fue un gusto- Se despidió y entró a su casa.

\- Adios...- dijo el pelirrojo.

Sasha se encontraba dentro de su casa, aún sorprendida por lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Parecía que cuánto más se acordaba su cuerpo o su mente más se apenaba por su anterior vida.

En la habitación de su casa...

"Sasha POV"

Miraba por la ventana.

"¿Qué me pasa?. Cada vez que descubro algo sobre quién soy me apeno más. ¿Quién soy?. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?. ¡Basta!-agarra su cabeza entre sus manos- Estos recuerdos no dejan de estar en mi memoria; me duelen, cada herida que me hacen me duele aún más, como si estuviera reviviendo ese momento horrible. No quiero soñar más esto." Miles de lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mi mejilla; me dirijo al baño y tomo una ducha. Estoy cansada; debo dormir.

"Hiei POV"

Sigo cada paso que da esa tipa. Está hablando con Kurama. Me posiciono en la rama del árbol que tiene en su patio trasero y me dispongo a descansar con mi cabeza apoyada en el tronco y mis piernas cruzadas. Trato de disminuir cualquier rastro mío.

"¿Quién es esta tipa?. ¿Qué demonios hace en nuestro esquipo?. Debo averiguar qué pretende antes de que algo suceda. ¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablo?!. ¿Yo siguiendo a una estúpida niña?. Claro, no tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

Me dispuse a dormir un poco. No sin antes ver que la luz de la habitación de aquella idiota se apagó.

Unas horas después me despiertan gritos provenientes de su casa. "¿Qué está pasando?" me pregunto.

Me asomo por la ventana, tiene un pequeño balcón que da a su cuarto. Está dormida, pero se mueve mucho y balbucéa cosas. "¿Qué dice?".

Me dispuse a entrar cuando vi que se movía cada vez más rápido y pedía entre sueños que la dejaran en paz. Despacio y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, abro la ventana que por cierto estaba sin la traba. Sigilosamente me acerco a ella, estaba completamente dormida. Me acerco un poco más y trato de tocarle el hombro cuando susurra- Déjame en paz por favor...no...no...basta...no quiero...no me...toques...- miles de pensamientos se venían a mi cabeza, pero no importó, estaba sufriendo en sus pesadillas, y eso era evidente. Toco su hombro y veo que lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos. Son llamativos, avellanados y parecen tristes. Trato de alejarme cuando siento que una mano me agarra la muñeca. Estaba paralizado. Era su mano.


	2. ¿El destino, la suerte o las decisiones?

N/A: ¡Hola!. Este es el segundo capítulo de "Un Ángel y un Demonio". Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia aunque siempre las primeras partes son aburridas, con el tiempo prometo que será entretenido. Veo que algunas personas lo han leído, y agradezco eso. Me pone contenta. Seamos honestos, quizás la historia es un cliché, pero repito no soy escritora, ni siquiera me dedico de lleno a esto, pero es un buen pasatiempo y la idea me surgió de la nada. Supongo que el próximo será Yaoi (oh, ya quisiera empezar a escribirlo jajajaja).

Ah, me olvidaba, ¡Felíz Año Nuevo para todos!, ojalá este 2016 les traiga, paz, amor, fics y mucha, mucha imaginación. Yo termino el año felíz, el lunes cumplí un año más de vida, asi que celebro eso también...

Si tienen algún FF que hayan escrito o que les parezca interesante, alguna crítica, o su punto de vista, no duden en decírmelo; me gusta leer trabajos de otros autores sea o no de YYH.

Gracias por la review a la persona que me comentó que le había gustado el primer capítulo, me puso súper contenta. Hiei también es uno de mis personajes favoritos en el anime, y ojalá se hubiesen explayado más a la hora de relatar su vida durante o después del anime. Tienes razón es bastante complicado a la hora de realizar alguna escena romántica con nuestro Jaganshi, sobretodo porque no me gusta alterar su fría, solitaria y poca sociable personalidad, pero a lo largo de la historia veremos que pasará (te dejo con la intriga muajajajajaja). Gracias nuevamente, te dedico el segundo capítulo y espero que te guste. Sayônara...

No voy a ser tan extensa, así que aquí el segundo capítulo...

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime.

Capítulo anterior: Hiei estaba dormido en un árbol detrás de la casa de Sasha. Comienza a escuchar ruidos extraños, se acerca a la joven dormida, se despierta y toma su mano. ¡OH, OH!.

"Un Ángel y un Demonio"

Capítulo 2: "¿El destino, la suerte o las decisiones?"

"Hiei POV"

Toco su hombro y veo que lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos. Son llamativos, avellanados y parecen tristes. Trato de alejarme cuando siento que una mano me agarra la muñeca. Estaba paralizado. Era su mano. Estoy en una especie de shock.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!- me doy vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella, nervioso, trato de esquivar su mirada.

\- Hn...em...- "¡Vamos, idiota, piensa en algo!", pensaba, pero no puedo ni siquiera mover mi boca para contestar, ¿el mejor y más reconocido demonio del Makai queda paralizado ante una estúpida ningen?, ni de broma. Ella enciende a luz de su mesa-

\- ¿Hiei...?...¿qué...haces aquí?- ¿y ahora que invento?.

\- Hn...em...estaba...- ¿puedo knoquearte? porque en serio no me gusta nada esto- em...estaba- balbuceo - estaba dando vueltas...por la ciudad...y...escuché gritos...- ¿una mejor idea?.

\- Ah...tuve pesadillas otra vez...- me soltó la mano, bajó su cabeza y se acomodó en su cama.- Estoy harta de todo esto...-

\- ¿Hn...?-

\- Estoy cansada de tener estos sueños raros, no se por qué los tengo...- hubiese deseado borrarle la memoria para que así no recordara todo esto, pero es algo irónico sabiendo que no sabe ni dónde está parada.

Sasha se acercó a Hiei, lo miró a los ojos, este no esquivó su mirada. Estaban cara a cara, a pocos centímetros de distancia. El medio koorime no hizo ningún movimiento para desquitarse de la tensión que había en el ambiente. La muchacha lo mira con desición. Posa su mano en la de Hiei y suspira. Este comienza a sentirse nervioso. ¿Qué hará?.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el tercer ojo de Hiei comenzó a brillar de un color dorado. Pero no era el youkai quien estaba entrando en su cabeza, sino Sasha; en sus recuerdos, en las pocas cosas que la joven tenía en su cabeza.

Tortura, dolor, martirio, angustia, aflicción, pena, remordimiento. Todo eso rondaba en pequeñas escenas que comenzaban a aparecer. Eran diminutas las pesadillas que atormentaban la vida de esa joven.

"Escena en la mente de Sasha":

\- Por favor, no lo hagas. ¡Te lo ruego!...- la joven le decía a un hombre corpulento vestido con un traje color negro. Estaba tirada en el suelo, con la ropa toda rasgada y unas alas enormes en su espalda.

\- Debes hacer lo que te digo. ¿No lo entiendes?. Me harás ganar muchisímo dinero. Mi vida cambiará. ¿Crées que alguien pagará por ver a una estúpida niña llorando?. Te convertirás en una mujer...- una sonrisa maliciosa se prolongó en la cara del hombre- Debemos mantener el negocio familiar...-

\- ¿Qué me harás?...- la muchacha seguía llorando.

\- Lo que mejor se hacer; ganar dinero, ¡tonta!...- le gritó a una Sasha asustada- Tengo una lista inmensa de clientes, todos están expectantes, se están peleando por ti. Eres pura, Enjeru.

\- No tienes piedad, ni siquiera con tu hermana...eres una completa basura...- le gritó la joven.

Fin de la escena.

Mi respiración de Hiei se vio alterada. Comenzé a agitarme un poco cuando observé un recuerdo extraño; el demonio con el cual luchamos hace unas semanas atrás, era el que la tonta tenía en su memoria; Dainishi.

Tenía mil preguntas rondando en mi cabeza, pero no hize ningún gesto ni atiné a preguntarle.

Con un movimiento brusco, me pude soltar de la mano de Sasha, sintiendome un poco nervioso. Mi Jagan dejó de brillar. La miré de reojo sentandome en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación. Ella simplemente se quedó allí parada. Esta estupidez es incómoda...

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero luego comenzó a relatar

\- Eso es todo lo que se de mi...es todo lo que tengo...- dijo mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza

\- Eso no es de mi interés- le digo friamente

\- Si no fuese de tu interés no hubieses entrado a mi habitación por la ventana...- contestó sarcasticamente- No pretendo que me tengas compasión, sólo necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte, baka?- mirada asesina en 3, 2, 1...

\- Porque a ambos nos interesa saber lo mismo...¿no es así? - Yo sólo la miré, en su cara aparecía una sonrisa.

\- No tengo por qué perder el tiempo con una estúpida ni tampoco me importas demasiado como para adivinar tu vida...- estoy por salir de la ventana pero...

\- No, espera...- le sigo dando la espalda, siento sus ojos penetrantes en mi.

\- ¿Qué quieres?-

\- No debí decirte eso, ¿está bien?, es sólo que...-

\- ¿Huh...?- me siento nuevamente

\- No me ayudes sino quieres, no te obligaré, pero...- suspiró con aire de angustia.

\- ¿Pero qué? ve al grano...estoy comenzando a perder mi paciencia contigo-

\- Al menos dime que algo averiguarás...se que puedes, lo que sea, un pequeño detalle, me conformo con cualquier cosa...- me miró a los ojos, yo sólo quiero largarme de allí.

\- Hn...- No iba a decir que ya conocía a su hermano, soy el menos indicado para esa clase de boberías.

\- Tomaré eso como un si...- otra sonrisa apareció. No se por qué sus sonrisas me hacen acordar a Kurama, quizás por el hecho de que es tan amable...maldito kitsune...

\- Sólo contéstame una pregunta...-

\- Está bien...-

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Koenma?- miro hacia abajo en la calle, los árboles, la noche, hacia la nada, desvío mi mirada de ella. Sólo quiero saber eso y largarme de ahí.

"Fin Hiei POV"

El youkai de fuego iba a preguntó de dónde Sasha conocía a Koenma, quería saber un poco más, a su manera por supuesto.

A la joven se la notó un poco nerviosa, pero estaba dispuesta a contestar, al fin y al cabo necesitaba de su ayuda para poder reencontrarse con ella misma. Suspiró; miró como Hiei miraba a la nada.

\- Trabajé un tiempo con Koenma...- suspiró y continuó- Todo este tiempo que estuve en el Mundo Humano, el príncipe me encargó trabajos de protección sobretodo. Soy un Enjeru, un ángel, estamos para eso- el joven de ojos rojos la miró detenidamente y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué clase de protección?-

\- Debo protegerlos de cualquier espiritú o demonio que intentaba adueñarse de cuerpos humanos para poder hacer sus males en esta Tierra-

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste?- Hiei le preguntó indiferente.

\- Me quedé aquí. Intentando hacer una vida...-

\- Te volviste una ningen... débil...-

\- No lo entiendes...- Sasha miró hacia otro lado, suspiró y continuó- El Rey Enma no me dejó volver, no se por qué, pero están evitandome toda información sobre mi. ¿Y esta misión?...- silencio- Lo único que se...es que todo esto es lo único que tengo; estos recuerdos perturbadores que están rondando mi mente...- bajó la cabeza, estaba con sus ojos llorosos...

-...- el pequeño demonio de fuego mantenía su vista al cielo, a esa enorme luna redonda y brillante.

\- Sólo quiero terminar con esta misión. Koenma prometió devolverme mi memoria...-

\- ¿Qué tienes que ver con Dainishi?- dijo friamente.

Sasha se acerca y lo mira- ...No tengo relación con él, ni siquiera lo conozco, sólo lo he escuchado nombrar por la misión...-

\- Mientes- dijo secamente el youkai.

\- No se de qué hablas, Hiei-

\- Está en uno de tus recuerdos... pude verlo- él posa sus ojos en ella friamente.

\- Mira, no se de qué rayos estás hablando. No tengo ningún tipo de relación con él. Pero...¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en mi mente?-

\- Hn...-

\- Contesta...¿acaso crees que miento?. No lo hago. Lo único que se es lo que saben todos. Maneja algún tipo de negocio oscuro en el mercado negro, y es un trillonario poderoso de los tres mundos- dijo preocupada la muchacha- Entiendo que no soy una fuente confiable ahora mismo, pero te aseguro que si se algo sobre ese tipo, es gracias a Koenma.

\- Eso es todo...- Hiei desaparece instantáneamente por la ventana, dejando a una Sasha preocupada y angustiada.

\- Que tipo más raro...-

La joven se dejó caer en la cama. Su mirada al techo blanco con una pequeña lámpara colgando. Poco a poco el sueño la venció. Sólo esperaba no tener pesadillas nuevamente.

Era algo irritante ya, sobretodo en la madrugada sola. Ha decir verdad es un poco solitaria su vida. Luego de que entró al mundo humano, su vida se tornó un poco más aburrida, no había batallas, no había peleas, no había trabajo de protección, al menos eso era su antigua vida. Es una ningen más en ese mundo, al menos eso le hizo pensar Hiei.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Koenma...

El gobernante del Mundo Espiritual se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, se lo puede ver bastante concentrado en su trabajo. Sin embargo en su rostro tiene una seria mirada de preocupación.

En ese momento, Ayame, su asistente, entra a la sala...

\- Señor, Koenma, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero se han registrado movimientos extraños en el Mundo Demoníaco-

\- Explícate, Ayame- la joven sostenía una pequeña libreta en sus manos mientras le leía a su jefe.

\- Los investigadores que usted envió al Mundo Demoníaco para detectar las ventas que se efectuaban allí, nos han informado que recibieron mercancía nueva-

\- "No puede ser...Los chicos deben ir allí cuanto antes..."- pensó- Ayame, en cuando sepas si Dainishi se encuentra en ese lugar, hazmelo saber de inmediato-

\- Si, señor...- la mujer del kimono se retira de la oficina.

\- Debo reunirme urgente con los muchachos...-

Al parecer en dicho mundo, los movimientos que se registraron fueron el recibimiento de nueva mercancía, esto quiere decir que ciertos seres del Mundo Espiritual, los Ángeles, se están manteniendo en cautiverio para una futura venta. Es por eso, que Koenma, pretende enviar a los detectives a que puedan capturar al pez gordo de toda esta situación.

Los Enjeru (Ángeles del Reikai), comunmente las mujeres, son vendidas a gente con gran poder económica y socialmente, para utilizarlas como esclavas en el Mercado Negro. Son criaturas extravagantes y más "comercializadas" por su belleza, encanto y atractivo.

Nuestro demonio poderoso, Dainishi, es uno de los más grandes exportadores de individuos de este estilo de los tres mundos. Por eso, es tan buscado por el Reikai, para sentenciarlo y castigarlo por cometer tantos delitos. Uno de los más grandes errores que pudo haber cometido, fue vender a alguien de su propia familia para potenciar su reputación y dinero a cambio del sufrimiento de otro ser.

Koenma está muy preocupado por los contactos que éste tipo tiene; el famoso "Club Negro", fundado por Gonzo Tarukane, quien mantuvo cautiva a Yukina. Ya fallecido, el club se vuelve a formar, pero con la presencia de Dainishi como cabecilla y otros multimillonarios codiciosos y corruptos similares al difunto iniciador.

Casa de Sasha...

El despertador sonó. La joven miró su reloj en la mesa de luz; marcaba las 6 de la mañana, ya estaba por amanecer y debía ir a su trabajo. Se habían quedado horas hablando con el youkai de ojos rojos. Como es viernes, es el último día laboral.

Ser maestra no era lo mejor que pudo encontrar, pero al menos mantenía su mente ocupada en sus pequeños alumnos y fuera de sus temores internos. Eso parecía funcionar.

Ya siendo las 6 y media de la mañana, se duchó, preparó su bolso, tomó el desayuno y se marchó al colegio.

En el camino, en todo el recorrido que hizo, se distrajo pensando en toda la conversación de la noche anterior. Aunque no se conocían demasiado, le estaba tomando cariño a ese raro youkai. Era solitario y malhumorado, pero ella tiene bastante paciencia si de personas extrañas se habla.

En el Ningekai, muchas veces tuvo que hacer trabajos de protección a niños traviesos e hiperactivos. Los demonios adoraban meterse en cuerpos jóvenes cuando huían hacia el mundo humano. Ella protegía a los más vulnerables.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando estaba ya entrando al pequeño instituto.

El timbre había tocado hacía ya unos minutos. Sasha entró a su aula de clases y saludó a sus alumnos. Todos al unísono dijeron "Buenos días, maestra Sasha". Parecía llevarse muy bien con sus chicos. A fin de cuentas era una persona amable y segura de si misma, a pesar de todo lo que le ocurre por las noches en sus incansables insomnios.

El reloj del salón de clases marcaba la hora de salida. Los pequeños tomaron los últimos apuntes, cerraron sus libros y comenzaron a retirarse del salón. La maestra de matemáticas estaba anotando unas cosas en su agenda, cuando ve por la ventana a dos muchachos. Esas caras eran conocidas. Allí se encontraban Yusuke y Kuwabara.

La joven tomó sus pertenencias y se encaminó a recibirlos. Cuando llegó, los dos muchachos estaban rodeados por niños. Al parecer le estaban contando algo...

\- Y es así como destruimos a Shinobu Sensui y no dejamos que ningún demonio se apropiara del planeta, así que niño, toma tu sopa, come tus verduras y has tus tareas. No olvides de estudiar es lo más importante y quizás en algún futuro puedas ser igual de fuerte que el gran Yusuke Urameshi, mejor conocido como el más famoso luchador de la secundaria Sarayashiki...- le decía Yusuke al niño.

\- Oye, Urameshi, ¿no crées que acabas de perturbar al niño?- los jóvenes detectives miraron al pobre chico, este estaba petrificado por lo que le acababa de contar Yusuke.

\- Los niños deben aprender los problemas a lo que uno se enfrenta día a día, Kuwabara...- dijo sarcásticamente el chico- Ahora ve a jugar con tus compañeros- el niño se retira con cara de shock...

\- Hola, muchachos, ¿qué hacen aquí?- la chica los recibió con una sonrisa muy amable en su rostro.

\- Hola, Sasha. Koenma nos dijo que podíamos encontrarte aquí...- dijo el joven de pelo negro.

\- Si, aquí trabajo. ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

\- Bueno...verás...estamos metido en un graaaaaan problema- dijo Kuwabara.

\- ¿A qué se refieren con "graaaaan problema"?-

\- Reprobaremos el año sino aprobamos el exámen de álgebra. Ya sabes, con las misiones que nos da ese bebe insoportable no podemos estudiar- dijo un triste Yusuke.

\- Oh, ya veo...¿Y necesitan mi ayuda?-

\- Eso, eso, eso...- dijo el pelinaranja.

\- Resulta que le pedimos ayuda a Kurama, pero él también está con examenes finales, además el año próximo entra a la Universidad, y está con más examenes de ingreso...-

\- No se preocupen, yo los ayudaré. Puedo pasar la próxima semana- dijo una sonriente Sasha.

\- Gracias, no sabes cuánto alivio nos das - dijo un felíz Urameshi.

En ese momento comienza a sonar un teléfono. Era de la joven, al parecer es un dispositivo que Koenma le dio para poder comunicarse con ella. Y hablando de Roma...

\- Koenma...¿qué sucede?- en la pantalla se lo podía ver a Koenma bastante preocupado.

\- Sasha, necesito que reunas al equipo y vengan todos a mi oficina, es un tanto urgente...- decía el príncipe.

\- Esta bien, justamente estoy con Yusuke y Kuwabara, podemos pasar por Kurama...- dijo la joven.

\- Excelente, los veré luego- "adiós" dijeron al unísono los chicos.

\- ¿Qué querrá ahora ese bebe con chupón?- dijo Kuwabara.

\- Iremos por Kurama, a esta hora debe estar en su casa-

Los tres chicos partieron a casa de Kurama. Efectivamente él estaba ahí, así que sólo les quedaba saber dónde estaría otra persona...

\- Oigan, ¿dónde está el enano enojón ese?- dijo Kuwabara.

\- Yo me pregunto dónde está tu cerebro, deforme- una voz conocida, si, era Hiei, quién apareció repentinamente como una ráfaga de viento frente al grupo.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste, enano?- dijo un furioso pelinaranja.

\- Ya basta, dejen de pelear. Hiei, debemos ir con Koenma, el bebé-chupón quiere vernos urgente- dijo Sasha para tranquilizar las aguas.

\- Hn...- típico.

En el camino, los torpes jóvenes hacían alguna que otra tontería; Sasha y Kurama reían al ver las expresiones que hacía Hiei a los chistes estúpidos de estos dos. Hablaban de las 3 semanas que habían pasado en el Templo de Genkai entrenando, se veían más fuertes y estaban decididos a enfretar a cualquier demonio de clase superior si se les presentaba.

Llegando a la oficina de Koenma en el Mundo Espiritual...

\- Señor Koenma, los detectives quieren verlo- dijo un asustadillo George.

\- Hazlos pasar...- el grupo entró, la oficina se veía revuelta y llena de papeles- Hola muchachos... y Sasha, me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo-

\- Al grano- dijo un irritante Hiei.

\- Verán...estuvimos recibiendo información acerca de movimientos en el Mundo Demoníaco. Se supone que esperaríamos unos días para ver que más puede ocurrir pero no hay mucho tiempo- dijo seriamente el príncipe.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Koenma?- preguntó Urameshi.

\- Chicos, el demonio Dainishi, estuvo haciendo sus ventas oscuras en el Makai hace algunos días. Ya localizamos el lugar, pero debemos ser cautelosos y no llamar su atención- En ese momento Hiei mira seriamente a Sasha quien estaba delante de él por lo que no lo puede ver, tampoco notó una reacción diferente en ella.

\- Debemos ir allá cuanto antes, Koenma- dijo Kuwabara.

\- Exacto. Pero deben tener cuidado, equipo. No es una entidad amable por lo que sabrán...-

\- Ya nos dimos cuenta...- dijo un fastidiado Yusuke.

\- Partirán mañana hacia el Makai. Botan los guiará hacia el lugar exacto. Está en un edificio a las afueras de éste y probablemente tengan demasiada seguridad. Sean precavidos. No sabemos con quienes se pueden encontrar- dijo Koenma.

Sin más los jóvenes se retiraron de la oficina del gobernante del Mundo Espiritual, para dirigirse a sus hogares.

Esa misma noche, caminando por la acera de la ciudad, se la podía encontrar a una Sasha cabizbaja, hundida en sus pensamientos. Un rostro de melancolía se apoderó de ella.

La situación empeoraba cada vez más, y esa maldita misión que les otorgó Koenma no era algo que deseara en ese momento. Se encuentra débil emocionalmente. No recordar nada de tu antiguo "yo", no es algo que a menudo quieras sentir. No es fácil y más aún cuando comenzaste una nueva vida.

Siguiendo el camino a su hogar, siente como alguien comienza a perseguirla. Mantiene su ritmo, no se acelera ni se detiene, sólo sigue caminando. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, sigue a paso firme.

Tratando de perder al sujeto que la sigue, se mete en un callejón. El aspecto no era para nada esplendoroso, más bien todo lo contrario; un tacho de basura al costado, ventanas dónde se podían ver cortinas de muy mala apariencia, escaleras que conducían a los edificios a los lados y ¡ops!, una maldita pared que estaba en medio del camino, si, un callejón sin salida. Que tonta, ¿cómo no darse cuenta?.

Se aproxima a la pared y se da media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su "admirador".

\- ¿Sasha?- dijo el hombre. Podía ser algún que otro ebrio vagabundo que suele molestar a las jóvenes. Alto y presentable, no parecía serlo. Pero éste sabía su nombre, asi que debía conocerla.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?- tiró su bolso a un lado y preguntó en pose de batalla.

\- Sólo quería admirar mi nueva mascota...- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?...- le gritó, estaba dispuesta a atacar.

\- Me gustan rudas. Domesticarte me va a dar trabajo, pero me voy a divertir mucho contigo...- se acerca a la joven.

\- Eres asqueroso...-

Sasha se acerca y le da un puñetazo, agarra su mano y la tuerce hasta llegar a su espalda; apoya su rodilla en la cadera del tipo, pero éste con un rápido movimiento se puede safar y tira a Sasha contra una pared, esta cae al suelo. Se levanta fugazmente. No quería utilizar ningún tipo de poder ya que estaban en un callejón y el ruido atraería público indeseado.

Al levantarse, corre tras su enemigo, puede bloquearlo contra la pared, quedando él apoyado sobre esta y Sasha asfixiándolo mientras lo amenzaba.

\- Dime quién te mandó...- sujetaba al tipo por el cuello bruscamente.

\- Tú ...sabes ..quién... fue...- no podía respirar pero aún así ella ejercía presión sobre su cuello.

\- ¡¿Quién?!- le gritó.

\- Dainishi...- dijo mientras caía inconciente en el suelo por falta de oxígeno.

\- Para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo, ¡idiota!- le grita- "¿Danishi?, ¿por qué tengo a ese tipo en mis recuerdos?"- pensaba.

Tomó su bolso y camina para salir del callejón. No olvidaría el rostro de ese asqueroso tipo tratándola como una mascota. ¿Por qué le habría dicho todo eso?. ¿Quién es Dainishi?. Ese nombre retumbará en su cabeza todo el recorrido.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban en uno de los bosques del Makai; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Sasha y la maestra Genkai, quién decidió acompañarlos por si necesitaban ayuda.

Estaban caminando adentrándose al paisaje, muchos árboles, arbustos, y un aura bastante extraña. No era nada bueno permanecer una noche allí. Es el Makai, cualquier demonio de clase superior podrías encontrarte allí.

Continuaron su rumbo hasta ver que el gran castillo comenzaba a ser visible. Se detuvieron un momento para pensar una estrategia sigilosa.

\- Oigan, debemos pensar en algo. Hasta ahora se puede ver que no hay nadie monitoreando...- dijo Yusuke.

\- No nos podemos confiar, Yusuke. Puede que no estén a simple vista, pero seguro están revisando cada paso que damos- dijo un serio Kurama.

\- Es cierto. Recordando los planos que nos enseñó Koenma, en el patio trasero hay una gran entrada, Kurama y Hiei pueden entrar por allí. Yusuke y Kuwabara pueden entrar por el frente, es dónde hay más seguridad...- dijo Botan.

\- Sasha tu vienes conmigo, Botan también- dijo la maestra Genkai- Iremos por una de las torres. Yusuke, ustedes abran paso. Nos encontraremos todos en la sala principal del castillo. Tengan mucho cuidado.- Todos asintieron a lo que la anciana había dicho. Debían ocupar todo el perímetro y asegurarse de que todo esté bajo control para entrar al sitio.

Ya organizamos, se dividieron para cumplir con la misión. Genkai esperó que todos se fueran para tomar la mano de Sasha y advertirle algo.

\- Sasha, pase lo que pase ahí adentro, debes prometer que te mantentrás bajo control...-

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso, Genkai?- dijo una dudosa joven.

\- En estas últimas semanas, tu poder se ha incrementado bastante, no queremos errores en esta misión...-

\- Está bien...- asintió, no estaba del todo confiada con las palabra de la maestra, pero debía hacer caso.

\- Botan tu quédate detrás nuestro, serás nuestra guía...-

\- Si, maestra-

Yusuke y Kuwabara se dirigieron a la puerta principal del castillo. Al parecer no había nadie que estuviera vigilando, eso parecía demasiado sospechoso. Pero de igual forma, la abrieron y entraron. Las grandes arañas en el techo y la alfombra roja elegantemente les dieron la bienvenida. Era un castillo bastante lujoso; cuadros extravagantes, ventanales gigantes, demasiadas puertas como para divisar cuál era la correcta... y la presencia de un sujeto que se les acercó lentamente.

\- Los estábamos esperando...- dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó un alterado Urameshi.

\- Yo soy el Guerraro Hayate- un grandulón de casi dos metros y medio, musculoso, fortachón, y con una armadura de hierro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro; tenía ojos color azules con una cabellera rubia platinada corta- Hoy no será su día de suerte. Les prometo no romper todos sus huesos-

\- Si, claro, como no- dijo el pelinaranja- Te has metido con el gran Kazuma Kuwabara, quién no saldrá ileso eres tú- a Yusuke le apareció una gota detrás de la nuca al estilo anime.

\- No me hagas reir, cabeza de zanahoria. Es hora de que ambos pasen a la siguiente vida, ¿no les parece?-

\- No sabes con quien te has metido, imbécil. Ésto es muy simple, o nos dices dónde podemos encontrar a Dainishi, o te matamos en...- mirando su reloj imaginario- yo diría que 4 minutos...-

El guerrero Hayate, fastidiado por los dichos de los detectives, comienza a atacar utilizando una gran hacha que poseía detrás de su espalda. Parecía que podía romper montañas con un solo movimiento.

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero del castillo...

Kurama y Hiei estaban entrando al gran jardín que se encontraba allí. Los árboles adornaban un ambiente lúgubre y temeroso. Aún así, ellos siguieron su camino.

Se detuvieron al ver movimiento en una de las torres que estaba a una altura considerable. Alguien saltó hasta tocar el suelo. Observaron al misterioro demonio que apareció frente a ellos.

Hiei desenvainó su katana dispuesto a atacar. Kurama sacó una rosa detrás de su larga cabellera y la transformó en su famoso Látigo de Rosas.

La criatura que estaba frente a ellos no era más que un apuesto jovencito; ojos violetas, un cabello erizado color azúl oscuro y una sonrisa bastante amable; vestía una armadura como todos los soldados allí.

\- ¿Caballeros, se les ofrece algo?- dijo amablemente el jovencito.

\- Matarte- dijo decidido Hiei.

\- Ah, eso es algo que no les permitiré... Déjenme presentarme, me llamo Jiro, soy un guerrero de la tierra...- se lo podía notar bastante calmado y simpático- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-

\- Queremos ver a Dainishi, y luego matarte, o viceversa...da igual- dijo un fastidiado Hiei.

\- Queremos ver a Dainishi...- dijo Kurama.

\- Eso no se los puedo permitir, se cuales son sus intenciones, y me temo que nada buenas. Además el señor Dainishi está en una importante reunión de negocios ahora mismo, en cuanto acaben conmigo, los estará esperando, si es que regresan-

\- Hablas mucho, imbécil...- el medio koorime ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse, desapareciendo la amable figura que estaba hablando hace un momento. Los dos detectives estaban alerta, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante por donde quiera que éste iba a atacar.

Varias rocas fueron lanzadas hacia donde estaban Hiei y Kurama. Esquivandolas, y viendo que el guerrero se les acercaba para atacar. Hiei utilizó su katana para detener el golpe, pero se sorprendió cuando una espada hecha de rocas chocó la suya. Ambos comenzaban a golpearse a una velocidad increíble. Pudo apuñalarlo en varias ocasiones.

Kurama sacó de una pequeña bolsa que tenía en su prenda de vestir, unas semillas y comenzó a plantarlas alrededor del jardín. Señaló a Hiei que era hora, y de un latigazo que lo sostenía del cuello pudo introducir al guerrero en el perímetro donde se encontraban las plantas ya crecidas. Las Shoku Yo Shokubutsu con quien derrotó a Ura Urashima durante el Torneo Oscuro, comenzaron a devorar a Jiro. Éste gritó hasta que practicamente las plantas lo fundieron en con su ácido.

\- Qué idiota- dijo Hiei, mientras admiraba las plantas que estaban en el jardín.

\- No fue un buen rival...- continuó Kurama- estos demonios no me intimidan...Pero...no sabemos lo que hay ahí dentro. Será mejor seguir...-

\- Hn...- asintió el medio koorime, mientras se dirigían a la puerta para entrar al castillo.

Mientras tanto...

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban dando batalla a un guerrero llamado Hayate. Él con su gran hacha, ataca a los jóvenes, éstos esquivan cada golpe.

El pelinegro se acerca para golpearlo en el rostro, pero se da cuenta que los golpes son inútiles, no puede ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño a la fuerte armadura que éste posee.

Kuwabara por su parte, utiliza su Espada Espíritu para bloquear los ataques del hacha de su oponente. Forcejean un momento y puede tumbar su cuerpo hacia atrás, para no caer de espalda al suelo.

Hayate lanza su elemento hacia los muchachos, estos los esquivan; Yusuke, a la velocidad de la lúz, se le aparece a la izquierda del oponente, utilizando el Reigun contra éste. Logra romperle parte de la armadura de su torso, haciendo que el rival se enfade mucho más de lo que ya estaba. El pelinegro ríe con soberbia al haber fracturado la fuerte protección del hombre.

El pelinaranja se adentra hacia Hayate, y con su Espada Espíritu, apuñala en el pecho a su contrincante. Éste comienza a sangrar mares. Los detectives sorprendidos antes la situación comienzan a sentirse orgullosos del ataque.

Hayate por su parte, los mira y sonríe con malicia. Sabe que sus heridas pueden cicatrizar en segundos para sorpresa de los jóvenes quiénes se sentían bien por haber "derrotado" a dicho guerrero.

Observaron cómo el corte de Hayate comenzaba a curarse rápidamente.

\- Creyeron que iban a derrotarme fácilmente...¿eh?...- dijo con malicia

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Yusuke con cara de sorpresa.

\- No tocaron ningún punto vital, mi única debilidad es mi cerebro, tontos-

\- Gracias por avisarnos, idiota...- dijo Kuwabara riendo...

Hayate se dio vuelta y vio que el pelinegro estaba con sus manos apuntando hacia su cara detrás de él. Se asombró al verlo. Sus manos indicaban un Reigun, que fue a parar directo al cerebro de este, destrozando todo su cuerpo. El guerrero desapareció, sólo dejó un rastro de sangre en el suelo de la herida en el pecho producto de la Espada Espíritu de Kuwabara.

Los dos muchachos siguen caminando por el largo pasillo alfombrado que tenía el castillo. Al adentrarse, éste se torna oscuro y sombrío. Se puede respirar un aire benigno.

De pronto se detuvieron al encontrar una puerta lo suficientemente alta con un pequeño botón rojo al costado de la misma.

\- ¿Y esto?- se preguntó Kuwabara.

\- No lo toques, puede ser una tram- demasiado tarde, el pelinaranja no pudo con sus instintos ansiosos y apretó el botón- ¡Eres un tonto, Kuwabara!-

\- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser tocar un botón, Urameshi?- dijo el muchacho.

\- Eso...- señaló el detective.

La gran puerta comenzó a abrirse. Era oscuro; lo único visible eran las luces que irradiaban unas pequeñas antorchas ubicadas a los lados del siguiente pasillo.

Los jóvenes emprendieron viaje. Era tenebroso estar allí y más sabiendo que cualquier criatura extraña podía atacar en cualquier momento.

Algunas pequeñas luciérnagas se hicieron evidente. Éstas, comenzaron a atacar a los detectives provocando pequeñas picaduras dolorosas en sus manos.

Yusuke se quitó su chaqueta para intentar alejar a los bichos. Kuwabara utilizaba su Espada Espíritu para eliminarlas. Era mejor que corrieran, ya que una picadura de esas luciérnagas producía un dolor interminable, hasta incluso, puede matarte en cuestión de minutos. La única opción que tenían era salir de ese pasillo.

Corrieron hasta llegar a una gran sala llena de columnas inmensas alrededor y una figura que estaba parada en medio del lugar. Los bichos desaparecieron

Notaron que la misma, comenzó a aplaudir y acercarse a ellos. Los jóvenes comenzaron a sentir el Ki de alguien familiar, algo maligno, no había duda, era el demonio con quien se enfrentaron aquella vez; Danishi.

Dicho demonio sonreía maliciosamente, los miraba fijo con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...- dijo sonriendo.

Hiei y Kurama estaban llegando por la parte trasera a la sala donde se encontraban Yusuke y Kuwabara, también notaron la presencia de Dainishi. El pequeño youkai lo miraba desafiante, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sabía que era una basura, y más, que era hermano de Sasha. No podía creer que una persona sea tan perversa con alguien de tu propia sangre. Al menos él nunca, jamás le haría pasar a su hermana, Yukina, por algo así. De hecho, ya lo vivió, pero no fue él quien le provocó ese daño.

Reconocía que el demonio era parte del Club Negro, por la información que Koenma les había otorgado. Quería asesinarlo ahí mismo, pero no era nada fácil. Sólo esperaba que Sasha no los traicionara y se ponga del lado de su hermano.

Las tres mujeres estaban listas para entrar al castillo por la parte superior. Genkai subió dando grandes saltoshacia las torres. Botan utilizó su remo para volar detrás de Genkai, y Sasha desplegó sus alas. La joven llevaba su atuendo de combate (al menos para esa ocasión); era un pequeño vestido hecho de armadura, fuerte como el hierro, con una cinta que abrazaba su cintura y colgaba a sus lados de color rojo, unos guantes del mismo material que la armadura y unas botas de caña alta color marrón; en sus rodillas había protección en forma de alas y al costado derecho, una espada de mango dorado; su cabello al viento. En el Mundo Humano no podía usarla, pero en el Makai era necesario, ya que aquí se encontraban los peores demonios y era para su seguridad.

Al aterrizar en una de las torres, soldados se acercaron a ellas, con cuchillos y espadas. Genkai y Sasha se pusieron en guardia. La joven desenvainó la suya y comenzaron a atacar. Botan se quedó detrás como le indicó la maestra. Los demonios no eran grandes luchadores, algunos costaban más que otros, pero nada que un poco de poder espiritual no pudiera hacer.

Cada vez llegaban más y más guerreros, eran muchos. Genkai utilizaba sus puños y patadas para derrotarlos a gran velocidad; Sasha por su parte tenía su espada. Era buena con ella; el entrenamiento con la maestra en el Templo le recordó como combatir a sus oponentes.

Luego de haber destronado a todos, entraron por una pequeña puerta lateral en la torre. Bajaron una angosta y larga escalera. El lugar no era muy amistoso, al contrario, era oscuro y no era muy iluminado. Al llegar al primero piso, se encontraron con dos puertas gigantescas. Decidieron entrar a la de la derecha.

Al abrirse, pudieron escuchar ruidos, llantos, y susurros. Se adentraron más. Divisaron los barrotes en las puertas. No eran comunes, eran celdas. Los ruidos y susurros provenían de esas pequeñas habitaciones.

Sasha y Genkai tomaron unas antorchas que estaban en el lado superior de la pared, e iluminaron las celdas. Había mujeres. Eso no estaba nada bien. No sólo mujeres, éstas estaban con sus alas desplegadas, y en sus rostros había angustia y miedo, eso se podía leer facilmente.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó Sasha- Son Enjerus como yo...- se notaba la tristeza en su mirada.

\- A...ayúdanos...por...favor...-dijo una mujer en una de las celdas.

\- Sácanos de aquí, tenemos mucho miedo...- dijo otra.

\- Genkai, ¿qué está sucediendo?...- preguntó la joven.

\- Será mejor que liberemos a estas muchachas. Botan en cuanto abramos las puertas, ve con ellas hacia el Reikai..- dijo Genkai esquivando la pregunta del ángel.

\- Si, maestra- la joven también ayudó a abrir las puertas de las celdas.

Habían liberado a unas 16 Enjerus. La pregunta que Sasha había hecho todavía estaba latente en ella, y sabía que tarde o temprano Genkai o quien sea, tenía que decirle la verdad.

Botan había desaparecido con las jóvenes hacia el Mundo Espiritual, así Koenma podía devolverlas al lugar de donde pertenecían. En ese sitio, sólo quedaban la maestra y el ángel.

Un silencio rodeó a las dos mujeres. Genkai sabía que ella no era quien debía responderle todas sus preguntas, sino que debía enterarse por otra persona, o en defecto, demonio.

Después de unos minutos siguieron adelante. Salieron por la misma puerta por donde entraron, y decidieron ingresar por la que estaba a su lado.

Un hombre estaba parado delante de la puerta al final del pasillo. Ellas siguieron caminando hasta toparse con éste. El hombre vestido con una armadura plateada de pies a cabeza, hizo una reverencia en frente de Genkai y Sasha.

\- Señorita, Sasha. Su hermano está esperándola...- dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Mi...hermano...?- se preguntó con asombro.

\- Pasen por aquí...- les abrió la puerta y las mujeres entraron.

Al abrirse notaron que era un gran salón oscuro, poca iluminación, pero podían visualizar que estaban todos, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama y otro tipo más. ¿Quién era y por qué aquel hombre le había dicho "su hermano está esperándola"?. Está todo muy raro, pensaba la joven.

"Sasha POV"

\- Ah, pero si es mi pequeña hermana menor...¿como has estado, Sasha?- ese hombre me conoce y dice que es mi hermano...

\- ¿Quién eres?- le grité.

\- Cierto, ahora me doy cuenta que borraron tu memoria. No te preocupes. Aún sigo siendo tu hermano después de todo...- esa sonrisa maliciosa que pone en su rostro no me gusta nada.

\- Sasha, ¿tu eres su hermana?- me preguntó un asombrado Yusuke. Estaba por contestar pero ese tipo se atrevió a interrumpirme.

\- Si, Urameshi. Como verás, tenemos la misma sangre. Somos iguales, en todo sentido...- recalcó esa última frase.

\- No, no te atrevas a decir que somos iguales. Yo no me parezco en nada a ti..Esos Enjerus que estaban encerrados en las celdas...-

\- Claro que si, hermanita. De hecho contribuiste a mi negocio. Estaba por ser tan rico y poderoso contigo y con esos angelitos, pero tuviste que escapar, como una cobarde...Vales fortuna, ¿sabes?. Hay muchos clientes esperando por ti y por ellas-

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- le grité.

\- Eres un Enjeru, una mujer angelical, me ibas a hacer rico. Iba a venderte, pero tuviste la magnífica idea de escaparte del castillo matando a varios guardias de seguridad...- su sonrisa maligna vuelve a aparecer, parece que disfrutara de verme sufrir.

\- Yo...no...- titubié. Todos miraban la conversación estáticos, nadie podía creer que yo era hermana de ese ser nefasto.

\- Si, tú si. Tienes sangre en tus manos, pero no te preocupes. Ya eres toda una mujer...-

\- ¡Eres una basura!- Hiei gritó y se le abalanzó al demonio con su katana.

Yo caí de rodillas al suelo, varias lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, rodaron por mis mejillas y cayeron al piso. Tapé mi rostro con mis manos. Verguenza sentía. Todo lo que estaba diciendo al parecer era cierto. Maté a personas. Un Enjeru jamás haría eso. No quería tener sangre en mis manos. Estamos para proteger y servir, no para matar.

No quiero esa vida. Me sentía defraudada conmigo misma, pero era necesario si yo quería seguir viviendo; que frase más egoista por favor.

Este demonio perverso, ¿mi hermano?. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de venderme?. Es frío, venigno, es un ser despiadado.

Tengo tanta bronca, impotencia, amargura. Tengo todos esos sentimientos en mi. Hiei tenía razón me volví débil. Y no quiero ser débil ahora. Mis alas estaban acurrucandome, como si me protegieran de ese tipo. Mis malditos recuerdos aún no llegan a mi mente, pero...esa escena...esa maldita escena. Mi cuerpo en el suelo y él obligándome a...

No quiero ni repetirlo. Estoy furiosa y esta angustia crece. No quiero escapar, no ahora. Te enfrentaré...

"Fin Sasha POV"

En el momento en el que Hiei se abalanza contra Dainishi, los demás miran la escena, intentan atacar junto con el youkai, pero el demonio les tira una bola de poder espiritual. Ellos esquivan el ataque.

El medio koorime estaba luchando contra ese ser nefasto. Usaba su katana, pero era rápido. El entrenamiento no había sido en vano. Los demás pensaban una estrategia. La joven seguía tirada en el suelo. Genkai sólo observaba la situación, y posaba sus ojos en Sasha, quería que mantenga el control, al menos eso le hizo prometer.

Kurama corría alrededor de los luchadores; sacó una rosa de su cabello y la transformó en su Látigo de Rosas, así atraparía a Dainishi por el cuello, mientras que Hiei podría seguir combatiéndolo, era una ventaja. Dainishi rompió su látigo, lo quebró en mil pedazos. Todos estaban asombrados.

Kuwabara atacó. Usó tu Espada Espíritu, corrió convencido de así poder hacerle al menos algún rasguño al fuerte demonio. Fue en vano. Éste solamente le lanzó su Akuma No Hi (Fuego Demoníaco), haciendo que el pelinaranja vuele por los aires y choque contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

Yusuke gritó "¡Kuwabara!", el otro se paró, un poco debilitado ya que el demonio había lanzado esa bola con mucho poder. El pelinegro apunto con su Reigun a Dainishi, era inútil, ya que Hiei y éste estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, y no podía visualizar, no quería darle por esquivocación al youkai.

El joven de ojos rojos se hizo a un lado lanzando la venda de su brazo derecho, con un rápido movimiento, hizo su famoso Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha, lanzando a Dainishi contra una de las columnas. El castillo tembló, rompiendo varias columnas.

El demonio salió detrás del humo producido por el ataque de Hiei. Estaba con su ropa desgarrada ya que el entrenamiento potenció los poderes del Jaganshi.

\- No creí que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para rasgarme mis ropas...- rió Dainishi.

\- ¡Cállate, mereces morir!...- le gritó Yusuke, quien a toda velocidad se acercó al demonio.

Corrió tras él, estando frente a frente, dispara su Shottogun a Dainishi, quién no pudo esquivarlo ya que Yusuke fue más veloz que él y adivinó su próximo movimiento. Este ataque, perforó parte de su estómago, que casualmente, comenzó a cicatrizar rápidamente dejando a un Urameshi con los ojos abiertos enormemente.

El demonio rió con malicia, sabía que era fuerte, y estaba seguro de nadie podía contra él. Ni siquiera cuatro jóvenes experimentados.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que- fue interrumpido por Kurama, quien utilizó su Fuka Enbu Jin (Vals mortal de viento floral) para intentar cortar al demonio. Éste sólo le ocasionó varias cortadas en su cuerpo.

En ese momento Dainishi, lanzó una bola de poder llamada Chīsana kirā (Pequeña Asesina) a su hermana, quien estaba tirada en el suelo, en estado de shock. Ella sólo atina a cerrar sus alas, de las cuales ni siquiera una pluma cayó. No era nada, de hecho, ese poder espiritual con el que quiso atacarla Dainishi, no le hizo ni cosquillas.

Había entrenado duro con Genkai, se podía decir que ya no era una debilucha en términos de poder.

Sasha lo miró, el castillo comenzó a temblar un poco más fuerte, produciendo un terremoto. Se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Dainishi estaba un poco cansado. Los muchachos se habían potenciado en el Templo de Genkai.

La muchacha se paró, no le quitó la mirada de encima a su hermano. Esos ojos castaños irradiaban odio, bronca, impotencia, angustia, tristeza, tormentos, pero nada importaba en ese momento. Sus alas se abrieron; todos notaron un ambiente extraño. Sasha estaba rodeada por un aura de color dorado.

De sus ojos caían unas últimas lágrimas. Aún así estaba decidida, seguía mirando con dolor a su hermano. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir era su hermano.

\- Váyanse...- atinó a decir la joven en un susurro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasha?- Yusuke le gritó a la muchacha quien no se movía, solo estaba ahí, quieta, mirando fijamente a Dainishi.

\- ¡El castillo se va a derrumbar!- gritó Kuwabara quien se estaba tambaleando para llega a donde estaban los demás.

\- Sasha, vámonos...- dijo el medio koorime, acercándose a ella.

\- Váyanse, Hiei...por...favor...- dijo con lágrimas susurrando.

\- No hagas nada estúpido...- le recriminó.

Sasha giró su cabeza, mirando esos ojos rojos que eran cautivadores. Sonrió. Una sonrisa tan amable, tan tierna. Pero detrás de esa sonrisa, se escondía una despedida, un adiós. Hiei se dio cuenta de eso, notó su dolor. Pero no podía interferir en las desiciones de la joven. Era momento de que ambos hermanos estuvieran cara a cara.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara y Hiei, salieron corriendo del castillo. Genkai miraba a Sasha quien estaba aumentando su poder al máximo. Sólo esperaba que no muriera en el intento de asesinar a su hermano. No era conveniente morir allí y de esa forma. Suspiró y se acercó a Sasha. "Sabes que hacer...", le dijo. Ella asintió, decidida.

La anciana corrió velozmente hacia el bosque junto con los demás. No podía quitarse de su mente la desición que acababa de tomar el ángel.

Sasha se aproximó a Dainishi quien estaba parado sosteniendose la herida que estaba cicatrizandose.

\- Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña plática, ¿no lo crées?- le dijo la joven.

\- Es hora...- le contestó Dainishi.

A las afueras del castillo, los jóvenes y Genkai podían sentir el temblor cada vez más fuerte. Se preguntaban por qué Sasha decidió quedarse y qué haría allí dentro.

Kuwabara aprovechó y se sentó en unos de los árboles que los rodeaban. No estaba malherido, pero tenía un corte producto del golpe contra esa pared.

Los demás miraban ese enorme castillo, querían ver la silueta de la joven salir por esa inmensa puerta.

De repente el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse. Las torres caían al suelo y se desplomaban haciendo grandes orificios en él, y levantando polvo. Todo se abatía; el temblor era cada vez más intenso al caer las grandes estructuras.

Estaban expectantes. No sabían si Sasha iba a sobrevivir o a morir en el intento de luchar contra su hermano.

Hiei abrió sus ojos; recordó las últimas palabras de la joven. Esa sonrisa dedicada a él. No podía morir así. No se podía permitir que ella muriera de esa forma. No lo merecía. Siendo un ser frío y solitario no podía permitirse sentir ese dolor, pero sabía que esas criaturas eran puras, jamás podían tocar la sangre de la manera en que lo hizo él. Ella estaba limpia, angelical, se notaba en la forma en que curó sus heridas aquella vez. Cualquiera incluso en el Mundo Humano, a un ser como ese demonio de fuego se lo dejaba a un lado, indiferente ante esa situación. Pero ella actuó, lo llevó a su casa, aún sin conocerlo y depositó su confianza en él.

Tragó fuerte y escondió su cara en la blanca bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y las manos en los bolsillos de su capa. Miraba el suelo como si de éste dependieran las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Kurama posó sus ojos en el nervioso Hiei. Al verlo se dio cuenta de la tensión que éste le provocaba al no saber que pasaría con Sasha; era quien mejor lo conocía. Podía notar que hasta incluso a ese ser antisocial y orgulloso, sobretodo orgulloso, le preocupaba esa joven, al menos le molestaba esa inquietud. ¿Por qué?.

Minutos después de haberse desplomado todo el castillo. Detrás del fuego y del humo, una figura borrosa se puede distinguir.

\- Oigan, ¡miren!- dijo Yusuke.

\- Alguien se acerca...- susurró Kurama.

Todos miraban a la figura acercarse. Con el fuego y el polvo, poco podían visualizar.

¿Quién sobrevivió?.

...

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.

Pronto estaré subiendo el tercer capítulo. Seguramente lo subiré empezando el 2016 con ¡todo!. Tengan un buen comienzo de año y espero ver trabajos nuevos.

¡Saludos!


	3. El Comienzo de Algo llamado Amistad

N/A: Hola, éste es el tercer capítulo de "Un Ángel y un Demonio". La verdad no se cuantos capítulos voy a escribir realmente, pero espero que sean muchos ya que (lamentablemente) el anime fue cortito y no se ha hecho ningún remake, o alguna temporada nueva y eso es inaceptable para mi porque me hubiese gustado saber que hubiese sucedido en la vida adulta de los personajes (y me tengo que inventar a través de este FF eso...snif snif...). Además aprovecho que estoy vacacionando.

Al parecer mucha gente lo ha leído y eso me da una satisfacción enorme. Estoy muy contenta. Arranco el 2016 escribiendo y con algún que otro proyecto de cosplay por allí (rescato que no soy cosplayer ni nada que se le parezca). ¿Qué más se puede pedir?, ah, si, alguna review, comentario, crítica, leída, o algún trabajo que tengas interesante para leer, siempre son bienvenidos.

Bueno, me fui por las ramas, aquí el tercer capítulo espero que no les sea muy largo de leer...

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime.

Capítulo anterior: Los detectives se enfrentaron a Dainishi, el poderoso demonio, que al parecer es hermano de Sasha, la Enjeru del Mundo Espiritual. El castillo se derrumba, sólo quedan los hermanos adentro...¿quién sobrevivirá?.

"Un Ángel y un Demonio"

Capítulo 3: "El Comienzo de Algo llamado Amistad"

Kurama posó sus ojos en el nervioso Hiei. Al verlo se dio cuenta de la tensión que éste le provocaba al no saber que pasaría con Sasha; era quien mejor lo conocía. Podía notar que hasta incluso a ese ser antisocial y orgulloso, sobretodo orgulloso, le preocupaba esa joven, al menos le molestaba esa inquietud. ¿Por qué?. Es un ser frío, no puede sentir amor, dolor o angustia, pero esa intranquilidad que le daba al ver su rostro, no era un signo común en Hiei.

Minutos después de haberse desplomado todo el castillo. Detrás del fuego y del humo, una figura borrosa se puede distinguir.

\- Oigan, ¡miren!- gritó Yusuke.

\- Alguien se acerca...- susurró Kurama.

Todos miraban a la figura acercarse. Con el fuego y el polvo, poco podían visualizar. Los pensamientos de los presentes se multiplicaban; esperaban que sólo sea una persona, y esa debía ser Sasha. Si de esa tormenta de humo salía ese demonio poderoso, ¿cómo lo enfrentarían?. No sería justo que la joven terminara de esa manera; ya había vivido demasiados martirios en su vida, en algún momento debe acabar su sufrimiento, pero no así. Asesinada por su hermano, ¿qué clase de demonio desagradable es?. Matar a su propia hermana; es enfermizo.

El humo comienza difuminarse, a unos cuantos metros, la imágen se aclara. Eran dos personas. Parecía que una de ellas cargara por los hombros a otra malherida.

Al acercarse más, pudieron notar que eran los hermanos. Sasha estaba sangrando, y cargaba a Dainishi quien estaba apoyado abrazando la espalda de la joven. Todos se asombraron ante esa sitación. ¿Qué había pasado?.

Sasha se acercaba cada vez más ante las miradas de sorpresa de los detectives y Genkai. En un momento, el ángel se desploma en el suelo. Estaba con graves heridas; el otro por su parte, estaba inconciente, cae a un lado.

Todos corrieron para ayudarla. La muchacha estaba paralizada en el suelo, no traía sus alas, arrodillada y temblando; mirando sus manos las cuales estaban llenas de sangre.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Sasha, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Yusuke.

\- ...- no hubo respuesta; la joven estaba en un estado de shock como para responderle.

\- Debemos regresar al templo y curar sus heridas- dijo Genkai, quien miraba a Sasha- ¿Te puedes mover?- Sasha negó con la cabeza y se desplomó en el suelo desmayándose. Kurama la tomó en sus brazos, mientras posaba su mirada en Hiei quien tenía una cara de alivio mezclada con su representativa cara de indiferencia.

\- Yusuke, Kuwabara, lleven a Dainishi con Koenma. Él sabrá que hacer...- les pidió la maestra. Ambos cargaron por los hombros al inconciente demonio y se dirigieron rumbo al Reikai.

Genkai, Hiei, Kurama y Sasha, quien todavía seguía inconciente, volvieron al Templo de la anciana, para que Yukina curara sus heridas. Eso no se veía nada bien, pero la koorime seguro podría con todas ellas.

El camino fue silencioso. Hiei con sus manos en los bolsillos, Genkai pensativa, y una Sasha que dormía en unos fuertes brazos, oliendo ese aroma a rosas mientras recordaba todo en sus sueños todo lo sucedido en la batalla contra su hermano.

"Sueños de Sasha"

Sasha se aproximó a Dainishi quien estaba parado sosteniendose la herida que estaba cicatrizandose.

\- Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña plática, ¿no lo crées?- le dijo la joven.

\- Es hora...- le contestó Dainishi.

La joven miraba fijamente al demonio, con su aura dorada la cual crecía minuto a minuto, con ese odio que tenía dentro a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Sasha.

\- Porque eres pura, hermanita. Eres codiciada por muchos humanos y demonios que quieren poseerte. Naciste con un don; la belleza de tu especie es tan demandada. Eres única- concluyó con total naturalidad.

\- Eres un asco-

\- Gracias por el halago. Aún así están esperando por el ti en aquella ciudad...-

\- ¿El tonto ese qué me atacó ayer?...-

\- Exacto. No es el único...-

\- Eres lo más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida. Aún no entiendo por qué tengo la misma sangre que tú...- miraba con odio a su hermano - Quiero saber quien soy. Todo este tiempo en el mundo humano, no he podido recordar nada; me han borrado la memoria, y por alguna razón no quieren que todo vuelva a ser como antes- dijo con ojos lacrimosos.

\- Es porque así lo quisiste...-

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- Hermanita hermanita, tú misma fuiste con el príncipe del Reikai para que borre todos tus recuerdos. Tú pediste esto- Dainishi se se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared como descansando un momento.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?- mira al suelo.

\- Porque tienes sangre en las manos. Los seres como tú son incapaces de matar. No querías recordar todo el martirio que viviste. Debo confesar que me divertí mucho...- el lugar volvió a temblar.

\- Sigues siendo un maldito enfermo...-

\- Si, pero sigo siendo tu hermano, tu familia...- sonríe malicioso.

\- Aún llevando tu sangre, no soy tu hermana, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo...- lo mira con odio.

\- Quieras o no lo somos, hermanita-

\- No mereces vivir...- le gritó amenazante.

\- ¿Qué...me matarás?. No querrás más sangre en ti...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y desafiante.

\- Ganas no me faltan-

\- Eres débil. Nunca te atreverías...- le susurró.

\- ¿Sabes?...tienes razón...nunca me atrevería a matarte...- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Huh?...- su cara demostraba un total desconcierto.

\- No te mataré. Pero no porque sea débil...sino porque te quiero ver encerrado en el peor de los infiernos. Y te diré más, toda tu organización de corruptos estarán acompañandote en un lindo picnic en la peor celda de porquería que te mereces- no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su mirada mostraba todos esos sentimientos acumulados. Dainishi se puso nervioso. Conocía a su hermana, aún cuando ella no pudiera recordar, sabía que tenía un gran poder escondido.

Sasha comenzó a enfadarse más, lo que hacía que su aura dorada se acreciente. Desenvainó su espada, la cuál tomó el mismo color. Dainishi sudaba como puerco, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. ¿Qué haría su hermana?.

El castillo volvió a temblar, ahora derrumbando paredes. La joven atacó con su espada. Su hermano, esquivó el ataque, lanzándole un Chīsana kirā (Pequeña Asesina), una esfera de poder, la cual no llegó a tocarla, de hecho, revotó en una de las paredes. Sasha desvió la mirada a la esfera, ya que no la había tocado. Lo que no supo fue que revotó y le pegó en sus costillas, haciendo sangrar un poco esa parte.

Eso no la detuvo. Corrió hacia Dainishi, tirándole su Ten-No-Hi (Fuego Celestial); sabía que era rápido y la esquivaría, así que calculó su próximo movimiento. Se situó velozmente de lado izquierdo del oponente, dándole una media patada en su cabeza, tirándolo hacia una pared de concreto ya que ésta, la patada, era potenciada por su poder espiritual.

\- No creí que fueses tan fuerte, hermanita...- se relamió la sangre que estaba en su labio inferior mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Cállate!- le gritó.

Sasha le creaba una ilusión a su hermano de ella. Estaba multiplicada en todos los ángulos que él miraba. En todo ese lugar, ella estaba corriendo en diferentes direcciones, pero ¿cuál era la verdadera?. Sus alas pueden darle demasiada velocidad al tomar impulso. Esto crea la ilusión de ver a muchos cuerpos cuando en realidad lo que realmente ves es sólo un reflejo de lo que se mueve. Puso muy nervioso a Dainishi, el cual estaba un poco agotado no sólo por la patada que ésta le dio, sino porque anteriormente había luchado contra los detectives quienes estaban bastante entrenados.

La joven Enjeru apareció detrás de él sin que éste se percatara de ello. Cuando Dainishi se dio vuelta, fue demasiado tarde. La muchacha estaba atravesándolo con su espada debajo del pecho. Escupió sangre.

El poder espiritual que irradiaba el metal era muy fuerte como para que no le haya hecho nada. Sangraba bastante. Ella lo miró con enfado, con odio. Era un ser detestable.

Aún así sabía que ese ataque no podría matar a su hermano, pero si herirlo gravemente.

Cuando sacó la espada de pecho de Dainishi, éste cayó al suelo. Tosiendo sangre. Una parte del techo del castillo se derrumbó frente a sus pies aprisionando a su hermano debajo por la cintura. Sasha lo esquivó. El lugar comenzaba a desplomarse.

El ángel se acercó. Su hermano era un ser desagradable, pero no lo iba a dejar allí tirado. Tenía que estar vivo para recibir su sentencia y pagar por cada delito cometido.

Con mucha esfuerzo levantó los grandes escombros que tenía sobre su cuerpo Dainishi. Estaba inconciente; lo sujetó de sus hombros pasando un brazo por la cintura de él, con mucha fuerza ya que ella también estaba debilitada, además de la contextura física de su hermano, quien era mucho más corpulento.

Despacio y con paciencia, pudieron salir del castillo antes de que éste se derrumbara por completo. El humo impedía ver con presición hacia afuera del lugar. Apenas pudo reconocer a los muchachos y a Genkai, cayó al suelo con su hermano en brazos

"Fin sueños de Sasha".

Templo de Genkai...

La joven abrió sus ojos de repente. Se encontraba en una cama con vendajes en su abdomen. Sus heridas habían sido atendidas por ó sus ojos en la ventana, pudo ver que era de tarde. Estaba un poco adolorida, pero se encontraba bien. Un poco preocupada por lo sucedido.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó algunas prendas que los muchachos habían traído de su casa y se dirigió a la sala del Templo.

Allí estaban todos reunidos. Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara y Yukina quien se reía de las broma que hacía el pelinaranja, mientras que el youkai de fuego sólo lo miraba con cara de asesinarlo pronto. Luego posa sus ojos en Sasha, al cual no puede evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. Desvía la mirada.

\- Veo que te encuentras mejor...- dijo Genkai mientras se llevaba una taza de té a la boca.

\- Si...¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- la joven sonrío y se sentó al lado de los muchachos.

\- Un día...- respondió Yukina con una sonrisa propia de ella- Curé tus heridas, espero que te sientas mejor...-

\- Si, muchas gracias, Yukina...- le dirigió una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro, Sasha?- pregunta Kurama con interés.

\- Les contaré...-

La joven suspira y comienza a relatar los sucedido. Todos escuchan interesadamente y se sorprenden al oír que el Ángel no había matado a su hermano, más bien quiere que pague por sus delitos.

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Espiritual...

\- Señor Koenma, alguien quiere verlo...- dijo George.

\- Hazlo pasar...- le indicó el bebe del chupón. Dainishi ingresa a la oficina de Koenma, se para frente a su escritorio- Dainishi, ya recibimos tu archivo con todos los delitos que has provocado...¿Tienes alguna última cosa que decir?- el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa le responde.

\- Los recuerdos...quiero que se los entregues...-

\- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Koenma.

\- Los recuerdos de mi hermana. Quiero que se los devuelvas, Koenma-

\- ¿Estás seguro, Dainishi?- el bebe chupón abrió los ojos sorprendido, el demonio asintió con su cabeza- Está bien, cumpliré tu último deseo- poniendo un sello a la hoja, archivo de Dainishi...- Tu sentencia es de diez mil años en el último ciclo del infierno. "Espero que con una eternidad puedas reflexionar todo el daño que causas"- pensó Koenma.

Dainishi fue llevado al lugar de su sentencia por guardias de seguridad. Su último deseo fue que Sasha, su hermana, reciba todos los recuerdos que una vez fueron borrados, para que al fin sepa quien fue, es y quien puede llegar a ser, como muestra de agradecimiento por no haberlo matado. Su alma ahora estará encerrada por diez mil años.

En el Templo de Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama se fueron a sus hogares, era domingo, debían ir al instituto a la mañana siguiente por lo que querían descansar.

Genkai meditaba en la habitación. Yukina estaba preparando la cena y Hiei, bueno, habían perdido el rastro. Sasha estaba sentada a la mitad de las escaleras que dan la bienvenida al Templo. Estaba muy pensativa, diría que hundida en sus pensamientos.

Tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas con las manos entrelazadas y su cabeza en el hueco que esto formaba. Mirando a la nada, siente una presencia familiar.

\- ¿Sasha te quedarás a cenar?- pregunta Yukina sonriendo.

\- Yukina, no, esta vez no, gracias. Tengo que irme a mi apartamento. Debo hacer unas cosas- dijo la muchacha.

\- Esta bien- se marcha pero una voz la detiene.

\- Ah, Yukina, por cierto, gracias nuevamente por...- la interrumpió la koorime.

\- No hay porque...- y se marcha hacia dentro del Templo.

\- ¿No te dijeron que espiar las conversaciones es de mala educación?- preguntó Sasha a la nada mientras reia.

\- ¿Por qué no querías que me quedara ahí dentro?- preguntó secamente Hiei desde un árbol cercano a las escaleras.

\- Porque tienes a alguien a quien cuidar...- refiriéndose a Yukina.

\- ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar?-

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que muera?...¿ a eso te refieres?- miró en dirección al árbol. Aunque se conocían hace unas pocas semanas, salvarle la vida influyó mucho en la relación de ambos. Hiei sabía que la joven escondía un gran poder, aunque ella no lo recordara.

\- Hn...No me interesa...Sigues siendo débil...- dijo friamente, la joven sonrió.

\- ¿Tú también?...- dijo un poco enfadada- Ayer Dainishi, y ahora tú...- bufó.

\- Hn...-

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas que tan estúpida soy?...- dijo mirando su mano vendada.

\- No lucho con tontas...Tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer...- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Acaso...¿Tienes miedo de que una mujer pueda superarte, Hiei?- dijo desafiándolo.

\- No, no quiero perder el tiempo contigo...- a todo esto Hiei permanecía en el árbol con sus manos apoyadas detrás de la nuca con una total despreocupación.

\- Mañana por la tarde en mi casa, a las 5 conozco un buen lugar...- dijo de la nada y segura.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?-

\- Irás. Además...- acercandose al árbol de sakura donde Hiei estaba para mirarlo a los ojos- Te importa saber de que soy capaz- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Hn...- estaba rojo como un tomate, no se sabe si del odio hacia Sasha o por el sonrojo. Desafiar al medio koorime fue lo peor que pudo hacer; el orgullo y esas ganas de competir todo el tiempo, hizo que debatiera mentalmente en ir o no.

Sasha se dirigió hacia dentro del Templo para buscar sus pertenencias. Bajaba la escalera y para emprender viaje a su ía sido un largo día, además necesitaba descansar y en la mañana debía ir al instituto a dar clases.

Entrando al lugar, Genkai que estaba meditando sentada sobre sus rodillas, le dirige unas palabras a la joven.

\- Déjalo ir. No te atormentes...- refiriéndose a que dejara ir los tristes recuerdos de su vida, y lo que había sucedido un día atrás con su hermano.

\- Lo se...debo pensar en mi...Gracias, Genkai...por...todo...- la muchacha le sonríe, aún cuando la anciana no puede verla, pero lo siente.

\- Hm...- Genkai asintió, seguía en la misma posición.

\- Señorita Sasha, ¿volverá pronto?- pregunto intrigada Yukina quien la miraba con esos ojos tan tiernos.

\- Claro que si, vendré a visitarlas muy pronto- dijo sonriendo.

La relación entre ambas se había fortalecido, tal así que Genkai para Sasha, más que una maestra, era una pequeña imágen maternal. El afecto y el agradecimiento crecieron luego de que la joven recurrió a su ayuda para guiarse en el Mundo Humano, hace unos años atrás.

Camino a casa, el dispositivo con el que Koenma se comunica con ella sonó. Atiende, era el jefe.

\- Koenma, ¿qué sucede?- pregunta la Enjeru.

\- Sasha, en cuanto puedas ven a mi oficina, necesito informarte de algo...- al bebé se lo podía notar entre pilas de papeles.

\- ¿Es algo malo?- dijo con tono de preocupación.

\- No, todo lo contrario. Cuando puedas te veré- La comunicación se corta.

Casa de Kurama...

Cae la noche y Kurama se disponía dormir. En ese momento un ruido interrumpe el silencio. La ventana.

Abre, era Hiei quien entra silenciosamente como era costumbre. De vez en cuando el youkai de fuego visitaba a Kurama, sobretodo cuando se asomaba una gran tormenta y los árboles del parque no eran lo suficiente seguros como para dormir allí. Es con quien más confianza tiene en el grupo, además de ser compañeros de batalla.

\- Se avecina una tormenta...- dijo indiferente.

\- Está bien, quédate a dormir aquí- dijo sonriendo Kurama quien amablemente le prestaba su sofá-cama para que el medio koorime pudiera descansar - Hiei, que alivio que Sasha esté bien...¿no lo crées?- le pregunta de la nada el pelirrojo.

\- ...- silencio Hiei mientras se disponía a dormir sin darle mucho importancia. (N/A: el sofá estaba a unos cuantos metros, así que nada de que temer, no es Yaoi, por lo menos esta vez no).

\- ¿Te preocupó lo que le pueda pasar?- preguntó tratando de sacarle alguna palabra de su boca.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Kitsune?- ya se enfadó.

\- No soy tonto...vi tu cara de preocupación cuando el castillo se estaba desmoronando. Es una chica muy simpática. Además sabe defenderse...- qué pícaro e intuitivo que es Kurama.

\- Deja de hablar estupideces y ya duérmete...- si, se enfadó.

Ambos estaban dormidos, bueno, al menos uno sólo. El youkai de fuego no tenía los ojos rubíes pegados todavía. Se había quedado pensando en lo que Kurama le dijo sobre la tonta media ningen según él y lo que había sucedido esa tarde. ¿Desafiarlo así? si, claro, como no.

Aunque ambos sabían bien que realmente le había inquietado la situación esa, él jamás iba a admitirlo, ni siquiera acercarse a eso. Si, le hubiese molestado que Sasha muera en ese lugar, en esas circunstancias, pero no dependía de él. Es la desición que tomó, arriesgar su vida. Además, ¿por qué a un demonio de fuego, invencible como él le importaría una estúpida Enjeru?. Si, es bonita, es fuerte e independiente, pero... debía estar loco. Un hombre orgulloso y soberbio nunca se pondría a perder el tiempo en el Ningekai con una tonta. Hay batallas más interesantes que hacer que enfrentar a una idiota.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer junto con las reflexiones en la cabeza del medio koorime. Se dispuso a dormir, mañana sería otro día y además tenía que regresar con Mukuro para seguir con los trabajos de control.

Casa de Sasha...

A la mañana siguiente, una adolorida Sasha se levanta de su cama. Toma una ducha, desayuna y se dirige al colegio donde dolor es soportable, sólo tuvo que cambiar las vendas y como nueva. Eran los primeros días de noviembre, y el otoño se hacía notar.

Camino al colegio, como todos los días, pensaba en la conversación con el youkai de fuego la tarde anterior. No estaba segura de que si iría o no. Los pensamientos la invadieron. ¿Por qué le preocupaba?. Era un demonio distante, extremadamente orgulloso, y jamás perdería el tiempo en ella (según sus palabras). Nunca se daría la oportunidad de sentir algo, es un demonio, proveniente del Makai, una persona fría. Las situaciones malas de la vida te hacen más fuerte, pero a Hiei, sólo lo hizo más cerrado, nunca expresaría lo que siente ni siquiera lo pudo hacer con su hermana. Pero eso era algo en lo que la Enjeru no debía meterse. Pero, ha decir verdad, creo que se fue por las ramas pensando en ese medio koorime. Él nunca se daría el privilegio de sentir amor, los seres no sienten amor, ni siquiera algo similar. Sólo pueden saciar sus frustraciones y eso es todo.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y juntó sus pertenencias. Debía ir a ver a Koenma. ¿Qué querrá ese niñito?.

Llegando a la oficina del príncipe del Reikai...

\- Sasha que bueno que has venido...- la recibe el jefe.

\- ¿Para qué me necesitabas Koenma?-

\- Verás...ayer sentenciamos a Dainishi, tu hermano. Pasará una eternidad en el último ciclo del infierno- Sasha bajó su cabeza con tristeza recordando la situación pasada- Pidió un último deseo, y me temo que lo cumpliré...-

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- Quiere que te devuelva todos los recuerdos. Eso pidió...- a la joven se le iluminaron los ojos, se puede decir que se le formaron lágrimas en ellos.

\- ¿En... serio?- Koenma asintió- Dime algo...¿En verdad...yo pedí...que me borraran la memoria?-

\- Si. El día que escapaste del castillo de Dainishi, viniste aquí. Insististe en que borraramos todo lo relacionado con él y tu familia por lo que había sucedido. A cambio, trabajaste con nosotros en el Mundo Humano, protegiendo y sirviendo a las personas. No es algo que a menudo hiciéramos, pero te encontrabas desesperada.-

\- Tomé una decisión equivocada en un momento equivocado. Pero no puedo negarme quien soy. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó interesada.

\- Es algo duro de decir pero no puedo negarte la verdad...tu hermano te había vendido a un importante multimillonario en el Makai. Te tenía encerrada en una de las celdas, encadenada. Recibiste maltratos por parte de él y algunos futuros compradores. Pudiste escapar...-

\- ¿Es cierto...que maté a esos guardias...?-

\- Me temo que si. Mataste a varios guardias de seguridad- Sasha se sentía defraudada consigo misma; siendo una persona pura de corazón era imposible que un Enjeru asesine- Pero...hay alguien que está planeando ir a visitarte. Es quien te ayudó a escapar de ese lugar. Cuando recibamos información de su paradero se reunirán...-

\- Esta bien...Koenma, ¿qué pasó con las jóvenes encerradas en el castillo?-

\- Ellas se encuentran bien. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ser liberadas. Botan las trajo hasta aquí y fueran devueltas al lugar de donde pertenecen...- Sasha sonrió. - Antes de devolverte los recuerdos, quiero informarte que hay trabajos de protección para ti en el Mundo Humano-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Si, vas a hacer algunos trabajos. En cuanto sepa algo serás la primera en enterarte-

\- Me parece bien...Gracias...- dijo la joven

\- Mientras tanto, vamos a entregarte los recuerdos...- Sasha asintió alegremente.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Sasha ya había regresado de la oficina de Koenma; con su pluma en la boca, se encontraba en su escritorio corrigiendo algunos de los trabajos que sus alumnos habían presentado. El día estaba muy tranquilo, las hojas secas caían de los árboles, era un paisaje inspirador.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a su ventana. Instantaneamente dirigió una mirada a la persona que estaba detrás. Se paró y la abrió.

\- Siempre está abierta... ¡Viniste!- le dijo al youkai sonriendo; es muy típico de ella dedicarle esas sonrisas que demostraban amabilidad.

\- Por nada del mundo quería perderme tu humillación...- le dijo indiferente.

\- Tan tierno como siempre, Hiei...Espérame, voy a buscar mi abrigo y nos marchamos- la joven abrió su armario, y buscaba una sudadera color celeste, por cierto llevaba puesto unas leggins color negro y unas zapatillas del mismo tono de una marca conocida con una estrella a su lado; se vestía como una adolescente de vez en cuando, aunque su edad no supera los veintidos años. Hiei por su parte, tenía su típica capa negra con bufanda. (N/A: nunca diría con exactitud la edad de él porque creo que nadie -a excepción del autor- lo sabe, pero supongamos unos 21-22 en edad humana).

\- ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó fastidiado mientras se sentaba en cómodamente en la cama de Sasha.

\- Ya verás...¡Bingo!- encontró lo que buscaba.

La joven cogió su abrigo, se lo puso y se marcharon. Hiei saltó por la ventana, Sasha por la puerta delantera ya que debía asegurarse de cerrar bien.

El camino fue algo silencioso. La joven sonreía y saludaba a algún que otro transeúnte conocido. El medio koorime, sólo miraba a su alrededor como si quisiera calcinarlos con su Dragón Negro. Muy común de él.

Unos pocos minutos después de haber salido del apartamento. Habían llegado a un lugar que practicamente nadie transitaba. No había gente alrededor y se escuchaban ruidos de olas. La ciudad había sido dejada atrás a unos kilómetros de allí.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron reconocer rápidamente una playa, arenas, rocas. Las olas golpeaban contra éstas. Había una casucha bastante abandonada, pero no había gente alrededor.

\- Aquí es- dijo Sasha acercándose al agua.

\- ¿Me trajiste a la playa?...- preguntó mirando alrededor.

\- Sip- otra sonrisa de su parte- Nadie viene por aquí, además es bastante amplio...-

\- Hn...Bueno, no quiero perder mi tiempo hablando contigo...- dijo friamente mientras se posicionaba en frente de la joven y tiraba a un lado su capa.

Se había quedado con una remera sin mangas color negra, hacía resaltar el blanco pálido de su piel y lo bien formado que estaban sus brazos y hombros.

A pesar de siempre ser un youkai de estatura mediana-baja, éste había crecido un poco. El entrenamiento y los años que habían pasado luego del último torneo, hicieron que su cuerpo tomara más forma.

Sasha por su parte, se quitó su sudadera, dejándola en el mismo lugar dónde Hiei había tirado su capa. Debajo de ella, tenía una remera sin mangas también, color rosa pálido.

Desplegó sus enormes alas, blancas, plumosas, cualquiera quisiera dormir en un colchón tan suave así. Hiei cada vez que las veía se asombraba, quedaba atontado ya que los Enjeru es una especie rara de ver, excéntricos. En el Makai no hay de ellos ya que pertenecen al Mundo Espiritual y Sasha es la única que estaba viviendo entre humanos.

Ambos ya posicionados en guardia, comenzaron a atacar. De un modo u otro, no iban a matarse entre sí, pero medir el poder es medir el poder, y la cosa iba en serio.

Con la velocidad con la que peleaban, es imposible ver todos los movimientos. El medio koorime se sorprendió al notar que el nivel de pelea de la Enjeru se había incrementado. ¿Qué sucedió?.

Los dos jóvenes quisieron subir las apuestas, cuando ambos desenvainaron sus espadas. Hiei su katana afilada, y Sasha su espada dorada la cual aparece y desaparece según quiera la Enjeru. Son grandes espadachines. Se podía ver a simple vista, la gran experiencia de ambos sosteniendo esos elementos.

Las olas golpean las rocas a un costado de la arena. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo seguía. Había pasado una hora aproximadamente desde que comenzaron. A raíz de la velocidad y de los golpes recibidos en ciertas ocasiones, Hiei logra acorralar a Sasha con su katana apoyada sutilmente en su cuello. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas.

\- Si hubieses sido un poco más rápida, probablemente ya te hubiera matado...- esboza una sonrisa de orgullo mientras sostenía la katana en el cuello de la muchacha.

\- Lo se...pero creo que fui más rápida que tú...- Sasha estaba detrás de Hiei con su espada apoyada horizontalmente en el cuello de éste y tomando su hombro con la otra mano, susurrándole al oído. Había creado una ilusión para que el medio koorime se equivocara y pensara que era la persona real a la que había acorralado. Se esquivocó. Subestimó un poco su nivel.

\- No seas tonta...- rió con soberbia y desapareció. La joven miraba hacia todos los ángulo, ¿de dónde saldría?.

De pronto algo la empuja hacia el suelo, cae de espaldas a la arena. El youkai de fuego la había lanzado hacia la arena, con su katana apuntaba el corazón de la joven, y con una media sonrisa le dice...

\- Ahora sí estarías muerta...- Sasha lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ambos cruzaron miradas, hasta que el medio koorime no pudo aguantar más la mirada fija de la joven y ayudó a su oponente a pararse dándole la mano.

\- Bien hecho, Jaganshi...- Hiei la miraba con fastidio.

El atardecer había llegado. Los dos estaban frente a frente en guardia. El Ángel quiere demostrar uno de sus ataques y hace aparecer de su mano una llama dorada. El youkai no le quita la mirada de encima. ¿Qué hará?.

Lanza su poder; pequeñas esferas de llamas doradas atacan al Jaganshi, quien las esquiva agilmente y sin ninguna preocupación. La muchacha corre en espiral hacia él, toma una pequeña pluma de su ala, y se la lanza, al parecer tienen el mismo efecto que estrellas ninjas; el koorime la desvía con su katana, pero ella regresa, sin que se percatara de ello clavandose en su brazo. Se la quita, un hilo de sangre aparece.

Cabreado por la situación, decide evaporarse en el aire nuevamente, despistando a la joven que miraba alrededor. Lo buscaba con su mirada, hasta que éste apareció enfrente suyo clavandole apenas la katana debajo de su abdomen. Sasha chocó su espalda contra la pequeña choza abandonada producto del golpe de Hiei. Seguramente eso dejaría una marca en el futuro. No iba a clavarla completamente, sino la mataría, quería medir su poder pero no asesinarla. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de los dos jóvenes.

\- Suficiente por hoy...- dijo mientras sacaba lentamente la katana de su abdomen y recogía su capa- Nada mal para una principiante.

\- ¡Auch!...¿Principiante?. Pude recordar gran parte de mis movimientos.- pasó un dedo por la herida el cual introdujo en su boca para lamer la sangre que tenía, era bastante excitante ese momento, no le quitaba los ojos de encima el koorime. Fue un momento bastante incómodo para el youkai de fuego, puesto que la mirada inocente de la muchacha era muy incitante.

Ya era tarde, probablemente las ocho de la noche. Hacía frío y el viento de la playa comenzaba a helar a los jóvenes. Ambos se pusieron sus abrigos.

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó amablemente mientras salían del lugar.

\- Hn...- sólo contestó.

\- Lo tomaré como un si...Además me lo debes, esto dejará una marca- dijo señalando el corte.

El camino de regreso al apartamento fue silencioso. Si bien Sasha no es una persona callada, entendía el carácter de Hiei. No era hablador, decía las palabras justas y necesarias. Iba al grano todo el tiempo. Supuso que no quiere gastar aire.

Unos metros antes de llegar al hogar, Sasha irrumpe el silencio que se generó cuando salieron de la playa.

\- Oye, Hiei...- le dedicó otra sonrisa.

\- ¿Hn?-

\- Koenma...me ha devuelto los recuerdos. Es decir...mi hermano...- el medio koorime la miró, esa mirada preguntaba un "¿a qué te refieres?"- El último deseo de mi hermano antes de irse al infierno, literalmente, fue que Koenma me devuelva los recuerdos- la joven miraba al suelo recordando lo que le había dicho el bebe chupón- Cuando escapé del castillo...recurrí a Koenma, le pedí por favor que borrara todo de mi cabeza. Supuse que volvería a empezar una nueva vida en el Mundo Humano. Tomé la opción incorrecta. Ahora recuerdo todo- enfatizó bastante esa última palabra- Abriré la puerta.

Ambos entraron al apartamento. Sasha por la puerta, Hiei por la ventana, debe tener algún tipo de alergia hacia las puertas. La joven subió las escaleras, Hiei se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en la cama. Al parecer se había quedado dormido, porque cuando despertó tenía la mirada de la Enjeru puestas en él.

\- Hasta que al fin despertaste...- la joven le dedica una sonrisa; ya se había duchado, la habitación tenía un aroma muy dulce, era ordenada y un poco femenina; debe ser el perfume de la muchacha lo que se sentía en el ambiente.

\- ¿Hn?...- estaba bastante cansado por la batalla.

\- Te dormiste unos minutos. Ve a darte una ducha, ya casi termino de preparar la cena...Te dejé algo de ropa en la cama...no encontré mucho de tu talla pero seguro servirá. Pondré tu ropa a lavar...- otra sonrisa amable, él la miraba indiferente, odiaba su tonta amabilidad.

La joven estaba preparando la cena en la cocina. Hiei por su parte se estaba duchando. Tomó una toalla y se la ató a su cintura, dejando al descubierto esos pectorales y ese abdomen bien formado. (N/A: aca es donde vemos a la autora yendose por las ramas de su imaginación jajaja). Vió la ropa doblada encima de la cama; unos jeans de mezclilla negros y una blusa de mangas en tonos grises. Le quedaba muy bien, ya que no había mucha diferencia en ambos cuerpos, excepto que los brazos del Jaganshi estaban más formados, por eso en esa parte la blusa le quedaba más ajustada, resaltanto los biceps del medio koorime. La ropa no era femenina, todo lo contrario.

Al bajar, el Ángel se encontraba acomodando algunos utensillos en la mesa. Ya servida la comida se dispusieron a cenar. Una cena bastante silenciosa, pero no importó. Ambos disfrutaban del silencio. Eran solitarios, era una costumbre no tener que esbozar palabra alguna. Pero el silencio siempre es interrumpido...

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó interesada Sasha.

\- ¿Y bien qué?-

\- ¿Cómo cocino?-

\- ...Admito que estos ningenes estúpidos hacen buena comida...Mejor que en el Makai- ante ese comentario que en el idioma del Jaganshi significa "si, está delicioso", la joven sonrió satisfecha. Comenzaba a entender el significado de las pocas palabras que Hiei emitía.

\- Gracias...- ambos terminaron sus platos, la joven los dejó en el fregadero, luego los lavó. El youkai seguía sentado en la mesa mirando fijamente un jarrón con flores amarillas que se encontraba en el medio- Oye, Hiei, ¿quieres helado?- preguntó.

\- ¿He...lado?- preguntó sin noción de lo que era(N/A: aquí comienza la historia de amor más grande de todas, Hiei y su bendito helado)-

\- Si...- Sasha sirvió dos copas de helado. Una la dejó en frente de Hiei, quien la inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo y otra para ella.

El medio koorime tomó la cuchara, sirvió un poco encima de ésta y lo probó. Sasha lo miraba asombrada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Hiei notó que estaba frío, y que era extremadamente delicioso. Era muy dulce, lo cual despertó el instinto de querer más y más. Su boca estaba fría, disfrutada de aquel postre.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó la joven.

\- Hn...- Hiei asintió, fue una expresión tan infantil, que Sasha se rió ante eso. Era divertido verlo probar el helado y que le gustara. Al cabo de un minuto se había terminado su copa- ¿Tienes más de esta...nieve...dulce?...- preguntó interesado. La Enjeru rió.

\- Veo que te gustó, Hiei. Fue una de las primeras cosas que probé cuando llegué aquí.- seguía mirando esos ojos rojos que aunque no se notara, estaban felices de haber probado ese delicioso helado, o "nieve dulce" como lo bautizó él.

\- No hay de estas cosas en el Mundo Demoníaco...- aún así seguía comiendo su copa.

\- ¡Ops!, está lloviendo- Sasha se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, pequeñas gotas caían por el vidrio (¿qué conveniente, no?).

\- Debo irme...- dijo Hiei apresurando el paso. Ya había terminado su copa.

\- Espera, puedes quedarte a dormir, usa el sofá. No me molestas- dijo amablemente- No dejaré que te mojes afuera, además, te resfriarás, y me sentiré muy culpable luego...- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Hn...- el medio koorime se recostó en el sofá.

La joven subió a su habitación. Se puso su pijamas y entró al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Hiei escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sigilosamente entró a la habitación, se estiró bastante perezoso en la cama de la joven. No iba a dormir en el sofá, la cama era más có salió del baño, vio a un Hiei dormido en la cama, parece otra persona cuando duerme, inocente.

\- Está bien, usa la cama, dormiré en el sofá...- bufó la joven bajando las escaleras.

El medio koorime no estaba del todo dormido. "¿Por qué acepté quedarme?. ¿Qué me ocurre?. ¿Acaso me estoy ablandando?. No seré como ese zorro estúpido. Vivir una vida de humanos tontos, eso si que no. Odio su maldita amabilidad...¿me estoy volviendo débil?. ¡No!. Eso no ocurrirá. Aunque admito que esa nieve dulce que me hizo comer me gustó bastante. ¡Maldito ningenes y sus cosas deliciosas!. Al menos le gané la cama...es más cómodo que dormir en ese árbol...Hiei uno, tonta ningen cero. Sabe defenderse, me dolió ese golpe en la cabeza. Enjeru del demonio...Deja de pensar, tonto. Sólo por esta noche, nada más...", pensaba el youkai de fuego quien cayó en un sueño profundo.

¿Sólo por esta noche?

N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan ganas de saber que pasa en el siguiente. ¡Lo hago con mucho amor!.

La verdad es que nunca vi ningún FF que haya contado desde el principio el amor de Hiei por la "nieve dulce", así que ¿por qué no hacerla yo misma?. Supongo que los capítulos que siguen subirá un poco el tono, hasta quizás me anime a hacer un Lemon (no he leído Lemon heterosexual de Hiei con alguien más, pero algo inventaré).

Me gustaría alguna que otra review para saber como voy, gracias por leerme. ¡Saludos!


	4. Un poco de paz

N/A: Hola, vengo con el cuarto capítulo de "Un Ángel y un Demonio". Espero que les esté gustando, aunque sea un poquitín la historia. Vi que muchos lo han leído y eso me pone contenta porque es mi primer FF y quiero tener la experiencia para poder seguir escribiendo (y aunque no les guste seguiré creando historias...jumm jajaja).

Quiero contarles que mi proyecto de cosplay está en pie, voy a hacer el de Hiei (me salió una rima), para una fiesta que es en febrero por si les interesa verme humillada jajaja. Es muy graciosa la historia sobre este cosplay, de hecho se las voy a contar porque se que quieren saber (cri cri cri cri); resulta que fui de una modista de aca de mi ciudad que muy amablemente aceptó el trabajillo, y al verlo me dijo de qué se trataba la túnica negra, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para explicarle que la "túnica negra" es en realidad una capa de un personaje de un anime (por supuesto que no iba a entender eso), entonces se me ocurrió decirle que es un disfraz de monja, sip, dije MONJA. Se me vino a la cabeza un FF que leí hace tiempo (no recuerdo nombre), la escena donde Kuwabara le dice a Hiei que deje de vestirse como monja de convento jajajaja, me reí mentalmente, demasiado, hasta me imaginé un chibi Hiei gritandole a la pobre señora. Bueno eso...(?). Creo que quedará como anécdota el resto de mi vida jajaja.

Quiero agradecer otra review; (aparece con el nombre "eeeeeeee" así que no se si será tu nombre o tu apodo -me imagino en la calle llamándote "eeeeeee ¿cómo estás?" jajajaja)muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado como escribo y la historia. Por si te es de interés, actualizo cada una semana, más o menos, porque es el tiempo que me lleva armar un capítulo. Lo que pasa es que soy muy indecisa; tengo el capítulo más o menos armado y siempre pasa algo que me hace agregar, quitar o cambiar algo en la historia, por eso mi tiempo límite es una semana jajaja. Nuevamente, gracias.

Guest (así apareces en la review a quien le dediqué el segundo capítulo), gracias por dejarme un comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Me hiciste caer de la cama de la risa con eso. Es cierto, no quiero pasarme con los clichés, por eso no pongo la típica escena romántica, (aunque en realidad lo había editado, y si aparecía Hiei, pero después dije "¿y ahora quién podrá defenderme?"-a lo Chapulín Colorado- "Yo, Hiei Jaganshi"-con cara de por qué me hacen decir estas estupideces?-, así que dije "no, eso no va a pasar" jajajaja). Si, tengo ganas de escribir Yaoi, pero tranquila, en este FF no va a haber nada de eso- sí alguna que otra escenita lemon esperada por ambas, yo se que si jaja-. Bueno dejo que lean el capítulo tranquilas. Otra vez, gracias

Cualquier comentario, review, o trabajo que tengan para leer son bien recibidos. Siempre con ánimos de mejorar.

Sin más aquí el capítulo, quizás les sea un poco empalagoso, pero que va, a mi me gusta jajaja. Digo empalagoso, en término "romántico" (¿quizás?). Admito que nuestro Jaganshi es difícil romanticamente hablando, no es la persona más tierna del mundo ni se acerca, pero espero que mi intento desesperado de cambiarle la personalidad (un poquito no se me asusten) resulte.

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que les gusta, me leen, me dejan reviews y me siguen. ¡Muchas Gracias!..

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime.

Capítulo anterior: Sasha pudo escapar del castillo; Dainishi recibió la condena que merecía por cometer tantos pecados. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la paz?.

"Un Ángel y un Demonio"

Capítulo 4: "Un poco de paz"

El sol comenzó poco a poco a salir. Es una mañana muy tranquila. El canto de las aves se podía escuchar afuera en los árboles. Una pequeña brisa de otoño hacía mover las ramas y se veía caer las hojas secas. Ese amanecer radiante es todo un espectáculo, digno de ser fotografiado o expuesto en un museo como obra de arte. Los rayos iluminaban la habitación del apartamento del quinto piso. Es tan pacífico que-

¡RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!- Se escuchó en la habitación del segundo piso. Otro ruido, más que ruido un estruendo se oyó.

Una perezosa Sasha se levanta del sofá en el que estuvo durmiendo toda la noche, ya que el demonio de fuego le había ganado la cómoda cama. Se estira felinamente, y se dirige hacia la habitación de arriba.

Se encuentra con un youkai sin remera mostrando su bien formado torso, armado con su katana y mirando un artefacto en el suelo.

\- ¿Hiei, qué pasó?- dijo preocupada con un leve rubor en las mejillas producto de la "escena".

\- Esa cosa no paraba de sonar...- señalando al reloj despertador que la joven utiliza para despertarse por las mañanas.

\- Noooo, tendré que comprar otro despertador. No hacía falta que lo partieras en mil pedazos. Tenías que oprimir el botoncito de arriba...- dijo juntando las partes destrozadas con carita de gatito triste.

\- Es muy ruidoso, tonta ningen...- espetó mientras dirigía la mirada a la "media ningen" quien tenía un bonito pijamas de dos piezas, pantalón corto y blusa, un tanto insitador lo cual hizo que se pusiera incómodo.

\- Mh...- bufó- Voy a ducharme. Luego me acompañarás a comprarme uno nuevo, me lo debes...Y a hacer algunas compritas...- dijo buscando en su armario.

\- Hn...- se acostó nuevamente en la cama, dejando a un lado su espada. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, ¿en qué estabas pensando pequeño youkai?.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero te prepararé el desayuno...- dijo al entrar al baño.

\- ...- Sasha comenzaba a entender sus silencios o sus contestaciones monosílabas. Eso significaba un "esta bien" en idioma Jaganshi.

El medio koorime se puso su ropa limpia que Sasha había amablemente lavado el día anterior. Bajó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana que se encontraba a un lado del pequeño balcón del apartamento. Sus ojos se posaron en unos portaretratos que había en un pequeño estante. Eran fotos de la joven con algunas personas. En todas se las veía sonriendo; esa mueca la caracterizaba.

La joven bajó, ya se había cambiado; tenía una camisa un poco ajustada blanca con mangas largas y un pantalón de vestir color negro, en sus pies unos zapatos del mismo color y llevaba en su mano una chaqueta que dejó en el sofá.

\- Prepararé algo...- dijo dirigiendose a la cocina y buscando ingredientes en la nevera. Al parecer iba a hacer unos huevos revueltos, con algunas tostadas y café. El demonio seguía mirando por la ventana.

Ambos desayunaron. Cuando terminaron, Sasha recogió las cosas, tomó su bolso y se colocó su chaqueta. Aún no entendía cómo el youkai de fuego todavía no se fue. Debe ser por la amabilidad de la joven. Por lo general hubiese huído sin decir nada. Pero se quedó. Comenzaba a caerle bien ese pequeño demonio. Además de hacerle companía en su triste y solitaria vida, le divertía las reacciones de Hiei, era muy inocente cuando quería, excepto si apuñala un despertador por la mañana.

\- Iré al colegio. ¿Te quedarás o...?- preguntó la joven.

\- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer...- dijo secamente.

\- Está bien. Te veré a la tarde para que me acompañes a comprar un artefacto ruidoso que cierta persona destrozó...- dijo sarcasticamente.

\- Puedes ir sola, sabes defenderte...- dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- No te quiero para que me defiendas. Además se me antoja una..."nieve dulce"...- dijo levantando una ceja en modo desafío- ¿Qué dices?...- otra sonrisita más.

\- Lo haré...sólo por la nieve dulce...de otra forma no iría...- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Jaganshi desapareció.

\- ¡Lo se!- fue lo último que atinó a decir.

La ida al Mundo Demoníaco nunca fue tan reflexiva para el medio koorime. Nunca de los nunca hubiese aceptado quedarse a dormir en una casa desconocida y más en el Ningekai. Lo más que podía hacer era pasar alguna que otra noche en casa de Kurama, quien amablemente siempre le prestaba su casa cuando se acercaba una tormenta, o hacía demasiado frío como para dormir en los árboles del parque. Era una amistad de años. Compañero de batallas y de misiones. Pero estar con una chica...es decir...en la misma casa con una chica...¿qué le ocurre?.

"¿Por qué acepté?", se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. "Ahora debo acompañarla a hacer cosas de estúpido ningenes...Es sólo una estúpida Enjeru...¿qué se cree?. Lo hago por esa nieve dulce que me gusta, sino no que se vaya sola", pensaba.

En el fondo sabía que los Enjerus, son seres sensuales, provocativos; bellos por naturaleza y con una inocencia extraordinaria en sus corazones. Son atractivos pero Sasha tenía esos ojos castaños, atrapantes, podía contemplar sus ojos por horas; podías leerlos con facilidad, porque son puros, abiertos. Esa amabilidad...esa maldita amabilidad que tenía. Eso lo dejaba atónito. Un ex ladrón del Makai, un hombre con sangre en las manos, la persona más fría, arrogante, orgullosa y soberbia, ¿por qué era así con él?. Tan buena y generosa, ¿por qué?. No lo merecía, al menos eso siente ahora mismo. Que una persona, exceptuando el Kitsune, sea tan bondadosa con él...no.

Quizás regresar con Mukuro haría que su mente se ocupara en otras cosas que en ese tonto ángel.

Al entrar a la habitación - No regresaste anoche...- le recriminó Mukuro- ¿Qué hiciste?...-

\- No es de tu incumbencia...- le dijo desinteresadamente mientras entraba a su habitación.

\- La próxima vez, avisa...- La mujer se marchó por el pasillo un tanto enfadada.

Aunque Mukuro es su jefa, Hiei mantenía una pequeña relación con ella. Luego del último torneo, él decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse a trabajar en su ejército.

Lo rumores se habían acrecentado en los tres mundos. Tenían una buena relación, amistosa, son compañeros, pero aún así el trabajo y las relaciones siempre deben separarse. Y pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no es bueno. La pareja se desgasta. El demonio de fuego tiene una personalidad bastante fría, y aunque estimara a su par, incluso así no estaba seguro. Quizás no ahora.

Ya era de tarde. Y la zona estaba bastante aburrida, no había muchos demonios que buscaran problemas allí. Aunque no quisiera y a regañadientes, debía cumplir con su deber. Se dirigió al Ningekai, sin reportarle a Mukuro de su "fuga". Al fin de cuentas eso no era asunto de ella y su labor allí había terminado por el resto del día. Tómo sus cosas y se marchó.

Sasha se encontraba en su escritorio revisando algunas hojas, debían ser exámenes de los pequeños alumnos. Estaba completamente sola en el aula, ya que los niños tenían una clase de gimnasia en el patio.

Miró por la ventana, para distraerse un poco. Notó una sombra negra aparecer en la rama de un árbol. Sabía quien era. Sonrió al verlo.

"Vino...", pensó mientras sonreía como tonta.

"¿Por qué sonrío así?. Es decir...¿qué me pasa?...Anoche no huyó despavorido de mi apartamento...eso es extraño...", pensaba.

La campana que marcaba la hora de salida sonó. Guardó sus cosas en su bolso y partió hacia el árbol. Allí se encontraba un demonio de fuego vestido con su típica capa negra, con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza y relajado. Esos ojos rojos se abrieron cuando sintió una presencia familiar acercarse.

\- Eres un hombre de palabra...- le dijo la chica mirando hacia arriba.

\- ...- en una ráfaga de viento Hiei apareció a su lado- Es que tenía demasiadas ganas de ir de a hacer estupideces ningenes contigo, baka...- le dijo sarcasticamente.

\- Lo se...- esa sonrisa y esa peculiar forma de contestarle irónicamente, hizo gruñir al medio koorime.

Salieron del colegio. Caminaron hasta llegar el centro comercial, el cual estaba a unas calles de allí. Aunque sólo Sasha emitía sonido, tratando de sacarle palabra alguna a Hiei, éste sólo contestaba con sus monosílabas recurrentes y con las manos en los bolsillos.

El lugar estaba lleno de ningenes haciendo estupideces humanas ,según Hiei, quien tenía una mirada de indiferencia. Quería salir corriendo a toda velocidad, pero no quería dejar sola a Sasha, ¿no quería dejarla sola?. Ésta estaba muy animada y alegre...como las vidrieras en busca de "cosas innecesarias" también según el koorime, recordandose a si mismo que sólo estaba ahí por la bendita nieve dulce tan deliciosa que a él le gustaba.

Cuando al fin compró el aparato, y Hiei casi carboniza con su Dragón Negro a unos niños que estaban corriendo por el lugar gracias a unos padres irresponsables, entraron a una tienda.

\- ¿Más compras estúpidas?- bufó Hiei.

\- Pero si sólo hemos entrado a dos tiendas y no he encontrado nada...- dijo con cara de gatito triste.

\- Es la primera y última vez que te acompaño...Y que no se entere nadie porque juro que te carbonizaré...- le dijo con mirada asesina.

\- Lo se, Hiei...- le dijo sonriendo.

Sasha cogió algunas prendas y se fue al vestidor. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se puso la primer prenda; quería provocar al Jaganshi, ver su reacción, seguramente estaría allí afuera enojado con cara de pocos amigos, quería divertirse un rato haciendo bramar al medio koorime por lo de esa mañana.

Hiei se sentó en un sofá bastante cómodo que había allí, bufando, cansado y aburrido, con sus brazos y piernas cruzados en signo de fastidio, esperando a que salga la joven.

Miró a su alrededor, y notó algo extraño. Alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente. El individuo se encontraba quieto, demasiado quieto. Se paró, Sacó su katana y cortó el brazo de éste... No sangraba, no gritaba, ni se asustó. Al tomar el brazo, notó algo extraño...¡era de plástico!.

No quiso alarmar a las vendedoras, ni siquiera a la joven que se encontraba dentro del probador. Así que con cautela, escondió en un cesto de ropa que había por allí el miembro del maniquí al que le acababa de rebanar. Se sentó rapidamente haciéndose el distraído. No quería pagar los platos...o brazos rotos.

Cuando por fin salió, quedó ató Enjeru se encontraba con un vestido rojo de tiras, corto hasta las rodillas. Un tanto ajustado, pero hacía resaltar su figura, esa frágil figura, su piel de porcelana, blanca y lisa. Y pensar que esa flacucha podía matarte en cuestión de segundos. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía muy bien, es muy bonita. Pero nunca antes había visto a nadie usar algo como eso.

"Hiei´s POV"

\- ¿Y...cómo me queda?...- me preguntó sonriendo mientras giraba mirandose en el espejo de al lado. ¿Qué podía decirle?, estaba...l-linda...Muy... l-linda ha decir verdad. Nunca antes vi a una chica vestida así. Debo reaccionar.

\- Te ves como toda una estúpida humana...- ¡demonios!, la tonta se veía demasiado bien. Si los otros imbéciles me vieran aquí sentado mirando como una estúpida niña se está probando ropa ningen, probablemente se estarían babeando esos pervertidos. ¡Es el colmo!, otra vez me pongo como un tomate por esta tonta.

\- Gracias...supongo...- susurró eso último. Entró nuevamente al probador. Minutos después salió con otro vestido, era de color negro. Le hacía resaltar mucho más su pálida piel. Era corto, no demasiado, y con unas pequeñas mangas. Sus largas piernas, ahora, se veían un poco más.

\- ¿Y ahora?- otra vez con esas preguntas...

\- Si antes te veías humana, ahora te ves más humana y tonta pero con diferente color...- le dije secamente. Se veía bien, pero jamás admitiría eso...nunca...seguramente.

\- Gracias nuevamente, Hiei, adoro tu honestidad...- se lleva el premio a la irónica del año. Maldita, hizo ruborizarme, ¿por qué?. No me gusta ni lo hará...¡basta!.

Yo seguía aburriendome allí sentado esperando que salga. Cuando por fin lo hace, traía la ropa que se había puesto cuando entramos. Nos dirigimos a la caja y pagó por su vestimenta ningen. Yo sólo puse mis manos en mis bolsillos y la acompañé esperando que el día acabase rápido.

"Fin Hiei´s POV"

Los jóvenes salieron de una de las tiendas del centro comercial. Había un poco más de gente y se cruzaron con un amigo de la joven.

\- Hola, Sasha...- saludó amablemente un apuesto chico, alto, ojos azules, pelo negro corto, llevaba un uniforme escolar, similar al de Kurama, parecía que iba al mismo instituto.

\- Hola, Kazuki, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó sonriendo.

\- Bien y ¿tú?...-

\- Bien, estábamos paseando un poco, por cierto él es Hiei...Hiei él es Kazuki...- el koorime lo miró indiferente, le daba igual conocerlo o no.

\- Es un placer, Hiei. ¿Acaso es ...tu novio, Sasha?- preguntó con interés, los dos muchachos se ruborizaron a causa de esa pregunta.

\- No, idiota...- le dijo "cordialmente" Hiei. El muchacho lo miró sorprendido.

\- N-no...n-o, Kazuki, él es sólo ...un amigo...Discúlpalo es un poco...tímido...- dijo nerviosa, el youkai sólo desvió la mirada intentando que no notaran su sonrojo, mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Hiei.

\- Lo siento...es que se ven tan bien juntos...- a los dos jóvenes se les apareció una gota estilo anime. ¿Qué acababa de decir?.

\- Debemos irnos, fue un gusto verte. Adiós...- dijo yendose rápidamente con el koorime huyendo de la escena.

\- ¿Quién era el tonto ese?...- dijo Hiei secamente.

\- Es mi vecino. Vive en el piso de arriba...-

\- ¿Es tu novio?...- dijo en tono de burla imitando el joven, Sasha rió y paró de caminar

\- ¿Celoso?...-

\- No digas tonterías...- bufó y siguió caminando. En verdad no estaba celoso puesto que los jóvenes no eran nada, pero...- ¿No me debes algo?..- preguntó mirándola de reojo.

\- No...¿qué?...- quería molestar al koorime gruñón.

\- No te hagas...- le dijo mientras seguían caminando.

Los dos se dirigieron a una heladería que había allí dentro. Era bastante grande y había un par de personas sentadas en mesas comiendo sus helados.

Al koorime se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la gran "Fábrica de Nieve Dulce" (¡taraaaaaaaaan!), más conocida como heladería en el Mundo Humano. Sasha rió ante esa mirada tan infantil que tenía el youkai. Nunca lo había visto tan tierno, pero si de nieve dulce se trata haría cualquier cosa por ganársela.

Se acercaron al mostrador y los recibió una chica. Sasha hizo su pedido, chocolate, vainilla y menta granizada. Hiei por su parte: helado de chocolate, vainilla, frutilla, galletitas, chispas de chocolate, crema batida, tres tipos de salsas diferente y una cereza que adornaba la gran copa. La joven quedó asombrada ante el pedido del muchacho. ¿A dónde le entraba semejante helado?.

Decidieron sentarse en una mesa quedando uno en frente del otro. Comenzaron a comer, bueno Hiei a devorar su nieve dulce.

\- Te empacharás con todo esa nieve dulce, Hiei...Te hará mal comer tanto- reprendía al joven como si fuese un niño chiquito.

\- Cadlladted- (cállate) decía entre bocados con la boca llena. Sasha reía, le gustaba verlo tan inocente.

Cuando por fin terminaron, la joven se sorprendió al ver que el medio koorime se haya comido toda su bendita nieve dulce. Estaba segura de que luego le haría mal, pero ¿qué remedio?, Hiei es terco, es como hablarle a la pared.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al apartamento. El youkai agradecía no ser visto por alguno de los tontos compañeros de él, si se los encontraba ¿qué excusa les inventaría?. Era una situación embarazosa, es decir, él con una chica en el centro comercial, uno de los demonios más poderosos...¿quién se atrevería a pensarlo?.

Al llegar a su casa y después de haber hablado todo el camino, por supuesto que ella porque el señor monosílaba no emitió sonido alguno, Sasha abre la puerta. El medio koorime se recuesta en el sofá, y la joven en el sillón de al lado. Ambos cansados por el recorrido en el centro comercial.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido...- dijo tocandose la cabeza - Oye, Hiei, gracias por acompañarme hoy...- le dice sonriendo.

\- Hn...- supongo que eso de ver un "de nada". Ambos cruzaron miradas, aunque éste la desvió, no puede sostenerle la mirada, son muy atrapantes esos ojos cafés.

\- ¿Te quedarás a cenar?- creo que se le está haciendo costumbre que el koorime se quede, aunque le viene bien tener un poco de companía.

\- Debo regresar con Mukuro...- dijo secamente. Él notó la mirada de decepción por parte de Sasha pero sólo guardó silencio. Apretó un botón en el teléfono y se escuchó una voz conocida.

\- Hola, Sasha, soy Yusuke. Te esperamos esta tarde con el tonto de Kuwabara para que nos ayudes con el examen. Saludos...- dijo el pelinegro en la grabación. Hiei miraba el "artefacto".

\- Me cambiaré. Debo ir a la casa de Yusuke. Les prometí a él y a Kuwabara que les ayudaría a estudiar para sus exámenes...-

\- Suerte si el deforme y Urameshi retienen una sola palabra...- Sasha rió.

\- No seas malo. Además soy buena maestra. Si puedo con niños, puedo con ellos, ¿no?...-

\- Hn...-

\- ¿No?...bueno al menos lo intentaré...- la joven rió- Voy a cambiarme...- cuando bajó el youkai de fuego se había ido, sonrió al recordar el día que pasaron "juntos". Aunque es un tipo frío, la muchacha se divierte enseñándole las costumbres humanas, y le comenzaba a gustar tener a alguien con quien pasar aunque sea una tarde de vez en cuando.

El camino a la casa de Yusuke fue tranquilo. Caminaba con paciencia, puesto que no era tanta la distancia que tenía que recorrer. Miraba con esos ojos brillantes el cielo, recordaba. Sonreía alegremente. Una tarde bastante pacífica.

Lo que no podía notar, era una figura negra, parada en lo alto de la copa de un árbol, observándola. Su capa negra se movía producto del viento. Sus ojos miraban a esa joven caminar; en pocos segundos desapareció. Tocó a la puerta. Alguien la recibió.

\- Hola, Sasha, te estábamos esperando...- dijo Yusuke

\- Hola, chicos...- saludó con su habitual sonrisa; al entrar se encontraban Kuwabara y Keiko, a quien conoció en el Templo de Genkai cuando entrenaban, ella fue de visitas.

\- Hola, Sasha, ¿viniste a hacer milagros por aquí?- preguntó una divertida Keiko.

\- Oye, Keiko, te equivocas. Yo soy muy inteligente, aprenderé rápido - dijo un orgulloso Yusuke.

\- No alardees tanto Urameshi. Te apuesto a que no pasas este examen...- dijo desafiándolo el pelinaranja.

\- Kuwabara, ¿quieres perder?...- dijo con miradita retadora.

\- ¿Me estás retando?...- ambos comenzaron a mirarse mutuamente.

\- Claro...- dijo el pelinegro.

\- Está bien, acepto el desafío -

\- Muy bien. El que obtiene más de 60 puntos en la nota final será el ganador. El que obtenga menos, perderá, y tendrá que pagar una cena para todos nuestros amigos...- dijo incitándolo a aceptar.

Después de pensarlo un momento...- Trato hecho...- dijo Kuwabara estrechando su mano.

\- Creo que el verdadero desafío está aquí para mi...- suspiró Sasha- Esta bien, chicos, empecemos...-

Los jóvenes abrieron sus libros, cuadernos, y comenzaron a prestarle, con mucha dificultad, atención a la joven. Ésta les explicaba los ejercicios cuidadosamente. Su experiencia como maestra, le ayudaba bastante a que éstos dos jóvenes entendieran a lo que se refería. Keiko por su parte, en reiteradas oportunidades, retaba a Yusuke como un niño chiquito para que dejara de pelearse con el pelinaranja y prestara atención. Ambos se habían concentrado en las palabras de la muchacha, ya que de por medio había un reto por ganar.

Al cabo de dos horas, los dos jóvenes, comenzaron a entender un poco más a Sasha, quien agotando todos los recursos, hacía el gran esfuerzo de ayudarlos con sus ejercicios de álgebra.

-...Entonces, un negativo multiplicado por un positivo da un negativo…¡Pero, multiplicar dos negativos da un positivo!...- decía la Enjeru- Les haré un ejemplo: debes cinco yenes a cada una de tres personas. Así que tienes "quince negativos" (3 × -5 = -15).Si entonces te dicen "nos gustas tanto que te perdonamos las deudas"...-

\- Estaría muy agradecido...- todos rieron ante el comentario de Yusuke.

\- No seas tonto, Urameshi. El resultado...es - pensando respuesta- ...quince...- decía el pelinaranja.

\- Bien, Kuwabara.- recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Yusuke- Se te acaban de quitar tres veces -5, así que es como si ganaras quince yenes (-3 × -5 = +15). - le explicaba Sasha.

\- Ya voy entendiendo...- decía Kuwabara.

\- Esto es un poco complicado. Pero algo me está quedando en la cabeza...- decía pensativo el pelinegro.

\- Es fácil, sólo deben acordarse esas reglas simples que les di. Todo va a ir bien...-

\- Gracias, Sasha. No se que haríamos sin ti...- decían con caritas de gatitos.

\- No hay por qué, chicos. Ya es tarde debo irme. Les deseo mucha suerte. Espero estar invitada a esa cena, quien sea que la pague...- rió.

\- Estás invitada. ¿Cuándo pagarás la cena, Urameshi?- preguntó divertido el pelinaranja.

\- No estés tan seguro, Kuwabara. ¡Serás tú quién pierda!...- ambos comenzaron otra pelea, Sasha se retiró del lugar dejando todo en manos de Keiko quien perdía la paciencia con aquellos dos.

Ya era viernes. La joven se encontraba en su trabajo, contando los minutos para salir por esa puerta e ir a su casa a descansar.

No había tenido noticias del youkai de fuego en días. Supuso que estaría ocupado en el Makai con algún que otro demonio que intentara apoderarse del Mundo Humano. Miró a través de la ventana, y no notó esos ojos rojos, ni la figura familiar en el árbol. Suspiró. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo.

La campana del colegio sonó marcando la hora de retirarse. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su casa. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue escuchar el mensaje en la contestadora.

\- Hola, Sasha. Pasamos el examen- dijo la ruidosa voz de Yusuke...- ¿Adivina quien perdió?...-

\- ¡Maldita sea, Urameshi!, sólo por un punto...- dijo el pelinaranja, otra vez, comenzaron a pelear.

\- Obtuve sesenta y uno y tú sesenta. Deberás cumplir con tu promesa, Kuwabara..- dijo riendo.

\- Está bien...- bufó- Ven a mi casa mañana en la noche, Sasha, vendrán todos...- el pelinegro seguía riendose por detrás. La grabación terminó.

\- Bueno...al menos pasaron el examen...- sonrió la joven...- Un momento...¿dijo irán "todos"?. ¿A qué se refirió con eso?. ¿Irá...?- pensaba en voz alta la Enjeru; se preguntaba si en ese "todos" incluia a cierto demonio de fuego. ¿Quién sabe?, quizás esperaba verlo.

Era sábado en la noche. La Enjeru se preparó y marchó para la casa del pelinaranja. Vestía unos jeans de mezclilla un tanto ajustados, unos zapatos de cierta marca con una estrella a su lado, de color violeta, una blusa color negra de mangas largas con un dibujo de unas letras japonesas en color blanca y una sudadera con cierre color violeta muy clara. Era una noche muy fresca con una gran luna llena que iluminaba esos ojos cafés.

Tocó a la puerta, la atendió un Kuwabara alegre. Allí se encontraban Yusuke, Keiko, Botan y Yukina a quien el pelinaranja fue a buscar para que asistiera. Kurama también estaba sentado en el sofá, Seiryu, hermana de Kuwabara se encontraba en viajes de negocios, y en un rincón de la casa un poco aislado, se encontraba Hiei cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared con su habitual cara de pocos amigos. La joven se alegró de verlo ya que hacía unos días que no sabía nada de él, y se sorprendió al notar que llevaba ropa estilo humana y no su habitual capa negra; éste vestía una remera blanca, una chaqueta negra con capucha y un pantalón a tono igual negro. Aunque él y el pelinaranja no se llevaban bien, supuso que asistió para cuidar de su hermana. La joven saludó a todos alegremente

La noche transcurría muy bien. Muchas risas y charlas se escuchaban en la habitación. Alguna que otra mirada asesina por parte del youkai de fuego hacia Kuwabara quien mimaba mucho a Yukina en presencia de Hiei. Sasha notaba sus reacciones y reía ante eso. Los chistes y peleas del pelinaranja con el pelinegro hacían que los presentes se divirtieran.

En algunas ocasiones, le preguntaban a la muchacha acerca de su vida pasada, ésta les contestaba amablemente. Eran conversaciones muy amenas.

Los muchachos habían puesto un poco de música y prepararon algunos tragos para divertir el ambiente. Comenzaron a bailar con las jóvenes; Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara y Botan que sacó a bailar a Kurama para entretenerse un poco.

La Enjeru tomó un vaso con alguna bebida rara que prepararon los jóvenes y miraba como los demás se divertían, pero quiso salir a tomar un poco de aire al jardín, puesto que era una noche muy linda como para admirar las estrellas.

Se apoyó en una columna de madera y posó esa mirada café en el cielo estrellado. Alguien se acercó en silencio e hizo lo mismo pero en la columna opuesta.

\- Es una linda noche, ¿no lo crées?- le dijo sonriente.

\- Hn...- fue la respuesta.

Desde adentro de la casa...

\- Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquellos dos?...- dijo una entrometida Botan; todos pararon de bailar.

\- ¿De qué estarán hablando?- preguntó Yusuke.

\- Ese enano quiere conquistar a Sasha...- dijo burlandose el pelinaranja.

\- No lo creo, Hiei está con Mukuro...- decía Botan.

\- ¿Y qué tiene?...Sasha no está nada mal...- decía Yusuke mientras recibía una tunda por parte de su novia.

Todos se acercaron rápida y sigilosamente hacia la ventana; se podían ver las cabecitas en el marco de la ventana chusmeando lo que Hiei y Sasha hacían.

Mientras tanto en el jardín...

\- ¿No tienes la sensación de ser observado por algunas caritas detrás nuestro?...- dijo pícaramente mientras tomaba un sorbo.

\- ¿Huh?...- Hiei se dio media vuelta y vió a los presentes haciendose los disimulados muy poco disimulados...- Par de inútiles..- la joven rió.

\- Hey ustedes dos. Dejen de estar allí afuera. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- dijo Yusuke.

\- Tonto...- susurró el youkai.

\- Vamos antes de que saquen conclusiones apresuradas...- dijo animada mientras iba hacia adentro.

\- Hn...- expresó fastidiado.

Estando en la sala, los presentes bailaban, los jóvenes anfitriones cantaban alocadamente las canciones y las muchachas reían ante eso. El youkai de fuego entró a la habitación y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana (marca registrada por parte de él); la Enjeru, se animó y se acercó a bailar un poco con los muchachos. El demonio la observaba en silencio desde su lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser que aún permanecía allí?.

La música cambió, una canción lenta se escuchaba...

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

Far away and dreaming

Kurama le pidió a Sasha bailar esa pieza quien amablemente aceptó. Yusuke y Keiko bailaban por un lado y por el otro Yukina y Kuwabara. Botan se había retirado dirigiendose al cuarto de baño. El silencioso demonio los observaba desde la ventana intentando no matar al pelinaranja quien tenía su mano en la cintura de su hermana. No podía interrumpir ese momento.

\- Oye, Kurama...no se bailar...nunca hice esto en el Mundo Humano...- dijo apenada la joven.

\- No te preocupes. Es fácil...tú sígueme, ¿está bien?- dijo amablemente.

\- Está bien...- se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Kurama quien delicadamente la sostenía de la cintura ante la intensa mirada del youkai. Un momento...¿por qué mirada intensa?. ¿Acaso son...celos?...

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment spent with you

Is a moment i treasure ...

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'cause i'd miss you, babe

And i don't wanna miss a thing

'cause even when i dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, babe

And i don't wanna miss a thing

\- Estúpido kitsune...te confías demasiado...- susurraba un tanto enojado el youkai de fuego.

"Pero...¿qué me está pasando?. ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en eso?. Definitivamente no son celos. ¡NO SON CELOS!. Además...¿por qué estaría celoso de esa tonta niña?. Deja de pensar tanto o lo notarán, idiota", pensaba el demonio.

Lying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And i'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then i kiss your eyes and thank god we're together

And i just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

\- ¿Y cómo lo estoy haciendo?- decía apenada Sasha.

\- Para ser la primera vez nada mal, Sasha...- decía sonriente el youko- Sasha, ¿puedes contestar una pregunta?...- susurraba mientras la miraba a los ojos. La pregunta del millón.

\- Si, claro...-

\- ¿Acaso...te gusta Hiei- - fue interrumpido por Yusuke y Kuwabara quienes cantaban alocadamente.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'cause i'd miss you, babe

And i don't wanna miss a thing

'cause even when i dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, babe

And i don't wanna miss a thing

Los dos jóvenes rieron, excepto Keiko quien estaba enojada por interrumpir el baile de esa forma y le dió una tunda al pelinegro. Yukina reía inocentemente. El youkai de fuego los miraba como diciendo "¿y éste par de tarados qué hacen?".

Kurama estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sasha si realmente le gustaba Hiei, puesto que los había visto un tanto juntos esa noche y además por lo que había pasado en el castillo hacía unos días. ¿Qué hubiese contestado?.

(N/A: La canción se llama Armageddon de Aerosmith).

Los dos detectives pararon la música...

\- Oigan, ¿si jugamos Verdad o Reto?...- preguntó Yusuke- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos...-

\- ¡Si!...- dijeron al unísono Botan y Keiko...

\- ¿Y eso cómo se juega?- preguntó inocentemente el hada del hielo.

\- Mi linda Yukina, es un juego muy fácil; se hace rodar una botella- dijo señalando una que estaba sobre la mesa- El extremo de la botella indicará quien contesta, y depende que elija, verdad o reto, le preguntarás algo o lo desafiarás a hacer algo...- dijo el pelinaranja.

\- Viniendo de estos dos pervertidos seguro será algo asqueroso...- murmuró Keiko.

\- ¡Yo quiero jugar!- dijo animada Botan.

\- ¿Jugarán?- preguntó el pelinegro; Kurama asintió, Sasha asintió, Yukina asintió- ¿Tú jugarás, Hiei?-

\- No- dijo secamente.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo, enano?- preguntó Kuwabara.

\- De tu cara, deforme...- le contestó con esa mirada indiferente.

\- ¡Maldito, enano!...- le gritó el pelinaranja.

\- Vamos, Hiei, anímate...¿O acaso tienes miedo de no poder cumplir con algún reto...?- lo miró desafiante Yusuke.

\- No...- dijo secamente.

\- ¿Entonces...eres un cobarde?...-

\- Hn...- aceptó fastidiado sólo por el hecho de que no quería que lo etiquetaran de cobarde.

Todos se sentaron en la sala de estar, alrededor de una mesa ratona. La botella se encontraba en el centro. Estaban todos espectantes a lo que les podía llegar a tocar, menos...bueno, cierto youkai de fuego quien estaba demasiado desinteresado en el juego. Yusuke rompió el hielo y comenzó.

\- Me tocó...- giró la botella- Kurama..- éste estaba nervioso por ser el primero- Verdad o Reto?

\- Verdad...- sonrió

\- ¿Kurama...- pensando la pregunta- tienes novia?. Debes contestar con la verdad y nada más que la verdad...- le advirtió.

\- No...- rió el pelirrojo; todos se asombraron, viniendo de Kurama y con el club de admiradoras que tiene debía tener novia, "debía"...

\- Está bien...- dijo el pelinegro. El próximo en girar la botella es Kuwabara. Le tocó Keiko.

\- Keiko...¿Verdad o Reto?- dijo el pelinaranja.

\- Verdad, pero no te pases Kuwabara...- le advirtió la joven.

\- No...- pensando la pregunta- Keiko...¿Con quién prefieres quedarte accidentalmente encerrada en un ascensor con Kurama, Hiei o conmigo? No vale decir "con Urameshi"- todos rieron.

\- Oye...- se quejó el pelinegro.

\- ...- pensando respuesta- Creo que con Kurama - todos rieron nerviosos, a excepción de Yusuke que ya se cobraría esa respuesta. El próximo turno era de Botan. Giró la botella.

\- Yusuke...- dijo- ¿Verdad o Reto?- éste haciendose el valiente dijo...

\- Reto...- con pose de orgulloso.

\- Está bien...- pensando reto- Cuenta un chiste...- dijo riendo, Yusuke cayó hacia atrás al estilo anime; pensaba que le iba a tocar un reto bastante difícil, pero no.

\- Mmmmm- pensando chiste- ¿Qué es un puntito verde en un rincón?- todos se pusieron a pensar que podía ser...- Una aceituna castigada...- dijo riendose a carcajadas, los demás tenían una gota detrás de la cabeza excepto la koorime quien rió inocentemente ante el chiste.

Era el turno de Kurama. Giró la botella, le toca a Yukina. Hiei lo miró como diciendo "ten cuidado con lo que preguntas"- Yukina...¿Verdad o Reto?- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Está bien...mmm...verdad...- dijo la koorime sonriendo.

Pensando pregunta- ¿Estás enamorada?...- pregunta interesado; el youkai lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué parte de "cuidado con lo que preguntas" no entendió?.

\- Si...-dijo instantáneamente, el pelinaranja sonrió. Era el turno de Sasha, giró la botella y decía..- Botan. ¿Verdad o Reto?.

\- Verdad...- dijo ansiosa.

\- Mmmm...-pensando pregunta- ¿Te gusta Koenma?...-

\- ¡¿Qué?!...¿Cómo te atreves, maldita Sasha?...ya me las pagarás- susurraba la peliceleste- Botan parecía nerviosa- Bueno...no lo se...puede ser...quizás...- dijo, todos la miraron sorprendidos

\- ¿Te gusta el bebé mandón ese?- reían Yusuke a carcajadas.

\- No te rías, Yusuke. Además pasar todo el día juntos, debía pasar ¿no?- preguntó la joven.

Era el turno de Hiei. Giró la botella y le toca a...- - Yusuke. ¿Verdad o Reto?-

El pelinegro lo pensó por un momento, quizás el reto de Hiei iba a ser bueno, viniendo de él posiblemente sea algo relacionado con demostrar el poder, armar una pequeña batalla dentro de la casa de Kuwabara y destrozar todo, o simplemente quemar algo - Reto - contestó.

\- Actúa como gato...- le dijo desafiándolo.

\- ¿Qué?...Maldito Hiei...Está bien...- bufó mientras se arrodillaba, ponía sus manos como gatito y ronroneaba. Todos rieron, Kuwabara se desmayaba de la risa. El pelinegro se paró poniendo cara de enojado y mirada asesina al koorime.

Es el turno de Keiko. Le toca a...- Sasha...¿Verdad o Reto?-

\- Mmmmm...-pensando respuesta- Reto- dijo decidida.

\- Está bien...- pensando reto- Debes abrazar fuertemente a la persona que indique la botella...-

\- Mmmm, bueno...- dijo sonriendo. Keiko se acerca a la botella y la hace girar. Todos estaban espectantes de ver a quien le tocaría. Tienes que abrazar a... ¿Yusuke?...- dijo no muy convencida. Se miraron los unos a los otros. El pelinegro pensaba que era turno de vengarse por la respuesta de Keiko.

La joven se acercó al detective y lo abrazó amistosamente; él correspondió al abrazo poniéndole cara de "esta es mi venganza" a su novia.

Era el turno de Yukina. Giró la botella...- Kazuma...- Kuwabara se levantó y se acercó hasta su chica, le tomó las manos y le dijo...

\- Quiero reto, mi linda Yukina, elijo reto. Sólo quiero besar esos lindos y delicados labios...- puso una carita tierna mientras la miraba a los ojos, corazoncitos en el aire y un ambiente muy romántico. El youkai de fuego pensaba en las una y mil formas de asesinar a ese deforme.

\- Está bien...- pensando reto- Debes darle un beso a Yusuke en la mejilla...- dijo divertida. El ambiente romántico y los corazoncitos se cayó a pedazos al instante. Todos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir Yukina.

\- ¡Oh, no, no lo haré!...- gritó eufórico Yusuke.

\- ¡Tú sólo lo recibes. Soy yo quien lo tiene que hacer!- todos reían. Kuwabara corre por toda la habitación a Yusuke quien intenta escapar de los labios de su amigo. Después de unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la sala de estar, logra alcanzarlo, lo atrapa con su cuerpo y lo obliga a quedarse quieto.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Yusuke cuando el pelinaranja le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla. Todos estaban despanzados riendose en el piso, hasta al youkai de fuego se le escapó una media sonrisa.

\- Oye, Yusuke, no me cambies por Kuwabara, ¿si?...- le dijo Keiko burlandose.

\- Aunque besa mejor que tú...- le recriminó divertido. La pelicastaña le dio un cazote detrás de la nuca.

\- ¡Auch!. Eso dolió...- lloriqueaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Era el turno de Yusuke, este giró la botella...- Le toca a...Botan...¿Verdad o Reto?.

\- Reto...- dijo emocionada la joven.

\- Debes tomar dos tragos seguidos de sake...-

\- ¿Ya me quieren emborrachar?...- Botan resignada se paró tomó un vaso que había ya preparado en la mesa. Reto cumplido.

Era el turno de Kuwabara. Giró la botella, le toca a...- Sasha. ¿Verdad o Reto?-

\- Verdad...- dijo sonriendo.

\- Dime la parte de tu cuerpo que más te gusta... - ante la pregunta, el demonio de fuego miró directamente a los ojos de la joven, ésta estaba pensativa.

\- Oye, Kuwabara no te pases...- le dijo enojada Keiko.

\- Había que hacerlo más divertido, Keiko...Además no pareció molestarle la pregunta...- le dijo Yusuke.

\- Mmmm...- pensando respuesta...se paró de su asiento y les mostró una pequeña cicatriz a un lado de su abdomen- Esto...me gusta...- dijo sonriendo.

"Un momento...¿esa no es la cicatriz que le hice durante la pelea?", pensaba el medio koorime. "Si, es esa. ¿Por qué le gustará tanto...?. Maldita niña".

\- ¿Quién hizo eso?...- preguntó intrigada Botan.

\- Oigan, es una pregunta por vez, recuerden...- rió.

Era el turno de Botan. Le tocó...- Kurama. ¿Verdad o Reto?.

\- Verdad...-

\- ¿Lo has hecho ya, Kurama?...- dijo una juguetona Botan, debe ser producto de los dos tragos de sake que Yusuke le hizo beber.

\- En el cuerpo de Suichi, quizás...-dijo nervioso, era obvio que lo había hecho, es un zorro lujurioso después de todo...-

\- ¿Con quién, Kurama?- preguntó Yusuke dandole codazos.

\- Un caballero nunca lo revela, Yusuke...- dijo sonrojado.

Es el turno de Kurama. Gira la botella y le toca...- Hiei...¿Verdad o Reto?...-

\- Verdad...- dice sin muchas ganas de seguir jugando. Si el kitsune se sobrepasa en lo que iba a preguntar seguro que lo mataba.

\- ¿En verdad estás con Mukuro?...- pregunta con mirada desafiante.

\- Maldito kitsune...- murmura bajo- S-si...- dice nervioso y muy poco convincente.

\- No te oigo, Hiei...- le dice divertido. Sabía que el medio koorime se iba a poner nervioso, era sólo un juego pero quería que contestara, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Luego iba a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

\- Que si, estúpido kitsune...- le dice enojado. La Enjeru lo mira fijamente y con algo de decepción. Es muy obvio, cualquiera lo sabría. Todos pensaban que la respuesta positiva era muy evidente, pero el pelirrojo sabía bien y lo podía notar en su mirada que no era exactamente lo que sentía. ¿Quién podía engañar al gran Youko Kurama?.

Es el turno de Sasha. Le toca a...- Kuwabara. ¿Verdad o Reto?-

\- No elegiré reto porque la última vez...- recordando el beso que le dio al detective- Verdad.

\- Mmmmm...-pensando pregunta- ¿Qué sientes en verdad por Yukina?-

\- Yo...yo...¡Amo a Yukina!..Mi pequeña pedacito de cielo...- le decía mientras tomaba las manos entre las suyas, todos mirando con una gota en la cabeza. El Jaganshi ya estaba por lanzar su Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha contra el pelinaranja, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo...ella es felíz...- le susurró la Enjeru por lo bajo, él la alcanzó a escuchar. El youkai observó cómo su hermana miraba a ese deforme; estaba muy alegre y se notaba que lo quería demasiado. ¿Por qué matarlo en ese momento?. Se tranquilizó

Era el turno de Yusuke...- Keiko...¿Verdad o Reto?...-

\- Verdad...-

\- ¿De qué color llevas tu ropa in- fue interrumpido por el puñetazo de la joven.

\- ¡Maldito pervertido, no te diré que el color de la ropa interior que llevo es blanca!- le gritaba mientras se tapaba la boca dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Le toca girar la botella a Botan- Hiei..¿Verdad o Reto?.

\- Reto...- menos ánimos todavía.

\- Debes acercarte al cuello y oler su perfume...- dijo desafiandolo, él sólo puso cara de indiferente, pero por dentro es un "te voy a asesinar lentamente, baka". Botan giró la botella, debía oler el perfume de...Sasha. "Entre todos los presentes no podía ser alguien más como...¿el deforme?. ¡NO, NO Y NO!. Prefiero a la tonta.."pensaba para sus adentros.

Se acercó a la joven hizo unos pasos ya que no la tenía muy lejos. La Enjeru estaba sonrojada, ambos, pero aún así debía hacerlo. Prefería demostrar valentía a que lo llamen cobarde por acercarse a una tonta chica. Todos miraban esa escena, aunque Kurama estaba pensando aún más, sacando conclusiones de esa situación.

Sasha ladeó un poco la cabeza y sintió el dulce y cálido aliento del youkai en el cuello. Realmente huele bien, pero a nadie la importó si olía bien o no. Cuando se alejó un poco pudo notar que la muchacha estaba sonrojada, y aún así ese rubor le sentaba bien.

Ya en su lugar desviaba la mirada, era mejor no preguntarle algo.

\- ¿Seguimos una ronda más?- preguntó Yusuke tratando de desviar la situación.

\- No, ya es tarde, debo irme- se levantó Kurama de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Es cierto, debo llevar a mi linda Yukina para que descanse...- dijo el pelinaranja.

\- Adiós, chicos. Fue un gusto verlos...- se despidió Sasha. Hiei desapareció en cuanto todos se dirigían a la puerta. Sabrá quién por dónde.

\- Adiós...- saludaron todos.

La joven partió rumbo a su apartamento. Era casi la medianoche. La habían pasado tan bien, divirtiendose con los retos y las preguntas que los jóvenes hacían. La noche estaba fría, así que se prendió su sudadera metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando. Sonreía al ó alguien perseguirla, pero no se alarmó ya que su ki era bastante familiar.

De árbol en árbol iba saltando el youkai de fuego, quien la observaba. Al llegar a su casa, la joven subió a su habitación. Decidió ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes y ponerse su pijamas. Al regresar visualizó a un medio koorime sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando la luna llena.

\- Hola, Hiei...¿qué haces aquí?...- preguntó sonriente.

\- Hn...- fue la respuesta corta de él.

\- Puedes quedarte si quieres pero avísame si- fue interrumpida por el demonio.

\- ¿Por qué te entrometiste?- le preguntó secamente.

\- ¿Cuando estabas por matar a Kuwabara?...- dijo sonriente. Él la miró como diciendo "si, a eso me refiero, tonta"- Porque ella es felíz, Hiei. Se la ve muy contenta. Puede que no te lleves bien con Kuwabara, pero él es un muy buen muchacho. Además la quiere mucho...- ambos se miraron. Tenía razón, aunque le costara admitirlo, el deforme la quiere y la cuidará siempre- Dime algo...¿por qué no le cuentas a ella que eres su hermano?...- le pregunta mientras se sienta enfrente de él en el alfeizár de la ventana. Hiei desviá la mirada hacia afuera.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo...- le dijo secamente.

\- Lo se, pero la harías muy felíz...- Hiei no dice nada, un silencio se interpuso. Sasha lo miraba apoyando su cabeza en la pared. El demonio sólo miraba hacia la nada.

\- ¿Qué tanto ves?- le pregunta indiferente, la joven sonríe.

\- Tus ojos...- le dice queriendo provocarlo.

\- ¿Nunca has visto ojos?...- le dice fastidiado.

\- No me refiero a eso...me gustan...- una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Huh?...- no entendía a que venía eso, después de la situación del reto que Botan le había puesto no era momento para decir algo.

\- Todavía no me has dicho a que viniste...- le sonríe.

\- Tu poder de convicción...- dijo de repente.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?-

\- ¿Lo usaste conmigo?...- el "Poder de Convicción", es el poder que tienen todos y exclusivamente los Enjerus para imponerle órdenes a quienes ellos decidan, es decir, te ordenan y sólo obedeces; controlan tu mente en una cifra de segundo, tocando una parte de tu cuerpo para que obedezcas.

\- No...¿por qué?...- preguntó interesada. Hiei sabía un poco más acerca de los Ángeles, averiguó ciertas cosas gracias a unos de los sirvientes de Mukuro a quien le ordenó conseguir información sobre ellos. Sabe que la joven esconde algo, y es por eso que quiso buscar información para saber qué es.

\- Mientes...- le dijo friamente.

\- Hiei, no miento. No he utilizado mi poder contigo. No puedo...- el demonio la miró fijamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- se exaltó un poco.

\- No puedo usarlo contigo. Sólo puedo usarlo con humanos, y tú no eres humano...-

\- Pero...¿e-entonces?...- se preguntaba. El cambio repentino de actitud esa noche, para que no hiciera nada tonto, no era gracias al poder de Sasha. Debía ser otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó preocupada.

\- Nada...- parpadeó unas cuantas veces y volvió en si. Era obvio lo que le pasaba. No hubo ningún poder que le haya provocado cambiar su acción, sino que él mismo decidió no matar a Kuwabara o al menos no hacerle daño; esa voz tranquilizadora lo calmó. "Entonces aquella vez...que...desperté aquí...¿tampoco lo usó?" se preguntaba mientras Sasha lo miraba fijamente. No, no lo había usado, no puede, sólo en humanos. ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder ella en él, si nisiquiera lo utiliza?. "¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por qué obedezco a este tonta niña?", pensaba.

\- No me mientas, algo te pasa...- le dijo ladeando su cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- No molestes...- dijo secamente, como siempre.

\- Está bien, chico gruñón...- la joven ríe, ambos miraban hacia el cielo- Que linda noche...-

\- Hn...- ambos quedaron un momento en silencio.

Dos o tres minutos después de ver esas hermosas estrellas en el cielo, en ese silencio, y de observar esa gran luna llena que iluminaba la calle...

\- Heaven bend to take my hand and lead me through the fire. Be the long awaited answer. To a long and painful fight...Truth be told I've tried my best. But somewhere along the way. I got caught up in all there was to offer. And the cost was so much more than I could bear...Though I've tried, I've fallen...I have sunk so low. I messed up, better I should know...So don't come round here and tell me I told you so...- comenzó a cantar suavemente, tan suave que relajaba, tocando el vidrio con el dedo; Hiei la miró, luego miró al cielo y cerró los ojos, dejandose llevar por la dulce voz de la joven. (N/A: La canción se llama Fallen de Sarah Mclachlan. Traducción: El cielo bajó para tomarme de la mano y guiarme a través del fuego. Para ser la esperada respuesta a una lucha larga y dolorosa. Para ser sinceros, lo he intentado. Pero en alguna parte del camino quedé atrapada entre todas las ofertas. Y el costo fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar. A pesar de que he tratado, he caído...He caído tan bajo. Lo eché a perder. Debería de aprender. Así es que no vengas por aquí y dime "te lo dije"... ).

La joven lo miró; observó que le había gustado así que siguió cantando un poco más suave... - We all begin with good intent, love was raw and young. We believed that we could change ourselves. The past could be undone...But we carry on our backs the burden...Time always reveals...- hizo una pausa (N/A: Traducción: Todos empezamos con buenas intenciones. El amor era nuevo y joven. Creímos que podríamos cambiar. Que el pasado podría deshacerse. Pero llevamos la carga en la espalda el tiempo siempre revela...).

\- ¿Qué... pasó?- preguntó el youkai observando que había parado de cantar.

\- No recuerdo como seguía...- rió, el medio koorime también hizo una media sonrisa.

\- Lo hiciste...- Sasha notó esa sonrisa.

\- ¿D-de qué hablas?...-

\- Sonreiste...-

\- No digas tonterías...- dijo escondiendo su sonrojo mirando hacia afuera.

\- Se que si...- le dijo infantilmente.

\- Hn...- un silencio invadió la habitación, un silencio muy agradable.

\- Cuando tenía catorce años...hice uno de los primeros trabajos de protección para una mujer. Unos cuarenta y tantos debió haber tenido. Estuve con ella medio año quizás...Escuchaba esta canción a diario. Supuse que era su favorita. Cantaba muy bien, era una voz tan dulce y tan angelical...- dijo la joven mirando las estrellas y recordando.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella?...-

\- Su corazón se detuvo...Nunca llegué a hablarle ni a decirle que me gustaba como cantaba. Debió saberlo...cuando estuvo en el hospital, me dirigió una sonrisa, aún cuando no podía verme...- ahora si el silencio se tornó incómodo.

\- Hn...- esbozó mirandola.

\- Me acostumbré a perder personas, aún cuando no eran de mi familia. Son completos desconocidos para mi. No me gusta mi trabajo, simplemente trato de que sus últimos momentos sean recordados por siempre...- dijo un tanto triste. Le mostró un colgante que estaba puesto en su cuello- Me obsequió esto.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó el youkai.

\- Un par de alas. Lo había mandado a hacer para mi. Nunca me dijo nada puesto que no podía verme. Bueno...eso creía. Desde que me lo dio en sus últimos momentos de vida, nunca me lo saqué. Aveces creo que puso un poco de su poder en él...- sonrió. El demonio tomó el colgante en sus manos, observándolo y luego lo soltó. No sabía por qué, pero al youkai de fuego le daba cierta paz estar cerca de la joven. Tiene un aura muy agradable, a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, podía seguir sonriéndole a la vida, sin embargo, jamás admitiría que algo le interesaba en ella, seguiría estando allí, en silencio, aunque sea unos minutos, escuchando cada palabra que salía de esa dulce boca.

\- Me volví débil estando en el Ningekai...- dijo riendo- Creo que se nos pasó la hora...-

\- Debo volver ...- dijo de repente, abriendo la ventana.

\- Está bien...- un poco decepcionada por el comentario del youkai; disfrutaba tenerlo cerca, por lo menos un momento. Sabía de la relación que tenía con Mukuro, su jefa, y no iba a interponerse.

La joven se acurrucó en su cama, mirando como el demonio de fuego salía por la ventana y se iba. Sonriendo, como siempre, eso era algo que la caracterizaba. El día no pudo terminar de una mejor manera. Aunque sea unos momentos, sentirlo cerca y saber que no huiría la hacía sentir muy bien, felíz. Esas pequeñas conversaciones que tenía con el medio koorime era algo que disfrutaba realmente, aún cuando él sólo se dignaba a contestar con sus habituales monosílabas. Comenzaba a confiar en él.

Abrazó su almohada, la cual estaba impregnada del aroma del demonio de fuego; esos árboles de cerezo contagiaban su fragancia al joven de ojos rojos.

"¿Qué serán esas nuevas sensaciones?... ¿Por qué siento que necesito estar cerca de él?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué me está pasando?", se preguntaba mientras caia en un sueño profundo. Un poco de paz...por ahora.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El cielo bajó para tomarme de la mano y guiarme a través del fuego. Para ser la esperada respuesta a una lucha larga y dolorosa.

Para ser sinceros, lo he intentado pero en alguna parte del camino quedé atrapada entre todas las ofertas. Y el costo fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar...

A pesar de que he tratado, he caído...He caído tan bajo. Lo eché a perder. Debería de aprender. Así es que no vengas por aquí. Y dime "te lo dije"...

Todos empezamos con buenas intenciones. El amor era nuevo y joven. Creímos que podríamos cambiar. Que el pasado podría deshacerse. Pero llevamos la carga en la espalda. El tiempo siempre revela, en la solitaria luz de la mañana, en la herida que no sanará. Es el amargo sabor de perderlo todo lo que he estimado tanto...

El cielo bajó para tomarme de la mano. No queda nadie a quien acudir. Estoy perdida para aquellos que pensé que eran amigos. Para todas las personas que conozco. Me dieron la espalda avergonzados. Fingiendo que no ven. Pero es solo un tropiezo. Un error antes de saberlo. Y no parece haber una forma de redimirme...

A pesar de que he tratado, he caído...He caído tan bajo. Lo eché a perder. Debería de aprender. Así es que no vengas por aquí. Y dime "te lo dije"...

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben espero siempre comentarios que me ayuden a seguir.

Se que quizás fue un poco empalagoso, pero se me hace difícil crear una escena romántica con nuestro Jaganshi; puse todo mi esfuerzo. Ojalá se hayan divertido con el juego de la botella como me divertí yo. Estaba pensando en traducir al inglés este FF, no se que piensan, si está tan bueno como para hacerlo o mejor no dañamos el idioma jajaja.

Quizás el próximo capítulo sea un poco más romántico-empalagoso y con resultados sexuales (es broma...¿es broma?). El que sigue es el quinto, no puedo creerlo todavía; me da felicidad saber que tengo mucha imaginación jajaja.

Estaré actualizando la semana próxima. ¡Sayonara!


	5. Una Venganza

N/A: Hola, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Si, por el fin el quinto, creo que nunca escribí tanto en mi vida y encima que me lean o me halaguen por este pasatiempo tan divertido ¡me alegra demasiado!. ¿Dirán por qué esta tonta se alegra por un simple capítulo?, para una persona que deja las cosas por la mitad como yo, seguir con algo y encima que a alguien más le guste eso me llena bastante. Lo mejor está venir (?), tenganme fe por favor...

Bueno no jodo más y aquí el capítulo...

Quiero recalcar que este FF es sólo dedicado, pura y exclusivamente, a la pareja heterosexual de Hiei y Sasha (personaje creado por mi). También quiero aclarar que la personalidad de Mukuro hacia Hiei en términos "románticos" la desconozco, pero es ficción asi que ¿por qué no cambiarla un poquitín?. No quise exagerar con el cambio así que sólo fue un touch.

Cualquier comentario, review, o trabajo que tengan para leer son bien recibidos. Siempre con ánimos de mejorar

Quiero agradecer la review de Princesadiamond, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Por supuesto, la seguiré. Gracias de nuevo.

¡Gracias Tania por tu comentario y por hacerme el aguante leyendo los capítulos!

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime.

Capítulo anterior: Los corazones de ambos comienzan a latir muy fuerte por el otro, quedó demostrado en la fiesta que organizaron Yusuke y Kuwabara. ¿Seguirá reinando la paz?.

"Un Ángel y un Demonio"

Capítulo 5: "Una venganza"

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la fiesta organizada por los detectives; los compañeros se distanciaron un poco ya que algunos de ellos tenían exámenes finales que pasar para poder graduarse. Ausentarse durante las misiones que les brindaba Koenma no era nada bueno, sobretodo si querían recibirse.

El equipo Reikai Tantei se tomó unas leves vacaciones debido a la tranquilidad de los tres mundos. Yusuke y Kuwabara estudiaban por su lado con mucha, muchísima ayuda y paciencia de Keiko; en la semana el pelinaranja visitaba a su novia Yukina en el Templo de Genkai bajo la supervisión, algunas veces, del youkai de fuego quien la protegía desde esos bellos árboles de sakura. Kurama estaba bastante ocupado con sus compañeros del instituto planeando su graduación y tratando de esquivar a su club de fans que lo acosaba constantemente.

Por otro lado, Hiei estaba muy apartado del grupo, debido a su trabajo en la propiedad de Mukuro. No daba señales de vida, pero todos sabían que posiblemente se encontraba bien.

Sasha, la Enjeru, seguía con su trabajo en el colegio. No había hecho nada extraordinario en las últimas semanas, pero si, pensar demasiado en cierto demonio antisocial, que no vió desde la fiesta con los muchachos. Algo estaba comenzando a surgir en el interior de la joven. Algo llamado am...

\- ¡NO!. ¡Definitivamente no!...- decía la joven a otra de pelo castaño.

\- ¿Por qué, por qué te niegas tanto?...- preguntaba otra de pelo color turquesa.

\- Si, es cierto, además no está nada mal...- decía la pelicastaña.

\- Es un joven muy apuesto...- decía inocentemente una muchacha de ojos rojos.

\- ¿Están bromeando?. No saldré con él...- se negaba rotundamente.

\- ¡Ay, vamos!, no seas así. Además se los vió muy juntos en la fiesta de Kuwabara...- le decía la peliceleste mientra le daba codazos.

\- No, chicas. Además no siento nada por él. Ya saben...soy un poco extraña...- decía apenada.

\- ¿Quién no querría salir con Kurama?. Deberías ser ciega para no querer...- se quejaba la pelicastaña.

Las cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en el departamento de Sasha sentadas en el suelo alrededor de la cama en la habitación de la joven. Estaban en una reunión de chicas, como hacían de vez en cuando desde hacía unas semanas. Se estaban conociendo un poco más, y se llevaban muy bien. Trataban de convencer a la Enjeru de que salga con Kurama, además, los habían visto bailando juntos en la fiesta del pelinaranja.

Aunque se estaba negando rotundamente, en su interior pensaba en cierto demonio de fuego que JAMÁS, recalquemos, subrayemos y remarquemos, JAMÁS, se fijaría en ella, además estaba muy ocupado trabajando con Mukuro en su ejército y estando con ella... seguramente. No estaría perdiendo el tiempo con un tonto Ángel, débil y medio ningen según él. ¿Qué clase de atracción estaba sintiendo?.

\- Aunque sea invítalo a una pequeña salida de amigos...- seguía diciendo la peliceleste.

\- Si, vayan al cine. Podrían tener una pequeña cita romántica, Sasha, anímate...- Keiko estaba insistiéndole.

\- ¿Qué es un cine?...- preguntaba inocentemente Yukina.

\- Es un lugar donde proyectan películas. ¿Qué Kuwabara nunca te llevó a un cine?- decía Keiko.

\- No, es que siempre que intentamos hacer algo en el Mundo Humano, el joven Hiei por alguna razón se interpone. No se por qué me cuida tanto...- se preguntaba la koorime. Todas tragaron salida e intentaron cambiar de tema rapidamente.

\- Oye, Botan, tú también bailabas con Kurama, no fui sólo yo...-

\- Si, pero yo pienso...en...otra...p-persona...- decía nerviosa.

\- ¿Y yo no?- preguntaba la joven.

\- ¿Acaso tienes a alguien en mente, Sasha?- preguntaba Keiko.

\- N-no...n-no...yo sólo decía...-

\- Entonces...¿lo invitarás?. Di que si...- insistía Botan.

\- Está bien, no les prometo nada, pero supongo que una salida de amigos está bien- les decía a modo de que se calmaran. Estaba segura de que lo que sentía por Kurama era solo amistad, y no era el que le quitaba el sueño o se ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y suspiros- Oigan, es un poco tarde, acompañaré a Yukina al Templo. ¿Nos veremos la semana entrante?-

\- ¡Si!- decía animadamente Botan y Keiko.

\- La próxima hablaremos de tu romance con Koenma, Botan- la Enjeru quería sacarle información a la joven.

\- Si, y no nos esquivarás las preguntas...- le decía amenazadoramente Keiko.

\- Claro, claro, chicas. La próxima...- tomaba su remo y se iba volando por la ventana - ¡Adios!...-

Las jóvenes se dirigían al Templo de Genkai. Sasha debía acompañar a Yukina para que descansara y no se perdiera en el camino. Aunque muchas veces iba a su apartamento no quería dejarla sola, es una chica muy frágil y debía cuidarla.

En alguna parte de los tres mundos...

\- ¿Estás seguro que esa niña es su hermana?...- decía un hombre mirando una gran pantalla en el centro de una habitación completamente a oscuras.

\- Si, ¿quiere que actúe ahora mi amo?- contestaba otro.

\- No. No es el momento. Esperaremos. Debemos planear esto muy bien...La otra joven, es la hermana de Dainishi, ¿cierto?-

\- Si, mi amo. Es su hermana. Es una Enjeru del Mundo Espiritual...-

\- Oh, ya veo. Es preciosa. Planearé algo para ella también...-

\- Está bien, mi amo. Yo cometí un error al cruzarme a ese demonio, no volverá a ocurrir...- decía mirando hacia el piso

\- Esta vez hazlo bien. No quiero perder a mi tropa nuevamente por tu culpa. Además quien nos encomendó esta misión no quiere errores otra vez. ¿Te quedó claro?...- lo miró amenazadoramente.

\- Si, mi amo. Muy claro...- se retiraba haciendo una reverencia.

\- Así que ella es la hermana de nuestro poseedor del Dragón Negro...Pagarás, maldito...pagarás...- susurraba el hombre-

Los días pasaban y no tenía noticias de Hiei; él es así, muy reservado. Pero aún así ella quería verlo aunque sea una vez. Aún no entendía esas nuevas emociones, es decir, los seres del Mundo Espiritual o del Mundo Demoníaco no sienten lo que los humanos llaman "amor, cariño, afecto", simplemente sienten atracción física, sexual pero no emocionalmente, no se dan el privilegio de sentir. Pero estar tanto tiempo en el Mundo Humano comenzaba a sentir algún que otro sentimiento humano. Eso le daba miedo, pero a la vez era muy exquisito. Hiei por su parte no era la persona más sentimental del planeta, y nunca se iba a dar la oportunidad de sentir eso, ni siquiera con Mukuro. La relación entre ellos es sólo atracción física-sexual, puesto que el cariño no era algo que habita en esos seres. Al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban de él; ¿cómo un demonio ladrón del Makai iba a tener algún sentimiento hacia alguien?. Su nacimiento fue una desgracia para el pueblo en donde nació. Todos, a lo largo de su vida, le dieron la espalda, debía estar acostumbrado a los rechazos contínuos de la gente que se incorporaba en su vida.

Sentada en su escritorio revisando algunos trabajos de sus alumnos, tomó su lápiz y se lo colocó en su boca; lo mordía como signo de ansiedad. Esa mente estaba rodeada de pensamientos acerca del demonio de fuego.

"¿Qué estará haciendo?. ¡Ay!, vamos, Sasha, no seas tonta. Él está bien, solo que está con s-su...con su jefa...bueno, lo que sea que es. Seamos honestos, no tiene tiempo para tonterías...Y yo aquí pensando en situaciones románticas que jamás ocurrirán. Soy muy débil para él. Y estas chicas que quieren que salga con Kurama, están locas." pensaba la joven. "Si supieran que no es él quien me saca de mis casillas...Estoy pensando demasiado, iré a darme una ducha, quizás así deje de estar atontada por ese gruñón. ¡Demonios!, si que me gusta que sea gruñón. Está bien, ya, basta...".

La joven se duchó y se acostó en su cómoda cama a mirar el techo como si así fuese a encontrar todas las respuestas a sus interminables preguntas acerca de ese youkai de fuego. Se durmió placidamente. De vez en cuando tenía alguna que otra pesadilla, pero ya no eran recurrentes como antes. Su vida, en ese aspecto, había mejorado.

Siendo aproximadamente las dos y media de la mañana de una noche muy fría, sintió unos toques en la ventana. Se despertó de golpe un tanto asustada. A oscuras no podía divisar qué o quién era, el único que tocaba así el vidrio era él. Fue corriendo ya que los golpes se hacían más y más fuertes.

Encendió la lámpara que tenía en su mesa; una sombra negra se podía visualizar. Abrió la ventana y alguien cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Hiei?...- preguntaba la joven.

No hubo respuesta ya que estaba tirado en el suelo muy malherido. Se podía ver sangre en sus ropas- ¿Qué te pasó, Hiei?- preguntaba, pero el silencio se extendió, lo cargó en su hombro y lo tumbó en la cama suavemente. La respiración del youkai de fuego estaba agitada. Tenía sangre en todo su abdomen y un poco en su cabeza. "¿Qué le pasó?", se preguntaba.

Fue rápidamente al botiquín de emergencia, sacó lo necesario para comenzar con sus curaciones. Realmente se veía mal. Lo positivo es que seguía conciente pero adolorido.

Le sacó la ropa rasgada sutilmente ya que no quería ocasionarle más dolor y le colocó un poco de alcohol en su abdomen. Sintió un quejido ahogado de sufrimiento por parte de Hiei, pero era la mejor manera de curarlo.

\- Lo siento...- le decía mientras limpiaba las heridas.

El pequeño demonio cerraba los ojos cada vez que Sasha pasaba algunas gasas por las heridas. Eran cortes profundos, como si alguien quisiera dejarle cicatrices en todo su cuerpo. La joven seguía preguntandose una y otra vez qué le había pasado, con quién se había metido. Pero lo más importante era tratar al youkai.

Tomó con la mano su barbilla y limpiaba su frente que tenía un poco de sangre producto del golpe que alguien le propinó. Él desviaba la mirada para no toparse con esos ojos cafés brillantes; se veían un poco tristes, podía sentir su aliento cálido en el rostro.

Una vez limpia la zona, comenzó con un poco de poder espiritual a hacer presión en las lesiones para que cerraran velozmente. Éstas cerraban pero no del todo, ya que los cortes eran profundos.

La respiración de Hiei se había normalizado, ya no se lo veía retorciendose del dolor, debe ser porque estaba dormido producto del agotamiento de la pelea. Ella lo miró, tenía esa expresión tan inocente que hacía al dormir, pocas veces la hacía debía aprovechar. Seguía preguntandose que había sucedido y por qué no recurrió a Yukina o Kurama.

Las heridas no estaban cerradas del todo, por eso colocó vendas por encima. Acarició su frente dulcemente y sonrió al ver que él estaba completamente dormido porque no sintió la caricia, sino seguramente le hubiese quitado la mano. ¿Le tenía la suficiente confianza como para recurrir a ella para curar sus lesiones?.

Se tumbó en el suelo y se sentó al lado de su cama, lo miraba dormir, las heridas sangraban un poco, asi que cambió nuevamente las vendas. Debía revisarlas cada unos momentos ya que un poco se manchaban con la sangre del youkai.

Se apoyó en la cama y suspiraba, tenía mil pensamientos y preguntas. Pero quería descansar también, había sido un largo día, y ¿esto?. Se durmió completamente.

En la mañana siguiente, un youkai de fuego estaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos, con un poco de dolor y con su cuerpo vendado, pudo ver que a su lado yacía dormida una agotada Sasha. Tenía sus brazos en la cama apoyando su cabeza en ellos, ¿acaso se durmió mirándolo?, una escena muy tierna. Su respiración era tranquila, notó la boca apenas entreabierta, esos dulces labios.

"¿Cuidó de mi toda la noche?", pensaba Hiei. "La tonta se ve cansada...", cerró sus ojos para dormirse nuevamente. Estaba cansado, después de todo tuvo una noche bastante agitada y no quería despertar a la chica a su lado, se veía tan agotada.

"RING RING RING RING RING RING RING".

El despertador sonó, Sasha rapidamente lo apagó para no despertar a un ya despierto Hiei. Lo miró y sonrió. ¿Había dormido toda la noche a su lado?. "Demonios, seguro querrá matarme después de haberme quedado dormida así", pensaba la joven.

Se paró velozmente y le preguntó...

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?-

\- Odio ese estúpido aparato...- dijo fastidiado mirando hacia otro ángulo.

\- ¿Qué...te pasó, Hiei?...-

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo secamente.

\- Lo se, pero viniste a mi por ayuda, ¿no?, aunque sea merezco una explicación...- le decía mientras se sentaba al lado.

\- El estúpido Kitsune no estaba en su casa...-

\- Y como última opción, yo...- dijo sonriendo.

\- Quedaba más cerca que ir con Yukina..- dijo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, la joven notó eso.

\- Déjame ver...- tocó una de las vendas, tenía un poco de sangre.

\- No me toques, idiota...- le dijo, entretanto intentaba pararse.

\- Deja de actuar como un niño y quédate quieto...- le dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Hn...- odiaba que le dijera niño, así que hizo un poco de caso. Sasha retiró las vendas manchadas, y colocó unas nuevas; podía sentir los dedos cálidos de la joven en su abdomen. Se estremeció con la electricidad que le provocaba.

\- Ya está. Traté de que algunas heridas cerraran pero no pude, son cortes muy profundos. ¿Me dirás qué pasó?-

\- Un youkai...- dijo desviando la mirada- Debo irme...- intentó pararse pero fue en vano.

\- ¿Seguirás actuando como un tonto?. Déjame ayudarte...- lo tomó de un brazo, sin embargo, Hiei lo quitó bruscamente.

\- No molestes...- Sasha hundió unos de sus dedos en la herida del demonio, esté se retorció un poco del dolor- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!- le gritó.

\- ¿Oh, te duele?- le dijo irónicamente- Pues dolerás más sino te quedas quieto y dejas de actuar como un nene chiquito. Ahora acuéstate en la cama y descansa. No quiero repetir las cosas dos veces- esa mirada intimidante sí que le dio miedo al youkai, ya que hizo todo al pie de la letra- Así me gusta...- sonrió triunfante.

\- Estúpida...- susurró por lo bajo, Sasha buscaba ropa en uno de los cajones.

\- Escuché eso, Hiei...- le gritó, el youkai hizo un gruñido.

La joven salió del baño ya cambiada. El demonio se encontraba acostado en la cama mirándola de reojo cada tanto, no se encontraba muy bien como para ponerse de pie. Sasha no emitía sonido, muy raro en ella. Acomodaba algunas hojas en su escritorio y buscó en su armario ropa que le pudiera quedar a Hiei. La dobló sutilmente y la dejó al lado en la cama.

\- Te prepararé algo de comer...- le dijo mientras se dirigía al primer piso.

"¿Por qué le obedezco?. ¿Por qué estoy siguiendo las ordenes de una estúpida niña?...Si no volví a este lugar fue exactamente por esto. No quiero pensarte, tonta...", se preguntaba Hiei. "Ese imbécil...ese youkai que me atacó anoche, espero que estés ardiendo en el infierno...maldito infelíz...Me pregunto ¿por qué estaba enfrente de este lugar?".

El joven ya cambiado se sentó comodamente en la cama. Sasha subió con una bandeja llena de comida, seguramente tendría hambre. La dejó a un lado en la cama y se alegró cuando vió que Hiei se había puesto la ropa que le entregó. Le comenzaba a hacer caso.

Se sentó en su escritorio mientras leía unas hojas y hacía anotaciones, bebía café mientras tanto.

\- ¿No tienes que ir a ese tonto lugar?- dijo secamente el youkai refiriendose al colegio.

\- No iré...- expresó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las anotaciones.

\- ¿Por qué no?...- dijo mirándola.

\- Porque no..- esas contestaciones cortadas que le daba no eran muy agradables para él; Hiei hizo un gesto de disgusto ante eso- Debo ir a comprar víveres. Quédate y descansa...-

\- Hn...- odiaba que sea tan amable. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó su bolso.

\- Volveré enseguida...- la muchacha se dirigía a la puerta- Puede que si te portas bien te traeré nieve dulce- le sonríe tiernamente.

\- Hn...- ¿cómo negarse a esa dulce tentación?, hablando de la nieve dulce...por supuesto.

Sasha había regresado de hacer las compras. No fue recibida por la presencia de Hiei en el primer piso, asi que imaginó que estaba en el cuarto. Acomodó las compras en la alacena, subió las escaleras y allí estaba, sentado en el alfeizár de la ventana mirando hacia abajo como solía estar de vez en cuando.

\- Volví...- dijo dejando su bolso, el joven ni siquiera la miró- ¿Te encuentras mejor?...- le dijo sentandose en la cama.

\- Hn...- eso fue lo más parecido a un "si".

\- Oye...¿quién era ese youkai?...- preguntó interesada.

\- No lo se...estaba caminando por el Ningekai y me atacó...- su rostro en ningún momento cambió de expresión, simplemente estaba ahí, serio.

\- ¿Y...qué...hacías por aquí...?- preguntó un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué te importa, baka?...- le dijo secamente. El youkai de fuego de vez en cuando, en todo ese tiempo que no aparecía por allí, iba al Mundo Humano a observar los movimientos de Sasha. En una ocasión se quedó dormido en el árbol que daba al balcón de su apartamento, ella ni siquiera pudo sentir su presencia ya que él bajó el nivel de su ki. ¿Qué le ocurre?. No podía decirle que iba a verla, puesto que no iba a demostrar sentimiento alguno frente a ella, así que sólo se limitó a contestar secamente. La espiaba de igual manera como hacía con su hermana; sólo la cuidaba desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol cercano, jamás se acercaría. Pero por alguna extraña razón él insistió en volver a hacerlo un par de veces más. Esa noche lo hizo como otras veces, sólo que se topó con ese youkai en el camino.

\- ...- Sasha suspiró, el carácter de Hiei era muy duro...- Debo ir al Templo, le prometí a Yukina que iría a tomar el té con ella. Dijo que la maestra Genkai se iba a un viaje relajante, mencionó algo de aguas termales...- dijo mirando el techo.

\- Hn...- Sasha buscaba una sudadera en el armario.

\- Puedes quedarte si quieres. Volveré en- se dio vuelta y vió que Hiei ya se había ido por la ventana- ¡Que tipo terco!...

Hiei se encontraba en su habitación en el castillo de Mukuro. Estaba recostado en la cama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Siente que alguien abre la puerta pero ni siquiera abre los ojos. Era la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunta secamente la mujer.

\- Un youkai...- dijo sin nisiquiera mover un pelo.

\- ¿Y tenías que ir con esa niña?...- le dice con algo de enojo.

\- Métete en tus propios asuntos, Mukuro...-

\- ¿Por qué estás así conmigo ultimamente, Hiei?...- se sienta en la cama a su lado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- Estás distante, más de lo normal...- le dice acariciando su pecho seductoramente. El demonio abre los ojos y le detiene bruscamente la mano.

\- No molestes...- le dice groseramente.

\- ¿Es por esa niña verdad?- se levanta para discutir.

\- No comiences, Mukuro. No es sobre esa "niña", y no tengo ganas de discutir ahora...- le dice yéndose de la habitación y dejando sola a la mujer.

Hiei no tiene humor para discutir ahora, es por eso que se retira del castillo hacia algún árbol del parque para no ser molestado por Mukuro. Ésta se encuentra celosa de la Enjeru; la relación entre ellos ya no es la misma, y cree saber que es culpa de esa joven. El odio hacia la pelicastaña se acrecentaba cada vez más. Muchas veces había espiado a Hiei en sus viajes hacia el Mundo Humano para tener noción de que era lo que hacía allí; éste sabía que ella lo espiaba, pero no le tomó importancia. Lo vió en ocasiones junto a Sasha.

El plan para destruir a la Enjeru se estaba llevando a cabo; sonrió con malicia.

En el Templo de Genkai se encontraban Sasha y Yukina tomando el té. Ambas estaban teniendo una conversación muy amena; se llevaban muy bien después de todo, también con las demás chicas del grupo. La maestra Genkai, se había ido a un viaje para relajarse en las aguas termales y descansar un poco.

\- Ya es un poco tarde, Yukina, debo irme...- decía la joven.

\- Está bien, Sasha..Gracias por haber venido...- le sonreía inocentemente- En un rato vendrá Kazuma.

\- De nada. Si quieres puedo esperarlo contigo así no te quedas sola...-

\- Está bien...- ambas comenzaron a entablar una conversación nuevamente.

De repente alguien se acerca a la entrada del Templo...

\- ¿P-pueden ayudarme?...- una mujer llorando le pregunta a las muchachas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió?...- le pregunta Sasha, las jóvenes salen del Templo.

\- Tuve un accidente, ¿pueden ayudarme?...- estaba bastante maltratada.

\- Claro, curaré tus her-...- alguien interrumpió a Yukina.

Demasiado tarde, ambas fueron sedadas por otro hombre que les inyectó un calmante en el cuello sin que ellas se percataran de su presencia. Al parecer la mujer no era tan inocente, ya que luego de haberlas dormido, tomó la forma de un hombre.

\- Llevemoslas con Ryo...- decía uno de ellos.

\- Si, señor...- obedeciendo tomó por los hombros a una de ellas y el otro hizo lo mismo con la otra joven desapareciendo del lugar.

Subiendo las escaleras del Templo se lo podía ver a Kuwabara gritando...

\- ¡Mi linda Yukina, ya estoy aquí!...- entró a la sala- ¿Dónde estás, mi linda Yukina?...- buscaba por cada habitación- ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidillas?- buscó en un armario- ¡Aquí estás!- gritó, pero nada se encontraba allí dentro...- Qué raro...Yukina no está en el Templo...¿dónde se habrá ido?...-

Tomó un teléfono que se encontraba en la cocina y marcó a casa de Sasha, nadie contestó. Marcó a casa del pelinegro.

\- Oye, Urameshi, soy yo Kuwabara, ¿está Yukina con Keiko por allí?...

\- No, Kuwabara, ¿por qué?...- preguntaba Yusuke.

\- Es que no está en el Templo. Iba a esperarme aquí, según me dijo iba a venir Sasha también, pero no está aquí...- decía preocupado.

\- Quizás habrá ido a algún lugar con Sasha. Marca a su casa quizás esté allí...-

\- Ya lo hice y nadie contesta. Ella no es de irse...Esto me huele raro, Urameshi...- decía tocandose el mentón pensativo.

\- En un momento estaré allí. Le avisaré a Kurama y a Hiei si logro localizarlo...-

\- Está bien...- decia el pelinaranja.

Kuwabara notó la presencia de los jóvenes en el Templo...

\- ¿Qué pasó, Kuwabara?...- preguntaba Kurama.

\- No puedo encontrar por ningún lado a Yukina...- decía el pelinaranja.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. ¿De qué demonios hablas, deforme?- se exaltó Hiei.

\- Yukina dijo que iba a estar aquí en el Templo con Sasha. Pero no las encuentro a ninguna de las dos...- dijo preocupado. "¿Qué?. ¿La tonta también desapareció?", pensaba el youkai.

\- ¿Llamaste a casa de Sasha para verificar que estén ahí?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

\- Si, pero nadie contesta...Es muy raro ella no se va del Templo. No me gusta nada esto. Espero que mi linda Yukina esté bien...- ante la mirada enfurecida de Hiei.

\- Si está con Sasha seguro está bien, ella es fuerte...- decía el pelinegro.

\- Hola, muchachos...- todos se sorprendieron a ver a Koenma en su forma adulta con Botan a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Koenma?. Creí haber sido claro cuando dije que no quería más misiones...- se quejó Yusuke.

\- Deja de quejarte, Yusuke. Estoy aquí porque creo saber quiénes tienen a Yukina y Sasha...-

\- Ve al grano...- perdía la paciencia Hiei.

\- El hombre que las mantiene cautiva se llama Ryo. Es el youkai que te atacó la noche anterior, Hiei- le decía el pelicastaño. Él desvió la mirada y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra?- preguntó seriamente.

\- Ese es el problema...- todos lo miraron.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Koenma?- preguntaba Yusuke.

\- No podemos encontrarlo...-

\- ¡¿Qué?!...- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- No es un youkai extremadamente fuerte. Pero puede alternar los lugares de localización. Es sumamente inteligente- decía cerrando los ojos con seriedad.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi linda Yukina y Sasha con todo esto?- preguntaba Kuwabara.

\- Éste youkai estaba buscando problemas en el Mundo Demoníaco. Hiei lo atacó y está buscando vengarse de él...- decía preocupado Koenma.

\- ¡Maldito infelíz!- gritó Hiei. "Todo esto es mi culpa, ¡maldición!", pensaba mientras apretaba los puños con más fuerza- Probaré con el poder de mi Jagan- decía descubriendo su tercer ojo. Éste comenzaba a brillar y a mostrarle imágenes borrosas...- Rayos...hay algo o alguien que bloquea mi visión...-

\- Te lo dije. Es un youkai muy inteligente...- decía Koenma.

\- Si no podemos con el tercer ojo de Hiei...- preguntó el pelinegro- ¿Entonces cómo lo encontraremos?...-

\- Tengo varios lugares localizados. Son más de diez en todo Japón, incluidas cuevas y montañas...Les llevará una eternidad encontrarlo. Localizamos los últimos movimientos de este youkai...-

\- No hay tiempo que perder...- decía Kuwabara.

\- ¡Dame los nombres de esos malditos lugares!- le exigía el youkai de fuego.

\- E-está bien, Hiei...sólo tengan cuidado- Botan les entregó un pequeño dispositivo brújula -

\- Si están cerca de ellas, el dispositivo sonará...- decía la peliceste- Sólo encuéntrenlas sanas y salvas...- rogaba la joven.

\- Eso haremos, Botan...- trató de calmar las aguas Yusuke.

Todos salieron rapidamente del lugar. Con el aparato en mano, recorrieron los primeros tres lugares marcados en él. No había sonido, no había respuesta, tampoco se sentía el ki de Sasha, ¿dónde se encontraban?. Les tomaba alrededor de un par de horas localizar cada lugar, ya que estaban a una larga distancia uno del otro, y no podían separarse, debían permanecer juntos por si algo pasaba. Ni siquiera con la gran velocidad de Hiei podían hacer algo. Debían revisar lugar por lugar y verificar si las muchachas estaban allí.

La mente del youkai de fuego tenía mil pensamientos rondando; ¿quién, cómo, dónde y por qué?, ¿qué era lo que quería hacer con ellas?.Iba a matarlo si les tocaba un pelo. Primero su hermana secuestrada por el desagradable Gonzo Tarukane, ahora por este tipo. Sasha había tenido un pasado similar, primero la tenía cautiva su hermano en el castillo para venderla a codiciados multimillonarios, ahora este youkai. ¿Qué tramaba?.

Pensó que lo había matado esa última noche. A él lo había malherido, pero el youkai tampoco salió muy ileso de esa situación. Mató a varios soldados de Ryo. ¿Será por eso la venganza?. Se metieron con los hombres equivocados. Buscaría cielo y tierra, los tres mundos por esas chicas, por su hermana, y por ese Ángel estúpido según él.

"No voy a dejar que nada te pase Yukina...jamás..." pensaba el demonio. "Tonta Enjeru, déja mi cabeza tranquila...Más te vale cuidar de ella porque juro que te cortaré en mil pedazos...".

En alguna parte de Japón...

Sasha se despierta bruscamente, siente su cabeza pesada, mareos y nota algo extraño, allí se encontraba un pequeño sanitario, el ambiente era deplorable, oscuro, tétrico; se da cuenta de que está encerrada en una celda.

Comienza a tener los recuerdos horrorosos de cuando su hermano la tenía cautiva en el castillo. No quiere revivir todo ese martirio nuevamente.

\- Otra vez no, por favor...otra vez no...- sollozaba agarrandose la cabeza entre sus manos- ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!- gritó.

Comienza a golpear con la poca fuerza que tiene los barrotes de la pequeña habitación, fue en vano. Se da cuenta que en la celda de enfrente, se está despertando Yukina.

\- ¡Yukina!... ¡Yukina despierta!...- le grita.

\- ¿D-dónde estoy?- preguntaba.

\- No lo se...- decía apenada la joven.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar, Sasha?- preguntaba preocupada.

\- No lo se, Yukina. No perdamos la calma- quiso usar sus poderes para romper la puerta pero su intento no sirvió para nada; en la celda había sellos kekkai que impedían que utilizara su poder espiritual- ¡Maldición!- gritaba mientras caía al suelo. Yukina sólo se limitaba a llorar, varias perlas cayeron de sus ojos- No llores, por favor. Estoy segura de que los muchachos nos están buscando...- trataba de calmarla.

\- T-tengo miedo...- decía la joven.

\- Lo se, yo también...no dejaré que nada te pase...- "No voy a dejar que nada te pase, Hiei me mataría si te pasara algo" pensaba Sasha.

\- ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-

\- No lo se, es todo muy raro...Nos han engañado...- decía con bronca.

Los jóvenes recorrieron el cuarto, quinto y sexto lugar. No había respuestas. Ya comenzaba a ser la medianoche y no habían encontrado nada aún. Ni siquiera podían sentir el ki de las jóvenes. La alarma no sonaba. No iban a abandonar la búsqueda por la mitad. Iban a buscar por cielos y mares hasta encontrarlas.

La Koorime y la Enjeru se encontraban dormidas en sus respectivas camas poco cómodas en sus celdas. El efecto de los sedantes disminuía poco a poco pero aún tenían mareos y estaban debilitadas.

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y aún no había pistas de los detectives. No las encontraban, pero ambas tenían la certeza de que ellos las estaban buscando. Tenían miedo y demasiadas preguntas.

Alguien encendió las luces del pasillo en dónde se encontraban las celdas. Las jóvenes abrían dificultosamente los ojos, ya que la luz las cegaba. Un hombre alto de pelo color plata entró a la celda de Yukina quien estaba asustada y sentada en la cama.

\- ¿Así que tu debes ser Yukina?- preguntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡No la toques cerdo infelíz!- gritó Sasha.

\- Por favor no me haga daño...- sollozaba la koorime. El hombre se acercó a su celda y la miró de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Sasha, verdad?...Conocí a tu hermano, me habló muy bien de ti...- decía relamiéndose los labios.

\- Debes ser tan asqueroso como él...- decía con mirada despreciable- ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?-

\- Fácil. Voy a divertirme con ustedes. Su amiguito nunca debió meterse en mi camino...-

\- ¿Tú eres ese youkai?-

\- Exacto. Ese enano maldito me atacó, incluyendo a varios de mis soldados...- decía yendo a la celda de Yukina.

\- Empezaré contigo, preciosa...- le acariciaba una mejilla a la koorime, ella sólo podía llorar y ladear su cabeza.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!...- le gritó Sasha.

\- Vamos...será divertido...- decía el hombre.

\- No me haga daño por favor...- sollozaba.

\- Eres tan dulce, seré bueno contigo...- esa sonrisa maliciosa no era un signo bueno.

\- "Piensa, Sasha, piensa. No dejes que toquen a Yukina", pensaba - Eres un cerdo asqueroso. ¿Por qué no te diviertes conmigo?. Me das risa...- le decía sínicamente la Enjeru.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, estúpida?!- vuelve enfadado a la celda de Sasha.

\- Dije...que me das...¡RISA!...- recibe una bofetada por parte del hombre, la koorime se asusta aún más.

\- ¿Te doy risa?. Vamos a ver si te reirás a carcajadas con tu castigo, ¡maldita perra!...- la tomó del brazo bruscamente, aún cuando quisiera forcejear con el hombre no podía, los sellos kekkai estaban alrededor de toda la celda incluyendo el pasillo. Era inútil. La lleva hacia afuera del lugar. Aunque estaba muy asustada por lo que le podrían hacer, sabía que por lo menos hacía tiempo para que los detectives siguieran con su búsqueda. Se sentía aliviada porque por lo menos no iban a tocar a su amiga.

\- Sasha...- susurró la peliceleste.

En otra localización...

\- ¡Demonios!, a este paso nunca las encontraremos...- gritaba el youkai de fuego. El pelirrojo se limitó a mirarlo con preocupación, sabía que por dentro Hiei se estaba desmoronando, por su hermana, y por Sasha.

\- Tranquilízate, Hiei. Las vamos a encontrar- trataba de apaciguarlo Yusuke.

\- ¿Cuántos lugares por visitar nos quedan?- preguntaba Kurama.

\- Seis. Estuvimos visitando lugares toda la noche, es mejor descansar unos minutos...- sugería el pelinegro.

\- Si, es lo mejor...- asintió el pelirrojo.

\- Espero que mi linda Yukina se encuentre bien...- Kuwabara miraba hacia el cielo.

"Sasha se que están cerca, sólo mándame una maldita señal...", pensaba Hiei. No quería que nada les suceda a las jóvenes. Estaba muy preocupado.

Sasha despertó luego de ser sedada nuevamente. Esta vez se encontraba en una habitación amplia, poca luz y un vidrio detrás de ella. Estaba atada de pies y manos, en posición vertical; tenía puesto un vestido corto de seda celeste un tanto translúcidos, sabía que no era nada bueno tener esa vestimenta. Sólo podía prepararse para lo que venía. Las cadenas eran de eslavones fuertes. Con la poca fuerza que tenía jalaba de ellas, pero era completamente inútil. Sintió miradas que se ocultaban en el vidrio a su espalda. Murmullos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?...- preguntó mirando todo el lugar.

\- Espero que estés lista para nuestra pequeña cita de juegos...- dijo un hombre detrás del espejo, sonaba como si hablara através de un micrófono.

\- Hiei, por favor, se que es inútil, pero si me puedes escuchar...ven pronto por favor...- susurraba, varias lágrimas cayeron; sabía que el youkai de fuego quizás con el uso del Jagan podía escucharla, verla, o hasta incluso sentirla, quería mandarle una señal, aunque fuera inútil, quería intentarlo.

\- Es inútil, pequeño Ángel- le dijo nuevamente la voz- Tu amigo me pagará cada daño que me provocó...-

\- Maldito...- esto último fue un susurro.

En algún bosque cercano...

El medio koorime abrió los ojos asombrado. Pudo sentir una leve, muy leve e indescifrable punzada en su pecho. Lo notó, sabía que era una señal de la Enjeru que le estaba enviando para encontrarlas.

\- ¿Cuál es la localización más cercana?- preguntó en un semblante serio.

\- Déjame ver...- Kurama revisó el artefacto- Una cueva subterránea a unos...ocho kilómetros hacia allá...- decía señalando la dirección.

\- No hay tiempo que perder...- dijo y se encaminó.

\- ¿Pudiste sentir algo, Hiei?- preguntó el pelinegro, este no contestó sólo apuró la marcha.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la siguiente localización más cercana con la esperanza de encontrar a las muchachas sanas y salvas.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de una cueva. Ésta estaba cercada, por lo que había guardias de seguridad parados enfrente. Vigilaban cada movimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces atacaron a los débiles súbditos y abrieron la puerta obligando a uno de ellos a hacerlo.

El lugar era oscuro, pero aún así se adentraron. Con otra puerta inmensa se toparon en frente. No había guardias, excepto una pequeña cámara que los seguía. Alguien seguramente estaba espiando quien entraba y quien salía.

\- ¡Déjanos entrar infelíz!- gritó el youkai de fuego.

La luz de la cámara pasó de rojo a verde indicando que podían pasar a la siguiente habitación. La puerta se abrió levantando un poco de polvo a su alrededor.

Los jóvenes detectives entraron sigilosamente, no sabían con qué se podían topar.

Varios soldados vestidos con trajes azules y botas negras, comenzaron a atacarlos. Eran muy fuertes pero no lo suficiente para tocarles un pelo a ellos, puesto que los muchachos pudieron acabarlos en cuestión de minutos. Yusuke usaba su fuerza para derrotarlos, Kurama su Látigo de Rosas, Kuwabara su Espada Espíritu y Hiei su katana. Éste descargaba su odio hacia los guardias. En un momento la zona fue despejada.

\- Felicitaciones por llegar hasta aquí...- el hombre aplaudía pausadamente en frente de ellos a una distancia prudente.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres?- miraba hacia todos lados Yusuke.

\- ¿Dónde está mi linda Yukina, imbécil?- preguntaba el pelinaranja.

\- Tranquilos. Primero vamos a divertirnos...-

Una luz se endendió en el lugar, mostrando al hombre. Era alto, flacucho, pero muy apuesto; ojos verdes, pelo color plata. Tenía el típico traje de soldado azúl, con un látigo amarrado en la cintura. Esa mirada sínica, penetrante y enfermiza demostraba mucho más.

En medio del lugar se podía ver a la joven Sasha parada, encadenada de pies y manos. Estaba cegada por la luz ya que hizo un pequeño quejido.

\- ¡Sasha!...- gritaron los jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué le harás maldito infelíz?- preguntaba el pelinegro.

\- No sean impacientes, ya verán...- decía con malicia.

\- ¡Eres una mierda!...- gritó el youkai de fuego mientras se dirigía al hombre para atacarlo.

\- No...- dijo tranquilamente, esto hizo que el medio koorime se detuviera.

\- ¿Qué rayos...?- se preguntó.

\- Si me atacas, la mataré...Si me matas, la matarán- señalaba al vidrio en frente, seguramente había súbditos dentro.

\- Malnacido...- susurró Hiei.

Sasha se despertó completamente, aunque los sellos kekkai no estaban en esa habitación, no podía utilizar todas sus fuerzas. Tiró de las cadenas con resultados fallidos. Su rostro marcaba abundante preocupación.Lágrimas rodaron de las mejillas de la joven al suelo. Era una completa humillación lo que el youkai le estaba haciendo. ¿Y todo por qué?, para saciar la sed de venganza. Ella no tenía nada que ver con el demonio de fuego, sólo era una más en el grupo, Yukina es su hermana, pero ¿por qué ser tan cobarde y meterse con ellas?. Quería hacerlo sentir miserable al youkai de fuego, quería humillarlo y que perdiera lo poco que tenía. Verlo en el peor de los estados, todo por haberse metido con un youkai como él.

Sintió bronca al no poder hacer nada; no podía atacarlo, no podía romper las cadenas, ni siquiera podía alzar la mirada hacia los jóvenes, tenía verguenza de estar así.

Hiei no podía atacar y sentía impotencia; al más mínimo rasguño que le hacía al tipejo ese y Sasha cobraría las consecuencias. Debían tener una estrategia. ¿Cómo atacarlo?. ¿Cómo derrotarlo sin que le toque un pelo a la joven?.

De pronto un guardia de seguridad trajo a una muy asustada Yukina quien lloraba desconsoladamente y miraba hacia todos los ángulos buscando alguna respuesta. Todos miraban expectantes.

\- Señor Ryo...- el guardia intentó llamarle la atención. Sostenía por el brazo a la koorime.

\- ¡Yukina!- gritó el pelinaranja- No le hagas nada, desgraciado.

\- Primero me divertiré con esta preciosa Enjeru...- dijo acariciándole el cabello a Sasha.

\- Infelíz...- decía Hiei después de ver cómo se le acercaba a la joven. Ella sólo ladeaba su cabeza tratando de safarse de las asquerosas manos del hombre. "Juro que si le haces algo te mataré...no le toques un pelo...", pensaba.

\- Que cobarde eres...- dijo Sasha.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó. La joven rió con sinismo.

\- ¡Que eres un cobarde!. Me das pena...- dijo mirándolo fijamente. Él sólo le metió un puñetazo al estómago de la muchacha; se retorció de dolor y escupió sangre.

\- ¡Maldito!- gritó Kurama. El demonio tenía mirada asesina, todos en ese lugar miraron con odio al tipejo.

\- Eso no es nada. Me divertiré más tarde con tu hermanita, Hiei...- le dijo con malicia. ¿Qué acababa de decir?. Todos se miraron, el youkai de fuego abrió los ojos enormemente. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Yukina miró al hombre con asombro. ¿Hiei era su hermano?.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!- preguntaba un incrédulo Kuwabara.

\- Que me divertiré con la hermanita de Hiei, pelos de zanahoria...- el medio koorime no reaccionaba, quedó estupefacto frente a eso. En un contexto diferente quizás atacaba al enemigo y lo asesinaba friamente, pero ante eso no podía ni siquiera reaccionar. Estaba congelado en medio de la habitación. El secreto que guardó durante años, que protegía hasta de una chismosa Botan, ahora era escuchado por Yukina.

\- ¿Acaso...Sasha es tu hermana, Hiei?...- preguntó el pelinaranja. Yusuke y Kurama lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza, no sabían si reir o llorar. Yukina no reaccionaba tampoco, tenía mil pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad?. Hiei solo miraba al piso buscando respuesta. Ese maldito pagaría con sangre.

"¿Acaso Hiei es...mi hermano?"...

Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Se los dejo picando para el próximo. Quise crear la escena en dónde Yukina se entera que Hiei es su hermano, pero quería algo diferente, por eso se me ocurrió que alguien más se lo diga. Espero comentarios, reviews, críticas acerca de esto. Quiero saber si la historia va un poco lenta, es que en realidad no quiero ir muy rápido porque se me hace que contar todo de a prisa no va, pero quiero sus opiniones. ¡Gracias por leer!.

El próximo tendrá mucha acción, lo prometo.

¡Sayonara!


	6. Mi Ángel Negro y mi Ángel de Hielo

N/A: Hola, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de "Un Ángel y un Demonio". No quiero ser pesada hablando mucho, así que espero que les guste. Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración con respecto a la personalidad de Mukuro, voy a ser sincera no tengo mucho conocimiento de cómo es realmente porque no se explayaron mucho en el anime, pero le cambié un poco la actitud, no me odien por esto jajaja.

Ya saben cualquier comentario, review, o trabajo que tengan para leer son bien recibidos. Siempre con ánimos de mejorar

Gracias Guest (siempre sale así al menos que pongas tu nombre sin loguearte jajajaja ¡no seas vaga! jaja así de paso me leo tus trabajos si tienes. Olvidé decir que tengo cuenta en Fanfiction Español, con el mismo nombre el FF, por si querías pasarte por ahi...), siempre tus comentarios me hacen reir. Es cierto, lo de la modista, después de unos días volví y le llevé todas las fotos para que vea de que es el disfraz y me decía "pero esto no es una monja, ¿qué es, quién es?, nunca lo vi", y mi cara fue mortal porque no tengo la paciencia para explicarle todo (por cierto el FF que leí era My Family por Ramsin, allí está lo de "monja de convento") y me reía sola en mi casa, creo que hasta mi mamá me miró con cara de "¿wtf? ¿cuál es el chiste?" y para colmo a la fiesta que voy a asistir no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Cosplays y esas cosas, es una fiesta de disfraces común, bastante grande, sin embargo van un par con cosplays, pero quiero ver mi cara al estilo Hiei con la gotita diciendo "¿en qué demonios me metí?" jajaja.

Ayer nuevamente volví de la modista porque practicamente el trabajo está terminado, pero resulta que le expliqué de mil formas diferentes, agoté todos los recursos para hacerle entender (a ella y a mi mamá que resulta que tiene un concepto bastante diferente al mío) que la BUFANDA blanca que lleva Hiei en el cuello es una BUFANDA y NO un PAÑUELO, tampoco un BABERO al estilo Obispo. Estuve renegando una hora, pero supongo que entendió, bueno...al menos eso creo.

Te agradezco la review y me alegro que te haya gustado. De vez en cuando voy a subir algún capítulo de humor para cambiar un poco, pero siempre la misma temática, ¡ACOSAR A NUESTRO JAGANSHI!, emm nop, eso no...creo...supongo...bueno si...ponele. No hablo más disfrutá el capítulo.

¡Sayonara!

¡Gracias, muchas muchas gracias, también a las personas que siguen este FF, me alegra saber que les gusta!

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime.

Capítulo anterior: Hiei se enfrentó a un youkai bastante extraño quien tiene cautivas a Yukina y a Sasha. ¿De qué será capaz este tipo?. ¿Quién o qué es "Fallen"?.

"Un Ángel y un Demonio"

Capítulo 6: "Mi Ángel Negro y Mi Ángel de Hielo"

"¿Acaso Hiei es...mi hermano?...¿P-por qué nunca...?. Dios mío...n-no puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?", pensaba la koorime.

"Está mirando estupefacto al suelo, no reacciona. Kazuma pregunta pero ni Yusuke ni el joven Kurama responden. ¿Qué está pasando?. Sólo espero irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible. Ese hombre me da miedo, y Sasha...Sasha esta allí sufriendo. No puedo con esto", cerró sus ojos y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Yukina...y-yo...y-yo...lo siento...", pensaba el demonio de fuego. Se sentía derrotado por dentro, no quería que su hermana supiera de esta manera la verdad. Ser el hermano de una inocente joven, una hada del hielo, pura y noble como ella. Un criminal como él no la merecía, al menos eso pensaba. Lo que hizo ese youkai había humillado una parte del frío corazón del demonio.

\- Hiei...Hiei responde...- le decía Kurama sacudiéndolo.

\- Me las vas a pagar...¡Infelíz!- el demonio reaccionó y se le abalanzó al youkai en medio de la habitación.

Ryo no pudo esquivar el golpe que le propinó Hiei quien se le acercó a toda velocidad; éste lo atacó con su katana apuñalándolo en el estómago; lo traspasó de lado a lado. Tenía esa mirada furiosa, asesina, quería terminar con él a toda costa.

\- ¡Ahora!- gritó el youkai.

Los guardias que estaban detrás del cristal comenzaron a enviarles descargas eléctricas a las cadenas que sujetaban a la Enjeru. La joven se retorcía del dolor. Yukina gritó y cerró sus ojos. Kurama y Yusuke buscaban la manera de entrar a esa cabina para detener a los súbditos. Kuwabara se acercó a Yukina para intentar alejarla de allí, tuvo que enfrentarse a uno de los soldados que la tenía aprisionada. Lo derrotó facilmente con su Espada Espíritu.

Hiei y Ryo comenzaban una batalla feroz en medio del lugar. El demonio de ojos rojos no toleraba ver a Sasha sufriendo allí, estaba gritando del dolor, lloraba.

Se golpeaban como si fuera la última batalla de sus vidas. Ryo era bueno, pero en ocasiones recibía los golpes del demonio quien con todo su poder atentaba contra él; tenía la herida en su abdomen, pero eso no lo detuvo.

La electricidad recorriendo el cuerpo frágil de la Enjeru hacía que cortes aparecieran en su piel. Dolía, dolía mucho.

Kurama y Yusuke encontraron una pequeña puerta a un lado de la habitación. Corrieron por un pasillo y llegaron a la cabina donde se hallaban los soldados. Dentro, había un mando con muchos botones de diversos colores y palancas de diferentes tamaños.

\- ¡Detengan eso ahora!- gritó el pelinegro.

\- No...- dijo uno de los soldados y oprimió un botón. Sasha comenzó a recibir más ondas eléctricas las cuales no podía tolerar más, eran latigazos.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- gritó Yusuke, el soldado rió con malicia.

\- Morirán...- Kurama sacó su Látigo de Rosas dispuesto a atacar.

\- Si nos matan no sabrán cómo detenerlo...- dijo uno de los soldados desafiándolos.

\- Termina con esto, imbécil...- decía el pelinegro con rabia mientras sacudía a uno de los hombres.

Uno de ellos oprimió una palanca bajo la amenaza de Kurama quien con su látigo tenía asfixiando al sujeto. La energía dejó de fluir hacia las cadenas de la Enjeru. Se la veía agotada y muy lastimada. Kuwabara y Yukina se encontraban alejados en la habitación. El pelirrojo y Yusuke bajaron.

"No...n-no, no salgas", pensaba Sasha. "Ahora no, por favor...destruirás todo...". Se retorcía un poco, los cortes sangraban y el dolor era insoportable. ¿Por qué a ella?.

"Basta...n-no...por favor, F-Fallen", decía para sí misma. "Detente, por favor no hagas esto ahora..."

Los jóvenes corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la Enjeru. Le sacaron las cadenas que amarraban sus pies y manos y la sostuvieron por los hombros, se veía agotada y adolorida, se desplomó en el suelo, los muchachos la sujetaron con cuidado para no hacerle dañ y Yukina se acercaron, la koorime estaba muy asustada, hundía su cabeza en el pecho del pelinaranja, no quería ver a Sasha en ese estado.

\- Kuwabara..lleva a Yukina al Templo...- le dijo la pelicastaña a duras penas.

\- Llévala, Kuwabara. Nosotros te alcanzaremos luego. Ese tipo pagará todo el daño que les hicieron...- decía Yusuke.

\- Está bien. Vamos mi linda Yukina, estarás a salvo conmigo en el Templo...- le tomó las manos y se fueron corriendo hacia afuera de la gran cueva.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasha?- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando notó que la joven se movía extrañamente.

\- N-no...por favor...aléjense...- los muchachos no entendían.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Sasha?-

\- Kurama, Yusuke, por favor...aléjense...no...resisto...más...- los jóvenes hicieron caso.

Hiei todavía seguía en la batalla con Ryo, ambos estaban golpeados, pero la lucha era de vida o muerte, iban a pegarse con todo su poder, el youkai debía cobrar todos los daños que les hizo a las jóvenes, en especial, revelar el más sagrado secreto del demonio de fuego. Este usaba su katana y Ryo su látigo. No fue suficiente, así que decidió usar uno de sus poderes. El Jaganshi estrelló contra una pared al youkai utilizando su Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha. Se sentía orgulloso de haberle hecho daño. Se sorprendió al ver algo extraño.

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a Sasha, las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente; estaba temblando, la Enjeru se elevaba en el aire como si estuviera siendo crucificada, o si su alma se estuviera yendo del cuerpo. Sus alas desplegadas se tornaron oscuras, completamente negras. Tenía una lucha interna. Sus ojos se transformaron de cafés a violetas, un violeta bastante extraño. Su cara cambió rotundamente, de estar adolorida y angustiada, pasó a un semblante serio, como si todo el odio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento saliera a flote.

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei y hasta Ryo que estaba tratando de levantarse, miraban a la joven asombrados. Detuvieron la pelea para observar lo que estaba pasando.¿Qué le ocurría?. Se tapaban el rostro por la nube de polvo que había en el lugar.

Cayó al suelo bruscamente, las luces dejaron de titilar; el impacto levantó mucha tierra alrededor de la joven. No se visualizaba nada. Hasta que una figura apareció en medio del lugar.

Estaba con una rodilla en el suelo; alzó su cuerpo lentamente como si este pesara. Esa mirada demostraba una frialdad enorme hacia el youkai Ryo; una mirada indiferente, completamente distinta a la de la amable Enjeru. Sus alas abiertas eran de color negro. Tenía la armadura que usaba Sasha, con la diferencia de que ésta era más oscura, el pañuelo que rodeaba su cintura seguía siendo rojo. Pero ya no era ella, ya no era ese dulce Ángel, amable y cortez. ¿Quién era?.

\- F-Fallen...- susurró Ryo desconcertado, para la suerte de él, todos habían escuchado.

\- Oigan...¿Qué le pasó a Sasha?- preguntó Yusuke.

\- ¿Fallen?- preguntó para si mismo Hiei.

\- Pensé que era una leyenda...- decía el pelirrojo asombrado.

\- ¿Kurama...quién es Fallen?...- preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro.

\- Fallen es un Ángel Caído del Mundo Espiritual. En el Makai, todos conocían la historia...- dijo pensativo.

\- Nunca la creí cierta...- decía Hiei.

\- El Ángel Caído, es un ser de luz que ha cometido actos criminales. Se rebeló frente contra los mandatos del Rey Enma...- miraba preocupado a la joven.

\- ¿Entonces Sasha es ese tal Fallen?- Yusuke quería aclarar sus dudas.

\- No, Yusuke. Sasha es una Enjeru completamente diferente. Fallen es sólo el alma demoníaca que migró hacia su cuerpo para tomarlo y poder hacer sus actos destructivos...- dijo el youkai de fuego.

\- Es un caso similar al mío, Yusuke. Pero con la diferencia de que Sasha es una Enjeru de por si y tiene su parte buena y ahora su parte mala...- decía Kurama; ante todo esto, Hiei no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la joven- Sasha es un Ángel y un Demonio... a la vez.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser?- el pelinegro preguntó.

\- Hay muchos mitos acerca de que tan es. Muchos dicen que es un demonio de clase Superior...yo...yo lo creo...- decía pensativo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tú crées que es muy fuerte?-

\- Si. No he tenido la oportunidad de verlo luchar, pero siento una energía demoníaca muy fuerte...-

\- C-cometí un grave error...- susurraba Ryo con algo de miedo ya de pie. Los detectives lo observaron.

Fallen en el cuerpo de Sasha se acercó hacia un inseguro Ryo, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con esos ojos indiferentes lleno de odio y demencia.

\- Cometiste el peor error de tu vida al dañar a Sasha, cerdo asqueroso...- su voz era un poco más grave y hasta provocativa que la de la Enjeru, no sonaba para nada amistosa.

\- Fallen...- Kurama le habló - ¿Qué estás haciendo?...-

\- Alejense, no quiero estorbos...- reía con sinismo.

Hiei estaba asombrado por tener a semejante ser demoníaco frente a él. En el Makai se decía que era sólo un mito, muchos habían visto los crueles actos que cometió Fallen, pero nunca imaginó que tomaría el cuerpo de Sasha, de ese Ángel puro e inocente. Era imposible, pero ahí lo tenía. Miraba los ojos violetas llenos de odio; los ojos cafés de la muchacha jamás iban a mostrarle frialdad, pero esos eran totalmente distintos, no se comparan con la calidez de su mirada. Estaba atónito, pero quería verla luchar, ver de lo que es capaz.

\- P-p-perdón Fallen, yo no sabía que eras tú...- se disculpaba un asustado Ryo.

\- "P-p-p-perdón Fallen, yo no sabía que eras tú"- se burlaba del hombre, los demás soltaron una pequeña risita, Fallen los miró de forma asesina y disimularon no haberlo hecho- ¿De qué se ríen?. ¿Quieren ser los próximos?- preguntó mirándolos fijamente.

\- N-no, no, Fallen...es sólo que...- buscaba una excusa el pelinegro.

\- Ah, no tengo tiempo para estupideces...- tomó a Ryo por el cuello con una sola mano, esos delicados brazos guardaban mucha fuerza, los detectives se hicieron a un lado.

\- Por...favor, Fallen, no me hagas daño...- podía balbucear el soldado.

\- No te haré daño, digamos que sólo te asesinaré cruel y dolorosamente...- esa sonrisa mostraba malicia- Sólo dime una cosa...- estrujía más su cuello- ¿Quién te mandó?-

Ryo balbuceaba algo pero no podía hablar ya que Fallen cada vez más apretaba su cuello; arrimó el oído a la boca del youkai y escuchó claramente el nombre de la persona.

Abrió enormemente los ojos con furia, lo tiró a un lado. El youkai con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se levantó del suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Fallen no titubieó y sacó su espada que estaba atada a la cintura. Con un golpe certero y directo lo degolló. Todos se quedaron pasmados por la escena. Sasha no hubiese sido capaz de matar a alguien, pero éste ni siquiera parpadeó.

Limpió la sangre de la espada y la colocó nuevamente en su cintura. Los miró por un segundo en silencio y se dispuso a salir de la cueva.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó sorprendido Yusuke.

\- Eso no les interesa, salgan de aquí...- les dijo tranquilamente.

\- Pero estás herida...- le dijo Kurama.

\- No me molesten...- caminó unos pasos pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Quién fue?- le preguntó secamente Hiei. Fallen lo miró indiferente.

\- Métete en tus propios asuntos...- fue una respuesta tan fría que dejó paralizado al youkai.

Los jóvenes observaban como el Ángel Caído salía de la cueva, tenía heridas en su cuerpo, cuerpo de Sasha, pero no le importó, guardó sus alas y se dispuso a marcharse. Con ese semblante serio, salió del lugar.

En la entrada de la cueva se encontraba el pelinaranja con una asustada Yukina.

\- ¿Sasha?- le preguntó, pero la joven lo miró de reojo dejándolo estupefacto y siguió su camino. Desapareció del lugar.

\- Kuwabara...- dijo Yusuke- Vamos al Templo de Genkai, dejemos descansar a Yukina.

\- Oigan, ¿esa no era Sasha?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

\- Larga historia, mejor te contamos en el camino...- manifestó Kurama.

\- ¿Dónde está Hiei?-

\- No lo se, Yusuke, desapareció en cuanto salimos de la cueva..."De seguro se fue a buscarla...", pensaba el pelirrojo.

Casa de Sasha...

El youkai de fuego abría lentamente la ventana de la habitación de la joven, sabía que ella la dejaba abierta, estaba en completa oscuridad, no había nadie. Bajó las escaleras pensando que ésta se encontraba en la sala, pero no había rastro de ella. ¿Dónde estaría la joven?.

Se sentó en el sofá del living esperando que en algún momento Sasha llegara a su apartamento. Estaba a medio vestir, ya que había perdido su camiseta en la batalla contra el youkai.

"No sabía que además de ser un Enjeru eras un demonio. No puedo creerlo, eso quiere decir que eres fuerte, tonto Ángel. Y por lo que vi son completamente diferentes", pensaba mientras miraba al techo. "Todavía no entiendo que hago aquí esperándote, pero luego de todo lo que te hice pasar por mi culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer es venir y saber que te encuentras bien. Si algo te hubiese ocurrido no me lo perdonaría jamás", suspiró. Aunque no iba a admitir que le preocupaba que le pasara algo, iba a quedarse allí.

En algún lugar del Makai...

\- Hiei no volvió otra vez. ¿Dónde estará?- se preguntaba una pelirroja mientras entraba a su oficina en el castillo.

\- Te estaba esperando, Mukuro...- dijo con total tranquilidad una figura sentada en su cómoda silla y con los pies cruzados arriba del escritorio.

\- ¿F...Fallen?- tartamudeaba la mujer- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- la miró preocupada.

\- Tu seguridad es una mierda...- la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, varios guardias estaban muertos en la entrada del castillo- ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar?...-

\- ¿De qué hablas?- se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, Mukuro- la observó con odio- ¿Creíste que...la pobre Sasha, frágil e indefensa nunca se enteraría de que tú la mandaste a matar?- le dice en tono burlón.

\- Tu pequeño Ángel nunca se tendría que haber metido con lo que no le corresponde...-

\- Y tú nunca te tendrías que haber metido con ella...¿no lo crées?- bajó los pies del escritorio y se sentó en el borde de este para quedar frente a frente con la mujer- ¿Qué pensaría el enano maldito si se enterara que su "jefesita" fue la que secuestró a su hermana y mandó a matar a Sasha?- le preguntó sínicamente.

\- ¿Atacó a Yukina?...- preguntó de repente.

\- Creo que el imbécil de Ryo cometió una equivocación...-

\- Lo mataré...- dijo para sí misma.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargué de hacerlo personalmente. No fue gran molestia...-

\- No me interesa...-

\- Entonces no te importará que le cuente...- decía indiferente.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras!...- le gritó- Puedo matarte ahora si quiero...-

\- Ahora nos vamos entendiendo...- le sonríe nuevamente- Te ofreceré un trato...-

\- ¿Qué clase de trato?-

\- No le contaré a ese excitante enano lo que querías hacerle a Yukina y a Sasha...- le dice en un tono provocativo- Con una condición...-

\- ¿Cuál?- le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Nunca le vuelvas a tocar un pelo a Sasha...-

\- ¡Já!. ¿Y quién eres tú para impedírmelo?... - le dice sarcásticamente.

\- Nadie realmente. No soy nadie importante. Puedes matarme ahora si gustas... Pero si se la verdad, que es algo que le va a doler a tu hermoso youkai de fuego, ¿no lo crées?- se cruza sensualmente de piernas.

\- Está bien, tú ganas. Ahora ¡vete!. No quiero perder mi tiempo con una estúpida como tú...- le grita.

\- Como usted mande jefa... - se acerca al oído sonriendo - Tómalo como un favor. Espero ser clara...- le sonríe y se marcha de la habitación dejando a una Mukuro furiosa quien rompió varias cosas que se encontraban en el escritorio.

La gobernante del Mundo del Mal es una persona fuerte fisicamente, podría derrotar a Fallen, pero ¿para qué atreverse a hacer tal cosa?. Lo único que lograría es que Hiei la odie, y si se entera de lo sucedido, que Mukuro mandó a matar a Sasha por celos, seguramente dejaría de hablarle, sobretodo porque involucró a su hermana.

En casa de Sasha...

Un youkai de fuego se encontraba completamente dormido en la cómoda cama de la joven. La había esperado durante un par de horas, pero ella no regresó así que se dispuso a dormir un poco ya que estaba bastante cansado de la pelea con Ryo. Aún no entendía por qué estaba allí, solo en su casa, podría haber ido a uno de los árboles del parque, con Mukuro, o al Templo de Genkai, pero no quería cruzarse con su hermana quien ahora sabía todo.

Un ruido se escuchó en la ventana de la joven. Se abrió lentamente. El demonio todavía seguía descansando, no se había percatado de que la persona que había entrado era Sasha. Llevaba sólo su ropa interior, era un conjunto negro. Su armadura había desaparecido por lo débil que ella estaba, además tuvo que entrar por la ventana ya que si alguien la veía en ese estado vaya a saber Dios qué pasaría.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, caminó hacia la cama y se acostó. Sintió algo raro a un lado, se dio vuelta y se encontró con alguien familiar. Estiró el brazo y encendió la luz.

\- ¿Hiei?- preguntó temblorosa.

\- S-Sasha...- estaba completamente ruborizado, no sólo porque estaba en la misma cama con esa muchacha sino que ambos se encontraban a medio vestir; desviaba la mirada a todos lados. Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama cuando la joven lo tomó de la mano.

\- No...espera...- se sentó nuevamente en la cama a su lado. Esos ojos cafés pedían "por favor, quédate", no podía negarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó indiferente.

\- Quédate...por...por fa...vor...- la Enjeru cerraba sus ojos agotados, se desplomó del cansancio en la cama. Hiei estaba sorprendido, pero haría lo que ella le pidió. Iba a quedarse allí.

\- "¿Por qué me quedo?. ¿Qué demonios hiciste conmigo?. De seguro tus malditos encantos de Ángel están jugando conmigo. Y si es así, te aseguro que tienes una larga batalla por delante, tonta. No vas a provocarme"- pensaba.

El youkai de fuego aún sonrojado, tomó una manta y tapó el cuerpo frágil de la Enjeru a su lado, era una noche fría y además estaba con poca ropa. Debía admitir que él también estaba agotado de ese día, había sido largo y además, a la mañana siguiente tendría que hacer algo bastante difícil: hablar con Yukina. Sabe que no es tarea fácil. Ese maldito se atrevió a contarle la verdad a su hermana.

La observó descansar; se veía tan inocente, agotada y..."tranquila...", pensó. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando con la última imágen de Sasha dormida. Eso le transmitió tanta, tanta paz. Un hermoso Ángel...

La mañana siguiente era un poco fría, los rayos iluminaban la habitación. El sonido de la respiración calmada de dos personas se escuchaba en el cuarto. Una de ellas comenzó a abrir poco a poco, lentamente, los ojos. Esos rubíes estaban entrecerrados pero pudieron notar algo; la joven a su lado todavía dormida, tenía un brazo por encima de la cintura del youkai y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho descubierto, estaba completamente dormida. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del demonio. Se veía tan cómoda dormida así. Quien no estaba cómodo era Hiei; se encontraba ruborizado y además tenía un brazo en la espalda de Sasha abrazándola. "¿Qué...demonios...me pasa?. ¿Por qué me siento tan bien cuando estoy contigo, maldita Enjeru?", se preguntaba.

Dormidos ni siquiera se inmutaron de que estaban abrazados. El agotamiento fue tanto que no se percataron de que los cuerpos se habían unido; el calor que emanaban era provocador. No quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco y despertarla, estaba muy bien descansando así. Hundió su cabeza en el cabello de la joven, huele delicioso. Respirando ese aroma volvió a dormirse.

Unas horas habían pasado desde la última vez que despertó. Esta vez, la muchacha se encontraba dándole la espalda. Observó algo que le llamó la atención: tenía un tatuaje en su espalda. Era un par de alas que coronaban toda la parte superior de ésta, hacían resaltar esa pálida piel. Nunca antes las había notado. Su cabello desparramado por toda la almohada, hasta dormida lucía tan bien.

Acercó lentamente su mano hacia la delicada piel de la Enjeru, quería tocarlas, comprobar su suavidad. Al primer contacto, recibió algo similar a electricidad, eso recorrió todo su cuerpo; era tan tersa, lo hizo temblar. Con su dedo índice recorrió toda la extensión del tatuaje. Lo confirmó: era tan suave.

Quitó bruscamente su mano cuando sintió que Sasha comenzaba a despertarse. Quería correr de allí pero no podía, se daría cuenta, además ¿a qué le temía?. No quería ser catalogado como cobarde frente a ella.

La muchacha gimió un poco, y abrió sus ojos cafés. Se estiró felinamente y se dio media vuelta. Allí se encontró con la mirada de un youkai de fuego ya despierto.

\- Buen día...- le dijo sonriendo casi en un susurro.

\- ¿T-te encuentras...bien?- le preguntó; su tono sonó un poco a indiferencia, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo estaba preocupado, ya que todo lo que había sucedido fue culpa de ese youkai y en parte de él.

\- Si...Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Fallen me dejó sin energías anoche...- se sobaba la frente.

\- ¿Puedes controlarlo?-

\- Algo así. Cuando Fallen se enfada no hay quien lo pare...- rió.

\- Sasha...- ella lo miró con esos ojos cafés brillantes- Sasha...yo tuve...la culpa...- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

\- No te preocupes, Hiei...Estoy bien. Jamás hubiese dejado que algo le pasara a Yukina-

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- Ese maldito cerdo estaba por atacar a Yukina, tuve que pensar rápido, no se qué podrían haberle hecho...- miró apenada.

\- "Eso quiere decir que la salvaste..."- pensó el joven.

Además debes preocuparte por otra cosa ahora...¿no lo crées?. Se que todo saldrá bien...- le dijo sonriendo. Esa sonrisa lo calmó.

\- Hn...- asintió; se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse.

\- ¿Qué hora...¡Demonios!- gritó, Hiei notó la cara de preocupación de la joven.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

\- Debo avisar al colegio que no iré, no en este estado...- señaló algunos cortes en su cuerpo- Duele...- hizo una cara de dolor tan inocente. Tomó el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio- Buen día...si, director, soy Sasha...no podré asistir hoy...es que...estoy resfriada...- se tapó la nariz para imitar el resfriado- Si, si...no se preocupe, en cuanto me sienta mejor regresaré a dar clases...claro, como usted ordene. Adiós...- colgó- Fiuuu...- secó el sudor de la frente.

\- La inocente Sasha mintiendo...¿quién lo diría?...- le dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Ay...Cállate...- se cruzó de brazos cuando notó que aún estaba en ropa interior- Rayos...- susurró.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- estaba dandose vuelta y perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡No mires!- le gritó.

\- ¿Huh?- Sasha corrió hacia el baño- Tonta...- balbuceó.

Sasha tomó una pequeña ducha, después de lo ocurrido la necesitaba. Se relajó bastante debajo de la regadera.

\- Oye, Hiei, ¿quieres...- no vió al youkai de fuego en la habitación pero si una ventana abierta- Ya te fuiste...- susurró.

Esa misma tarde...

En el árbol de cerezo en el Templo de Genkai, se encontraba un no tan relajado demonio de ojos rojos. Estaba meditando sobre entrar o no y enfrentarse a Yukina, o quedarse allí afuera y que el tiempo pase. La situación lo preocupaba, ya que no sabía si la koorime lo aceptaría o no le hablaría nunca más. Tenía una presión en su pecho y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Nunca jamás había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera en las infinitas batallas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida. Que un youkai soberbio como Ryo le haya dicho la verdad al hada del hielo lo traía un poco angustiado. Si, angustiado, aunque sea un demonio serio, frío y orgulloso, el más orgulloso, se sentía así, es la única familia que tiene y si no lo acepta le haría daño y más pensar qué le diría, cómo enfrentaría a esa inocente joven.

Escuchó algunas voces dentro del Templo. Allí estaban Yukina, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan y Genkai quien había regresado de su descanso. Estaban hablando amenamente. Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras del lugar. Notó la presencia en el árbol, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que bajar. Siguió su camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los jóvenes y la anciana.

\- Hola, muchachos...- dijo una sonriente Sasha.

\- Hola, Sasha...¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Yusuke.

\- Bien, gracias. Un poco adolorida...- sonreía amablemente.

\- Oye, me asustaste anoche...- le dijo el pelinaranja.

\- Si...lo siento...- reía nerviosa- No soy yo cuando me transformo.

\- Así que eres Fallen. Los muchachos me contaron todo...- dijo Genkai tomando un sorbo de té.

\- Así es, Genkai...- en un tono apenado.

\- Deberíamos luchar, Sasha. Quiero medir fuerzas contigo...- un desafiante pelinegro le dice.

\- Yusuke, deja de buscar peleas. Por lo menos por un tiempo...- le recrimina Keiko, su novio bufó.

\- Oigan, ¿dónde está el enano?- preguntó Kuwabara.

\- No lo se. No veo a Hiei desde anoche...- dijo Kurama pensativo.

\- "Está en la entrada del Templo, supongo que está debatiendo si entra o no..."- pensaba la Enjeru.

"Mierda...Jamás creí que esto fuese tan difícil...", pensaba Hiei, mientras bajaba del árbol en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba subiendo algunos escalones como para aparentar que recién llegaba al lugar. Yukina puede divisar a Hiei en la entrada, se levanta de su lugar y corre hacia él.

(Because You Live- Jesse Mccartney)

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart - Mirar a la lluvia con un corazón pesado

It's the end of the world in my mind - Es el fin del mundo en mi mente

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call - Entonces tu voz me llama y me despierto con el llamado

I've been looking for the answer - He estado buscando la respuesta

Somewhere - En algún lugar

I couldn't see that it was right there - Y no podía ver que la respuesta estaba aquí mismo

But now I know what I didn't know - Y ahora se lo que no sabía

\- ¡Hermano!- le gritó mientras lo abraza fuertemente.

Because you live and breathe - Porque vives y respiras

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help - Porque haces que crea en mi, cuando nadie más puede ayudarme

Because you live, girl - Porque vives, niña

My world has twice as many stars in the sky - Mi mundo tiene dos veces más estrellas en el cielo

El youkai de fuego se sorprendió al ver esa reacción por parte de su hermana. No imaginó tal aceptación. Abrió sus ojos enormemente y se sonrojó cuando sintió ese abrazo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien, tan libre. Yukina sólo pudo derramar algunas lágrimas y abrazarlo más fuerte. Él le correspondió.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta por esa escena. Era tan enternecedor ver a los dos hermanos unidos. Keiko y Botan lloraban a mares por la emoción, los demás sonreían. Incluso Kuwabara quien estaba felíz por su koorime, aunque no le encantaba la idea de tener a Hiei como cuñado, pero aún así estaba alegre.

Todo el peso de llevar la verdad encima y no poder decírsela, estaba plasmado en ese momento.

\- Yukina...- susurró Hiei al terminar el abrazo.

\- Eres mi hermano...- le dijo la joven.

\- S-si...- dijo apenado- S...siento no habértelo dicho...No...no podía...- el youkai estaba muy nervioso.

\- Sólo importa el ahora...- le dijo sonriendo. Esos dos pares de ojos rojos demostraban felicidad- Podía imaginarlo...

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- Cuando estaba cerca de ti...sentía una energía diferente a la que siento cuando estoy con otras personas...-

-...- Hiei bajó su mirada.

\- Eso es algo bueno...- le sonríe.

\- Yo no quería que supieras que tu hermano es un asesino...-

\- No me importa. Se que tienes un corazón bondadoso y con eso me basta...Eres mi hermano y te aceptaré tal cual eres...-

\- Gracias...- le dedica una sonrisa, la primer sonrisa tierna y verdadera en su vida, se la regala a su hermana, a su sangre.

\- Entremos...- Hiei asintió.

Nunca imaginó en su triste y solitaria vida que la única familia que tiene lo aceptara de esa manera. Así se siente la libertad, así se siente sacarse un peso de encima y así se siente ser querido. Eso nadie, ni el más cruel de los demonios, el más despiadado, puede quitarte eso. Tú, un ser orgulloso, soberbio, frío, la "desgracia de un pueblo" puede sentirse amado...

\- ¿No es lindo?- decía Botan entre lágrimas, moco y muchos pañuelos alrededor.

\- Si, es hermoso este momento...- se emocionaba Keiko su novio la consolaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Así que enano...¡eres mi cuñado!- le gritó Kuwabara con una mano en el hombro de Hiei. Éste se dio vuelta y lo miró con esos ojos de asesino.

\- ¡Cállate, deforme!-

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian...- suspiró Genkai. Kurama y Sasha estaban con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- ¿Créen que esto ablande un poco a Hiei?- preguntó Kurama a la Enjeru y a la anciana. Ellas miraron la discusión del youkai y el pelinaranja, eran como dos niños pequeños.

\- No...- dijeron al unísono.

La tarde continuó con charlas amenas entre los presentes. Las bromas que le gastaba Kuwabara a Hiei hacían reir a los jóvenes. Fue una agradable visita al Templo de Genkai.

\- Te dije que todo iba a salir bien...- le susurra la Enjeru al youkai.

\- Hn...- lo más parecido a un "gracias" que Hiei podía darle. Ella sonrió y seguía observando las pequeñas peleas de Kuwabara y Yusuke.

...

Its alright, i survived, im alive again - Estoy bien, sobreviví, estoy vivo otra vez

Cuz of you, made it though every storm - Por ti, porque lo hiciste aunque estuviera lloviendo

What is life, whats the use if your killed inside - Que es vivir, si lo único que hago es morir por dentro

Im so glad i found an angel - Estoy muy felÍz, ya que encontré un ángel

Someone - Alguien

Who was there when all my hopes fell - Quien estuvo cada vez que mis esperanzas cayeron

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes - Ahora quiero volar, mirando tus ojos

Because you live and breathe - Porque vives y respiras

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help - Porque haces que crea en mi, cuando nadie más puede ayudarme

Because you live, girl - Porque vives, niña

My world has twice as many stars in the sky - Mi mundo tiene dos veces más estrellas en el cielo

...

Bueno hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?. Había escuchado hace unos días la canción de Jesse Mccartney (un poco vieja, recordando mi adolescencia) y me gustó la idea de ponerlo en el FF (también la había visto en un video de Hiei y Yukina y lo amé). No se ustedes, pero yo casi lloro jajajaja. Estoy conteniendo las lágrimas.

Eso fue más o menos lo que se me ocurrió, en mi loca cabeza, para crear la escena en donde Yukina se entera de la verdad.

Espero comentarios, reviews, trabajos, todo es bienvenido. Subiré el próximo capítulo en unos días (si me retraso, posiblemente sea porque estoy con lo del cosplay, pero haré lo posible por ser puntual).

Gracias por leer. ¡Sayonara!.


	7. La Invitación

N/A: ¡Hola!, aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo de "Un Ángel y un Demonio". Estoy muy contenta con todas las lecturas, visitas, views, reviews, follows y favoritos que tiene esta historia. Si estás leyendo esto, sentite bienvenido/a de comentar, dejar alguna sugerencia, corrección o simplemente una opinión acerca de mi FF. Lo espero con ansias. ¡Perdón por el retraso!, tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental.

Estoy ultimando detalles de mi cosplay de Hiei, estoy muy nerviosa debido a que es en unos días y no se que va a salir, pero me emociona representar a un personaje de mi infancia (no me dedico a esto, pero dada la ocasión...). Voy a subir alguna que otra foto, espero que me salga lindo jajaja (aunque dudo que sea igual de lindo que él, pará de fantasear jaja). Eso sí, maldito cabello anti-gravedad, jajaja. Sigo aportando detalles de la anécdota con la modista ya que estoy a las vueltas para terminar el traje, creo que escuché la palabra "monja" unas 200 veces esta semana jajajaja.

Gracias nuevamente por tu review (siempre la espero jaja). No te preocupes, si querés utilizar siete mil carácteres hacelo, me encanta leer opiniones bien escritas y además siempre apoyando mi trabajo. Gracias infinitas. Lo subí rápido sólo para ti jajajaja.

Dejé la historia a la mitad porque sabía que eso era suspenso puro, adrenalina al 100% jajaja. Además dejarla ahi, en el momento justo, me da una emoción enorme porque tengo una semana completa para pensar lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo. Soy mala, lo se jajaja. Es cierto, no quiero ir muy rápido porque me sucede lo mismo que a vos, se enamora, se casan, viven felices y ya está. No, hay que complicarles las cosas a este Jaganshi y a su angelito.

Y con respecto a la "relación" (espero que simplemente sea laboral ejem...) entre Mukuro y Hiei, no estoy en contra, pero tampoco me gusta demasiado, sobretodo leí en varios artículos que él le tiene aprecio y respeto gracias a su poder, porque es un buen oponente. No importa, parece la novela de las 5, está con ella, no, no está con ella, pero la quiere a la otra y desea estar con la vecina, de la hermana de su primo, y esto y lo otro. Y con respecto a lo de Kurama, no me molesta, al contrario, me gusta porque se llevan bien, son amigos, se entienden, cada uno con su tema. Pero bueno, en este FF está con una chica completamente diferente, asi que basta, ¡se terminó! jajaja. Te doy el gusto de que esté con una mujer jajaja.

Bueno no digo más, yo también escribo mucho jaja. Miles de gracias. Cuando quieras, adoro tus "comentarios random" jaja.

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime.

Capítulo anterior: Yukina descubre toda la verdad sobre su hermano, Hiei. Los dos se emocionaron en un tierno abrazo fraternal. Las cosas en los tres mundos comienzan a fluir de manera positiva. Sobretodo entre dos seres completamente opuestos.

"Un Ángel y un Demonio"

Capítulo 7: "La invitación"

El frío comenzó a notarse en la ciudad donde habitaban los detectives. Las hojas adornaban las calles con un color naranja precioso, combinaba a la perfección con la tormenta que estaba dispuesta a caer sobre la villa. Las nubes negras empezaban a notarse más en esa tarde gris. Son los primeros días de diciembre; habían pasado un tiempo desde que la hada del hielo había descubierto la verdad y no necesariamente gracias a su hermano.

Todo ese tiempo, Sasha, se había dedicado a estudiar para rendir próximamente un examen para convertirse en profesora de un colegio secundario en la ciudad. Puesto que es una Enjeru, una de sus virtudes es la inteligencia y de alguna manera, pueden "camuflarse" en diversos trabajos en el Mundo Humano para proteger o servir a los habitantes de la misma.

Por otro lado el youkai de fuego seguía patrullando en el Mundo Demoníaco, respondía a las órdenes de su jefa Mukuro y de vez en cuando visitaba el Ningekai para cuidar de su hermana Yukina y de cierto Ángel rebelde.

Hoy era un día de esos. Estaba cómodamente apoyado sobre la rama de un árbol frente al apartamento de la joven, pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior.

"Flashback"

Hiei se encontraba en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación en el Castillo de Mukuro mirando a la nada, hundido en sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ti?".

\- ¿En qué piensas tanto?...- le preguntó su jefa quien acababa de entrar al cuarto.

\- Eso no es de tu imcumbencia..- le contestó secamente.

\- Tómate un descanso. Las cosas están bastante controladas y dudo que pase algo. Y de serlo te avisaré...-

\- Hn...- asintió sin mirarla.

Mukuro se retiró de la habitación. Hiei se dispuso a recoger sus cosas en un bolso negro, alguna que otra ropa de batalla. La pregunta es...¿a dónde iría?.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al Ningekai, la primer opción fue la casa del kitsune.

Allí...

\- ¿Por favor?- unos ojos suplicantes.

\- No.- otros bastante serios.

\- ¿Porfa?- sonrisita compradora.

\- No.

\- ¿Porfis?-

\- No.

\- ¿Por el amor de Enma?.

\- No.

\- ¿Por el amor de Sa-...?- se calla por miedo a ser carbonizado.

\- ¿Qué?...No...-

\- Vamos, anímate, Hiei. Es sólo una noche, quiero ver a todos mis amigos allí y además prometo nunca más pedirte algo...- lo mira inocentemente.

\- Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me dijiste eso-

\- ¿Por favor?-

\- No.

\- ¿Porfa?-

\- No.

\- ¿Porfis?-

\- No. ¡Que no, zorro!.- se cruza de brazos seriamente- Esa cosa ningen es absurda...-

\- Entonces...tendré que cuidar a Yukina por ti...- mira hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Qué?. ¿De qué hablas?-

\- "Ay, Hiei. Tan inocente como siempre"- pensaba el pelirrojo- Yo invité a Kuwabara a mi graduación y llevará a Yukina a la fiesta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se levantó enfadado- Voy a matar a ese deforme malnacido-

\- ¡Espera!. Yukina estaba muy emocionada por ir, no le puedes quitar esa alegría, ¿verdad?- lo mira desafiante.

\- No...pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mataré a ese tarado...- tenía blanco los nudillos de tanto apretar los puños.

\- Si vas, puedes cuidar a Yukina de cerca...Además irá Sasha...- desvía la mirada buscando alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Qué?- lo mira con curiosidad pero luego intenta disimular el interés- No me interesa...- mira por la ventana.

\- "Si claro, como no"- pensaba el astuto zorrito - Me pregunto si Kuwabara bailará con Yukina...- pose pensativa.

\- ¿Bai-lar?- preguntó el demonio de fuego.

\- Si, bailar. Es cuando dos personas se acercan MUCHO y comienzan a moverse al compás de la melodía...- resaltó "mucho" para hacer caer al youkai. Se levanta y pone un poco de música lenta desde su computadora- Ven...- lo toma del brazo jalándolo al centro de la habitación del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Suéltame, kitsune!-

\- Te enseñaré...- Toma la mano de Hiei con su mano, y la otra la pone en su cintura- Haz de cuenta que yo soy la mujer...- Hiei estaba nervioso.

\- Eso no es difícil...- le dice sarcásticamente.

\- Muy gracioso...- entrecierra los ojos- Y ahora te mueves al compás de la música...- ambos estaban moviéndose. El youkai jamás en su vida bailó así que es un poco de madera, y le costaba un tanto mover los pies de un lado hacia a el otro- Auch...no me pises, Hiei- se quejaba el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Ésto es bailar?. Que estupidez...- preguntaba mirando hacia sus pies.

\- Sip. Hay dos maneras de bailar este tipo de música...- ambos se miran fijamente- Una es de esta forma, tomando a la mujer por la cintura mientras ella pone su mano en tu hombro. Y otra es...- toma la otra mano del demonio y la pone en su cintura- Así...- mientras abraza a Hiei por los hombros- Conociendo a Kuwabara seguramente bailará de ésta manera...- mira pícaramente esperando la reacción del moreno. Hiei se safa bruscamente y se sienta otra vez en el alféizar de la ventana.

\- Eso es ridículo...-

\- Invité a Yusuke, irá con Keiko, Kuwabara con Yukina, Botan irá conmigo y...pensaba que podías invitar a Sasha... Creo que un youkai de fuego, poseedor del Dragón Negro y mano derecha de Mukuro no se acobardaría por una simple chica, ¿o si?- lo mira desafiante.

\- No le tengo miedo a una débil niña. Pero tampoco me rebajaré a hacer esa cosa ningen tan ridícula...-

\- Entonces invita a alguien...bueno...si tienes miedo no...- sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Es un reto, kitsune?- lo mira fijamente.

\- Mmmm...si...- se sentó en la cama.

\- "Es una completa estupidez ir a ese lugar ningen, pero pensándolo bien...puedo sacar provecho...Y además va a estar Kuwabaka con Yukina, no la voy a dejar sola con ese imbécil..."- pensaba el youkai - Acepto...- sonríe con malicia- El premio...-

\- Sabía que esto no era gratis...- suspiró el zorro- ¿Cuál?.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de ese lugar lleno de...go-...go-...?- trataba de recordar.

\- ¿Golosinas?- preguntó.

\- Si, eso. Quiero algunas golosinas, nieve dulce, galletas, chocolates...Y además necesito quedarme en este maldito mundo, Mukuro me dio vacaciones...- sonrió inocentemente.

\- Mmm, está bien- aceptó no muy convencido; en su mente ya se estaba imaginando cosas (N/A: No Yaoi, please, me estoy conteniendo jajaja) - ¿Trato hecho? -

\- Hn...- asintió indiferente.

\- Ahora, bien. ¿qué le dirás?-

\- ¿Qué te importa zorro?- espetó.

\- "Esto se va a poner bueno"...- pensó pícaramente.

"Fin Flashback"

Escuchó ese "aparato ruidoso" (como él le llamaba) sonar, era la hora en que Sasha se levantaba. No vió movimiento dentro del lugar, eso le llamó la atención pero se quedó allí, esperando, ¿quizás?.

Pasó otra media hora y la joven no daba señales de vida, el reloj volvió a sonar y esta vez se escuchó un estruendo. Hiei arqueó una ceja, no sabía lo que pasaba hasta que divisó una figura levantarse del suelo; se había caído.

Luego de otra media hora, la Enjeru salió caminando de su casa con su bolso a cuestas. Iba muy, muy lento por la acera, bostezaba cada dos esquinas y eso le sorprendió a cierto moreno que saltaba de árbol en árbol, disminuyendo su youki para no ser identificado por Sasha. (N/A: Pobre Hiei, lo hago parecer un acosador o algo así, pero sólo quiere protegerla).

El semáforo marcaba la luz roja para los peatones, Sasha estaba tan, tan cansada por haberse quedado toda la noche estudiando, que ni siquiera podía diferenciar el color verde del rojo, eso no estaba bien, para nada bien. Cruzó la calle con mucha paciencia, ni siquiera miró hacia los costados, los párpados le pesaban.

Una auto con dos personas en ella venía a toda velocidad, la joven ni se inmutó de esto y cruzó. Estaba a centímetros de cometer un accidente. El youkai de fuego pudo notar la indiferencia de la Enjeru hacia el auto y quiso correr para evitar que fuera atropellada, pero alguien le ganó por segundos.

Sasha sintió que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban pero no distinguió quien. En segundos estaba en la otra acera; recordó cierto perfume embriagador...

\- ¿Kurama?- preguntó en sus brazos, tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

\- Hola, Sasha. Ten más cuidado, casi te atropellan...- dijo sonriendo amablemente; algunos personas aplaudían el acto "heroico" del pelirrojo.

\- Ah...gracias, Kurama. Ni siquiera me di cuenta...que tonta soy...- dijo riendo nerviosa- Oye...ya puedes...soltarme...-

\- Oh, disculpa...- la bajó de su cuerpo.

\- "Estúpido kitsune..."- pensaba Hiei desde lo alto de un árbol cercano. ¿Celos?...quizás.

\- Ultimamente duermo poco, estuve estudiando para un exámen. Si lo hago bien, posiblemente pueda entrar a dar clases en un instituto secundario...-

\- ¡Eso es grandioso!- le dedicó una sonrisa amable, de esas que sólo Kurama puede hacer, que por cierto, esas sonrisas daban ciertos...CELOS a cierto...DEMONIO- ¿Vas al trabajo?. Caminaré contigo, me queda de paso.-

\- Si, gracias-

Ambos caminaron hacia sus respectivos destinos hablando amenamente. Un youkai de fuego los seguía por detrás disimulando su presencia, pero lo que no podía esconder era esa envidia hacia Kurama por haberla salvado de esa manera.

"Tonto zorro, ¿quién te crées para...?. Un momento, ¿por qué demonios estoy pensando en esa Enjeru?. ¿Acaso serán...celos?. Déjate de estupideces Hiei. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en ese tonto...ángel. Ese kitsune te pegó esos tontos sentimientos humanos", pensaba.

\- Sasha...me preguntaba si...- ambos estaban en la puerta del colegio en donde trabaja la Enjeru-

\- ¿Si...?-

\- ¿Si... quisieras salir conmigo?. Es decir, una salida de amigos, nada...importante...¿Quizás...ir al cine o algo que te guste hacer...?- el zorro estaba nervioso, pero sabía muy bien las intenciones de esa salida y no era exactamente enamorar a la joven.

\- Si, me encantaría. Una salida al cine está bien- le sonrió tiernamente.

\- "¿Por qué sonríe tanto?. ¿No le basta con tener a medio Ningekai detrás suyo?-"- preguntó un poco enfadado el demonio a unos metros.

\- Grandioso. Pasaré por ti mañana a las seis. Adiós- sonrió nuevamente y se encaminó al instituto que por cierto quedaba a pocas cuadras.

\- Está bien. Adiós...- entró a su lugar de trabajo- "Con razón tiene a todas embobadas...esos ojos si son lindos. Pero no tan lindos como...¡ah!, ¿qué digo?. Siempre con lo mismo, Sasha...siempre con lo mismo..."- pensaba la joven.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Una alegre pelicastaña estaba caminando pacíficamente en medio de un hermoso parque arboleado. Salió del trabajo y se dirigía a su apartamento a seguir con su rutina, bueno, quizás a terminarla ya que era fin de semana y necesitaba descansar de tanto trabajo. Los niños tenían exámenes finales y luego de todo lo que sucedió con el youkai Ryo, debía volver a su trabajo para cumplir con su tarea. Tenía que seguir mostrando la faceta de "maestra perfección" frente a los padres de todos sus alumnos. ¿Quién lo creería?. Profesora en un colegio primario y Enjeru del Mundo Espiritual a la vez. Irónico.

Se detuvo a contemplar el cielo, esas nubes grises y el viento que resoplaba un poco más fuerte. Divisó una sombra en lo alto de un árbol. Un youkai de fuego estaba apoyado sobre una rama, con una total relajación. La joven se acerca por debajo.

\- Se avecina una tormenta. ¿Te quedarás aquí?- No lo veía desde la situación con Yukina, puesto que estaba en el Mundo Demoníaco cumpliendo los mandatos de la pelirroja, se puso contenta de volver a verlo. Aunque Hiei venía al Mundo Humano a hacer esas visitas a escondidas, no había hablado con ella. Aún le ponía nervioso su presencia.

\- No molestes...- le dijo secamente; su actitud siempre seguirá siendo la misma después de todo.

\- Te mojarás y te resfriarás, Hiei...-

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?. ¡Lárgate!- no cambió de posición, sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Uff...como quieras- resopló; se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Hiei la miró desde lo alto, pero volvió a acomodarse nuevamente.

\- ¿Quiéres mojarte?- ya perdía la paciencia.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le dijo irónicamente, eso hizo gruñir al youkai- Puedes venir a mi casa si gustas...- cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

\- Nah...- balbuceó.

De repente algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, al cabo de unos minutos llueve más fuerte. Ambos estaban húmedos por el agua pero Sasha no iba a quebrantar su orgullo y decidió seguir en la misma posición hasta que cierto demonio de ojos rojos bajara. Y así lo hizo. Los dos jóvenes empapados estaban debajo del alto árbol.

Sasha abrió un sólo ojo y sonrió triunfante, pudo con un poco del orgullo de Hiei quien miraba hacia otro lado con cara indiferente y bastante enfurecido por la situación.

\- ¿Vendrás...?- se levantó del suelo.

\- Hn...- desvió la mirada- "¿Por qué siempre le termino haciendo caso?, estúpida Enjeru. No puedo creer que una niña tenga un poco de poder en mi...".

Los dos caminaron hasta el apartamento de la joven. Húmedos entraron a su casa, Sasha por la puerta y Hiei como acostumbraba, por la ventana. Tomó una toalla y trató de secarle el cabello al demonio, tarea imposible. Bruscamente el youkai le quitó el elemento y comenzó a secarse. La joven sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

\- Quítate esa ropa o te resfriarás- le dijo señalando la capa negra. Hiei la miró como diciendo "¿qué problema hay con mi ropa?"- Que no te de pudor...- rió divertida.

\- Hn...tonta Enjeru...- bufó e hizo una mirada de disgusto, tenía razón después de todo.

Se quitó la capa negra, dejando su katana a un lado. La muchacha seguía secando su cabello mientras disimuladamente miraba el escultural cuerpo del demonio. Unos muy bien formados brazos hicieron sonrojarla, trató de ocultarlo. Se quedó con una camiseta azúl marino que por un momento, mini momento, la hizo poner nerviosa.

\- Prepararé chocolate caliente...- bajó las escaleras; el youkai de fuego hizo lo mismo segundos después y se sentó en el sofá con sus manos en los bolsillos. Sasha le alcanzó una taza- ¿Quiéres hacer algo?- le preguntó sonriendo y sentándose a su lado en el sofá a una distancia prudente.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué?- dijo sin muchas ganas.

\- No se...¿mirar una película?- dijo con emoción.

\- Me da lo mismo. Me iré en cuanto termine esa maldita lluvia...- dijo indiferente; la Enjeru alzó una revista que estaba en su mesa ratona y comenzó a buscar.

\- Mmmm...tenemos...a ver..."El Exterminador" y..."Siniestro"...- dijo mirándolo. (N/A: Hace unos días la vi, soy amante de las películas de terror por lo que jamás me asustaría, pero...)

\- La última...-

\- Está bien. Es de terror...- le sonrió nerviosa.

\- ¿Y...?-

\- Nada, nada...- si, le tiene miedo a las películas de terror.

La película inició, ambos estaban sentados en la sala mirándola. Afuera estaba lloviendo, algunos relámpagos hacían iluminar la sala. La cinta era bastante entretenida, aunque a cierto Ángel no le gustaban las partes asustadizas y cada vez que algo pasaba en ella, cerraba los ojos y trataba de no asustarse, pero era imposible. A Hiei por su parte le daba risa la reacción de la Enjeru, disimuladamente sonreía para si. Tomó una frazada de la punta del sillón y se tapaba cada vez que algo le daba miedo.

\- ¿Ya pasó?- preguntó nerviosa.

\- Si...- dijo poco convincente Hiei. La escena en donde aparece el demonio en uno de los videos la asustó.

\- Oh, ¡Hiei, que malo eres!...- le gritó, eso hizo reir al youkai de fuego.

\- Es sólo una película, deja de lloriquear...- le dijo riendo.

\- Hm...- bufó. Otra escena terrorífica hizo asustar a Sasha. Hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Hiei quien se sonrojó pero no parecía disgustado- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó aún con su cabeza metida en su hombro.

\- No, todavía están pasando el video...-

\- ¿Ya...?- se asomó un poco.

\- Eh...no, todavía sigue ahí...- mentira, quería sentirla un poco más cerca; era divertido para él ver como se asustaba Sasha- No puedo creer que una tonta Enjeru le tenga miedo a un a simple película. Que débil eres...-

\- Bueno...todos le tememos a algo...¿Acaso tú no tienes miedo, Hiei?-

\- No digas tonterías...- dijo orgulloso.

\- Algún día encontraré tu punto débil...- dijo riendo.

\- Buena suerte...- dijo sarcásticamente.

Siguió en esa posición un poco más, realmente estaba asustada, el fantasma de la película era terrorífico y el clima allí afuera no ayudaba demasiado.

La cinta estaba finalizando y la joven miraba el televisor apoyada la cabeza, todavía, en el fuerte hombro del demonio . No se cómo ni cuando, pero ambos terminaron debajo de la frazada mientras miraban la película. Hiei se había percatado de eso, pero no le importó mucho, estaba sonrojado, tenía las mejillas calientes por esa situación. Si no fuera por esa maldita lluvia, quizás estaría en algún otro lugar en vez de perder el tiempo con esa niña. ¿Pero a quien quería engañar?, era mejor que estar todo empadado en los árboles o aburriéndose en el castillo de Mukuro.

\- Ya terminó...¿Sa...Sasha?- el youkai no se había dado cuenta que la joven se había dormido; la sacudió suavemente- "Con razón hoy casi te atropellan..."-

\- ¿Mh...?...- sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hiei y por un momento los dos estaban mirándose fijamente, ambos con un leve rubor en sus rostros.- Disculpa, me había dormido...- dijo sonriendo. Él seguía con esa mirada puesta en ella, se había perdido en sus ojos.

\- ¿Tengo cara de cojín o qué?...- le preguntó secamente para desviar la mirada hacia otro ángulo.

\- Ah...em...disculpa...- le sonrió nerviosa para acomodarse bien en el sofá- ¿Te gustó la película?.

\- Hn...- muy en el fondo de su interior eso fue un "si".

\- Prepararé algo de cenar- se levantó para recoger las tazas.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Afuera seguía lloviendo pero no tan fuerte esta vez, algún que otro relámpago y truenos que hacían temblar los vidrios de la habitación.

Sasha estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, Hiei sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando las gotas caer. Ambos disfrutaban la companía del otro, aún cuando las palabras eran escazas y sus sentimientos confusos. ¿Sentimientos?, ¿qué quise decir eso?. Son dos seres completamente opuestos, ¿qué clase de sentimientos hay entre ellos?. Son el blanco y el negro, pero aún así, a ninguno de los dos le había ocurrido eso con otras personas, ni con otros seres. A Hiei no le había ocurrido con Mukuro, de los años que la conocía, que trabaja con ella y de las miles de noches que pasaron juntos, le había tocado algo similar. Sasha no es la excepción, nunca en su triste vida se había enamorado de alguien; la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en cautiverio, como si fuese un animal en extinción, una bella perla envidiada y deseada por todos, sólo con el propósito de satisfacer los deseos (desagradables) de los seres que la adquirían. La vida es confusa algunas veces, y esto no es más que un ejemplo de ello. ¿Puede ser capaz el amor triunfar con un ángel y un demonio?. Irónico completamente.

\- "Vamos, Sasha. Tienes a Hiei en tu apartamento ¿y no puedes acercarte a él para decirle lo que sientes?"- una voz en su interior comenzó a sonar.

\- "¿Fallen?. No molestes ahora"- le dijo un tanto enojada.

\- "Vamos, Angelito, dile lo que sientes a ese sexy youkai"-

\- "¿De qué estás hablando, Fallen?"- ella seguía preparando la cena.

\- "Ay, no te hagas. Tú y yo sabemos bien lo que te sucede con ese enano. Vamos, admítelo"-

\- "Se que no puedo ocultarte nada, pero seamos realistas. A Hiei nunca le gustaría una estúpida Enjeru como yo teniendo a...Mukuro"- dijo desilucionada.

\- "¿No?. Entonces contéstame algo. ¿Qué está haciendo contigo en tu casa, en medio de una tormenta y mirando una película bien abrazaditos?"-

\- "No estábamos abrazados, sólo... me quedé dormida...nada más"-

\- "Pues no pareció molestarle"-

\- "Ya, déjate de tonterías"-

\- "¡Dile!, vamos. Declárale tu amor a ese sexy demonio..."- la voz era seductora.

\- "¿Crées que no se para qué lo quiéres?. Sólo te divertirás con él y nada más...yo...yo no quiero eso..."-

\- "¿Ah, no?. ¿Entonces qué quieres?"-

\- "Nada, que me dejes tranquila"-

\- "Vamos, Sasha. Admítelo. Ese enano orgulloso te mueve el suelo de alguna forma"-

\- "Termina con eso ahora"-

\- "No hasta que lo admitas..."- le dijo desafiante.

\- "Está bien"- una pequeña pausa- "..."-

\- "¿Y...?"-

\- Quiero estar cerca de él...- miró desde la ventana que tenía en frente de su cocina, a la nada, no se percató que esto último lo dijo en voz alta y cierto demonio parado detrás de ella lo escuchó.

\- ¿Qué?- Sasha se dió vuelta enseguida asustada por la repentina pregunta.

\- ¿Qu-qué pasó, Hiei?- preguntó nerviosa.

\- Estabas hablando sola, tonta, y dijiste...que querías estar cerca de él...- esa mirada pedía una pequeña explicación. ¿Explicación de qué?.

\- Ah...es que...bueno...- no encontraba ninguna excusa posible- Estaba pensando en voz alta un poema que tengo que aprenderme para un exámen...Es que rindo en unos días, seré profesora de secundaria, bueno...eso espero...- Hiei se acercó más, tratando de intimidarla, y lo estaba logrando, porque Sasha se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Hn...- pequeña pausa y continuó- Sasha...-

\- ¿Si?-

\- Me...preguntaba...- miraba al piso un tanto nervioso, un tanto muy- Si..si...- le haría la pregunta, no sabía si era el momento indicado o no, pero debía hacerla; maldecía a los tres mundos y se preguntaba por qué le había aceptado el reto al kitsune.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros. Sus miradas enfrentadas, esos ojos cafés y esos rubíes se decían todo, todo lo que callaban. El tiempo parecía detenerse y las palabras no le salían al demonio. Debería dejar el extremo orgullo a un lado por un momento y tomar valor.

\- Me preguntaba si ...quisieras-

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

\- "Maldito timbre"- pensaron los dos jóvenes. El momento había terminado, los dos rojos como unos tomates, pero...quizás algún día será...

\- Ah...em...iré a abrir...- dijo nerviosa.

\- ...- Hiei se dirigía a la ventana completamente ruborizado.

\- ¿Te vas?-

\- Hn...- asintió indiferente.

\- ¿A dónde irás con esta lluvia?-

\- ¿Qué te importa?- espetó.

\- Vamos...quédate. Quiero saber que es lo que querías preguntarme. Además... tengo mucha nieve dulce y no quiero comérmela yo sola...- dijo con cara inocente.

\- Siempre me sobornas con lo mismo...- la miró desconfiado.

\- ¿Galletas, chocolate, cerezas?- le dijo desafiante.

\- Acepto...- Sasha sonrió - "¡Demonios!, ¿qué estupidez iba a hacer?"- pensaba el youkai- "Si no fuera por ese maldito ruido quizás...¡no!, estúpida Enjeru, déjame tranquilo. Maldición, esa lluvia que no termina si no me largaría de este lugar. Pero antes debo buscar la forma de invitarte a la estúpida graduación del estúpido kitsune, en este estúpido mundo. ¡Estúpido!. Debo alejarme de aquí..."-

Sasha abrió la puerta de su apartamento...

\- Buenas noches, señora Sasaki. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- la señora vestida elegantemente frente a ella estaba con un pequeño niño.

\- Buenas noches, Sasha. Disculpa el horario, es que con esta tormenta no he podido encontrar a una niñera por ningún lado...- dijo apenada la mujer- Me preguntaba si podrías cuidar a Kay sólo por esta noche...-

\- Claro, señor Sasaki, no se preocupe- le sonrió al niño quien también le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Sasha. Prometo recompensar este favor. Vendré por él en cuanto termine la cena. Es algo bastante complicado, estamos...discutiendo nuestro divorcio...- le susurra para que el niño no la escuchara.

\- Entiendo...-

\- Oye...¿estás con tu novio?- la mujer nota la presencia de cierto demonio de fuego en la sala- Es muy apuesto...- le da una mirada pícara. Para su suerte Hiei no logró escucharla sino pobre de ella.

\- Ah...no, señora Sasaki...no es mi novio...- ríe nerviosa.

\- Pues debería...se verían muy bien juntos...-

\- "Gracias, señora, si supiera que es el demonio más complicado y sexy que existe en los tres mundos..."- esa voz otra vez.

\- "Fallen, ¡cállate"- la lucha interna con su conciencia- Bueno señora Sasaki, espero que se divierta en su cena, y puedan llegar a un acuerdo...- ríe nerviosa mientras toma la mano de Kay.

\- Gracias, Sasha. Vendré por Kay en cuanto termine...-

\- Adiós...Ven Kay, te presentaré a alguien...- le dice mientras pasan a la sala de estar. El youkai estaba parado con sus brazos cruzados en la pared de la habitación.

\- Kay él es Hiei. ¿Te acuerdas de él?...- el niño le sonríe al youkai, éste lo mira seriamente.

\- Si...- le dedica otra sonrisa al youkai.

\- Ve, siéntate en el sofá y si quieres puedes mirar los dibujos animados. Yo estoy preparando la cena- el niño va corriendo alegremente a hacer lo que la joven le ordenó, al parecer es un buen niño.

\- ¿Tienes que cuidar a este mocoso?- le pregunta indiferente.

\- Si, recuerda que este "mocoso" salvó tu vida aquella vez...- le sonrió.

\- Hn..- bufó.

Es cierto, Kay fue el niño el cual le avisó a Sasha que el youkai de fuego estaba desmayado y sangrando en el patio del colegio. Gracias a él, o por acción del destino, la suerte, o quien sea, fue que se conocieron.

Hiei va a sentarse en el sillón opuesto al del niño. No es el ser más amistoso, amable y comprensible del mundo, así que cuanto más lejos del pequeño, mejor iba a estar. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras sentía que Kay lo miraba fijamente, pero sonreía. Era un niño bastante bonito, cabello corto rubio y ojos color verde, aproximadamente seis años.

No apartaba su mirada de Hiei.

\- "¿Y a este mocoso que le sucede?"- se preguntaba mientras seguía enfocando sus ojos en él.

\- Perdiste...- dijo riendo.

\- "¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?!"- el youkai levantó una ceja sin entender de lo que hablaba el niño. Seguían mirándose.

\- Volviste a perder...- rió nuevamente.

\- "Me dice que pierdo cada vez que mis ojos parpadean. Ah...entendí mocoso. No perderé esta vez"- Hiei lo miró con esos ojos desafiantes. Fijo, serio. El niño igual pero éste sonreía.

Estuvieron mirándose por un largo rato. Ninguno daba señal de querer parpadear y menos el más grande y orgulloso demonio de fuego. No iba a perder frente a un niño de siete años. Creo que el pequeño no sabe con quien se metió.

Kay estaba luchando contra el más soberbio, orgulloso y competitivo youkai. Habían pasado unos minutos y ya no aguantaba el peso de sus párpados así que...

\- ¡Perdiste, mocoso!...- le dijo Hiei con una mirada orgullosa. El niño rió.

\- A comer, la cena está servida...- dijo Sasha, Kay salió corriendo hacia el comedor- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- le sonrió al demonio.

\- No fastidies...- le dijo secamente.

La cena había salido de maravilla, no era una gran cocinera, pero hasta cierto demonio admitía que no estaba nada mal. Luego de haber comido su respectiva nieve dulce, estaban satisfechos.

\- Sasha quiero ver los dibujitos...- decía el niño inocentemente.

\- Está bien, Kay, ve- el pequeño se levantó del lugar y fue hacia el sofá, se sentó cómodamente y prendió la televisión- ¿Tú también quieres ver los dibujitos?- rió divertida, había terminado de lavar los utensillos y estaba parada frente al lavado.

\- Hn, cállate tonta...- bufó.

\- Tan amable como siempre, Hiei...- le sonríe- ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿Que qué me ibas a preguntar?. Antes de que sonara el timbre...-

\- Ah...nada...- desvía la mirada, la Enjeru lo miró no muy convincente.

\- ¡Sasha, ven!- gritó el niño.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kay?- la joven se sentó en la sala de estar.

\- Mira...- dijo señalando la televisión- Son los Jóvenes Titanes...- sus ojos se iluminaron, a ambos les gustaba ese dibujo animado. El youkai de fuego simplemente se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana a observar la lluvia. Quería irse de allí, pero no hasta que la lluvia frenara.

\- When there's trouble you know who to call, ¡Teen Titans!.From their tower they can see it all, ¡Teen Titans!... When there's evil on the attack. You can rest knowing they got your back. 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol. Teen Titans, ¡Go!- Ambos cantaban, Sasha tenía una mirada tan infantil al igual que el pequeño. Hiei se limitó a mirarlos con una gota en la cabeza. "Tontos", pensó con una media sonrisa. (N/A: Si, me encantaba mirar Jóvenes Titanes jajaja).

\- "Todavía no entiendo que hago aquí mirando a este par de tarados cantando. Mejor me voy...además ya no llueve...Buscaré la forma de invitarla otro día...", pensaba; aunque odiaría admitirlo, se veía tan tierna con ese pequeño mocoso.

\- "Ah, está dormido..."- sonrió tiernamente ante el niño dormido en el sofá. Tomó la manta que se encontraba en un extremo y lo tapó, tratando de no despertarlo. Cuando giró el demonio de fuego no se encontraba en el lugar- "Ya te fuiste... nuevamente...al menos dejó de llover...¿Qué me habrá querido decir?..."- suspiró.

¿Hiei invitará a Sasha al baile?...

Bueno hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. Siento haberme tardado un poco pero esto del cosplay me tenía un poco descuidada. Espero que les haya gustado, y vuelvo a actualizar la próxima semana. Oh, se pone lindo jajajaja.

Gracias por leer, espero comentarios, sugerencias y trabajos. ¡Sayonara!


	8. Una noche para recordar

N/A: ¡Hola!. Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, como siempre recibo sugerencias, correciones, opiniones, comentarios, siempre con ánimos de seguir. Por cierto, la fiesta de disfraces fue un éxito, tuve la suerte de que me reconocieran (al fin alguien con un poco de cultura otaku jajaja). La pasé muy bien, Hiei bailando electrónica fue ¡genial!, más otras payasadas al azar jaja. El problema fue cuando un "nardo" (sinónimos: estúpido, inútil, baka, ningen, baka ningen, etc) me dijo "madre superiora, monja" y derivados. En fin...

Volviendo al FF, espero que la historia les esté gustando; sentite en la obligación de comentar jajajaja. Y si no te gusta, y bueeeeno, yo seguiré jajajaja. Acepto críticas. Este capítulo va a tener un poco de humor, pero nunca saliendo del límite. Odienme por poner siempre una canción, pero es que para cada momento una melodía, ¿no es así?, les recomiendo que pongan la melodía mientras lo leen, queda muy lindo jajaja. Es sólo que me gusta ambientar el Fic de esa manera, perdonen si se les hace muy largo de leer pero no quería hacerlo en dos partes y hacerlos esperar. Disfruten del capítulo...

Recordatorio: Subí una nueva historia se llama "Amor Inocente", espero que les agrade, es un UA.

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime

Capítulo anterior: Kurama invita a salir a Sasha y Hiei debe invitarla a la graduación del pelirrojo. ¿Podrá cumplir el desafío?.

"Un Ángel y un Demonio"

Capítulo 8: "Una noche para recordar"

Un demonio de fuego escuchaba una conversación extraña desde la habitación de la joven pelicastaña...

\- Más rápido...más rápido...- una voz de mujer.

\- No quiero dañarla...- otra voz familiar, podría decirse similar a la del zorro.

\- No lo harás, tu sigue...-

\- ¿Así?...es que no quiero estropearla, Sasha...-

\- No te preocupes, es un poco sensible pero aguanta...más...más, Kurama...- exigía la joven. El demonio ensanchaba cada vez más los ojos mientras su cabeza estaba pegada a la puerta de la habitación imaginandose COSAS.

\- Es que está tan dura...-

\- Si y bastante grande...- a Hiei le estaba dando un tic en el ojo derecho de tanto escuchar esa conversación.

\- Si...espero que salga todo...- decía el pelirrojo.

\- Más, más...un poco más...-

\- Frotaré con más fuerza...¿así está bien?- preguntaba.

\- Si, así...- el youkai de fuego estaba cada vez más rojo...¡de la furia!-

\- "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo kitsune...y con...Sasha?!...¿Cómo te atreves a...a...?. ¡Argh!" - pensaba el demonio-

\- Está muy mojada...-

\- Así se puede deslizar mejor...-

\- "¡¿Qué?!"- la mente de Hiei estaba a mil por horas.

\- Ya casi...creo que...está saliendo...- decía Kurama, parecía que se estaba esforzando para hablar.

\- ¡Ah!...que bueno...- suspiraba la joven.

\- "Mataré a ese zorro...juro que lo mataré...Voy a entrar"- pensaba mientras giraba cuidadosamente la perilla de la puerta.

\- Oye, Kurama- Hiei se detuvo- Espero que nadie se entere de esto, es decir...no quiero problemas...- la pelicastaña casi en un susurro audible para el youkai.

\- Descuida, Sasha. Mejor nos limpiamos...- sonreía amablemente. Hiei abrió la puerta y se dirigía a la sala de estar donde los jóvenes se encontraban haciendo vaya sabe qué cosa.

\- ¡Kitsune!- gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- ¿Hiei...?- Kurama estaba en el lavado junto con Sasha, al parecer sin camisa, se podía observar el muy bien formado abdomen.

\- Hola, Hiei, ¿qué haces aquí?- saludó sonriente la joven.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- ¿acaso eran celos lo que sentía el demonio de ojos rojos?, su mirada pedía una explicación y por lo que se podía notar estaba estallando de la furia.

\- Ah...Hiei...es que...- tartamudeaba nervioso Kurama mientras lo apartaba para que la joven no lo escuchara; ésta se encontraba en el lavado.

\- No me expliques nada, y hazme un favor, ponte algo decente...- le decía mirándolo de reojo muy, MUY enojado.

\- Lo siento...es que eso mismo te quería explicar...- rió nervioso, y se puso la camisa ya seca.

\- ¿Qué me quieres explicar?. ¿Qué estabas haciendo..."eso"...con Sasha?- desviaba la mirada hacia un ángulo cualquiera en la habitación, avergonzado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?...No es lo que estás pensando...pero...¿acaso tienes celos?- rió divertido.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. Y ¡no!, no tengo celos de esa tonta debilucha...- decía un tanto ruborizado.

\- Ay, vamos...- Sasha regresa a la sala.

\- Lo siento es que estaba lavándome las manos y...- fue interrumpida por el youkai.

\- Si, no tienes que explicarte- gruñó.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Hiei?- preguntó inocentemente la joven.

\- Hn...- dijo fastidiado.

\- Hiei, lo que estábamos haciendo Sasha y yo no era exactamente "eso"...- manifestó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Acaso...creíste que estábamos...?...¡Hmfph! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la joven estalló en carcajadas- ¿No me digas que en serio creíste que estabamos haciendo "eso"?- rió nuevamente.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, idiota?- gruñó.

\- Es que no estábamos haciendo eso. De hecho...- pose pensativa- parecía que hubiésemos estado haciendo eso...- rió divetida- Creo que te has confundido.

\- Me voy...- dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana.

\- No, espera- Sasha lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo- Deja que te expliquemos.

\- Si, es cierto Hiei. Lo que Sasha y yo queremos decirte es que no estabamos haciendo nada de "eso". Verás...Invité a una salida de amigos a Sasha, fuimos al cine y estábamos sentados en una banqueta en el parque, cuando de repente un grupo de compañeras del instituto se acercaron a saludar.

"Flashback"

\- ¡Minamino, Minamino!- gritó una de las jóvenes, una bonita muchacha de ojos claros y pelo castaño, junto a otras dos chicas-

\- Hola, muchachas- saludó amablemente el pelirrojo- ¿Qué...hacen por aquí?-

\- De paseo...¿quién es ella?- preguntó otra joven mientras sostenía un helado en su mano.

\- Es...una amiga...- dijo sonriendo- Ella es Sasha, Sasha ellas son- señalaba a las jóvenes- Eri, Ami y Tsuki-

\- Hola- saludó sonriente la Enjeru.

\- Hola, Sasha...- una de las jóvenes que pasaba la lengua por su helado la miraba fijo sin dejar de comer como si lo peor del mundo estuviera pasando en ese momento.

\- ¿Es tu novia, Shuichi?- le codeó.

\- Ah...no, es sólo una amiga...- las muchachas suspiraron aliviadas, ¿aliviadas?.

\- Que bueno, espero que algún día podamos salir a solas...- lo mira con ojos de enamorada un de ellas.

\- Si, Shuichi, no seas malo, algún día tenemos que ir a una linda cita. Quizás una cena romántica...- le guiña el ojo, Kurama sólo podía sonreir nervioso.

\- Claro, chicas, lo que quieran...- Tsuki, la más seria se le acerca a Sasha con malas intenciones aparentemente.

\- Que bonita eres, nunca te vi en el instituto...- la mira de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Es que...no estudio allí...- ríe nerviosa- De hecho soy profesora en un colegio primario...- sonreía.

\- Ah...pero eres muy jóven, ¿cómo es que eres profesora?- preguntó Eri, la pelicastaña.

\- Es que...- buscando excusa, claro que no podía decirle que era una Enjeru del Mundo Espiritual a esas jóvenes- uso...muchas cremas rejuvenecedoras, no saben lo bien que te dejan la piel, ¡son fascinantes!-

\- Oh, deberíamos probarlas algún día, así estaremos más hermosas para ti, ¿no, Shuichi?- lo mira con ojos seductores.

\- Claro, chicas...- otra vez esa risa nerviosa. Una de ellas, Tsuki se acerca más a Sasha, la mira divertidamente mientras que en cámara lenta le intenta aventar el helado en su cara. Kurama como acto reflejo y siendo más rápida que la joven, se interpone entre ellas, manchándose toda la camisa con el helado de chocolate que la joven tenía.

\- ¡Lo siento, Shuichi!- decía Tsuki- Se me...resbaló...- decía nerviosa, no era a él a quien quería manchar.

\- No te preocupes, Tsuki...- mientras trataba de limpiarse con un pañuelo- Será mejor que ponga a lavar esta camisa, el chocolate no es fácil de sacar- sonreía amablemente.

\- Claro, ¡adiós, Shuichi, adiós Sasha!- gritaron las jóvenes y se fueron rápidamente.

\- Que tontas...¿Todo el tiempo son así?- preguntó la Enjeru.

\- Todo el tiempo - suspiró resignado.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Mi casa queda de paso, puedes limpiarte allí si gustas-

\- Si, gracias, Sasha- sonríe.

"Fin Flashback"

\- Y eso fue todo...- decía Kurama.

\- ¿ Y qué fue eso de ..."más, más"?- preguntaba de reojo el demonio de fuego tratando de no sonar interesado en el tema. Ni él podría creer lo "celoso" que estaba del kitsune.

\- Ah, eso puedo explicártelo, sucede que Kurama se quitó la camisa para ponerle "más" jabón y frotarla "más" rápido- acentuaba la joven.

\- Hn...- miró indiferente.

\- Es que mojé su camisa para que el jabón se deslice mejor. El chocolate no es fácil de quitar en telas, Hiei- sonrió Sasha.

\- Y puedo explicarte eso de que estaba dura...- manifestó el zorro inocentemente pero alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Argh!, no...ya deja eso...- gruñó. Ambos rieron, por supuesto, Sasha y Kurama.

\- Está bien, caso resuelto, supongo...- dijo la Enjeru.

\- Si, es cierto. Bueno debo irme. Fue un placer haber salido contigo, Sasha. Nos vemos, Hiei.- le sonríe y se acerca un poco a susurrarle- Invítala de una buena vez...ah y por cierto te quedarás aquí lo que resta de tus vacaciones- sale corriendo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...- grita con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

\- ¡Adiós!- grita desde la puerta el pelirrojo.

\- Adiós, Kurama- dice Sasha.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que me quedaré aquí?- le pregunta seriamente a la Enjeru.

\- Kurama dijo que Mukuro te había dado vacaciones y te ibas a quedar en su casa, pero como en esta semana él tiene que irse a una última excursión con sus compañeros de clase me pidió si te podías quedar aquí.- le sonríe.

\- ¿Qué?- repite el disco rayado- "Un mes con esta onna, ni pensarlo"- pensaba el joven-

\- Dudo que quieras quedarte con su madre...- le mira pícaramente.

\- Cállate. Me iré a otro sitio...- camina hacia la escalera.

\- Espera, Hiei. No me molestas, además puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes.-

\- "Demonios, otra vez esa mirada. Deja de comprarme con esos ojos, ¡tonta!"-

\- ¿Por favor?- miradita inocente.

\- Hn...- asintió fastidiado.

\- Prometo no molestarte...- ríe.

\- Hn...- gruñó mientras se sentaba en el sillón. - ¿Qué tanto ves?-

\- ...- ella sigue mirándolo fijamente, Hiei ladea la cabeza para mirarla también esperando una respuesta- ¿Te pusiste celoso?- ríe.

\- ¿Qué?. Deja de hablar estupideces...- gruñe nuevamente.

\- Yo se que si...- le dice juguetonamente-

\- Me voy...- otra vez lo detiene su mano, nunca puede safarse de eso, es como si mil cadenas le pusieran en cada pierna para inmovilizarlo, al menos era esa la sensación que él siente.

\- ¿A qué viniste, Hiei?- la pregunta retumbó un poco en la mente del demonio, quería, bueno, "querer" no es la palabra correcta, sino "debía" invitarla al baile del pelirrojo y por lo visto no era tarea fácil, menos para un orgulloso, hiper, mega, ultra orgulloso youkai de fuego.

\- "¿Cómo demonio se lo digo?. ¡Rayos!. ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar ese estúpido desafío?, estúpido zorro."- pensaba.

\- ¿Y...me dirás?-

\- ¿Quiéres ir a ese tonto lugar ningen?- espetó sin más preámbulos.

\- ...- Sasha quedó pensativa un momento- ¿Qué lugar?- preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Eso a lo que el kitsune llama...- hizo una pausa buscando la palabra correcta- "graduación"- miró hacia otro lado.

\- Ah, la graduación de Kurama. ¿Ir contigo?- una sonrisa comenzó a formarle en el rostro.

\- Hn, eso...- gruñó, no esperemos que la invitación sea como todo un caballero, ya es pedir milagros.

\- Claro, me encantaría ir contigo- esa sonrisa tan tierna hizo que Hiei la mirara a los ojos por un milisegundo.

\- Hn...- asintió.

\- Pero...tú detestas esas reuniones llena de humanos, ¿cómo es que Kurama te convenció para que vayas?- preguntó pensativa.

\- "Golosinas, onna, ¡golosinas!"- pensaba el youkai- ¿Qué te importa?- espetó.

\- Mmm, de todas formas iré contigo- le dedicó otra sonrisa.

\- "¿Ésto es en serio?. ¿Realmente está pasando?"- se preguntaba.

\- "Claro que si, tonta. El enano sexy te acaba de invitar a la graduación de ese pelirrojo que arde en llamas".- decía una voz MUY conocida.

\- "Ay, cállate. No empieces"- le responde- "Me pregunto si verdaderamente Hiei irá a ese sitio. Odia esas fiestas...bueno...todas las fiestas..."- dijo riendo.

\- "No importa, yo sólo quiero pasar una noche al lado de ese hombrecito seductor"-

\- "Basta, Fallen..."- bufó.

\- "Vamos, Sasha. Atrévete a decirme que no quieres pasar una noche con él y juro que desapareceré de tu cuerpo..."-

\- "Lo haría por el simple hecho de verte lejos de mi. Pero luego recuerdo que no puedo hacerte desaparecer así como así y lo dudo. Así que mi respuesta es...si, quiero pasar una noche con él".- dijo sonriente.

\- "¿Sólo una?"- levanta una ceja.

\- "No, claro que no. No soy como cierta gentuza. La promiscuidad no es lo mío"-

\- "¿Quiéres decir que es lo mío?"-

\- "Saca tus propias conclusiones. Además, sólo me invitó por alguna razón y necesariamente no es pasar tiempo conmigo..."-

\- "Seguramente. Pero no malgastes tu tiempo pensando en los porqués y ve con las muchachas, ellas deben ir también"-

\- "Wow..."- se quedó atónita.

\- "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó preocupada.

\- "En serio, esta noche lloverá. Fallen, la gran Fallen, demonio implacable, seductora por naturaleza, larga vida desde tiempos inmemorables ¿pensando?. Eso si que no se ve todos los días"- tono sarcástico.

-" ¡Cállate!"- gritó, por supuesto todo esto dentro de la cabeza de la Enjeru.

\- ¿Dónde dormiré?- preguntó indiferente, eso hizo sacar del trance a Sasha.

\- ¿Qué?. Ah, emm...puedes dormir aquí en el sofá...o en mi cama, y yo dormiré en el sofá...- rió nerviosa.

\- Aquí está bien...- se levanta del sillón camino al segundo piso.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Hiei se da media vuelta con rostro serio.

\- Si voy a quedarme aquí la primer regla es no fastidiarme, tan simple como eso...- y sube.

\- "Que ejemplo de amabilidad"- pensaba Sasha, ya comprende el carácter de su...¿de "su" qué?. De "su" nada. Compañero de cuarto, por ahora.

Los días pasaban volando y la convivencia en el apartamento de la Enjeru se hacía cada vez más amena, bueno, debido a que la regla simple era "NO FASTIDIAR AL DEMONIO", todo era más fácil. Sasha trabajaba por la mañana, Hiei iba a entrenar al Templo de Genkai ya que no lo hacía desde un buen tiempo cuando estaba en el castillo de Mukuro patrullando y además podía visitar a su hermana un poco. Ambos, Sasha y Hiei, no se veían las caras nada más que para desayunar. Luego almorzaban juntos cuando la joven salía del colegio. Cuando se trataba de comida el youkai no ponía objeción, él no cocinaba y no se podía quejar, porque realmente su compañera lo hacía bien.

Por supuesto que la companía era más que suficiente para ellos, las palabras escazas y la amabilidad de la muchacha hacía estremecer al youkai ya que era raro que una persona sea tan cortez con él siendo que éste no era una persona muy afectiva. Tenía mil pensamientos en su cabeza, incluso en el entrenamiento no podía sacarse de la mente a la Enjeru. Era extraño para él sentirse así pero a la vez reconfortante tenerla tan cerca. Maldijo al "estúpido zorro" una y mil veces, pero muy, muy, demasiado, bastante en el fondo le agradecía lo que hizo por él.

La pregunta rondada en su mente desde que se despertaba por las mañanas, hasta que sus ojos se cerraban para caer en el mundo de los sueños: "¿Qué me pasa?". No quería "ablandarse", no quería tener esos sentimientos humanos como estaba acostumbrado a llamarlos. Se sentía un tonto al pensar en ella como si fuera un adolescente con las hormonas revoloteadas. "El maldito zorro me ha contagiado esos tontos sentimientos", una y otra vez.

¿Cuándo será el día en el que su corazón se enfríe y deje a un lado el orgullo para poder aceptar lo que siente?.

Por otro lado, Sasha estaba en la misma situación, aunque su corazón ha aceptado que alguien melodea esos rincones, sabe que por lo pronto es inútil expresarle con palabras lo que padece (en el buen sentido) por ese youkai de fuego. "Es un tipo orgulloso, aunque se que en el fondo ese corazón es tan cálido como su alma".

Es viernes, último día laboral y estaba sentada en su escritorio en el colegio, con su mirada pegada a la ventana. Ese árbol, ese maldito árbol le hacía recordar a quien hospedaba en su apartamento. No se por qué motivo ni razón, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, recordando que unos días atrás el pelirrojo había descubierto su "secreto".

"Flashback"

Dos jóvenes saliendo del cine deciden ir caminando hacia una cafetería cercana. En el camino, ambos se ríen de tonterías y mantienen una conversación agradable.

\- Entonces ¿te gustó la película?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

\- Si, aunque me molestó que Julieta no se haya quedado con su Romeo- dice irónicamente.

\- Es cierto. Suele suceder en la vida real, no todos somos correspondidos...-

\- ¿Te sucedió alguna vez no serlo?- pregunta interesada la joven.

\- No se si eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó. Es decir, nunca me enamoré a tal punto de que me lastime no ser correspondido por esa persona...-

\- Debe ser un poco agobiante tener a muchas admiradoras pero no poder estar con ninguna. ¿Es eso cierto?-

\- Eres muy intuitiva...Es verdad, no puedo estar con ellas en la forma en la que quisiera. Deben entender mi naturaleza como youko, y dudo que eso pase...- dice sonriendo.

\- Siempre tendrás a alguien esperándote...- le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Eso espero- ambos se sientan en una cafetería y piden sus respectivos cafés. - ¿Y a ti?- pregunta de repente.

\- ¿A mi qué?-

\- ¿Fuiste correspondida alguna vez?- pregunta interesante.

\- Te haré una confesión: jamás me he enamorado, Kurama. - el pelirrojo la mira con atención- Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de sentir amor por alguien. Digamos que mi vida no fue una maravilla. Y supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que es lo que me pasa ultimamente, ¿no?- mirada pícara.

\- Lo vuelvo a decir, eres muy intuitiva. "Y muy hermosa por cierto..."- ríen- ¿Y sabes que es lo que siente él?-

\- Eso intento. Es decir...es como...tratar de leer un libro con los ojos cerrados, pero...creo que eso es lo que más me gusta...- se sonroja.

\- Hiei es así. Al menos desde que lo conozco, es una persona reservada, pero puedo notar en su mirada lo que siente y se que eso es algo bueno...-

\- Me siento una tonta al hablar esto contigo, disculpa...- ríe.

\- Que no te de pena. Además quiero pedirte algo...-

\- ¿De qué hablas?- bebe un poco de café.

\- Mukuro le dio a Hiei vacaciones, y le prometí que se quedaría en mi casa durante ese tiempo, pero debo irme en los próximos días a una última excursión con mis compañeros y no quiero dejarlo solo con mi madre. Ya sabes...posiblemente la asesine...- ambos se ríen imaginandose la situación- Y pensaba que podría quedarse contigo...es decir...se llevan bien...-

\- Supongo...- sonrisa nerviosa- Puede quedarse.

\- Eres una chica muy amable...- le sonríe.

\- Me haces sonrojar, tonto- ríen juntos.

\- "Si, es muy tonto de mi parte desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta con una chica tan hermosa como tú"- pensaba el pelirrojo- "Pero se que Hiei me mataría".

"Fin Flashback"

Casa del Ángel...

Sasha se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en el escritorio corrigiendo algunos trabajos del colegio. El demonio de fuego, por su parte, estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana viendo el cálido sol que se proyectaba en las calles de la ciudad en completa relajación. Una tarde muy agradable. El silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto.

De vez en cuando se giraba para observar a la Enjeru y las acciones que ésta realizaba en su computadora. Le llamaba la atención ese invento ningen. Se la veía muy concentrada anotando y calificando a sus alumnos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso el youkai.

\- ¿Huh?- en la pantalla había un mensaje y una foto de Koenma, seguramente se había conectado a la sala de chat- Es Koenma. Vaya que se está actualizando este bebé.

Sala de chat:

ElGranKoenma dice: "Sasha, ven en cuanto puedas, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante".

FallenAngel dice: "¿Qué quieres ahora, Koenma?. ¡Quiero mis vacaciones!. Oh y te estás actualizando, ya ni mandas a Botan por tus encargos, usas internet".

ElGranKoenma dice: "Las tendrás, sólo te pido esta última misión y juro que te recompensaré. Si, ejem...es que nos estamos expandiendo".

FallenAngel dice: "Claro, estaré ahí en unos días, déjame por lo menos disfrutar de mi fin de semana, bebé chupón".

ElGranKoenma dice: "¡Déja de llamarme así!. Está bien, te veré en cuanto puedas, adiós".

-¿Qué querrá ahora?- se preguntaba la Enjeru.

\- ¿Nueva misión?- preguntó indiferente desde su lugar.

\- Si, sólo espero que no sea la gran cosa...- suspiró.

El timbre sonó. Sasha baja las escaleras y abre...

\- Kurama...- al oír esto Hiei baja de la habitación- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Pasa.- le sonríe amablemente.

\- Vengo a buscar a Hiei. Es que iremos con Yusuke y Kuwabara a comprar los trajes para la fiesta-

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?-

\- Nada, pero...no es para la ocasión...- ríe nervioso.

-¡ Argh!- bufa mientras se acercan a la puerta para salir.

\- Adiós, Sasha.- saluda el pelirrojo.

\- Adiós, que se diviertan...- dice burlonamente.

Dentro de un auto...

\- Allí vienen...- dice el detective sentado como conductor.

\- ¿El enano también irá?- preguntó Kuwabara a su lado riéndose a carcajadas, éste recibió una mirada fulminante.

\- ¡Cállate, tarado!.No comiences o nos matará...- decía Yusuke. Kurama entró al automóvil seguido de Hiei quien cruzó sus brazos fastidiado.

\- ¿Tú también irás, enano?-

\- Hiei irá al a fiesta. Además ya tiene pareja, ¿no es así, Hiei?- pregunta el kitsune.

\- Cállate, zorro...- otra mirada asesina.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. ¿El enano tiene pareja?. ¿Y se puede saber quién es la suicida?... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- reía Kuwabara.

\- Todavía no entiendo como es que Yukina puede mirarte a la cara, humano anormal subdesarrollado- dice indiferente.

\- Enano, me las pagarás...- el demonio de fuego ríe triunfal.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- reía a carcajadas el detective, Kurama intentaba taparse la boca para no reír también.

\- ¡Y tú no te rías Urameshi!- le grita el pelinaranja.

\- Está bien, está bien, lo siento...jijijijiji-

\- Trata de no matarnos en tu intento de conducción...-

\- Estoy aprendiendo, Kuwabara pero- fue interrumpido.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. ¿No sabes conducir y aún así te atreves a llevarnos?. ¡Nos matarás, idiota!- gritó el chico de pelo naranja.

\- Traquilo...- dijo sobándose torpemente la cabeza.

\- Yusuke, sólo conduce con cuidado...- decía el pelirrojo.

\- Claro, Kurama- le sonríe inocentemente.

\- Par de idiotas...- susurró para si Hiei. Yusuke encendió el auto y tomó el volante nervioso agarrándose fuertemente de él. Kuwabara cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor. El auto arrancó...¡A MIL POR HORAS!.

\- ¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!- gritó Kazuma con lagrimitas en los ojos.

\- No es para tanto, Kuwabara. Deja de lloriquear-

\- Por favor diosito no dejes que este inútil nos asesine...- sollozaba dramaticamente abrazandose a si mismo.

Por otro lado...

Botan, Yukina y Sasha estaban reunidas en la casa de Keiko planeando qué utilizarían para la fiesta de graduación de Kurama. Aún no se decidían considerando que ya habían revuelto todo el armario en busca de algúna vestimenta para la ocasión. Frustradas por no encontrar, saber, ni estar seguras decidieron ir al centro comercial. Después de todo merecían utilizar algo nuevo y precioso. Además prometieron regalarle un bonito vestido a la koorime.

Partieron en una linda caminata hacia el lugar. Llegando a la entrada, escucharon una frenada brusca de un auto color azúl marino.

\- Pero que tonto- susurró Keiko con el seño fruncido.

Todos bajaron de dicho auto. Allí estaba, Kuwabara fingiendo un vómito en medio de la acera, Kurama y Hiei bajando aún más pálidos del auto y se lo podía ver a Yusuke contento y sonriente como si nada sucediera.

\- ¡Casi nos matas, Urameshi!- gritaba Kuwabara entre enojado y con arcadas.

\- No seas exagerado, Kuwabara. Además fuiste el único porque Kurama y Hiei están en perfecta forma, ¿no es así?- gira para observarlos.

\- ...- silencio incómodo, ambos estaban con los ojos en espirales a punto de caerse mareados de la impresión.

\- B-bueno, entremos...- dijo nervioso.

Las muchachas estaban sorprendidas por haberlos visto bajar de esa manera del auto, decidieron esconderse para que no las molestaran y además para hacer sus compras en completa tranquilidad. Tomaron las escaleras mecánicas para dirigirse al segundo piso del centro comercial. Allí se encontraba una elegante y sutil tienda de vestido de fiestas.

En cambio los jóvenes, se dirigieron a un salón de trajes para hombres que quedaba en el primer piso. Ni se percataron de la presencia de sus amigas.

\- Señoritas, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó una jovencita.

\- Si, estamos buscando vestidos para una graduación pero no tenemos ni idea que elegir- dijo Keiko.

\- Las ayudaré- buscaban entre los percheros; daban vuelta una y otra vez en el lugar, pero con la ayuda de la jovencita se les hacía más fácil encontrar.

\- ¿No es bonito?- decía Botan admirando un delicado vestido rosa con una cinta en color celeste. Muy al estilo Marilyn Monroe.

\- Es muy lindo, Botan, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas?- preguntó Keiko.

\- Te quedaría muy bien- manifestó Sasha. La chica de los ojos amatistas entró al probador y salió vistiéndolo.

\- Oh, ¡es hermoso!- exclamaron todas al unísono.

\- Creo que me lo llevaré- dijo sonriendo.

\- Excelente, te quedará muy bien con unos zapatos color plateado- sonrió la vendedora.

\- ¿Yukina viste algo que te gustó?- se acercó Sasha.

\- Creo que si...- sacó de uno de los percheros un bonito vestido color celeste con encaje en blanco y unas mangas tres cuartas. Entró al vestidor y salió luciéndolo.

\- Te queda precioso, Yukina- exclamó Keiko.

\- Resalta muy bien tu piel blanca, lo adoré- sonrió animada Botan.

\- ¿Eso créen?. No quiero ponerlas en gasto-

\- Descuida, si te gusta te lo llevarás y no hay nada que decir- dijo Sasha.

\- Gracias, chicas- sonrió inocentemente.

\- Creo que encontré el indicado...- suspiró la pelicastaña.

\- Pruébatelo, Keiko- la muchacha entró y salió, tenía un vestido color violeta pegado al cuerpo un poco largo y con una flor en la parte delantera del mismo tono.

\- Es hermoso...- exclamaron todas.

\- Gracias chicas, solo espero que a Yusuke le guste, pero considerando que es un idiota seguramente ni lo notará- dijo fastidiada.

\- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que le gustará. Además luces preciosa.- dijo Sasha, todas asintieron seguras.

\- ¿Y tú Sasha, encontraste algo?- preguntó Botan.

\- No, hasta ahora nada. Es que realmente no se qué color elegir, ni que estilo, ni nada- dijo cabizbaja.

\- ¡Te ayudaremos!- dijo animada-

\- Oye, Sasha...¿con quién irás a la fiesta?- preguntó interesada Botan.

\- Ah, emm...- balbuceó nerviosa.

\- Si, no nos dijiste con quién irás...- se unió a la conversación la pelicastaña, Yukina aún seguía urgando entre los percheros.

\- Emm...bueno...este...iré con Hiei- dijo nerviosa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- se quedaron estupefactas.

\- Si, iré con Hiei...- repitió sonriente.

\- ¿Hiei irá a la fiesta?. Que raro, él nunca aceptaría algo así...- pose pensativa de Botan.

\- Bueno...de hecho...- hizo una pausa para tragar duro- él me invitó.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- todas al unísono.

\- Si...él me invitó. Pero no digan nada, no quiero que Kuwabara o Yusuke empiecen a molestar...-

\- No te preocupes. Es lo último que haremos, decirle a ese par de idiotas...- dijo Keiko.

\- Gracias-

\- Que bueno que mi hermano se haya animado...- le susurró la koorime sonriendo, la Enjeru se asombró.

\- Señorita, creo que encontré algo. Pruébese este vestido- la vendedora le acercó la percha, Sasha entró y salió luciendo un vestido color rojo corto con mucho vuelo y un moño en la parte trasera del mismo color.

\- ¡Llévatelo!- gritó Botan.

\- ¿En serio?. ¿Es para tanto?-

\- Si, Sasha, te queda pintado- respondió Keiko.

\- Está bien. Este será- sonrió.

Todas pagaron por sus vestidos y salieron del lugar procurando no ser vistas por ciertos muchachos sino comenzarían a molestar a las jóvenes. Éstos estaban en la búsqueda también, sumando la presencia del youkai de fuego que se negaba rotundamente a cualquier opción que el pelirrojo le mostraba. No quería usar esa estúpida ropa ningen y mucho menos ponerse ese ridículo moño rojo en el cuello.

\- ¿Éste?-

\- No-

\- ¿Éste?-

\- No-

\- ¿Éste?-

\- No-

\- Vamos, Hiei. Alguno te tiene que gustar- insistía Kurama.

\- Que ridículo...- se acercó a los percheros y comenzó a buscar. Increiblemente y para la sorpresa de su amigo, sacó uno.

\- ¿Te gustó ese?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Hn...- asintió sin muchos ánimos.

\- Señorita, ¿tendrá este traje en su talle?- señaló al youkai quien desviaba la mirada.

\- Claro...- la mujer volvió con un traje- Espero que a su hermanito le entre, ¿el moño lo quiere de color rojo?-

\- ¿Her-ma...nito?- tic en el ojo por parte de Hiei. Estaba a punto de utilizar su Dragón Negro cuando Kurama lo detuvo.

\- ¡Si por favor!- dijo nervioso- Hiei no armes un escándalo aquí, ¡por favor!-

\- ¡La mataré, kitsune!- mirada asesina.

\- Por favor, cálmate y pruébate este- le tendió el traje y se fue al probador.

\- ¿Y Kurama cómo me queda?- preguntó Yusuke quién salió del vestidor al igual que Kuwabara.

\- Emm...- balbuceó nervioso-

\- ¡Kuwabara!-

\- ¡Urameshi!- se sorprendieron al verse; el pelinegro vestía un traje color naranja potente con un sombrero del mismo color, y Kuwabara uno celeste con el sombrero en ese tono, recordar a Tonto y Retonto.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rieron a carcajadas del otro por lo ridículo que se veían.

\- ¡Pareces una naranja!- Kuwabara no aguantaba más, le dolía el estómago de tanto reir. Kurama también estaba riendo delicadamente para que no se enojaran con él.

\- Y tú...¡pareces un cielito!- gritó enojado.

\- Ya, ya- calmó las aguas el pelirrojo- Creo que será mejor buscar otro color, ¿no les parece?-

\- Hieres mis sentimientos, Kurama, ¡Jum!...- entró enojado dramaticamente Yusuke al probador.

\- Si, mal amigo..¡Jum!...- otro más enojado.

\- Ah, que tipos- suspiró- ¿Oye, Hiei, ya te lo pusiste?- golpeó la puerta del pelinegro.

\- Ya casi...- contestó fastidiado.

\- ¿Ahora, Kurama?- Yusuke salió con un traje negro y una camisa blanca bastante informal debido a que la dejó fuera de su pantalón negro.

\- Ahora si. Ese me gusta más que el naranja- rió delicadamente- Oh, Kuwabara, ese te queda muy bien- vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y moño del mismo color.

\- El gran Kazuma Kuwabara, el más conocido luchador de la escuela Sarayashiki, novio de la dulce y hermosa Yukina y- ¡Auch!- recibió una tunda por parte del demonio- ¿Qué te pasa, enan- lo observó de pies a cabeza, se veía bien.

\- Wow, Hiei, te queda muy bien- exclamó el pelirrojo.

\- En serio, hasta pareces una persona normal- dijo Yusuke.

\- Cállate, tonto. Oye, Kurama, ¿cómo se pone esta basura?- señaló el pequeño moñó, el pelirrojo se acercó y le enseñó.

\- Estoy seguro que a la chica suicida le gustará, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió con ganas el pelinaranja.

\- Estoy seguro que a tu trasero también le gustará mi pie...- sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Y por cierto, ¿quién es la chica?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Bueno, es S- estaba por contestar Kurama pero alguien lo interrumpió.

\- Jovencito, aquí le traigo el traje que me ordenó- le tendió la percha la vendedora.

\- Gracias, enseguida me lo probaré- sonrió amablemente el pelirrojo. Hiei suspiró aliviado. El muchacho entró al probador y salió luciendo un traje negro con un chaleco gris, una camisa blanca debajo y un moño rosa.

\- Wow, Kurama, con esa pinta te querrán comer tus compañeras...-

\- Gracias, Yusuke, supongo...- dijo pensativo- Bueno, creo que todos tenemos nuestros trajes- pagaron y se marcharon del lugar.

Sábado 8PM:

"¡Mierda!. ¿Quién demonios me mandó a...?. Ah, si, maldito kitsune, me cobraré esta. ¿Cómo pudiste convencerme de una tontería así?. Es absurdo.

Estoy aquí en el sofá, mirando a esa estúpida caja que habla, vestido con este estúpido traje y con este maldito moño rojo, lo incineraré en cuanto termine todo esto. Si querías verme humillado, felicitaciones, ya lo hiciste. ¿Y todo por qué?. Por ir con ese ángel que por cierto se está tardando mucho. No conoce el significado de puntualidad", pensaba el youkai de fuego.

Todos los jóvenes habían llegado al punto de encuentro: la puerta del colegio. Todo estaban allí, a excepción de cierto demonio y Sasha. Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama y Botan estaban listos esperando a los demás muchachos, hablando un poco y observando como llegaban las demás parejas al lugar.

De repente se pueden visualizar dos sombras caminando lentamente hasta alcanzar a los jóvenes.

\- Hola, muchachos- saludó amablemente Sasha.

\- ¡Hola Sasha, hola micropulga!- gritó Kuwabara.

\- ¡Cállate, estúpido!.-

\- Asi que tú eres la suicida...- rió por lo bajo el pelinaranja.

\- Sasha, Hiei...¡Hola!...un momento- dijo Yusuke- ¿Sasha, Hiei?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

\- Ni una palabra- sentenció el youkai con su mejor cara de buenos amigos.

\- Está bien, está bien.- rió el pelinegro.

\- Que bueno que viniste, hermano.- sonrió Yukina.

\- Hn...- se sonrojó ante el comentario, no se acostumbraba a las pequeñas demuestras de amor fraternal de la koorime.

\- Hasta que aparecen...- sonrió Kurama- Creí que nos iban a dejar plantados.-

\- Si, lo sentimos, Kurama es que tuvimos..."un pequeño problemita".- miró a Hiei quien disimuló con fastidio.

\- Hn...- le devolvió la mirada con más odio.

"Flashback"

Todo comenzó con...

\- ¡Apúrate, Hiei!.- tocó a la puerta.

\- ¡Que me dejes en paz.!- gritó del otro lado.

\- ¡Vamos, o llegaremos tarde!.-

\- ¡No fastidies, Sasha!.-

\- ¡Nunca tardas tanto, ¿hoy se te ocurrió tardar más de lo común?!.- la puerta se abre de manera brusca.

\- Listo, todo tuyo...- salió del baño con sólo una toalla en la cintura con su cara de asesino serial caminando como si nada.

\- Ah...em...gra-gracias...- sonrió nerviosa ocultando una pequeña hemorragia nasal

Y luego...

\- ¡Te dije que me soltaras!-

\- Déjame ayudarte, lo estás haciendo mal- trataba de colocarle bien el moño.

\- ¡Que no, suéltame!- Sasha hizo caso y lo soltó.

\- Deja de comportarte como un niño, Hiei.- fingió enojo.

\- ¡Cállate!.-

\- A ver...muéstrame cómo se hace entonces.- le sonrió desafiante.

\- Hn...- Hiei tomó el moño como si se tratara de la cosa más rara del mundo e intentó colocárselo como le había explicado Kurama, pero...se olvidó, así que lo tiró en medio de la cama fastidiado luego de su intento. Sasha lo recogió y como si de un niño chiquito se tratara, se acercó y le sonrió amablemente.

\- Lo haces así...luego...así...y lo das vuelta de esta forma...y ya está...- le volvió a sonreir.

\- Hn...- miró hacia otro lado.

\- De nada...- sonrisa triunfal.

Para finalizar con...

\- ¡Hiei!- gritó Sasha desde la habitación.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

\- ¡Ven, por favor!- suplicó.

\- ¿Huh?- se levantó del sofá desentendido y se dirigió a la habitación, entró y encontró a la Enjeru con cara triste- ¿Y ahora qué quiéres?.-

\- ¿Puedes subirme la cremallera del vestido?. Es que no llego- rió inocente.

\- Hn...- puso en blanco sus ojos, se acercó a la joven que estaba de espaldas, entre el borde del vestido se observaban un par de alas.- "Su tatuaje"- sutilmente le ayudó, aunque odiaba esa palabra.- "Eres tan suave"- pensaba- Listo, ahora no me molestes.

\- Espera.-

\- ¿Ahora qué?.-

\- ¿Cuál de los dos...éstos o éstos?- señaló dos pares de zapatos; unos eran de color negro con algunas tiras y altos, y otros del mismo color pero con un moño en cada uno y un poco más bajos.

\- "Wow..."- pensó al verla con el vestido rojo y el cabello recogido en un pequeño rodete- ¡¿Me llamaste para esa estupidez?!- la miró furioso con una venita palpitante en la frente.

\- Si, es que no me decido...- sonreía inocentemente- Por favor, dime ¿cuáles utilizo?- suplicaba la joven.

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de saber, onna?- se cruzó de brazos fastidiado.

\- cara de perrito mojado- ¡Por favor, dime!. Es que eres al único que puedo preguntarle...- más carita de perro mojado.

\- Yo que se...esos.- señaló sin ganas los de tiras.

\- ¿Pero si después me duelen los pies por ser tan altos?-

\- ¡¿Entonces para qué demonios me preguntas?!- gritó.

\- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes por favor. Usaré éstos...- sonrió con inocencia.

\- "Luego de esto, la mataré, juro que la mataré"- pensaba.

"Fin del Flashback"

\- Convivir con una mujer si que es difícil, ¿no Hiei?- Yusuke abrazó al youkai por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué demo-, cómo sabes qué- abrió enormemente sus ojos.

\- Chicos, ¡será mejor que entremos!- dijo nervioso Kurama antes de que el pelinegro termine la frase, a empujones los llevaba adentro del salón.

Al abrir...

Forever Young- Alphaville

Let's start in style, let's dance for a while

Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies

Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst

Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?

\- Wow, ¡que hermoso lugar!.- exclamó Botan.

\- Es muy linda la decoración...- dijo Keiko admirando todo. El lugar estaba adornado con luces llamativas, globos, tiras plateadas, azules, blancas y doradas, se observaba una gran mesa de bebidas y aperitivos y otras con sillas para los presentes, , en una de las paredes había un mural lleno de fotos de los alumnos recibidos, entre ellos el pelirrojo, quien obviamente sonreía con mucha amabilidad; en el escenario se encontraba una banda tocando en vivo y algunos jóvenes bailando en el centro de la pista.

\- Nunca vine a una fiesta así.- sonrió la Enjeru.

\- Y será la última, Sasha, porque considerando que estos dos toscos no estudian, no tendremos otra graduación...- rió Keiko.

\- Oye, Keiko, nosotros si nos graduaremos, no ahora, y quizás tampoco mañana, pero algún día lo haremos...- habló el pelinegro.

\- Quiero ver eso...- exclamó Botan riendo.

Let us stay young or let us live forever

we don't have the power, but we never say never

sitting in the sandpit, life is a short trip

the music's for the sadman

\- Oigan, vamos a sacarnos una foto todos juntos.- sugirió Kurama.

\- ¡Si!- dijeron animadas las chicas. El fotógrafo que dicho sea de paso era uno de los compañeros del pelirrojo les tomó una fotografía. Todos estaban muy sonrientes, Yusuke y Kuwabara hacían el signo de victoria, las muchachas sonreían y el youkai de fuego desviaba la mirada, no era de su agrado.

\- Quiero una copia de eso.- le dijo la Enjeru al kitsune.

\- En cuanto la tenga te haré una.- le sonrió.

\- ¿Bailamos?- preguntó Botan.

\- Claro, Botan- contestó el zorro.

\- Mi linda, hermosa y dulce Yukina- cara de enamorado, corazoncitos en el aire- ¿Me permitirías esta pieza?- se arrodilló Kuwabara teniéndole la mano cual príncipe con su princesa.

\- Claro, Kazuma...- exclamó con una gota en la cabeza.

\- ¡Arg!, estúpido deforme...- susurró el youkai a lo cual Sasha escuchó ya que estaba sentada al lado de éste.

\- Deja que se divierta, está muy alegre...- le sonrió la Enjeru.

\- Hn...- dijo fastidiado.

\- Sasha, ven, vamos a buscar algo para beber...- le pidió Keiko.

\- Claro.- Hiei se quedó en la mesa junto con Yusuke que estaba mirándolo fijamente. Los demás jóvenes estaban bailando lentamente en la pista.

Can you imagine when this race is won

Turn out all the faces into the sun

Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune

The music's played by the madman

\- Botan...- la aludida estaba siendo tomada por la cintura y bailando con el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Si, Kurama?-

\- Te ves muy linda...- la miró nervioso.

\- Gracias, Kurama. - se ruborizó- Necesitaba salir un poco, después de todo el tonto de Koenma no me da un respiro...- le sonrió.

\- Te lo mereces. Espero que la estés pasando bien.-

\- Oh, claro que si.- sonrió animada.

\- Gracias, en serio por venir comigo.- le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡De nada amigo!-

Forever young

I want to be forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever, you'll never

Forever young,

I want to be forever young

Do you really want to live forever?

Forever young.

\- ¿Qué tanto ves, Urameshi?- le preguntó con ese semblante serio.

\- Es que aún no entiendo cómo Kurama te convenció de venir, pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Por cierto, ¿no invitarás a bailar a Sasha?- alzó una ceja interesado.

\- No.- lo miró fastidiado.

\- Vamos, vino contigo lo mínimo que puedes hacer es bailar con ella aunque sea una canción. ¿O tienes miedo, Hiei?- preguntó desafiándolo.

\- Tu desafío carece de importancia, detective.- desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué lo haría más interesante?-

\- Absolutamente nada y déjame decirte que no moveré un sólo músculo por esa música absurda. Sólo vine a cumplir con el kitsune, sólo eso.- manifestó secamente.

\- Todavía queda en pie nuestra revancha.- lo miró desafiante.

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- Tu y yo, mañana en el Templo de Genkai.-

\- Admito que me interesa.-

\- ¿Qué dices?.-

\- Acepto.- no titubeó.

\- Está bien. Cuento con tu presencia.- sonrió animado.

\- ¿Puedo contar con tu puntualidad o llegarás tarde al igual que a la repartición de cerebros?- sonrió con malicia.

\- Puedes apostar que estaré ahí.-

\- Luego hablaremos del premio, dalo por sentado que no será nada fácil.-

\- Trato hecho.-

En la mesa de bebidas...

\- ¿De qué estarán hablando aquellos dos?- preguntó Keiko.

\- No lo se...- rió la Enjeru.

\- ¿Ya los viste, Tsuki?.- la conversación inició a unos pasos de Keiko y Sasha.

\- Si, nada mal, y están solos.- contestó Tsuki.

\- Si, y el morocho está muy lindo. ¿Qué tal si los invitamos a bailar?-

\- Me parece una idea excelente.- a las dos jóvenes se les agrandaron los ojos enormemente, y no era para menos, un ataque de celos por parte de las dos chicas estaba por iniciar.

\- ¡Ah, no!. Se metieron con quien no debían...- una furiosa Keiko murmuraba.

\- Keiko no te preocupes.- trató de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Me gusta el bajito, Eri.- dijo Tsuki dirigiéndose a la mesa de los jóvenes.

\- ¡Ah, no!. ¡Eso si que no!.- Sasha llevó a las rastras a una Keiko sorprendida y celosa por las muchachas.

\- Hola, chicos, ¿están solos?- preguntós Eri.

\- Hola, em...- Yusuke no sabía que decir ya que su novia y la Enjeru venían como el Correcaminos hacia ellos, Hiei por su parte no les dio importancia a la presencia de las chicas- De hecho...-

\- Yusuke, ¿bailamos?- preguntó Keiko quien acababa de llegar.

\- Claro, Keiko...- sonrió nervioso.

\- ¿Y tú, pequeñito?- preguntó Tsuki.

\- Jamás bailaría con una ningen tan débil como tú. No tienes ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente para hacerme mover un pie, así que te puedes dar vuelta inmediatamente con dignidad, en busca del próximo idiota que se te cruce porque esta noche yo no seré eso, humana estúpida.- el tic en el ojo derecho volvió a surgir; estaba por asesinar a esa estúpida ningen, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo con la mirada asesina que tenía.

\- ¡Hiei!. Ven vamos a bailar...- lo tomó de la mano Sasha simulando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, onna?- preguntó fastidiado.

\- Me lo vas a agradecer. Esas chicas no son para nada agradables.- susurró; estaban caminando hacia la pista con un demonio bastante enojado.

\- Tonta, primero Minamino después él. ¿Quién diablos te crées que eres?.- decía Tsuki quien había quedado congelada por la contestación de Hiei- Es un poco rudo, pero me gusta.

\- Estaba a punto de asesinar a esa humana estúpida hasta que llegaste.- dijo furioso.- ¿Qué haces?- Sasha lo había tomado del hombro y la otra mano la pegó con la del youkai, éste tenía las manos tan cálidas, claro, es un youkai de fuego.

\- Bailar...- tomó la otra mano de Hiei, la cual la apoyó sutilmente en su cintura.

\- ¡No me digas!- se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

\- Mira, sígueme el paso, no soy una profesional pero algo aprendí gracias a Kurama.- sonrió.

\- "Yo también y no quiero recordarlo, estúpido kitsune".- pensaba el demonio.- "No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, ¡rayos!".

Bryan Adams- Heaven

Oh thinkin' about all are younger years. (Oh, pensando en todos nuestros años de juventud)

There was only you and me. (Sólo estábamos tú y yo)

We were young and wild and free. (Éramos jóvenes, salvajes y libres)

Ambos estaban danzando lentamente al compás de la melodía que la banda en vivo tocaba. Era una dulce canción; todas las parejas se acercaban a la pista y se abrazaban, algunos más que otros, como Kuwabara y Yukina quien no se podía sacar de encima al grandulón romántico, pero aún así le gustaba estar cerca de él. Kurama y Botan se acercaban cada vez más, y más, a pesar de las compañeras-admiradoras celosas del zorro. Yusuke y Keiko similar, muchas peleas, idas y vueltas, sin embargo, se observaba el amor que se tenía el uno al otro.

Al principio fue difícil para estos dos seres mover un poco los pies, pero luego de unos momentos se adaptaron al ritmo del otro. El rubor era cada vez más notable en las pálidas mejillas de la Enjeru, ya que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros y el ambiente ayudaba demasiado. Ante las miradas de sus compañeros, ellos siguieron bailando.

Now nothing can take you away from me. (Ahora nada puede alejarte de mi)

We've been down that road before. (Hemos estado en ese camino antes)

But that's over now. (Pero eso ha terminado ahora)

You keep me coming back for more. (Me tienes regresando por más)

Sasha le soltó la mano para posicionarla en el cuello del demonio y así estar un poco más cerca, éste ni lerdo ni perezoso la tomó completamente de la cintura, con un poco de temblor y otro poco de nerviosismo, aún con las miradas de sus compañeros, eso no importó. El momento se detuvo para éstos jóvenes. El sutil balanceo hizo que el ángel ocultara la cabeza entre el pecho y la clavícula del pelinegro. Olía a flores de sakura.

\- Sólo déjate llevar, Hiei...- le susurró, el aludido abrió los ojos de repente, asombrado, pero le hizo caso por una vez. Se relajó, se dejó llevar.

And baby your all that I want. (Y nena, eres todo lo que quiero)

When your lying here in my arms, (Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos)

I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven. (Lo encuentro difícil de creer, estamos en el cielo)

And love is all that i need. (Amor es todo lo que necesito)

And i found it there in your heart, (Y lo encontré en tu corazón)

It isn't to hard to see were in heaven. (No es muy difícil de ver, estamos en el cielo)

Sólo podía oler el rico perfume en el cabello de la muchacha. Era increíble que el youkai de fuego más orgulloso haya bajado la guardia durante unos minutos para disfrutar de una tierna canción y de un dulce momento con esa Enjeru del Mundo Espiritual. Se lleva un lindo recuerdo antes de regresar a los patrullajes con la pelirroja. Ni siquiera sus amigos podían creer eso, ya que se hacían señas entre ellos para admirar la escena.

Oh once in your life you find someone. (Oh, por una vez en tu vida encuentras a alguien)

Who will turn your world around, (Quien pondrá tu mundo al revés)

Bring you up when your feeling down. (Te levantará cuando te sientas mal)

Ya-nothing can change what you mean to me. (Si, nada podría cambiar lo que significas para mi)

Oh, there's lots that I can say. (Hay muchas cosas que podría decir)

Just hold me now. (Pero sólo abrázame ahora)

Cause our love will light the way. (Porque nuestro amor iluminará el camino)

\- Mira, Kazuma, mi hermano está bailando con Sasha- le susurró la koorime al pelinaranja.

\- Mi dulce Yukina, creo que a Hiei no le desagrada del todo Sasha...-

\- Eso me pone contenta. Es una buena chica y él merece estar al lado de alguien así.- sonrió inocentemente y siguieron su danza.

\- "Es la mejor sensación del mundo. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga aquí y ahora. Es tan cálido sentirlo cerca, escuchar el latido de su corazón. Que cursi me puse. Sasha tonta".- sonrió el ángel.

\- "¿Qué...pero qué estoy haciendo?".- se preguntaba.-"No me desagrada estar así, creo que...todo lo contrario, pero...será mejor que no siga"- paró el baile en seco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada la pelicastaña.

\- ...-

\- Mejor nos sentamos.- ambos se acercaron a la mesa.

La noche trancurrió tan amenamente entre bailes, risas, bebidas. Realmente la habían pasado muy bien. Muchas compañeras se acercaron al pelirrojo para pedirle bailar y demás, pero él se excusó con Botan quien fingió ser su novia. Por supuesto que una pequeña mentira tiene una pequeña consecuencia. Ella comenzaba a sentir algo por él y no era fruto de los vasos de ponche que se había tomado.

En un momento dado el demonio de ojos rajos desapareció de la fiesta, era obvio; muchos humanos, música fuerte, los chistes de Yusuke y Kuwabara. Necesitaba un respiro al igual que la Enjeru quien tomó su abrigo y salió sin ser vista al patio del colegio.

Allí se encontraba un columpio, ¡que infantil!. Se sentó en él y apenas se balanceaba, pensando, pensando mucho.

"¿Dónde te habrás metido?. Quizás no te gustó la fiesta y te fuiste, o quizás fui yo la causante de todo eso. Me precipité, no debí hacerlo. ¡Que tonta!. Me siento extraña. Jamás me puse así por alguien. No quiero que te hayas ido enojado por eso. Maldita sea...el aire está muy frío". Tiritaba un poco, a pesar de que vestía su abrigo.

"¿Por qué salió?. ¿Qué está haciendo?. Hace frío aquí afuera", pensaba el youkai subido a una rama cercana. "Me siento un poco extraño. Nadie jamás se había acercado de esa forma a mi. Todos me temen, me odian e intentan asesinarme, pero tú...tú no eres así. No tienes miedo de mi presencia. Al contrario. Eres demasiado amable conmigo y no entiendo eso, ¿por qué?. Haces todo en tu casa; cocinas, lavas, y hasta me compras dulces que ni siquiera te pido. ¿Por qué me atiendes tan bien?. ¿Qué te hice?".

Sasha pasaba por unos de los pasillos del exterior del instituto. Un grupo conformado por cuatro jóvenes estaban apoyados en una de las paredes que dan al patio trasero, fumaban como chimenea. La Enjeru pasó de largo siendo observada por estos muchachos.

\- ¿A dónde vas, bonita?- dijo uno de ellos.- Es peligroso andar sola por aquí.-

\- Espera, linda. Queremos divertirnos un momento contigo.- exclamó otro, captando la atención del youkai que estaba en un árbol cerano.

\- No molestes.- Sasha caminaba en dirección a los árboles, seguramente encontraría allí a su compañero.

\- ¡Pero que temperamento!. Sólo queremos conversar.- otro joven la tomó de la mano bruscamente para detenerla.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- exclamó un tanto enojada. Hiei bajó de la rama para hacer acto de presencia.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, enano?- le preguntó otro; eran todos bastante corpulentos, muy similares a la altura de Kuwabara.

\- Vete de aquí. Interrumpes la charla que estoy teniendo con esta hermosa jovencita.- la acercó a su cuerpo con cara maliciosa.

\- Suéltala.- exclamó Hiei indiferente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- al parecer el "líder" de la pequeña pandilla se enfureció.

\- No me gusta repetir las cosas, humano estúpido.-

\- Hiei, no te preocupes. Este inútil me soltará en quince segundos porque es el tiempo que tardaré en hundirle el tacón en el medio de su culo si no me hace caso.-

\- Me gustan las zorras con carácter...- dijo en forma seductora, completamente desagradable para Sasha que le retorció la mano hasta quedar detrás de su espalda y tirarlo al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede, maldita perra?. Suéltame!.- gritó tirado en el piso. Otro de los jóvenes intentó golpear a Sasha pero Hiei lo detuvo con su cara de pocos amigos y enfurecido.

\- Yo que tú no haría eso, humano insignificante.- golpeó al joven hasta que quedó en tirado junto con los otro dos que quisieron meterse pero era inútil, también recibieron una paliza.

\- ¡Que me sueltes, perra!-

\- Pero que temperamento. Sólo queremos conversar.- dijo en tono burlón la Enjeru- ¿Acaso no es divertido?- le sonrió con malicia.

\- ¡Por favor, déjame ir!.- la joven se había sentado en la espalda del muchacho, aunque se movía era imposible que se soltara ya que Sasha lo tenía inmovilizado. Hiei miraba la escena con una sonrisa de lado, le daba risa (interna) la situación, ver a un humano humillado. Detestaba a los ningenes. Se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

\- Muñequito, te contaré una historia de cómo un tonto animal dejó molestar a una jovencita ¿Quieres escucharla?. Yo se que si asi que te la contaré. Había una vez una chica llamada Sasha, ella era la persona más amable del mundo, cortez y bondadosa. Era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca.- Hiei cerró sus ojos y sonreía de lado escuchando la extraña historia- De pronto, un grupo de jóvenes quisieron molestarla para divertirse un rato. Ella era tan, tan inocente, que los muchachos no podían creer lo que iba a pasar. Ella se transformó en un...en un...¿Hiei tú dirías demonio?.- le preguntó irónicamente, mientras que el joven se asustaba cada vez más.

\- Hn.- asintió.

\- Esa niña inocente se transformó en un demonio, con alas- desplegó sus alas blancas para asustarlo.- con ojos violetas.- cambió el color de sus ojos y con una mirada intimidante, su voz cambió a la de Fallen- y con el más grande deseo de matar, asesinar y golpear a jóvenes que se quieren propasar con las muchachas. Y creo que ahora viene el fin.- exclamó tranquilamente- ¿Te divertiste con mi historia?- los amigos salieron a correr a toda velocidad, asustados y mirando hacia atrás por si ellos lo seguían.

\- Creo que no les gustó conversar con nosotros- rió a carcajadas mientras guardaba sus alas, Hiei sólo bufó- Volvamos adentro.

La fiesta había salido excelente; el grupo de amigos se estaba retirando del lugar y despidiendose.

\- Gracias por la invitación, Kurama la pasé muy bien- decía Botan mientras sacaba su remo.

\- De nada, Botan- le sonrió amablemente.

\- Amigo, hip...la verdad que te luciste...hip- el hipo de Yusuke denotaba un poco su ebriedad, y una molesta Keiko lo cargaba por los hombros.- Y dejame decirte...¡FELICITACIONES!...hip...-

\- Gracias Kurama. Llevaré al idiota de Yusuke a su casa no vaya a ser que se pierda con todos los vasos de ponche que te tomó- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Claro, adiós Keiko.- rió nervioso.

\- ¡FOREVER YOUNG, I WANT TO BE, FOREVER YOUNG!- cantaba-gritaba el mazoku en su regreso a casa.

\- Si, Kurama, la pasamos muy bien. Acompañaré a mi linda Yukina al Templo de Genkai.- bajo la mirada asesina de su hermano.

\- ¡Adiós, Kurama!- saludó la inocente koorime.

\- Adiós...Bueno...caminaré con ustedes-

\- La pasé increíble.- dijo la Enjeru quien estaba en medio de sus dos acompañantes.

\- ¿Y tú Hiei?. ¿Te gustó la fiesta?-

\- Cállate, kitsune...- balbuceó mientras regresaban a casa.

\- Claro que si, a mi buen amigo le ha gustado- los abrazó a ambos por los hombros, él desvió la mirada, Kurama rió.

El regreso a casa fue entre risas, charlas y algunas quejas del youkai de fuego, evitando por supuesto hablar de la paliza que el demonio les dio a los cuatro jóvenes y la divertida historia que Sasha les contó. En fin...una noche para recordar...

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Some are like water, some are like the heat (Algunos son como agua, algunos son como calor)

Some are a melody and some are the beat (Algunos la melodía, otros el golpe)

Sooner or later they all will be gone (Tarde o temprano todos se irán)

Shy don't they stay young? (¿Por qué no permanecemos jóvenes?)

It's so hard to get old without a cause (Es difícil llegar a viejo sin una causa )

I don't want to perish like a fading horse (Yo no quiero parecer un caballo marchitado)

Years like diamonds in the sun (Los años son como los diamantes en el sol)

And diamonds are forever (Y los diamantes son para siempre)

So many advantages given up today (Tantas ventajas dejadas hoy)

So many songs we forgot to play (Tantas canciones nos olvidamos de tocar)

So many dreams swinging out of the blue (Tantos sueños colgando del cielo)

Oh let it come true (Oh, déjalos realizarse)

Forever young (Por siempre joven)

I want to be forever young (Yo quiero ser por siempre joven)

Do you really want to live forever? (¿Quiéres vivir para siempre?)

Forever, you'll never (Para siempre, tú nunca)

Forever young (Por siempre joven)

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Bueno hasta aquí el octavo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Soy media pesada con las canciones, ¿pero qué mejor que una buena melodía ochentera para una graduación?.

Si tienes algún comentario, corrección, sugerencia o trabajo, bienvenido sea.

Gracias por leer. ¡Sayonara!...

Te estarás preguntando ¿por qué está chica sigue escribiendo a pesar de haber puesto las notas finales?. Muy sencillo: ¡BONUS TRACK!.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque te interesa saber de que se trata este pequeño regalito. ¡Tú!, si, tú, pequeño lector, o lectora, espero que disfrutes de mi obsequio que con mucho amor lo hice, con una personita especial que me ayudó, ya se van a enterar quién es...¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...

Set de grabación de "Un Ángel y Un Demonio"...

\- Hiei, siéntate en la banqueta, en el centro, delante de la pantalla verde, por favor.- le ordenaba una productora.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?...- exclamó fastidiado mientras hacía caso, todavía vestía el traje negro de graduación. Apenas unos minutos habían terminado de grabar la escena final.

\- Necesito que leas lo que está escrito en la pantalla. Es sólo para...comerciales...- no sonó convincente.

\- ¿De qué demonio estás hablando?. Ya terminamos la grabación de esa estúpida fiesta ningen.- se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si, lo se, pero tenemos que hacer algunos comerciales. Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara ya hicieron el suyo. De hecho...Yusuke grabó un comercial peleándose con Keiko, tuvimos que necesitar unos kilos extra de maquillaje para tapar los moretones que su novia le hizo con todos los cazotes que le dio. Kurama...bueno Kurama sólo se paró allí, sonrió y dijo "hola", con eso basta. Y Kuwabara estuvo hablando una hora y media de lo linda, tierna y dulce que es Yukina.-

\- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Voy a matar a ese deforme!- se levanta del asiento.

\- ¡No!. Espera. Tenemos que terminar este maldito anuncio y en cuanto lo hayamos hecho, te puedes ir a matar a ese deforme, dormir en una rama o dormir con Sasha...- rió divertida.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!. Y a ti también te voy a matar cuando termine ese maldito comercial de humanos estúpidos que me obligas a hacer.-

\- Ya, ya. ¿Quiéres hacerlo si o no?-

\- No.-

\- ¿Por favor?-

\- No.-

\- ¿Porfis?-

\- No.-

\- ¿Porfa?-

\- No.-

\- ¿Nieve dulce?-

\- No.-

\- ¿Nieve dulce en tu camarín toda esta semana?-

\- Mmm...no-

\- ¿Dos semanas?-

\- No-

\- ¿Dos meses, doble chocolate y galletas?-

\- ¡Argh!. Ya. Y deja de fastidiarme, Tays.-

\- Está bien, está bien, cálmate. Ahora probaremos unos fondos para ver con cuál nos quedamos.- le sonrió.

\- Hn...- se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

\- Primer fondo...- Hiei miró hacia atrás, la pantalla verde mostraba una imagen de un cielo celeste y las respectivas nubes blancas, lo hacían ver como ángel...que definitivamente no era.

\- Es basura- exclamó.

\- Tienes razón. El que sigue.- el próximo era una foto de Kurama con una rosa en la mano, demasiado seductor.

\- ¿Pero qué...- hizo una cara difícil de descifrar.

\- Ah, lo siento ese fue la estúpida de mi asistente. ¡Cámbiala!- le gritó; el siguiente fondo eran todas fotos de Hiei sin camisa, en especial las partes en donde literalmente se las arrancaba.

\- Mmm, nada mal.- sonrió orgulloso.

\- ...- silencio.

\- Oye, Tays...-

\- ...-

\- Oye, tú-

\- ...-

\- ¡¿Estás sorda o qué?!.- gritó el youkai de fuego.

\- Ah...esté...lo siento...es que me quedé...estaba pensando...jejejejeje...- rió nerviosa, si, claro, la productora se quedó embobada, pobre tontuela.- La que sigue.- el próximo era una foto de Kuwabara con Yukina bien abrazados.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!.- gritó enfurecido.

\- ¿Quién demonio está usando la computadora?- exclamó la productora. Kuwabara asoma la cabeza por la cabina de producción riéndose divertido.

\- ¡Te mataré deforme anorma!.-

\- ¡Tú te quedas ahí!- gritó Tays.

\- Hn...- su cara se tornó la de un asesino serial.

\- ¡Siguiente!.- la otra foto era la de Sasha, en medio de una montaña vistiendo su armadura, extendiendo su mano como tocando el aire con cara de "¡qué angelical soy!"; Hiei simplemente negó con la cabeza lentamente.- Sin palabras...¡siguiente!.- el próximo fondo era de los siete enanitos de Blancanieves en un bosque.-

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!.- gritó el demonio.

\- ¿Otra vez tú, Kuwabara?.- exclamó histérica la productora.

\- ¡Eres el octavo enano! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...- se reía hasta que Seiryu lo sacó por las orejas de la cabina, él lloraba a moco tendido.

\- Perdón hermana, no volverá a suceder.- lloriqueaba.

\- Gracias, Seiryu, cuento contigo siempre...¡Siguiente!.- el youkai ya estaba que ardía en el medio del set de filmación; el próximo eran unas llamas naranjas con un Dragón en el medio similar al que Hiei tiene en su brazó.- Este me gusta. ¿Qué dices, Hiei?.-

\- Hn...- asintió indiferente.

\- Está bien. Ahora sólo resta que leas la pantalla y mires a la cámara.-

\- Hn.-

\- ¡Primer párrafo.-

\- Hola, querida lectora. ¿Qué demonios es esto, Tays?.- interrumpió Hiei la lectura para preguntar.

\- ¡Tú sólo hazlo!.-

\- Hola, querida lectora. Soy Hiei Jaganshi.- saludó sin ganas- Si llegaste a este punto del FanFic quiere decir que te interesó saber de que se trataba el "Bonus Track".- segundo párrafo- Voy a explicarte detalladamente maldita ningen del demonio.- sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¿Qué?. Eso no estaba en la pantalla, Hiei.- recriminó la productora.

\- Ya lo se pero queda mejor.-

\- Sólo haz tu trabajo antes de que cambie el fondo al de Kuwabara.-

\- Hn. Prefiero estar en una misión de Mukuro antes de estar aquí.- pausa y continuó- Voy a explicarles detalladamente de qué trata este regalo por parte del set de filmación de Yu Yu Hakusho.- tercer párrafo.- Es muy sencillo, tanto que te morirás ningen debilucha.-

\- Hiei, eso no estaba en el párrafo.- habló entre dientes.

\- Está bien.- continuó- Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que dejar un comentario sobre lo apuesto y fuerte que está Yusuke - ¿Pero qué rayos?.-

\- ¡Yusuke!.- gritó Keiko mientras lo sacaba a puñetazos de la computadora.

\- Gracias, Keiko. Sigue Hiei.-

\- Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que dejar una review, puede ser tu opinión, un trabajo, una sugerencia o una corrección acerca de la historia y te ganarás una cena romántica en el restaurant que prefieras y un baile erótico por parte de Hiei Jag- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!. ¿Otra vez ese deforme?.- preguntó furioso.

\- Emm...no, ese no fue Kuwabara...ni Yusuke.- rió nerviosa Tays.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tays?- estaba desenfundando su katana lentamente en dirección a la productora.

\- Es que...Hiei...por favor...- rogaba por su vida- ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que es un "baile erótico"?- preguntó de reojo.

\- N-no pero...-

\- ¡Ah!. ¿Me estabas por matar y no sabes qué es un baile erótico?.-

\- Bueno, onna, ¿ entonces qué es?.- ya se le fue la poca paciencia que tiene. ¿Tiene paciencia?.

\- Bueno...este...un baile erótico es sólo...una...es sólo una propuesta para medir fuerzas en el Mundo Humano...si, es eso...- dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Ah. ¿Entonces les digo "te reto a un baile erótico" y peleamos para medir fuerzas?.- preguntó inocentemente.

\- Claro, Hiei...emm...si, eso. Es una oferta a una batalla.- sonrió divertida.

\- Hn, entiendo.-

\- Bueno, tú sigue, desde..."Es muy sencillo", sólo haz de nuevo esa parte.-

\- Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que dejar una review, puede ser tu opinión, un trabajo, una sugerencia o una corrección acerca de la historia y te ganarás una cena romántica en el restaurant que prefieras y un baile erótico por parte de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama.- siguiente párrafo.- ¿Estás lista, ningen, para medir fuerzas conmigo en un baile erótico?. No olvides visitar nuestro FanFic "Amor Inocente".- finalizó sin ganas.

\- Muy bien, Hiei. Ahora sólo resta editar este comercial y ya saldrá al aire en todo y también en . Puedes ir a descansar.- dijo la productora Tays.

\- Al fin...- se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Mmm, ahora...¿quién se ganará ese ansiado baile erótico?. ¡Quiero participar!.- susurró para sus adentros.

Ahora si...espero que les haya gustado. ¡Sayonara!


	9. Tus palabras duelen

N/A: ¡Volví!. Me tomé unos días de más porque comencé con mis estudios y terminé de ver el anime (por primera vez, porque ya conocía el final pero no lo había visto) con el cual me puse muy melancólica, nostálgica, emocionada, practicamente casi parto en dos mil pedazos la pantalla porque me encantó por un lado. Pero por el otro, no me cerró del todo, es decir, el final de una serie sobretodo de un anime de la infancia va a ser bastante chocante (no me sale otra palabra), pero me decepcionó que fuese todo muy rápido, acelerado. Por ejemplo la pelea de Yusuke y Yomi, fueron dos capítulos, pero se podrían haber tomado la molestia de extenderlo a 3 como mínimo. Luego la historia de Mukuro, en dos minutos relató todo, también se podrían haber esmerado y hacerlo en dos capítulos, o uno completo para ella sola; es un gran personaje pero no lo tuvieron en cuenta. También leí que Togashi es muy flojo en cuanto a terminar los proyectos. Si estás leyendo esto, ¡EXIJO UN REMAKE!. En fin, me gustó mucho, me entristecí, pero a la vez me falló un poco, a mi parecer. Cada uno juzgará. Ah, con respecto al BONUS TRACK, ya voy a hacer un capítulo especial para que se deleiten ¡todas!. Mientras tanto pueden seguir participando, con sólo dejar su review estarán adentro. Siéntate bienvenida/o de comentar (por favor, si es posible y si quieren dejen sus nombres para un posible Bonus Track jaja). Y MIL GRACIAS.

Gracias por las reviews a Nina Toka: ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo!. Me pone muy felíz que comentes porque se que apoyás la pareja HieixSasha jajaja. En serio te agradezo que me levantes la moral jajaja. Y con respecto al baile erótico de Hiei, le ordené que entrene así cuando haga sus movimientos sensuales (léase "medir fuerzas" según él -que inocente-) le quede todo marcadito. Oh, dios...¡la autora colapsó!. Está convulsionando, está a punto de estallar en un ¡derrame nasal explosivo!. Creo que no sería agradable para él tenerlo en casa entrenando, le va a ir mal, muuuuuy mal MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Ok, me calmo. Otra vez ¡ muchísimas gracias!.

Gracias por la review a la chica que nunca se el nombre porque no quiere conectarse con su cuenta jajaja: Hacía mucho que no te pasabas, ya extrañaba tus comentarios jaja (ya te dije que escribas mucho que me gusta leer). ¿Fue tu cumple?, ¡FELÍZ CUMPLE!, espero que la hayas pasado bien. Oh, la foto del cosplay está en mi perfil de FanFiction (prohibído reirse jaja). Si, me reconocieron fue genial, yo quedé en shock, pensé que nadie, NADIE iba a saber de que iba, pero me súper alegré cuando vino un chico y me dijo "¡Yu Yu Hakusho!", se me partió el corazón de la alegría. Ay, dios, tenés un póster de Hiei sexy, very very sexy, ¡que bueno!. Yo no tengo ninguno -insertar carita de perrito triste aquí- excepto unas fotitos que fueron de mi pastel de cumple el año pasado; debería de hacerme uno pero si lo hago pobre mi pared; estaría llena de baba y vaya a saber que otras cosas más -como más posters de nuestro Jaganshi, claro, no piensen mal hey-. Ah y también estoy obsecionada con los HieixOC (aunque no he encontrado muchos) jaja.

Con respecto a la relación entre Koenma y Botan, se me hace que el príncipe con lo atareado que está siempre podría tener un romance con Ogri jajaja. Leíste bien, a Botan le gusta Koenma, pero soy muy novelera y me gusta complicarles la vida a la gente creando triángulos amorosos y cosas así jaja. Falta que le ponga un falso embarazo y ya está listo jajaja eso no sucederá. Paciencia, en el transcurso de la historia vamos a ver que pasa. Todo puede pasar muajajaja.

Admito que la personalidad tsundere de Hiei es bastante complicada, hago todo lo posible para que puedas imaginarlo en esas situaciones, y no hacerlo tan cursi o romántico (cosa que no es y es lo mejor porque eso ¡nos encanta!). Yo también me lo imaginé en ese momento de "no quiero bailar contigo, estúpida ningen". En fin, me encanta que a pesar de los contratiempos lo sigas leyendo, ¡te agradezco mucho!.

En serio me gustaría que si estás leyendo este Fic como "Amor Inocente" te tomes un segundito en dejarme un comentario para saber si el tiempo que invierto vale la pena o no. Les agradezco que se pasen a leer, en serio. Muchas gracias.

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime.

En el siguiente capítulo: Lo que parecía una convivencia agradable se tornó en un distanciamiento entre compañeros. Las palabras pueden herir y más si vienen de alguien que te importa. ¿Por qué la verdad duele tanto?.

"Un Ángel y Un Demonio"

Capítulo 9: "Tus palabras duelen"

La habitación era un completo desastre; una joven de pelo castaño se encontraba estudiando para su examen, había hojas esparcidas por todo el escritorio, libros apilados y anotaciones que realizaba para memorizar el contenido. La luz sobresalía por la rendija de la puerta, iba a ser una larga noche.

Sintió deseos de dormir un poco, pero no podía, le faltaba leer algunos libros sobre "Psicología del Adolescente", si era un poco tedioso cuidar niños, ¿como será tratar con jóvenes?. De alguna manera tenía que progresar en su trabajo. Se colocó sus pantuflas con forma de conejo, si, conejos, era muy infantiles y según Hiei, ridículas. Bajó lentamente las escalera, preparó una gran taza de café y volvió a contemplar todo el desorden situado en la pobre mesa.

El youkai de fuego entró repentinamente por la ventana, era una sana costumbre que tenía, la puerta era demasiado ningen para él. Sasha se sorprendió al verlo, traía su ropa de combate un poco desaliñada, con lodo y su rostro con algunos golpes. Tenía esa mirada de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, por qué estás todo lastimado?- preguntó Sasha poniéndose de pie preocupada, Hiei sólo se sentó en la cama como indio; se acercó para tocar una herida en su frente, al lado de su Jagan.

\- No me toques- le quitó la mano bruscamente, la enjeru frunció el entrecejo.

\- Deja que cure esas heridas- aveces era imposible quebrantar su firmeza; el youkai desvió la mirada, pese a su mal humor necesitaba atender esas heridas.

Sasha fue en busca de alcohol y vendas. Algunas lesiones eran profundas, otras sólo rasguños. Le pidió que se sacara lo poco que quedaba de esa blusa negra de mangas. De mala gana lo hizo. La enjeru embebió el líquido en un paño y desinfectó el área. Primero el abdómen, seguramente todos los golpes fueron a parar a ese sector. El contacto hizo que el demonio tensara apenas los músculos. El mínimo movimiento fue captado por la enjeru quien primero susurró un pequeño "lo siento" y luego sopló tiernamente la herida para que no ardiera como si de un niño se tratara. El color de las mejillas de ambos se tornó rosado.

Terminó el trabajo con un poco de energía espiritual para que el dolor se reduzca y colocó vendas.

\- Te traeré algo de comer, luego puedes descansar- sonrió tiernamente.

\- Deja de tratarme como a un niño-

\- No eres un niño...sólo eres un chico gruñón...- le dijo divertida, el demonio resopló.

\- Te rebanaré con mi katana lentamente, enjeru, no me hagas enfadar-

\- Se que no lo harás...Ah usa mi cama, no dormiré en ella esta noche, tengo mucho que estudiar- sonrió amablemente.

\- "¿Por qué eres tan estúpidamente amable?"- pensó el youkai- ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo fingiendo ser una ningen?- preguntó indiferente.

\- No pierdo el tiempo y tampoco trato de ser una ningen, Hiei. Me gusta estudiar...- lo miró desconfiada- Oye...no me has dicho que te pasó-

\- No es asunto tuyo- espetó.

\- Keiko me dijo que Yusuke y tú pasaron la tarde en el Templo de Genkai...- soltó el comentario esperando alguna reacción por parte del demonio, el cual sólo la miró con esa mueca de enfado, se encogió de hombros- Está bien, está bien...no es de mi incumbencia...- tono burlón- ¿Al menos podrías decirme quién ganó?- sonrió para molestarlo, Hiei gruñó.

::::::::::

Por otra parte...

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...¿Keiko por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el pelinegro quien acababa de recibir un puñetazo de parte de su novia.

\- ¡Porque eres un idiota, Yusuke!. Te dije mil veces que dejaras de pelear, mira como estás ahora, ¡todo lastimado!- lo tomó de una oreja y lo arrastró al sofá.

\- Tus golpes duelen más, Keiko- lloriqueó el detective.

\- Es que...eres un tonto...- derramó algunas lágrimas, Yusuke se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de actitud.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Sólo fue una pequeña pelea, no me pasó nada malo- trató de calmarla secando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

\- Pero...pero...me preocupo por ti, grandísimo idiota...- lo miró tiernamente.

\- Lo se...se que te preocupas por mi, nada malo me pasará y lo sabes...- le sonrió con ternura.

\- Te amo...tonto...-

\- Y yo a ti...- ambos unieron sus labios en un dulce beso- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritó nuevamente.

\- ¡Ups!...Se me cayó...- sonrió con malicia.

\- ¡Eres muy mala, Keiko!...- lloriqueó dramaticamente.

::::::::::

Volviendo al apartamento...

El Jaganshi había terminado su cena, estaba completamente dormido, quizás fue el efecto del poder de la enjeru con sus heridas y del silencio dentro de la habitación. Ella seguía estudiando. Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando sintió que alguien detrás de ella gemía un poco. Quizás al youkai de fuego le dolían los golpes o estaba soñando.

Giró y al verlo notó que éste cambió de postura, estaba de lado, dándole la espalda. Su respiración era tranquila, se lo veía tan pacífico. Se acercó a él y cogió una manta, seguramente tenía frío a pesar de tener una camiseta y unos pantalones puestos. La extendió en su cuerpo procurando no despertarlo, sino seguramente, el edificio ardería en llamas negras. Sonrió al imaginar la escena.

La hora pasaba, eran las 4 de la mañana y aún estaba leyendo un libro. ¿Cuándo terminará de estudiar?. Lo cerró de manera brusca y suspiró. Sintió los ojos pesados, su cabeza caía...caía...caía...¡TOC!.

\- Auch...eso dolió- se sobó la frente, había chocado contra su escritorio- "Será mejor que duerma un poco o sino mañana no me despertaré y sólo tengo...-miró su reloj en la mesa de noche- dos horas...¡demonios!-

Oh, si...demonio era el que tenía dormido en la cama. No quería ir al sofá, hacía frío en la habitación de abajo y además las piernas le pesaban como para bajar las escaleras. Optó por sigilosamente meterse en la cama. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, abrió delicadamente la manta que cubría al youkai. Si se despertaba ahora si el edificio ardería en llamas...no...¡el Ningenkai ardería en llamas!.

El pelinegro estaba de espaldas a ella, observó los pequeños mechones de cabello de su nuca, mientras quedaba completamente dormida. Deseaba acariciar ese lugar tan delicado, pero considerando la situación en la que se encontraba era más que imposible...o peligroso. El mundo de los sueños llegó.

::::::::::

La mañana cayó rápidamente; el ruido de la ducha se escuchaba en todo el cuarto, eso hizo que el demonio abriera lentamente los ojos. Se sentía mejor que la noche anterior. Ya no se notaban los magullones y los cortes habían cicatrizado muy bien.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- la enjeru le sonreía desde la puerta del clóset; vestía una camisa blanca ajustada y una falda negra.

\- Hn...- eso en el idioma Jaganshi significaba "bien".

\- Basta de tanta amabilidad, Hiei. Vas a cansarme con tus frases tan largas. Oh, no, ¡detente!- exclamó irónica mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

\- Aveces dudo de tu salud mental, enjeru- la joven se rió.

\- Haré el desayuno. ¡Hoy es un gran día!. Daré mi exámen. Así que comeré algo y luego iré al instituto- le comentó animada.

\- Iré- dijo poniéndose de pie con su usual tono serio.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, Hiei. Estaré bien, además puedes quedarte a descansar- sonrió amablemente.

\- No fue una pregunta- exclamó secamente.

\- Pero- el demonio la interrumpió.

\- Oye, no lo hago porque tengo ganas de ser tu maldita niñera, sino porque son órdenes del inútil de Koenma. Así que deja de comportarte como una niña, porque si fuera por mi ya me hubiera largado- la miró para asesinarla.

\- Está bien- sonrió nerviosa.

\- Y hazle un favor a los tres mundos-

\- ¿Huh?- lo miró desentendida.

\- Deja de usar esos ridículos zapatos, si antes dudaba de tu salud mental ahora confirmo mi teoría-

\- Tienes un serio problema con los conejos, señor gruñón- afiló su mirada.

::::::::::

Los últimos profesores se estaban retirando del establecimiento. La tarde era fría y nublada; tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la salida del colegio, pacíficamente como hacía todos los días. Tenía una buena noticia que quería compartir con su compañero, aún cuando a él poco le interesara.

Se había acostumbrado a la idea de que un demonio de fuego estaba esperándola en algún árbol cercano para acompañarla en su largo camino a casa. Sonreía ante el recuerdo, quizás era una pequeñísima prueba de la preocupación del youkai para con ella, o simplemente no era nada. ¿Quién sabe?.

Por la tarde contempló el gran árbol situado en frente de su salón de clases; le parecía ver una sombra negra con dos orbes rojas que se presentaban de repente en la rama. Sus brazos extendidos detrás de la nuca, sus piernas cruzadas, típico de él, esa tranquilidad que le daba al verlo de esa manera. ¿Qué tan cómodo puede ser un árbol?.

Luego de esperarla durante un par de horas, allí dormido, se dispone a hacer su acto de presencia apareciendo de la nada como una ráfaga de viento, fugaz y con esa expresión de pocos amigos diciendo "¿por qué te tardaste tanto?". Aún no entendía cómo aceptó quedarse unas semanas. Quizás le costaba estar en el Templo de Genkai debido a la presencia de Yukina, todavía no se acostumbraba a que lo llamara "hermano" o se le acercara siquiera. Claro que entrenaba algunas mañanas allí.

Es divertido verlo enojado, "tu lentitud me asombra", espetaba. Koenma le advirtió sobre extraños movimientos en el Mundo Humano. Los cazadores de enjerus se estaban ocultando alrededor para efectuar posibles ataques. Procuró para si mismo no dejarla sola además de acatar la orden del príncipe, es una mujer fuerte pero quería asegurarse de que nada le pase, no porque se preocupara por su bienestar, sino porque corre peligro su vida y la de los humanos.

Dichos cazadores suelen ser demonios de clase superior, secuestran a los ángeles con el fin de hacerlos sus esclavos o venderlos por una suma millonaria. Son peligrosos y muchas veces matan a sus víctimas con el lema "si no es mío no es de nadie".

El largo camino a casa fue un poco silencioso. El demonio de ojos rubíes es de pocas palabras, las suficientes para hacerte entender cualquier cosa. Ella sonreía como tonta. Hiei subió al frondoso árbol que se encontraba en frente del edificio, Sasha lo miró resignada, no podía ni iba a cambiar esa costumbre, pero aún así quería contarle la gran noticia.

\- ¿No entrarás?-

\- Lárgate, quiero tranquilidad- espetó con indiferencia.

\- Tengo una buena noticia...- sonrió alegre.

\- Lo que tengas para decir no es de mi interés-

\- ¡Aprobé el exámen!. ¡Voy a ser profesora de secundaria!- gritó.

\- ¿Qué parte de "quiero tranquilidad" no entiendes, baka?- la miró con esa mueca de "voy a asesinarte".

\- Gracias por alegrarte tanto por mi, Hiei. Me gusta que siempre te pongas tan felíz por las buenas cosas que me suceden. Eres un buen amigo- exclamó burlonamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada al edificio.

\- No soy tu amigo...- susurró entre dientes- "Si no fuera por el estúpido de Koenma, me hubiera largado de aquí hace rato"- pensaba.

\- Ah, haré chocolate caliente, entra si quieres- le guiñó un ojo, eso irritó al Jaganshi.

::::::::::

¿Acaso no le gustaba estar solo?. ¿Cómo es posible?. Toda su vida, solitaria, no dependía de nadie más que de él; sobrevivir en un lugar rodeado de personas, demonios que querían asesinarlo. Arrasa con cualquiera que se le interpone en el camino. A sangre fría, asesino por naturaleza. No creo que la soledad le afecte. No es de esa clase de personas, no querría verse débil en ningún momento, no era su especialidad. La gente cambia, al menos eso dicen, o quisiéramos creer eso.

¿Por qué la esperaba?. ¿Acaso era amor?. ¡Por favor!, es un demonio. Quiso entenderlo, ¿ y qué mejor ocasión que mirando una novela romántica?.

Esa tarde, acurrucada en el sofá de la sala, la telenovela favorita de la joven finalizó con un último capítulo lleno de emoción y felicidad. Se casaron, vivieron felices para siempre comiendo perdices y todas esas frases típicas. Hiei había entrado para recoger dicho chocolate caliente, era una tentación, no podía negarse. La vió llorando y se sentó a su lado de mala gana. Claro que hacerle entender a un youkai de fuego qué es una novela y qué representa para una mujer es más difícil que derrotarlo, seguramente.

Derramaba alguna lágrimas, meses viendo capítulo por capítulo, incluso cuando no llegaba puntual, lo buscaba. Los primeros días en los que él decidió quedarse el mayor inconveniente en el apartamento fue esa maldita caja cuadrada. ¿Cómo el dueño de la llama infernal terminó mirando telenovelas como una adolescente con problemas hormonales?, no lo se, anoten eso. Es increíble el poder de convicción de los ángeles del Mundo Espiritual...aún cuando no puede ser usado en demonios.

Él la miró con una expresión indescifrable; entre "¿por qué demonios estás llorando?" y "¿acaso lloras por esa estupidez?, ridículo". No quedó otra más que explicarle el motivo de sus lágrimas. Amor, se dijo para si misma.

\- No me pasa nada- secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su camisa- Es sólo que me emociona que a otras personas, aunque sea en una telenovela, les vaya bien. Es muy lindo estar enamorado de alguien y ser correspondido - se acurrucó más en el sofá.

\- Signo de debilidad de ningenes estúpidos, es patético- espetó mirándola con desdén. Sus respuestas siempre fueron mis favoritas.

-Es curiosa la forma en la que tu cuerpo reacciona a estos temas- le sonrió tiernamente.

\- No digas tonterías-

\- Cada músculo de tu cuerpo comienza a tensarse. Tus ojos se dilatan, tus bellos se erizan, tienes piel de gallina. Tu ritmo cardíaco se acelera al igual que tu respiración. Te ruborizas, la temperatura de tu cuerpo se eleva. Desvías la mirada hacia ningún punto en particular para que no note tu interés. Pones tanta presión en tu mandíbula que aprietas los dientes y tragas fuerte como olvidándote de lo escuchado. No quiero adivinar lo que piensas, y ...¿aún así crées que me voy a comer el cuento de que no puedes sentir nada?- le sonríe orgullosa, en cada palabra había un poco de razón.

Un momento de silencio, Hiei sonrió con malicia.

\- Me resulta muy irónica tu deducción, enjeru...- susurro audible para la pelicastaña, sonriendo de lado y levantándose hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Qué es irónico?- pero creo que sus remates son los mejores, se detuvo un momento y giró.

\- Un ángel encerrado la mayor parte de su vida por su hermano pretende saber lo que es sentir algo. Supongo que fornicar con cualquier demonio a lo ancho de los tres mundos te ha dado la experiencia suficiente para demostrar su significado. Déjame decirte algo, eres el más grande ejemplo de debilidad de todos. Te refugias en el Ningekai pretendiendo ser algo que no eres, una humana como todos los demás. Hazte un favor a ti misma y deja de fingir por un momento. Hazte cargo de lo que eres. No puedes sentir nada, y debo admitir que eso tenemos en común. Eres un demonio no simules ser una humana, tampoco te conviertas en una...- lo observó por un instante con la boca entreabierta; se puso de pie, se acercó sonriendo y le susurró al oído.

\- Inténtalo mejor la próxima vez - pudo sentir su dulce aliento; estaba a punto de subir las escaleras- ¿Y qué hay de ti señor "no dejo de lado mi orgullo"?. ¿Cuándo será el día en que aceptes que tienes la capacidad de sentir algo?. ¿Cuándo dejarás de aferrarte al pasado?- volvió hacia el oído de Hiei quien la miró con furia- No eres un niñito prohibído para mi- le susurró, él abrió los ojos enormemente con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Vaya respuesta youkai de fuego. ¿Acaso le dijo "eres una humana como todos los demás"?. Se desplomó en el suelo de su cuarto, apoyando su espalda en la cama, pensando.

\- "Fallen...no me compares con Fallen".

Hiei permaneció furioso por la reacción de la joven; creía que lo iba a abofetear o a gritarle como una histérica, pero todo lo contrario. No se inmutó.

¿Qué podía decirle en ese momento?. "Oye, me encantó la vida de esclava que tuve, obligada hacer cosas que no quería con cualquiera que se meta en mi celda. Oh, si, una maravilla". No valía la pena contestarle. Se limitó a pensar que él sentía algo. Sea cual sea la forma en la que haya tomado su respuesta, él tiene sentimientos e ba a demostrárselo. ¿Primer gran error?.

Ahora tenemos dos grandes incógnitas; ¿por qué aguardaba por ella? y ¿Hiei Jaganshi, un demonio con la capacidad de sentir amor?. Serían dos grandes películas, sino fuera porque la segunda seguramente acabaría con sangre derramada y vísceras por doquier. ¡Jason Voorhees siente envidia, muchacho!.

Simplemente no podía quedarse allí, se había propasado con la respuesta y lo sabía. Ella no le diría nada porque así es; prefirió encerrarse y trabajar toda la tarde que mirarlo a los ojos y decirle "eres un imbécil". No iba con ella. No iba a reaccionar violentamente, ni siquiera iba a llorar, no, sollozar en ese momento con alguien tan frío enfrente de ella era una idea ridícula.

Tomó su capa y salió, cualquier árbol le daba igual, sólo quería irse un momento, tomar aire y olvidarse de lo sucedido. Realmente se le pasó la mano. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?. Su carácter es así, esquivar el tema dándote donde más te duele, humillarte, hacerte sentir miserable. Si eso era su objetivo, "inténtalo mejor la próxima vez".

Su buen amigo era el árbol del parque, un lugar lleno de verde, juegos, una fuente y banquetas. Aveces, parejas de enamorados que se reunían allí para pasar una tarde juntos; otras, abuelos tomados de la mano, el amor en su mayor expresión. Los niños siempre jugaban después de clases, corrían por todo el predio. Muchachos de picnic, con cestas y manteles a cuadrillé en el suelo. Adultos pidiendo deseos en la fuente de la fortuna. Estaba rodeado de ejemplos de afecto y aún así no quería relacionarse con el término. Eso es irónico. ¿Pero qué esperamos del "niño prohibido"?.

Luego de maldecir durante una hora a la enjeru, el localizador que llevaba en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla se lo podía ver a Koenma muy, muy serio.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó secamente.

\- Hola, Hiei, gracias por recibirme tan amablemente-

\- Sin rodeos...- espetó con poca paciencia, bueno...nula.

\- Está bien, está bien- se aclaró la garganta- Me han enviado información acerca de youkais que estuvieron visitando la zona de los ángeles en el Mundo Espiritual. Creemos que algunos han escapado al Mundo Humano para ir en busca de enjerus...No puedo decirte con exactitud cuántos son, pero se que...son de clase superior y me temo que sino los atrapan a tiempo... irán en busca de Sasha-

\- ¡Demonios!- exclamó con enfado.

\- ¡Hiei espera- no pudo terminar la frase porque el demonio de fuego apagó el artefacto.

Cuando llegó al edificio, dudó en entrar. Después de todo lo que se dijeron, iba a ser un poco incómodo. Prefirió vigilar los movimientos de la enjeru desde un árbol cercano, así evitaría otra discusión.

\- ¿Pero qué- se preguntó a si mismo, luego desapareció como por arte de magia.

::::::::::

La día se la pasó observando la ventana de su cuarto. Era hermoso, las personas que pasaban por la acera era entretenida de mirar, pero realmente no estaba mirando eso. Sus ojos estaban pegados al árbol, ese frondoso árbol en el que siempre estaba dormido, o vigilándola. Ahora simplemente no quería recordar.

"Me siento como una estúpida. No debí decirte todo eso. Qué idiota... creo...creo que no volverás", pensaba. Era absurdo que su cabeza diera tantas vueltas sin llegar a nada, porque eso era lo que hacía, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Sus sentimientos eran confusos y quizás algunos, imposibles.

\- "Deja de pensar tanto"- una voz en su interior habló.

\- Fallen...- suspiró.

\- "Deja de ser una mártir de tu propia vida. Suficiente. Si, él tiene razón, eres un ángel mitad demonio. ¿Y eso qué?. No caigas en ese juego"-

\- Tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que vivimos, vine a este mundo a dejar de ser la legendaria Fallen...la esclava de mi hermano...la que todos quieren tener... la maldita enjeru de turno. ¿Y qué obtengo de eso?. Nada...nunca podré escapar de mi pasado-

\- "No permitiré que digas eso de ti. ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás sobre tu vida?"-

\- No me interesa qué es lo que digan de mi...si no quién-

\- "Deja de hacerte tanto problema. Haz algo...no se...busca algún ningen con el cual divertirte o a ese pelirrojo...¿cómo se llamaba?...¿Kurama?"- la voz en su cabeza en ocasiones podía ser una molestia, pero había momentos, como este, en los que hacía reir a la enjeru

\- Aveces me pongo a pensar quién fue el idiota que te metió en mi cuerpo. Juro que si lo encuentro lo haré cenizas. Se lo merece por infelíz-

\- "Oh, querida, lamento informarte que somos una sola persona. Déjame salir un momento, quiero divertirme un poco con ese ojitos verdes"-

\- Déjate de tonterías, Fallen. Kurama es una persona honesta y sincera, es mi amigo. No molestes-

\- "Eso no le quita lo lindo"-

\- A ti nunca se te va a quitar lo promiscua...Voy a darme una ducha, tu molestia me agota- buscaba una toalla en el armario.

\- "Si, si...no dijiste lo mismo anoche cuando estabas metida en la cama con ese demonio"- susurra seductoramente.

\- Cállate, Fallen. Él me odia ahora mismo y probablemente vuelva para carbonizarme-

\- "Ya quisieras que haga eso"- ríe con maldad.

\- ¡Que cierres la boca!-

::::::::::

La enjeru se envolvía en una toalla blanca luego del largo baño que se dió. Salió hacia la habitación, estaba tan ensimismada que no notó la presencia de dos seres en la parte inferior del apartamento. Buscó ropa en el clóset, mientras tarareaba algo y la dejaba bien acomodada en su cama. Uno de los hombres se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, el ángel giró rápidamente como acto reflejo y se sorprendió al verlos.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- aún traía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y algunas gotas en el mismo, se puso en guardia.

\- ¿Sasha?- preguntó uno de ellos, observó que eran cazadores de enjerus ya que traían un símbolo tatuado en el dorso de la mano, un triángulo con cruces en él, dependiendo la cantidad de cruces marcadas representa la cantidad de ángeles que han matado o vendido, y por lo visto ambos tenían dos, como mucho tres.

\- ¡Les hice una pregunta!. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- gritó enfurecida.

\- Sólo vinimos a darte un mensaje de nuestro jefe...Ibuki...- Sasha abrió los ojos enormemente, comenzó a temblar.

¿Quién es ese hombre?

::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí el noveno capítulo. Siento haberme tardado BASTANTE, es que comencé a estudiar y la verdad estoy muy nerviosa por eso. Pero eso no es excusa para subir los capítulos, claro que no. No voy a abandonar el Fic. Gracias a todas esas personas que leen, dejan review, y les gusta la historia, espero que así sea...(¡Más les vale! jajajaja). No olviden pasar por "Amor Inocente", retomaré pronto. Y vuelvo a agradecerle con miles de gracias por tomarse un ratito para leer. Siento ser tan extensa en las N/A. ¡Sayonara!...


	10. Cazadores parte 1: Presa

N/A: ¡Hola! Volví después de tanto tiempo con el capítulo número diez. Estuve muy perdida con el tema del instituto; me está quitando mucho tiempo pero no se preocupen que voy a seguir la historia. Gracias a todas esas personas que siguen este FanFic, a quienes dejan reviews, me hacen sentir muy ¡felíz!, qué bueno que el tiempo (el poquito que ahora tengo) no es en vano. Miles y miles de gracias. Nina Toka un millón de gracias por tu paciencia. Quiero ser breve así disfrutan del capítulo, no se olviden de pasar por "Amor Inocente", un universo alterno de Yu Yu Hakusho.

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Si fuesen míos ya hubiese hecho desastre (del bueno) en el anime.

Quiero hacer un pequeño comentario: hace unos días cambié la foto de portada de mi otra historia, "Amor Inocente". Si bien la chica de la foto no me pertenece, me basé en ella para crear a Sasha. Aquí les dejo el link de la cuenta DevianArt que creé para subir las fotos de los personajes -pronto lo haré- http /sta sh/02ab5ph095ua

Capítulo anterior: Los cazadores volvieron a atacar a los ángeles del Mundo Espiritual. Dos de ellos se presentaron en el apartamento de Sasha para entregarle un mensaje de Ibuki. Por otra parte, Hiei y la pelicastaña se han sacado chispas en una breve discusión. ¿Qué pasará después?.

"Un Ángel y Un Demonio"

Capítulo 10: "Cazadores parte 1: Presa"

Los pasos acelerados y sonoros de unos tacones se escuchan a lo largo de un extenso pasillo. A medida que la mujer avanza, van apareciendo diferentes habitaciones con puertas de madera barnizada; los cuadros de la época renacentista resaltan y las arañas de un elevado costo le dan un toque muy elegante. La morena de ojos celestes, vestida con una prenda roja seductora, abre la puerta principal sigilosamente que da lugar a una enorme habitación con luces tenues. Allí se encuentra un hombre descansando cómodamente en una cama matrimonial, cubierta con suaves sedas doradas. Antes de esbozar palabra alguna, hace una reverencia.

\- Señor, lamento interrumpir su descanso, pero necesito informarle que-

El hombre abre los ojos y la mira con desdén.

\- ¿Cuántos?- la interrumpe.

\- Sólo uno pero quizás nos sirva...-

\- No quiero excusas. Eso no es suficiente-

\- Lo se, señor- mira hacia el suelo nerviosa- Sucede que los últimos dos no han sobrevivido-

\- ¡No me importa!- la mujer se asusta- Les daré veintucuatro horas o serán los próximos. Y no me vengas con imposibles- la observa fastidiado- Llámalos.

\- Si, señor-

Acto seguido la mujer se retira del cuarto haciendo nuevamente una reverencia. Suspira con pesadez y comienza a caminar hacia alguna de las puertas del pasillo.

Una voz tímida y temblorosa suena desde el fondo de la habitación del individuo.

\- A-amo...-

\- ¿Qué deseas?- se acerca a una pequeña jaula de metal oxidada, dentro se encontraba una muchacha con los ojos llorosos y lastimada.

\- ¿Puede...darme agua...por favor?-

Toma los barrotes entre sus manos con un rostro de súplica. El hombre se pone de cuclillas, coge una botella situada encima del escritorio y la arroja a una de las paredes, con furia, haciendo que ésta se derramara en el suelo. Sonríe con malicia. Ella retrocede y oculta su rostro entre sus manos, asustada. Sus alas extendidas dan a entender que es un ángel.

\- Te ofrezco una disculpa- dijo irónicamente- ¿Sabes una cosa? muchos me han dicho que tengo un carácter difícil. Pocos saben lidiar conmigo. Sólo una persona ha sabido entenderme y tú...tú... ¡Tú nunca serás como ella!- espetó con firmeza, luego la mujer solloza.

Dos idividuos entran al cuarto, él gira para observarlos y se pone de pie.

\- ¿Nos mandó a llamar, señor?-

\- Encuéntrenla- exclamó fastidiado- Es hora de hacerle llegar mi mensaje- señaló un sobre adornado con un sello rojo- Ah y en lo posible...eviten pelear. La quiero ilesa. ¿Quedó claro?-

\- Como usted ordene- ambos desaparecen al instante, vuelve su mirada a la joven.

\- Sabes hacer masajes ¿verdad?. Es uno de los tantos trabajos que harás para mi. Espero que tus amiguitos sepan cómo tratar a mis clientes- dijo sonriendo de lado, ella teme por lo que pueda sucederle.

::::::::::

La enjeru se envolvía en una toalla. Salió hacia la habitación, estaba tan ensimismada que no notó la presencia de dos seres. Uno de los hombres se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, el ángel giró rápidamente como acto reflejo y se sorprendió al verlos.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- manifestó en guardia.

\- ¿Sasha?- preguntó uno de ellos.

La enjeru no tardó en darse cuenta, se trataba de cazadores; el tatuaje en su mano y la vestimenta al estilo militar de color azúl los delataba.

\- ¡Les hice una pregunta!. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- gritó enfurecida.

\- Sólo vinimos a darte un mensaje de nuestro jefe...Ibuki...-

Sasha abrió los ojos repentinamente, comenzó a temblar. Ese nombre le traía horrorosos recuerdos de su pasado. Los años encerrada, la tortura, el dolor, la cantidad de hombres que visitaban su celda para satisfacer los más crueles deseos y su rostro, malicioso y desalmado, le daba terror. Él, mano derecha de su hermano, cómplice de la aberración que le causaron. Rabia, eso sentía.

Tomó el sobre, lo leyó detenidamente. Algo andaba mal.

\- Díganle a su jefe que es un imbécil y que no iré a esa estúpida fiesta. No seré parte de su circo- espetó mirándolos con desdén; arrojó el papel al suelo con desagrado.

\- Eres una incompetente- dirigió a la mujer una mirada lasciva- Pero después de todo...no estás nada mal. Por algo nuestro señor te quiere ver. Eres un ángel precioso-

\- ¡Oye, compórtate!- habló el segundo hombre- Ibuki la quiere intacta-

\- No te preocupes... no morderé- sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos dientes.

\- Te mueves un centímetro y juro que te rebano- Sasha retomó su guardia, algo le daba mala espina en aquellos dos.

\- ¿Sonó a desafío? - se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, ésta ni se inmutó, optó por seguirlo con la mirada.

El soldado extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla. Sasha, hábil, con una velocidad inconcebible, hizo aparecer su espada dorada en el lateral derecho, y la desenfundó. Logró cortarle el brazo con mucha rapidez, éste cayó al suelo. Él gritó y maldijo el nombre de la joven.

\- ¡Te dije que no te metieras con ella!-

\- ¡Eres una...agradecéle a nuestro señor - se retorció del dolor- ¿Sabes qué?... El tonto de Ibuki dijo que no toque- apretó sus dientes, se estremeció de dolor- Pero nunca mencionó que no mire...-

Se relamió el labio inferior e hizo un paso hacia delante, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y paralizó a la joven. Trataba de safarse moviéndose, pero en vano. Era como luchar con una cantidad inmensa de sogas alrededor del cuerpo.

\- Me llevaré un recuerdo...- la miró desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies con una mueca de satisfacción.

\- D-déjame...i-ir...- absurdo el intento de hablar, cada vez le costaba más.

\- ¿Quién se ríe ahora, eh?-

\- Ya es suficiente, déjala...- intervino su colega.

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca es suficiente!- vociferó exasperado, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba amenazador.- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ellos deben servirnos!...y si yo quiero verla...lo haré...-

\- Haz lo que quieras, no me haré cargo de tus estúpidos caprichos- luego se marchó.

\- Sólo quedamos tú y yo...-

Sasha seguía forcejeando. Se aproximó y la subió a su hombro como si de una pluma se tratara para luego depositarla suavemente en la cama. Estaba nerviosa y con miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, con éstos hombres es imposible descifrar. Son peligrosos, sus intenciones siempre son malas, y sin lugar a dudas, éste tipo no quería nada bueno con ella.

Desde un árbol cercano, Hiei contempló a un hombre irse de la habitación del ángel.

\- ¿Pero qué- se inquirió a si mismo, seguidamente, desapareció como por arte de magia.

Así que, decidió entrar sigilosamente, como es su modo de actuar, por la ventana. Fue ahí cuando notó que el soldado estaba encima de Sasha susurrándole cosas, y ella sin poder moverse, cerraba con mucha fuerza sus ojos, con asco de tener tan cerca a ese patético individuo.

Instintivamente desenvainó su katana. Corrió hacia él y se la clavó en el pecho, perforándolo, obviamente, sin tocar el cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba debajo.

La enjeru se sintió aliviada al poder moverse. El soldado había regresado sus ojos a la normalidad liberándola de sus ataduras y alejándose de ella, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Miró a Hiei por un instante, su rostro manifestaba behemencia, Sasha retomó su posición sosteniendo la blanca toalla para que ésta no cediera al suelo. Buscó la extremidad del individuo en la habitación.

\- Toma y lárgate de aquí- hace entrega del brazo amputado- Llévale este mensaje a Ibuki... ¡Imbécil!...- expresó con coraje.

\- E-esto...no se queda así- finalizó saliendo del cuarto por la ventana; el youkai de fuego quiso seguirlo, primero para saber quién era, y segundo para no enfrentarse a la joven luego del momento vergonzoso que pasaron.

\- No lo hagas...- su voz estaba un poco quebrada, por alguna razón el demonio le hizo caso, aún cuando todavía estaba enojado con ella- Gracias...- susurró, él ni siquiera la miró, sólo se limitó a enfundar su katana- Le pediré a Koenma que reúna al equipo - otra vez el silencio reinaba, al terminar la frase se marchó velozmente saltando de árbol en árbol, como es su costumbre. Sasha suspiró con pesadez y se dejó caer en la cama, era tiempo de ponerse ropa limpia.

Prefirió calmarse y apreciar la fotografía en su escritorio. La noche de graduación de Kurama.

¿Cómo podía seguir en un momento como ese?

::::::::::

La tarde era soleada, fría. El ruido de las aves y del viento se podía oír en el tranquilo Templo. Vestida con su habitual kimono, Yukina barría las hojas secas que caían del pasillo frontal mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía.

A pesar del pacífico momento, dentro del lugar se encontraban Yusuke y la maestra Genkai jugando videojuegos como dos niños pequeños, infantiles. Gritaban con cada victoria.

\- Maestra Genkai...-

\- Si vas a rendirte y abandonar el juego mejor cierra la boca, Yusuke- lo mira con desdén sin perder la concentración.

\- No me refiero al juego. Necesito la palabra de alguien con experiencia.

\- De eso mismo hablo. Cada vez que vienes al Templo es porque tienes algún problema-

Ambos seguían con los mandos entre sus manos. El pelinegro señala la pantalla gritando:

\- ¡Oiga, anciana, hizo trampa!-

\- Claro que no. Es un truco nuevo-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

\- Nunca desafíes a una profesional- sonríe orgullosa.

\- Bueno, bueno...a lo que venía- suspiró con pesadez - Sucede que...¿cómo explicarlo?...a ver...- pose pensativa.

\- ¡No seas idiota, Yusuke!. Habla de una vez- detuvo la pelea.

\- ¡No me presiones, Genkai!- hace una pausa para retomar- Iré al grano, quiero formalizar con Keiko. Le prometí que al volver del Mundo Demoníaco ibamos a casarnos, pero todavía no he concretado eso- sonríe nervioso.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?-

\- Quedamos en ir al centro comercial. Se supone que se lo pediría hoy, pero...necesito que alguien me diga si es la decisión correcta-

\- Nadie puede decirte qué hacer. Si sientes que es lo mejor para ambos y que quieres dar el siguiente paso, hazlo-

\- ¿Cómo saber si es lo que ella quiere?-

\- Sólo hay un modo de saberlo...-

\- ¿Leer la mente? aún no consigo esa técnica...-

\- Si serás tonto...pregúntaselo-

\- Maestra Genkai...¿Usted crée que Keiko quiera...?- ella asintió.

\- Sus palabras son de mucha ayuda-

La anciana se quedó en silencio reflexionando, de manera que no pudo contenerse e interrojó al joven observándolo con desconfianza.

\- Dime una cosa, Yusuke...¿por qué creíste que yo tengo experiencia en esto?-

\- No lo se...es una anciana, ¿no?- recibió una tunda por parte de la mujer.

\- ¡Eso dolió!- respingó lloriqueando- ¡Oiga! ¡Hizo trampa otra vez!-

\- ¡No es cierto!... Fue un nuevo truco-

\- Si, claro. Ya van dos veces que funcionan, eh...- masculló al tiempo que la miraba sospechosamente.

\- ¡Sigue jugando!-

\- "Maldita anciana decrépita..."- pensaba el pelinegro.

::::::::::

Una hora después, Yusuke camina por la acera pensativo en dirección al centro comercial. Su cita con Keiko y la hora de la verdad se acercan. Sin embargo, supone que tomó la decisión correcta al llenarse de valor y de una vez por todas dejarse de tonterías y asentar cabeza.

En una esquina, mirando una vidriera llena de elegantes prendas, se encontraba la joven. Yusuke aceleró el paso para saludarla con un susto por detrás. Ella le gritó "tonto" por la broma, luego rió. Aveces se comporta como un niño chiquito. Ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería; quizás una buena taza vendría excelente para comenzar.

\- ¿Y bien?-

\- ¿Y bien...qué?- tomó un sorbo del líquido.

\- Vamos, Yusuke. Nunca me invitas a dar un paseo a menos que sea algo importante o a quien le toca pagar es a mi- el pelinegro sonrió, nervioso.

\- No seas así, Keiko- la muchacha lo miró desafiante- Bueno...al menos no esta vez... Sucede que...los trabajos en el Mundo Espiritual se han reducido y ahora que estoy ayudando en el negocio familiar de tus padres, estaba pensando que...-

\- ¿"Qué"...?- abrió los ojos enormemente esperando que complete la frase.

\- Ya sabes...eso...- trató de aparentar indiferencia.

\- "Eso"...¿"Eso" qué?. Vamos, dime...-

\- Que podríamos forma-

\- ¿"Forma"...?-

\- Forma-

\- ¡Yusuke!-

Se oyó un grito que interrumpió al pelinegro.

\- ¡Botan!- ambos dirigieron sus miradas a chica de ojos amatistas vestida con ropa humana.

\- Oye...- hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento- Me alegra encontrarte...- respiraba agitadamente.

\- Si, a mi también me alegra que estés aquí...- susurra burlonamente.

\- Koenma quiere que te reúnas en su oficina ahora mismo-

\- Dime que no es otra estúpida misión. Ya le advertí a ese tonto que no me busque a menos que me pague lo que merezco...- ambas mujeres lo miraron incrédulas.

\- No seas quejoso. No se de qué se trata-

El detective gruñó. No quería recibir más órdenes del Principe del Mundo Espiritual, más aún cuando el importante momento que había planeado fue interrumpido. Sin ganas corrió para llegar a dicha reunión. Por otra parte, Keiko, se sintió con los ánimos por el suelo. La intriga de saber lo que Yusuke le pediría le carcomía la cabeza.

La shinigami no evitó preguntar ya que el rostro de tristeza de la pelicastaña era evidente.

\- Keiko...¿interrumpí algo?-

\- No te preocupes, Botan. No era nada...importante...- sonrió apenada- ¿Te quedas a hacerme companía?-

\- ¡Claro que si!-

Se puso contenta, al menos tendría con quien pasar tan hermosa tarde y despejarse. No obstante imploraba que, sea cual sea el motivo por el cual Koenma quiere ver a Yusuke, éste no corriera peligro.

::::::::::

El cristal en el centro de la habitación reflejaba la imágen de un hombre dormido del otro lado. El ruido del tanque de oxígeno era fastidioso. Un enfermero monitoreaba los latidos del corazón y las pulsaciones que su cuerpo emanaba. Cada movimiento era registrado por un grupo de personas vestidas de blanco, cargando entre sus manos unas carpetas. Ibuki y su asistente Moira observaban al enjeru descansar.

\- ¿Es el único?- preguntó con soberbia.

\- Si, señor. Es el único enjeru que sobrevivió a la operación.

\- Señor Ibuki, el ritmo cardíaco está bien. Su youki se está incrementando, eso quiere decir que puede despertarse en cualquier momento- habló uno de sus empleados quien estaba sentado oprimiendo botones en un tablero.

\- Aún así no es suficiente...- espeta con voz firme.

\- Tenga paciencia, señor. Se que es muy poco, pero es un gran paso-

\- ¡No me digas que me tranquilice, Moira!. Tú no entiendes. Estás de un lado a otro sin hacer nada todo el tiempo. Soy yo quien tiene que tolerar los gritos y caprichos de mi padre. No me hagas perder el tiempo- le dijo en tono amenazante.

\- Lo se señor, es sólo que-

\- ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!- intervino el soldado desde su asiento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No es posible...pero...- exclamó con amargura la mujer, Ibuki en cambio gruñó indiferente, como si la salud del ángel le importara tan poco.

\- Su pulso se está acelerando. ¡Entró en shock!- desde el otro lado se lo podía ver convulsionar, los individuos corrían de un lado a otro para poder asistirlo- Señor, necesitamos que el sujeto baje las pulsaciones y recupere el aliento-

\- Hagan lo que tengan que hacer...¡Demonios!. Mi padre me llama- el teléfono comenzó a sonar, salió al pasillo para hablar claramente, ya que la habitación era un completo alboroto- Padre, qué sorpresa...- finge voz alegre.

Por supuesto que no estaba contento de recibir una llamada del ser que le dió la vida. De un hombre arrogante y nefasto cual único deseo es ser el emperador de los tres mundos, así signifique que tenga que matar a su propio hijo con tal de satisfacer sus crueles e inhumanos deseos.

\- Ibuki dime que lo tienes bajo control, es todo lo que necesito saber-

\- Si, padre. ¿Acaso usted crée que soy incapaz de manejar la situación?- ríe nervioso.

\- Por eso mismo lo pregunto...¿qué es ese bullicio?-

\- No es nada, sólo estamos con mis asistentes organizando la fiesta-

\- De eso quería hablarte. No te olvides de la mercancía fresca que tus chicos han adquirido. Mañana es el gran día y no quiero errores. Voy a hacer una fortuna con esas jóvenes.

\- Si, padre. "Vamos" a hacer una fortuna- expresó en tono de burla al sentirse excluído.

\- Déjate de estupideces. No quiero que cometas ninguna equivocación...-

\- No se preocupe-

\- Eso espero...No puedo creer que tenga un hijo tan imbécil...- mascullaba del otro lado.

\- Adiós, padre-

Entró nuevamente a la sala de operaciones de su mansión. El ambiente era extremadamente tenso. Ninguno de los presentes esbozó palabra alguna cuando el jefe los miró esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Alguien quiere decirme qué es lo que sucede?- comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- Se-señor...-

\- Habla de una buena vez, Moira-

\- El sujeto ha muerto-

Un momento de silencio incómodo irrumpió en el cuarto. Nadie se atrevía, siquiera a respirar. Al contrario de la reacción que pensaba que Ibuki iba a tener, éste pacíficamente le dijo:

\- Soluciona este inconveniente...- señaló con el dedo al enjeru muerto en la cabina.

\- Si, señor-

Se retiró del lugar balbuceando cosas incoherentes. Su asistente tomó el control, dió órdenes estrictas a sus soldados de eliminar el cuerpo del enjeru que yacía detrás del vidrio para comenzar la cirugía con otro. Claro, como si de un animal putrefacto se tratara.

::::::::::

Oficina de Koenma...

El Reikai Tantei estaba reunido en la sala principal. Yusuke hablaba amenamente con Kurama, Hiei un poco más apartado del resto y apoyado con los brazos cruzados en la pared. De repente Sasha entró a la habitación con un saludo en general. El youkai sólo la miró por un instante; su actitud ya no era la misma, no saludó en la forma en que lo hacía antes, con esa alegría o con una gran sonrisa, de hecho, su rostro era de una completa seriedad.

La gran puerta se abrió dejando ver al príncipe del Mundo Espiritual en su forma infante, seguido por su asistente Botan. La joven peliceleste saludó a todos muy animada y se dirigió al escritorio junto a su jefe.

\- La puntualidad no es lo tuyo, Koenma- espetó Yusuke en tono de burla.

\- Les debo una disculpa. Estoy muy atareado ultimamente, pero ya que no falta nadie, comencemos- apoyó un sobre en la mesa; Kuwabara se unió a la plática.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó observándolo.

\- Es una invitación a una fiesta que se realizará en el Mundo Demoníaco - habló Sasha- Me la entregaron unos asistentes de Ibuki-

Yusuke tomó el papel y comenzó a leer las líneas.

\- Estimados compañeros. Quedan cordialmente invitadados por medio de esta carta, a asistir a la fiesta, que con mis colegas hemos estado organizando, para todo aquel interesado en nuestros nuevos juguetes. Contamos con su presencia. Sin más motivos, se despide, Ibuki Oshiro...¿Ibuki?-

\- Es un cazador- Koenma hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta- Los cazadores de ángeles han vuelto.

\- Creí que habíamos acabo con ellos, luego de Dainishi...- dijo con preocupación Kurama.

\- Por desgracia no es el único- declaró con seriedad el niño- Hace mucho tiempo atrás, los hombres poderosos del Mundo del Mal utilizaban a los humanos con el fin de complacer todos sus sádicos caprichos. No sólo se alimentaban de ellos, muchas veces eran esclavizados, hasta que sintieron que eso no era suficiente y decidieron ir detrás de algo más vulnerable, fácil de capturar. Descubrieron la aldea de los enjerus, situada en el Mundo Espiritual. Corrompieron muchas reglas al entrar sigilosamente, y hasta el día de hoy, no podemos buscar la forma de detenerlos- el equipo prestaba atención a cada palabra- Al principio, los cazadores, traían propuestas de trabajo para hacer en el Mundo Humano, las mujeres aceptaban por necesidad y además porque no sabían lo que les esperaba del otro lado de la cerca. Resultaba tentador- Sasha bajó la mirada- Dejaban a sus familias por ir en busca de nuevas posibilidades en una tierra desconocida. Después de un tiempo, sus padres, esposos, hermanos, comenzaron a preocuparse ya que no recibían noticias de las enjerus. Eso olía mal.

\- Qué malvados...- espetó Botan con impotencia quien no soportaba escuchar todas esas cosas.

\- Y no te das una idea de lo que son capaces de hacer - intervino Sasha- En la aldea iniciaron una búsqueda. Dieron con los responsables de las desapariciones de muchos ángeles, entre ellos el padre de Ibuki, Gonzo Tarukane y mi hermano...- Hiei frunció el ceño, sólo escuchar el nombre de tan desagradable persona le daba rabia- Algunos, muy pocos, pudieron salvarse, para otros...era demasiado tarde. Nunca pudieron atrapar a estos cretinos. Ya todos sabemos que pasó con mi hermano y Tarukane. El padre de Ibuki es un hombre bien posicionado, siempre rodeado de seres con alto rango de poder, donde se refugia para no ser atacado, y así lo hizo con estas personas.

\- Ibuki es un cazador, nos invita a una estúpida fiesta de la cual no sabemos absolutamente nada y quiere seguir con su maldito negocio ¿con qué propósito?- manifestó Hiei con su habitual indiferencia.

\- Es un poco infantil y hasta tonto pero gobernar este mundo- exclamó con ironía- Mantener el status. Ibuki es un heredero multimillonario. Su padre junto con otros imbéciles controlan todos los movimientos de esta organización y sabiendo que su hijo es un idiota, quiere que haga exactamente lo mismo, estoy completamente segura de ello.

\- ¿Crées que son personas peligrosas?- inquirió Kurama quien se mantenía al márgen escuchando toda la conversación- Nunca antes había oído hablar de ellos.

\- A nivel fuerza no son poderosos realmente- contestó el príncipe- Pero cautela, por favor.

\- Entonces la única opción que tenemos es asistir a ese evento y ver con nuestros propios ojos quienes son. Por alguna razón quiere que vayamos - concluyó Yusuke llevándose la mano al mentón.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...

Koenma apretó varios botones de un tablero electrónico sobre la mesa. Detrás apareció una gran pantalla blanca. La imágen era borrosa, apenas se podía observar a un hombre mayor. Entre tanto, Sasha parecía estar molesta con la situación. Repetir la historia es su mayor miedo.

\- ¿Koenma...Koenma?- la voz de un sujeto se escuchaba en él.

\- ¿Señor Bagod?...¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupado, la conexión era interrumpida por sonidos extraños.

\- ¡Es mi padre!...¿Padre qué sucede?...¡Responde!- algunos de los presentes quedaron pensativos, nunca antes lo habían visto, ni siquiera escuchar que la joven lo nombrara.

\- ¡Sasha!...ven pronto...ven pronto, por favor...te necesitamos aquí...ellos...ellos volvieron...-

\- Está bien, ¡iré enseguida!- la pantalla se apagó - ¡Demonios!- las ganas de estrellar algo en la pared eran inmensas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Es mi padre, Yusuke. Necesito ir a su aldea. Los cazadores han hecho acto de presencia por allí-

\- Yo iré. Esos malnacidos deben pagar- apretó los puños Kuwabara.

\- Yo también voy- habó decidido el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Debemos acabar de una vez por todas con estos imbéciles!- exclamó furioso Yusuke - ¿Qué hay de ti, Hiei?

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? no valen la pena. Tú misma lo has dicho, no son personas poderosas, sólo un par de ineptos...- contestó de mala gana.

\- ¿Te irás?- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que el youkai de fuego caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Hn...- Sasha rió irónica, eso hizo que se detuviera a preguntar- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Mi padre...- hizo una pausa, suspiró - Mi padre tiene un ejército completo de ángeles en el Reikai. Él es quien los entrena para que realicen su trabajo en el Mundo Humano y puedan sobrevivir. Deben proteger y servir a los humanos, así como a los mandatos del Dios Enma- todos escuchaban atentamente, la pelicastaña bajó la mirada- Cuando un ángel es encerrado debe cumplir con los deseos de su amo. Puede que te maten o te esclavicen. Conmigo utilizaron la segunda opción . No tengo idea de lo que puede suceder con todo esto, pero no quiero poner en riesgo la vida de esas personas. Así que si quieres dar vueltas en círculos en el maldito Mukade de tu jefa, hazlo. Pero si quieres hacer algo bueno por la humanidad, únete. Es tan simple como eso- todos miraron a la pelicastaña con la boca abierta, incluído Hiei quien tenía una mueca de enfado.

\- Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa, y cambia la maldita actitud obstinada que tienes porque no pretendo tolerar una tonta enjeru soberbia como tú- replicó con ese semblante serio que lo caracteriza; Sasha trató de controlarse, pero de la furia se convirtió en Fallen, cambiando sus ojos castaños por violetas y frunciendo sus cejas, su tono de voz era más oscura.

\- ¿El señor orgullo habla de soberbia? ¡Já! No me vengas con estupideces, enano, no tengo tiempo para tus histéricas acotaciones- se acercó al rostro de Hiei, éste sólo la miró con rabia- Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, y "su majestad" si está disponible...debemos irnos- para finalizar sonrió y se adelantó, los demás, sorprendidos. El youkai gruño.

\- Si no la mata ese cazador, juro que la mato yo...- señaló con decisión al pelicastaño y desapareció como una ráfaga de viento.

\- ¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de decirme qué pasó?- preguntó Botan.

\- No lo se, pero definitivamente allí pasó algo...- dijo con una mano en el mentón Yusuke.

\- ¡Y se nota a leguas!- exclamó asombrado el pelinaranja.

\- Dejen que ellos hablen y arreglen sus cosas- exclamó Koenma.

\- ¿"Sus cosas"?- Kurama reflexionó esas palabras por un momento, luego sonrió.

::::::::::

Sasha esperaba en la puerta del gran castillo a los detectives.

"Flashback"

Apoyada sobre la fría pared, tiritando. Un vestido coral de seda, sus alas abiertas como el más dulce ángel que alguien podría imaginar. Sólo una diminuta ventana daba hacia el exterior, la única entrada de luz; a través de ella se puede observar los hermosos árboles y el lago, ambos hacen un paisaje maravilloso. Su cabello disperso en sus hombros, alborotado.

A un costado se encontraba un futón, con sábanas y una almohada extremadamente delgada, practicamente invisible. Sería de un blanco perfecto sino fuera por el hecho de que en el centro habitaba una mancha de sangre, extensa.

A continuación, una mujer morena y bien vestida abrió la puerta hecha con barrotes. El ruido estrepitoso del metal oxidado erizaba la tersa piel de la joven tumbada, con los ojos llorosos, en la celda. Se acercó con una pila de ropa y la depositó sobre el suelo.

\- Ponte ésto- ordenó mientras quitaba las sábanas del colchón- Debes verte bien para recibirlo.

\- ¿P-puedes...-

\- No- exclamó rotundamente- Te dije mil veces que no puedo ayudarte, él me matará si lo hago, así que deja de pedirme ayuda, por favor.

\- ¿Quién...quién es él?- su voz era apenas audible.

\- Ya lo conocerás, sólo procura comportarte. No quiero que te lastime. ¿Si?- le sonrió, quizás eso la calmaría, ella asintió tímidamente, la morena siguió acomodando la cama.

La muchacha secó sus lágrimas, tomó con miedo la prenda. Otro vestido, negro ahora. El largo evitaría ver los magullones en sus piernas. Se lo colocó aguantandose el dolor que cada movimiento le producía.

\- Listo- se puso de pie- Recuerda lo que te dije. Allí viene- se apresuró a decir, mientras dos hombres entraban a la pequeña habitación, otra vez ese sonido.

\- Moira...- saludó.

\- Mi señor...- hizo una reverencia. El otro individuo se arrodilló frente al ángel para observarlo encantado, vestía un traje con corbata muy elegante.

\- Finalmente puedo conocerte...Mi nombre es Ibuki...- sonrió con los ojos brillosos- ¿Cómo te llamas?- no hubo respuesta, sólo silencio. La mujer comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

\- No creo que quiera responderte, Ibuki...-

\- Por favor...quiero escucharlo de sus labios, Dainishi- extendió su mano para estrecharla- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

\- "Mejor haz lo que te dicen, niña"- sonó una voz en su cabeza.

\- "¿Qué?..Otra vez esa voz..."- pensó, aunque no descartaba que era buena idea - Sa...Sasha...- respondió temblorosa tocando su palma.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Sasha. Eres muy hermosa-

\- Hace sólo tres días que está aquí- comentó Dainishi.

\- Hubiese querido recibirla ese mismo día en que la capturaron, pero ya sabes...¡viajes de negocios!- ambos rieron con complicidad.

\- No te preocupes. Está en la etapa de adaptación, estamos lidiando con su rebeldía pero pronto será una buena chica. ¿No es así, Sasha?-

\- Tú...tú eres mi hermano...eres...mi hermano...¿cómo puedes...- balbuceaba con pocas energías.

\- Moira ya sabes qué hacer- ordenó el hombre cambiando repentinamente su rostro.

\- Si, mi señor-

La morena tomó un radio transmisor de su bolsillo y habló a través de él. Inmediatamente la puerta del pasillo se abrió dando lugar a un enfermero quien traía consigo una jeringa.

\- Hazlo...- ordenó Dainishi, Ibuki se mantenía al márgen de todo.

El hombro tomó el delgado brazo de la joven, obligándola a permanecer inmóvil ya que se resistía. Dado que no resultó, optó por sacar un artefacto de su cinturón. Sintió la descarga en todo su cuerpo, se tiró al piso casi convulsionando. El enfermero aprovechó y le inyectó el sedante para tranquilizarla.

\- Bien hecho. Vamos Ibuki, tenemos mucho de qué hablar...- dicho ésto Dainishi e Ibuki se retiraron de la celda seguido por el individuo vestido de blanco, el segundo, con una muy buena impresión sobre Sasha.

\- Descansa, pequeña...- Moira acarició la mejilla de la joven quien aún estaba despierta y frágil, la arropó en el futón.

\- "Buena niña..."- otra vez esa voz en su cabeza.

::::::::::

"Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que sujetaron un hueso de la suerte entre los dedos. Y su chasquido partió el mundo en dos"

"Fin Flashback"

::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí el décimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena. Siento mucho la tardanza, ojalá no me tarde tanto en subir el próximo. Gracias por leer y ya saben si tienen algún comentario, trabajo, corrección o sugerencia, yo encantada de leerlos. ¡Sayonara!...


End file.
